Angelically Charmed
by peanut2lb
Summary: The fifth story of my Dream Series. PrueAndy Centered. Was Phoebe was taken by death too soon? Paige is stalked by a seductive demon. Prue sees the future of one of her daughters.
1. Back to Three

**Disclaimer**: I am in no way connected to the show. The sole purpose of this fictional story is for my own entertainment. No copywrite infringement is intended and no profit is being made on my behalf._ Positive feedback is always welcome as is gentle criticism. _

**Dream Wedding Recap:** Shortly after Piper and Leo's wedding, Patty casts a spell to reunite Prue with Andy. Prue discovers that Andy is now an angelic tracer working for the Greater Good. Despite the Elder's wishes, the two marry and have a magical child named Amanda. Features the three original sisters along with a few guest appearances from Paige. White lighter Natalie guest stars as the angel destined to keep Prue and Andy apart. Truly for lovers of Prue and Andy! (Peanut's personal favorite story to date)

**Charmed in the Afterlife Recap**: Wendigos, Furies, Darklighters and a Demonic teenager lead the Charmed Ones on yet another wild series of adventures. After Andy is slashed by a Wendigo, Paige comes into the picture as the fourth sister and is given guardianship over an orphan plan known as the dimension of the lost. Prue and Andy's second child, Ally, is born. Piper and Leo have daughter, Melinda. Phoebe and Cole struggle at becoming a married couple. Prue receives a new destiny as High Priestess to the Realm of Wicca which drastically changes the lives of the Charmed Ones. Prue and Andy centered, but features all four sisters in varying sub-plots.

**Eternally Charmed Recap:** Takes place 3 years after Charmed in the Afterlife. Plot: Shortly after the birth of Prue and Andy's third and final child, the dark priestess, Dantalian, pulls Prue into an alternative universe where her children and sisters do not seem to exist.. Amanda's spiritual connection to Andy grows. Paige loses Glenn to a Demon, but gains a daughter, Glenda Rose Mathews. Phoebe and Cole remain childless Once again this story is Prue and Andy centered but features all four sisters with varying subplots.

**Angelically Charmed: **After Death takes one of sisters; those remaining must face life as "The Power of Three" again. Will they get their lost sister back? With Andy trapped in the 1930's will Prue fall for a new suitor? A seductive spirit stalks Paige. Glenda's powers grow. Amanda realizes she is destiny to follow in her mother's footsteps by caring for her sisters. The Angelic Ones are finally united with their Dark Sister, Ayleia.

_**Character Guide**_

**_Prue Halliwell-Trudeau_**: Witch/High Priestess: Mortal Age 37. Powers include telekinesis, astral projection and partial immortality. The oldest and most powerful of the Charmed Ones, Prue leads a doubly charmed life as a Charmed Witch and a Mortal/Angelic High Priestess with the authority to advise and govern the Realm of Wicca. Prue can only be mortally wounded, by her equivalent on the other side, the Dark Priestess.

**_Piper Halliwell-Wyatt_**: Age 35 Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Acceleration (Exploding).

**_Phoebe Halliwell-Turner:_** Age 33 Premonition, Levitation and Empathy. Phoebe is an advice columnist for the Bay Mirror.

**_Paige Matthews_**: Age 31 Witch/Whitelighter/Gaurdian to the orphan plane. Powers include protecitve force field with deflection, orbing and the ability to sense her charges. Partial TKO. Paige is also the youngest of the Charmed Ones so her powers are more passive.

**_Leo Wyatt_**: Mortal Age 36 Whitelighter: Orbing, sensing, and healing

**_Cole Turner_**: Mortal Age 39. Half Demon/Human. Cole was never the Source. Instead in my world he uses his human talents as a lawyer to defend misguided demons, and off track angelic beings. Together with Phoebe, they run an underground railroad for demons who want to be good. Cole is still the one number target of the Source's bounty hunters and was possessed for a short time, as played out at the end of season three.

**_Andy Trudeau_**: Mortal Age 38 Tracer (Angelic Bounty Hunter) Powers include, fading (invisibility), orbing, and the ability to conjure defensive weapons (crossbow, explosive probes, athame, and magic proof security net) and infrared vision. The Elders gave Andy these powers after sacrificing his life to save Prue and her sisters.

**_Amanda Trudeau-Halliwell_**: Angelic Witch/Tracer Age 8: Powers: Invisible-Orbing and Cloaking. Amanda shares a spiritual connection with her father in which she can sense and track his orbs. Amanda will eventually become telekinetic like Prue and possibly combine her powers to become TKO as she demonstrated when she was in Prue's womb. Shares a bond with Paige from where she was kidnapped by Natalie at birth.

**_Alaine "Ally" Penelope Millicent Trudeau-Halliwell_**: Angelic Witch/Tracer Age 5: Astral projection through time. As a child, Ally will need the assistance of an adult who can orb or astral project in order to move through time. This is a protective safeguard established by the elders to prevent potential disaster that could be caused by changing history.

**_Melinda Christina Wyatt-Halliwell_**: Angelic Witch/ Whitelighter Age 4 Molecular Kinesis: the ability to change the molecular structure of objects and living beings: A variation of Piper's powers of temporal stasis, and molecular combustion, Melinda will be able to form ice, fire, and pure energy balls. She can also turn solid objects into ice or liquid with the touch of her hand to regenerate

**Austin Prudence Trudeau-Halliwell **Angelic Witch/The Angel of Death. Austin is Partial immortal, Auroic site: The ability to see a person's true essence. Telempathy: A combination of mind powers that include, premonition, telepathy and empathy. Austin is the first child to be conceived by two angelic parents she can only be vanquished by her counterpart from the other side, the dark demonic child (Ayleia).

**Ayleia Hallie Trudeau**. The Dark Child of Dantalian and Andy Trudeau. Age 1 Part, Tracer, Part Angel, Part Demonic Priestess. The rival of Austin the Angelic Witch conjuring defensive weapons (Andy's Tracer power) and dark mind based powers such as, telepathy, and mind control. Ayleia is currently under the Seer's care until she is old enough to take charge of the underworld.

**Glenda Rose Mathews: **Angelic Guardian of Light. Age1 Powers include Force Field Protection, sensing Ability to produce angelic light.

* * *

**Angelically Charmed: Back to Three**

"Prue?" Piper Halliwell-Wyatt entered the attic wearing a mid-length black dress. Her long brown hair, tied back at the nape of her neck. Across the room she spotted her sister Prue standing over a smoking cauldron, dressed in jeans and a white tank, with matching flip-flops. "Prue, you're not even dressed. You can't go to Phoebe's funeral like that"

"I'm not going to Phoebe's funeral" The oldest Charmed One replied not bothering to break her concentration, "I'm have to find a way to bring both her and Andy back" Carefully she added some gingerroot and crows toes.

"Prue you can't do that" Piper smoothed her black skirt and crossed over to her sister. "I know, because I tried and tried w hen we lost you"

"That was different, I was suppose to die, Phoebe wasn't!" Prue Halliwell had died to fulfil her destiny of becoming the High Priestess to the Wiccan World, while he sister Phoebe had been prematurely stolen by Death through an act of vengeance.

"I know" Gently Piper wrapped her arms around her sisters shoulders, squeezing tightly "I know"

Flashback 

"_So then Death could be after Andy" Paige eyed her older sister, "You have to warn him Prue, if don't I will"_

"_Fine" Prue sighed refusing to admit a loud that her little sister was right. Taking Paige's hand the two of them prepared to orb to Darryl's. "You and Piper watch out for the girls, and yourselves"_

"_We will" Phoebe promised, watching her two sisters disappear together in a flurry of blue orbs._

That was the last time Prue Halliwell saw her sister alive. Shortly after she'd left with Paige to find Andy. Unstoppable dog demons attacked the manor, ripping Phoebe's body to shreds before Piper could stop them. Then Death, Death in the form of Angelic Austin had appeared along with her predecessor. There wasn't even enough time to call for Leo.

Prue stopped for a moment, and reached up grabbing Piper's forearms. Tears gathered behind Prue's eyes as she consented to the emotion of losing her sister. It was only for a second. "I'm sorry Piper, I have work to do"

"Prue our sister is dead and Andy is missing" Reaching over to the table, Piper grabbed the lid to the cauldron and slammed it onto the pot.

"HEY!"

"Your family needs you!"

"If anyone knows that, Piper it's me" Prue snapped flicking her index finger towards the pot and sending the lid sailing towards the pot. "Now, if you'll excuse me"

Piper stood burying her teeth into her lower lip. "I will not get into this with you today!" Piper simply waved her wrist causing Prue's cauldron explode and then stalked out. "Find your husband and get your butt dressed!"

"I would if I could" Prue sighed, running and hand through her long raven hair. Crossing her arms over her chest, Prue slowly began to chant. _Magic Forces, black and white reaching out through space and light, be he far, be he near bring me the Mortal Tracer here_!" Prue's green eyes beaded back and worth, "Andy please come back to me" A slight pause, lapsed. "I need you, the girls need you"

* * *

**Chicago 1930**

A doctor and the legendary mobster, Al Capone, stood in the doorway to of a guest room. "How is it that he is still alive?" Capone asked staring at an unconscious man in his bed.

"I do not know" the doctor replied adjusting his wire-rimmed spectacles. "With over thirty bullet wounds to his torso and abdomen, I can only suspect that it is perhaps the work of one of your special friends."

"My special friends" Capone laughed lighting a cigar as the doctor started to depart.

"I'll check back on him in a couple of days"

"You do that" Capone grinned, blowing a ring of smoke up at the ceiling. Unwittingly, Capone had made a pact with Death in which his men were forced to capture the Mortal Tracer in return for Death aiding Capone in his business ventures.

Over in the bed, the cigar smoke tickled Andy's nostrils while Prue's words unsuccessfully tried to pull him a deep sleep.

"Be he far, be he near, bring me the Mortal Tracer here!" 

"Prue" Andy muttered incoherently.

Capone watched intently as his guest's forehead furrowed. "Now just who is Prue?"

* * *

Downstairs in her room, Paige sat at her dressing table, pulling a brush through her shoulder length brown hair. "Phoebe" she breathed pressing tears from her large chestnut colored eyes. How can you be gone?" Of all of sisters, Phoebe had seemed to be the most supportive of Paige and her unique place in the Charmed family. 

"Why had the Greater Good put them through so much for it to end this way?" Reaching for a tissue Paige dabbed her nose and swiped her tears away. Slowly she rose to her feet and discarded the tissue into the trash.

"Well Miss Glenda Rose are you ready to attend your first funeral?" Paige couldn't help but smile at her one-year old daughter who was sitting up playing with blocks in her crib.

"Yee, Yee" Glenda smiled a toothless grin as her mother started to advance.

"Phoebe" Paige repeated right before she felt something strange land her hips. Hands, it was a pair of man's hands and they were crawling their way up to her waist. "What the hell?"

Paige's head snapped back. Something was pulling at her hair. An invisible hand clamped around her neck grasping her into a headlock.

"Glenda Force Field!"

Immediately, Glenna obeyed her Mother's command, producing a blue force field around herself encasing her crib.

A pair of lips found their way to Paige's neck, along with a forcefulness, that pulled the young Witch/ Guardian to the floor.


	2. Destiny's A Witch

_AN: You can find replies to chapter one reviews at my FFN forum. Charmed in the Afterlife_.

**Angelically Charmed:Destiny's a Witch**

"Paige? Paige, what's going on in there?" Piper gave three sharp wraps to Paige's bedroom door and entered. "Paige!" Her dark eyes widened at the sight of her baby sister lying on the floor with her dressed raked up to mid-thigh.

"Paige are you all right?" Piper walked over to her younger sibling and offered her a hand up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure" Paige took a moment to smooth her skirt and looked about the room. "I think something attacked me"

"Attacked you?" Naturally Piper's eyes went wide. "As in a demon?"

"I don't know" Paige hugged her arms for a moment and then crossed over to the crib to tend to Glenda. Force field down honey" Gently she lifted her daughter from the crib and held her tightly against her chest, kissing her fuzzy brown hair.

"It was just kind of creepy, like someone wanted me…in a lustful sort of way. If it hadn't been invisible, it might have actually been sort of romantic" Paige replied in a her natural quirky way.

"ROMANTIC?" What was wrong with her? "Paige, how can say a demon attacking you is romantic. Next to Prue not attending Phoebe's funeral, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

Paige did a double take, "Prue isn't going to Phoebe's funeral?" How could their big sister not attend?

"She's in the attic trying to conjure Phoebe" Piper pressed a hand to her brow.

"Just like you did when Prue died" Paige returned solemn.

"Yes, but I swear if she doesn't find a way to reverse time and find a way to bring Phoebe back-" Piper paused knowing that was one task that even the mighty Prue Halliwell couldn't complete. The only thing greater than the power of three was death "This day just has to go perfect.

"I know" A flood of tears clouded behind Paige's eyes, Phoebe will never forgive us if we're not all there.

Gold Orbs suddenly appeared in the room transforming into the angelic appearance of Austin. Her duty as death was calling upon her: a soul needed retrieving.

"Oh no…not now" Paige handed Glenda to Piper as she watched her dress to turn to Death black robes.

This can't be happening not now. Piper stamped her foot. "Paige don't you dare leave!"

"I don't have a choice" Paige held out her arms collecting the gold orbs of the young angelic one.

"But this is the day of Phoebe's Funeral Damn it!" No, stubbornly Piper shook her head as she latched onto part of Austin's white robe orbing away with them. Neither of you are missing Phoebe's funeral!

Gold orbs deposited the foursome in the middle of interstate 405. The site was a horrific accident: A three-car pile up, involving a semi. The coroner's office was already there, along with an ambulance and several police cars.

Letting her power guide her Austin naturally floated from Paige's arms over to the body that was covered in a black thick piece plastic which doubled for a body bag. Slowly the spirit of young man, with sandy dark hair began to arise. Another female spirit followed from one of the other cars along with the spirit of the truck driver.

"We so do not have time for this!" Piper spat waving her hand. "_No more death, it cannot be, stop the list and it's a call, stop it now or I'll blow you away all_!" Instantly, the spirits and the traffic surrounding the accident stood frozen. "Austin, Paige you have to come back to the manor with now"

Paige stood beside her sister blinking in disbelief. "Did you just stop death? Piper you can't do that, it messes up the grand design!"

"Why not? They've messed with us, haven't they?" Piper handed Glenda back to Paige marched over to the body bag and plucked her niece from mid-air. "Now come on!"

"I Yi, Yi," Paige shook her head looking down at her infant daughter. "We are in for it now. You Aunt Piper is really pissed."

* * *

Back at the manor, Prue entered the attic holding Ally in her arms. "Why's we in the attic Mommy? I thougted we was going to say good bye to Aunt Freebie"

"It's Phoebe" Prue corrected cursing the day, Andy had let Phoebe's high school nickname slip from his lips. "And we aren't going to say good-bye, we're going to bring her back".

"Daddy too?" The young astral witch asked.

"Daddy too" Prue breathed stepping inside the large triquetra she'd drawn on the floor. "Now take me back to the day that Aunt Phoebe died"

"O-tay" Ally answered in her small voice causing small red astral flashes to appear around them. Their mortal bodies fell limp projecting their spirits back in time.

Phoebe was standing in the attic flipping through book when the red flashes appeared. "Prue? Ally what are you doing here? I thought you went to warn Andy about Death?"

"We did and you died, that's why we're here now" Prue let Astral Ally slide to the floor. "Run downstairs and lock yourselves in the bedroom" Prue didn't want Ally anywhere near Phoebe when the demonic dogs attacked.

"Yes, Mommy" As fast as she appeared, Ally raced out of the attic to the back stairs where she thundered down the stairs catching Piper's attention.

"Whoa, whoa, where ya going so fast?" Piper's left arm swung out, catching the tiny witch.

"Demon Doggies, they is going to kill Aunt Phoebe!"

"Dog demons? In the attic?" Piper set Ally down and thundered into the attic, wrists flexed just as the stain glass blew splinters all over the room, Four large Dog Demon formed like Rotweillers , stood snarling. All had glowing red eyes

"Piper now!" Prue screamed, watching as a ball of firey blast shot from Piper's fingers and then suddenly froze.

"Huh?" Prue looked bewildered as everything in the room froze: everything except her.

A white appeared forming into an angel.

"How dare you try to stop the Grand Design!" A large African American Angel blasted." No one, not even you Prue Halliwell, have the right to try and stop the future from occurring!"

Prue's green eyes narrowed defensively. "Destiny" she whispered sensing one of the angels of destiny was before her. I was only trying to get back what Death stole from me"

"It's Phoebe's time" Destiny bellowed flaring her large angelic wings.

"No" Prue shook her head, "Death is taking her to get back at me." Slowly Deaths' words in the park echoed in Prue's mind. Death wanted Austin, not Phoebe.

"He doesn't have that sort of power" Death's powers were limited to taking spirits. He has no active powers in which to kill so to speak.

"Then explain to me, how is it. He threatened my daughter and me and suddenly my sister winds up dead?

"Coincidence" The Angel shrugged, "Death is many things but he isnot a killer"

"Why did you bring him back? When Austin was slated to take his place?" Prue challenged Several months earlier, the Elder's and Grams had appointed Paige to accompany the young witch in her destined duties.

"Austin is still merely an apprentice to death, She needs stronger guidance than what Paige has to offer. Paige is a guardian Prue, not an angel."

"You forgot, Charmed Witch" Prue hissed.

"And she deserves to live that destiny, not one that you selfishly altered for your own purposes. You destroyed Death to try and prevent your own pain. Now you and your sisters must live with the consequences". Evidently, destiny out weighed the Elders.

"Good Ol Personal Gain" Prue's jaw clenched as the angel disappeared.

Moving back into position, Time unfroze forcing, Prue to use her power to deflect Piper's blast. One dog demon landed upon Piper, while the other three pounced on Phoebe, instantly tearing her body into shreds. In a matter of seconds the attic floor was stained crimson red.

"No" Prue whimpered turning her back just as she did when Detective Davidson was killed by the brain stem demons. Her astral projection then disappeared and reappeared on the floor of the attic with Ally.

"Did we save Aunt Freebie?" Ally asked as her mother helped her up from the floor.

"No" Prue whispered lifting Ally into her arms. Gently she stroked Ally's fine raven hair until Piper appeared in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" Phoebe's funeral was just about to start and Piper had hoped that her sister would reconsider.

"With destiny" Prue replied moving Ally over to her opposite hip. They wanted me re-teach me a lesson.

"Which one is that?"

"That Death isn't the real evil"

"Could have fooled me" Piper quipped keeping her voice at a teary whisper as she enveloped Prue and Ally into a hug.


	3. Morphing Mutts, and Mongrels

**Angelically Charmed: Morphing, Mutts and Mongrels**

Cole Turner sat in a demonic pub, stroking his three-day old beard. Three days that's how long his beloved Phoebe had been gone. He still couldn't believe it. "Hey honey can you bring me another?"

"Be right there, handsome" A waitress turned and nodded changing her appearance from a sultry blonde to a petite brunette with chestnut colored eyes: she was an exact clone of Phoebe. "This what you wanted?" she set the frosty glass of bubbling brew down on the table in such a manner that her cleavage nearly spilled from her busty waitress costume.

"Not quite but you'll do" reaching out, Cole let him arm slip around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "Kiss me Phoebe, let me know that you're still here"

"Whatever" the waitress hissed letting her lips slid over his. Cole kissed the women deeply but not even in his drunken state could he believe that she was Phoebe. With his bloodshot eyes revealing his pain, Cole apologized and gently pushed the women away. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't mention it, just know that shape shifting costs you extra" The women held out her hand and Cole paid handsomely with gold coinage before taking his drink his and chugging. He drank so fast that he nearly choked, spitting and coughing away profusely.

"Easy Belthazor, you don't want it to be a double funeral. Your wife would never forgive you"

Cole wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up to see his old demonic, friend Drake standing before him holding a pillowcase sized sack. "What's in the bag?" the legendary demon asked.

"The head of the demon hound who slain your wife" Drake placed the bag on the table for Cole to see.

"You really killed it?" Cole asked peeking inside the sack to see the head of a demonic dog with razor sharp teeth. "Did you make suffer, just like Phoebe?" A vision of Phoebe's torn and shredded body was permanently etched Cole's head. It was a scene he'd never forget.

"Of Course, I did exactly as you asked" Drake replied, "I slain the entire pack"

"Good" Cole took another pull from his drink. "Did you find out who sent them?"

"Not yet, the Underworld as you know is being very hush, hush about it" Drake replied. The handsome vaudeville-loving demon then smiled as the same waitress placed a drink before him. "Anyone you want me to be?"

Drake smiled handsomely, "Can you be Marilyn?"

"Monroe?" The waitress snapped her fingers and instantly transformed herself into the shorthaired blonde from the fifties. "Would like me to sing Happy Birthday Mr. President?"

"Then I'd have to be JFK" Drake quipped sitting up a little straighter as the woman placed her hands on either side of his temples.

"That's not a problem" As quickly as she'd transformed Drake's features began to change to resemble those of the late great John F. Kennedy. The women then straddled Drake and seductively began to sing. _Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday, Dear Mr. President…"_

"That's enough!" Cole snapped tossing what was left of his drink upon the wayward couple.

"Ah, that really wasn't necessary Belthazor" Drake grabbed a napkin and raked it over his wet face transforming back into his normal looking self.

Cole reached across the table and grabbed Drake by the lapels of his leather jacket, "I need to find out what upper level demon killed Phoebe and that's not going to happen if you lap dance with every hottie that waves her bust line at you!"

"Neither is you drinking yourself into an oblivion!" Drake brushed the front his jacket smoothing the wrinkles. "Don't you have a funeral to attend?"

Cole glanced at his watch. He was already late. "What's the difference, I'm already as just as dead as Phoebe" Cole rose to feet wobbling as his hand dove into his pocket for some money to pay the tab.

"Easy buddy. The difference is the witch was your wife and she deserves your respect" Drake stood beside his old friend, steadying his gait. Cole wobbled a little more shoving Drake away.

"Do-don't need your help. All I need is Phoebe"

"That's where you're wrong Chap" Drake place a firm arm on Cole's and together the two demons shimmered to the manor where Victor was already in the solarium with Melinda and Amanda greeting the guests who'd come to pay their respects.

Victor calmly shook the hand of one of the editors of the Bay Mirror and waited until the room was relatively clear of people before addressing the two demons. "Oh no, no demons at my daughter's funeral! I don't care if you were her husband. It's because of your kind that my daughter is dead!"

"Dad, I'm so glad to see you too:" Cole's speech slurred as he slapped Victor on the back, "Now where's the bar? Phoebe would want he guests to be well taken care of"

"There is no bar! You half-breed excuse for a human!"

"Watch it, Pops or I'll bury you right beside Phoebe" Cole replied the deep throaty voice of Belthazor. Momentarily, the red demonic half of Cole Turner appeared, forcing Drake to step between the two men.

"Now, now, let's not cause a demonic scene."

"Who the hell are you?" Victor's upper lip curled at this new strange being.

"Oh, I'm the demon known as Drake, Belthazor and I go way back" Drake offered his best smile and extended his hand.

"I don't give a damn who you are, I want you both out of here now!"

Bright blue orbs appeared depositing Leo on the floor next to the three men. The white lighter was dressed his best navy suit with a pale blue shirt and matching tie. Sensing the tension, Leo looked at his father in-law. "What's going here?"

Demons, Damn it! They're trying to take over Phoebe's memorial service and I won't "allow it!"

Drake's eyes became wide and his head whipped around, "demons where? I only see Belthazor and myself". The coy demon smiled as his eyes landed upon a mirror catching a glimpse of his reflection.

"There aren't just any demons. Cole is Phoebe's husband and he has a right to be here. " Leo said calmly as Belthazor caught site of an 11x14 picture of Phoebe setting on the cherry wood table. Slowly he reverted back into a ragged looking Cole and walked over to the picture taking it into his hands.

"All right" Victor grunted, "But there'd better not be any funny business. Magic had better not ruin the day".

"Nothing is going to ruin this day" Piper and Paige appeared in the door along with Glenda, Ally and Austin. Angels all dressed to perfection in matching angelic white. "Any demon that shows up here, we'll kick their ass" Piper leaned over and gently brushed a fallen hair away from Melinda's face. "Nothing is going to ruin Phoebe's day. The Elder's owe us that much"

"They certainly do" Paige replied with a hand on her hip. Moving towards the widow, Paige saw several fans standing outside the manor. Some of them were holding signs that said," We love Phoebe". Dozens of flowers and candles were splayed along the front lawn creating an onlookers vigil.

Victor looked around the room expectantly. "Where's Prue?"

"Not coming" Piper said straightening. She's locked herself in her room said she didn't want to be disturbed.

"That's my Prudence" Victor sighed watching as the two sisters joined hands and walked towards the living room to greet their guests with their children and nieces following in silent procession.

* * *

Still dressed in jeans and a tank Prue Halliwell stood in her bedroom holding a picture in her hands. It was the snapshot that Grams had taken of the three sisters the day before she died. God, they looked so different then. My hair was short, Piper was wearing her hair with bangs and Phoebe's well it that weird brassy color and overcurled. Prue always thought it made Phoebe look as if she were wearing a wig. 

Gently she set the picture on the nightstand, and sank to her bed, grabbing a pillow. "I'm so sorry, I let you down Pheebs"

* * *

Elise stood in the living roomalong with several staff members of the Bay Mirror. "Elise" Piper whispered giving Phoebe's boss and dear friend a hug." 

Jason Dean, the owner of the paper was also present along with another male columnist, Leslie. "Your sister will be greatly missed" Jason told Paige. "She was the heart and soul of the Bay Mirror"

"Thank you for saying that" Paige whispered a teary reply recalling how much Phoebe had admired the handsome entrepreneur from afar. She then glanced sideways to see Victor stepping up the podium that had been placed at the entrance of the solarium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you'd take your seats we'd like to begin."

* * *

"Well, well it looks as if we are right on the time" Outside on the porch the See'r, masked in her human form stood holding a two-year old Ayleia in her arms. Zankou was beside her. 

"Are you sure you want to take her inside?" Zankou asked stroking Alyeia's cheek.

The See'r smiled her most wicked grin, "But of course, Ayleia wants to pay her respects to her sisters, not to mention, I wouldn't want to miss the demonic show? Are the dogs ready?"

"Ready and waiting for your command" Zankou replied shimmering from sight.

Oh, what a beautiful day, isn't it Alyeia?" The See'r lifted her nose to the sky breathing in a healthy dose of the fresh San Francisco air. "It's a pity you never got to know your Aunt Phoebe"

"Phee-wee" Alyeia said softly as they walked inside and slipped into a vacant seat in the back where Victor was just starting the Eulogy.

* * *

The graying grandfather looked down at the first row and smiled warmly, his eyes filled with heart felt emotion. "Family, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of my Daughter, Phoebe Elizabeth Agnes Bennett-Halliwell" 

"I just don't believe this is actually happening again" Piper whispered softly leaning into Leo's strong embrace as Victor pointed out the urn on the table that held Phoebe's ashes. Since Phoebe's body had been torn to shreds by the demons, the family had decided upon cremation.

"Phoebe, was one of kind, Charmed in many ways" Victor continued just as a rumbling sound began causing the windows and the glasses to vibrate.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Piper's eyes shifted back and forth.

"Earthquake?" Paige whispered hopefully, right before all of the stain glass windows shattered sending splinters everywhere.

Piper's jaw clenched as she sensed what her heat had been dreading. Flexing her wrists she quickly froze the crowd with the exception of Victor and girls, protecting the others from what was yet to come "Demon Attack!"

Several large black rots with glowing red eyes and hackles bounded into the manor along with a monstrously tall demon dressed in black and carrying a whip. "Kill them all my pets"

"I thought you said you destroyed them!" Cole snapped at Drake as both men jumped from their chairs ready to fight.

"I said, I slain the one who killed your wife but uh maybe I got the wrong pack" Drake's hands formed fists ready to use them if necessary.

"Dad, take the girls to the attic!" Piper ordered, readying her hands for an explosive blast. Quickly, Victor scooped his three smallest Grandchildren under his arms, calling to the other two to follow.

"Ally, Amanda come on" Taking no chances, Victor took the stairs two at time unaware that Amanda had stayed behind. "Come on girls, hurry!"

"Mandy c'mon!" Ally called scrambling up the stairs as her oldest sister stood frozen watching the events unfold.

"Prue, get your ass down here NOW!" Piper called up the stairs releasing a blast so violent, that it took out three dogs and the wicker furniture.

"Force Field" Paige shouted raising a hand of her own and placing a protective barrier over the frozen crowd of mourners.

Simultaneously, Piper continued flicked her wrists releasing blasts after blasts at the canine beasts while Cole and shot energy balls taking out several more.

"Stupid witches" the beast master cracked his whip hard on the floor. "For every dog you kill two more will take it place!" From out of nowhere more rapid looking canines appeared taking the place of those who'd been vanquished.

Again the beast master raised his whip high above his head, this time releasing it upon Paige. The whip extended several length times it's original size to coil around the witch, binding her tightly, like a fly caught in a spider's death web. The beast master recoiled the end, drawing Paige towards him sending Piper into a rage.

"LET HER GO DAMN IT!" Piper hissed sending a blast in the demon's direction just as Prue appeared on the stairs.

"My Pleasure" With a might shove, the beast master pushed Paige to the floor where she was easy prey for the pack of frothing rots who ready to dog pile.

"NO!" From her position on the stair, Prue drew back her arm and sent the attacking dogs flying back towards their master, but as promised more dogs appear, this time surrounding Amanda snarling ready to kill.

"Amanda ORB!" Both Prue and Piper screamed in horror as they watched the little girl close her eyes tightly preparing to leave the scene. But instead of orbs a flurry of white Angelic lights encircled the angelic witch transforming her human figure into that of a young adult woman with long flowing brown hair dressed in a black halter top and matching leather pants.

"What the hell?" Piper returned whipping her head back at Prue.

Prue could only stand in awe as she watched her now adult daughter orbed herself just outside the pack of dogs and then call upon her father's sacred, weapons. "Crossbow!" Not a second passed and a crossbow with a flaming arrow appeared in Amanda's hand, aimed and ready to fire. With one click of the trigger, Amanda took out the entire gang of mongrels that were threatening her and then held out her hand, telekinetically calling on her father's heat seeking probe.

"Beast Master!" she called sending the probe smashing right into its target.

"I don't believe this" Piper muttered as the beast master exploded into bits and one by one the remaining dogs disappeared.

"Neither do I," Prue replied now standing at her sister's side.


	4. WitchTeen Going on Thirty

**Witch-Teen going on Thirty**

Paige picked herself up off the floor for the second time that day and dusted off her skirt. The three remaining Halliwell sisters then formed a circle around the oldest Angelic One and stared at Amanda curiously. How was it possible that Amanda was now an adult of eighteen with both telekinetic and tracer powers?

"Okay, what just happened here?" Piper pressed her hands to her forehead letting them rest in her hair for a moment. The manor was absolute mess of blood and glass.

"I don't know, but we've got to clean it up before our innocents unfreeze" Prue reached for Amanda grabbing her hand and started to tug her towards the stairs. "C'mon Missy you're coming with me!"

"This is so not happening….so, so not happening!" Piper's hands fell to her face as her eyes landed on the pedestal that Phoebe's urn had been sitting upon. The contents were now broken and smashed scattered across the living room floor.

"It must have fallen over during the attack" Paige answered softly as she went over to the pile of dust that was formerly her sister. Cole was already there on his knees fisting what was left of his beloved.

"Phoebe, Phoebe" Grains of sand slipped through his fingers as he drew his hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

Drake stood gazing at his friend, his hands in his pockets. "I'm afraid that's not going to bring her back, pal". Stooping he kneeled down to pick up the mess.

"Don't touch her!" Cole snarled, protectively covering the remains with his body.

Paige ran her hand down Drake's back, and smiled. "Don't worry, I have a better way to fix this." Drake nodded, rising to his feet as the young witch started to chant.

"_Let the object of objection be but a dream as I cause the sight to be unseen"_ Slowly bits of broken glass flew back into the window replacing the stained glass. Bits of the urn mystically rose from the ground reassembling itself back on the podium.

"Pretty nice, trick" Drake grinned noting the manor was back a sparkling clean with zero trace of the demonic attack.

"It goes with the territory" Paige shrugged as the innocents unfroze, unaware that they'd been watched the entire time by the See'r and Ayleia.

"My, my, wasn't that interesting" the See'r told Alyeia as Paige and Drake stepped back into their appropriate places. "I wonder how your older sister managed to morph and conjure like that?" Was it that somehow the Angelic Prophecy was coming true before it's time?

* * *

In the attic Amanda stood at the full-length mirror admiring her new features while her mother stood at the podium, preparing to call out a chant from the book. Ally, Melinda, Austin and Glenda were all gathered around Amanda looking on in the same awe that Prue, Piper and Paige had. 

"You outfit looks, pretty Mandy" Melinda offered innocently. Never taking her eyes off the mirror, Amanda smiled as she reached up and cupped her breasts in her hands. "It's because, I've got these great boobs to fill it out!"

You's gots boobs like Aunt Freebie!" Ally giggled amongst the laughter of the other girls. "Amanda looks all grown up Mommy!"

"Yes she does, and I'm going to fix that right now" Prue replied curtly finding the correct page in the book "_Hear these words, hear my cry: Spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide!"_

Prue stepped away from the book as angelic lights began to appear materializing into an apparitional, Penny.

The matriarch was quick to notice Prue's all too casual attire and spoke in a scolding tone, "Prudence, why aren't you dressed for Phoebe's memorial?. Really Darling I must say I'm surprised at your taste"

"I have a problem," Prue pointed towards the mirror, prompting Penny to turn around.

"Why who is this?" Penny smiled pleasantly as the other girls stepped out of the way leaving a clear path for Amanda.

"Hi Grams" Amanda said meekly tucking her hands behind her back.

"Grams? oh Dear" Penny turned back to Prue catching her nod.

"Amanda" Penny beamed stepping out her apparitional form to become solid. "Let me see you," Still smiling, Penny took a hold of Amanda's arms and hugged her tightly. "Why darling you are even more beautiful than I ever imagined you would be"

"Thank you, Grams" A rosy hue covered Amanda's cheeks causing them to become flush red.

Keeping an arm around Amanda Penny turned back to Prue, "now what is that you need from me Darling?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Penny pulled Amanda tighter too her, "Did you cast a spell or something?"

"No," Prue shook her head "and neither did they" she added referring to the Angelic Ones. "Amanda somehow aged ten years on her own during a demonic attack"

"A demonic attack? Oh Dear" Penny cheery tone suddenly changed as she pulled away from Amanda. "Perhaps then Amanda has inherited the powers of the mortal tracer, earlier than she was meant too"

"No Grams. Then that would mean that Andy would have to be-" Prue couldn't make herself say it. For Amanda to have aged so drastically with Andy's powers then her childhood sweetheart and beloved supernatural Inspector would have to be dead. "Mandela is the only one with the power to vanquish, Andy's angelic spirit. And she's gone. I vanquished her twice. She no longer exists on this plane"

Penny chose her words carefully as not to scare the girls. "Yes, I know that, but you have entertain the possibility that whichever demon took Andy could have transported him to another dimension, one where Mandela is a free and alive"

Picking up on her Grandmother's subtle hints, Amanda motioned for Ally to take the younger girls downstairs. The young witch waited until her sisters and cousins were clear from earshot.

"Wait a minute Grams are you saying that Dad is dead?"

"I'm merely stating a possibility," Penny returned with a sympathetic look." As a rule men don't last very long in this family."

"No there has to be some other magical explanation. Austin, becoming death, my transformation- " Andy was angelic; he wouldn't just die like Aunt Phoebe? He done that already and had been given life again. Amanda shook her head, glaring straight at her mother. "Mom? You know he's still alive don't you?"

"Of course, Sweetie" Prue hesitated, not really knowing what to think. Up to this point, she'd tried everything to contact Andy, scrying, the mind-to-mind, spell, tracing his orbs. The Tracer was nowhere to be found. Not even the Elder';s had him on radar.

"Dad is not DEAD!" Amanda blasted clenching her fists and forming blue orbs. Instinctively, she looked to the sky and disappeared in a flash. Like the Charmed Ones, Amanda's powers were connected to her emotions, emotions at the moment that were pretty intense.

"Nice going Grams!" Prue snapped slamming the book. "Amanda! Amanda! Get back here right now!"

"You won't get her back that way Dear." Penny replied knowing as she reached for a scrying crystal.

"Maybe she just orbed herself downstairs" Prue took off in jog for the stairs hoping that her daughter had orbed no farther than her own bedroom, but when Prue got there she found it was empty. "She must have went looking for Andy"

* * *

**Chicago 1930**

A sorceress by the name of Francis Nitty sat at Andy's bedside. In her hands she held an athame, laced with the tracer's blood from where she'd cut into the side of his face.

"Well?" Capone stood just few feet away, puffing on his cigar as usual, still curious about the new house guest that Death had brought to his door.

"He's definitely, an immortal like me but from what I can tell, he isn't immune to pain." Once again the sorceress dove the athame into Andy's flesh this time slicing open the palm of his hand. Together the mobster and witch watched as the semi-conscious tracer flinched violently. "In his time he is a warrior of great power, a power of which I suspect Death wanted to be rid of. If I am right his active powers are probably null and void here"

"Are you certain?" Capone pulled the cigar out his mouth long enough to form a smokey ring.

"As certain as my husband, is your right hand man" the sorceress pulled poliety to her feet and reached for a hand towel so that she could wipe the athame clean. "Call me when he awakes."

* * *

"Well it looks like we managed to pull this off pretty well" Paige commented watching as most of Phoebe's mourners were now up and about making small chit chat, and enjoying the hordervous that Piper had sent over from the club. 

"You mean considering that all of Phoebe's friends are actually tramping all over her ashes?" Piper returned referring to the fact that the present scene at the manor was just an illusion and that behind the spell the remnants of the demonic attack still remained.

"Piper, we did the best we could" Paige voice sounded a bit wounded.

"I'm not saying we didn't Paige" Piper replied defensively. "It's just our damn lives, we can't even have two minutes of peace to say good-bye to our sister!" Tears once again gathered behind Piper's dark eyes reflecting the fact that they were red and swollen.

"Oh Honey" Paige held Piper tightly to her, "I'm sure that Phoebe understands"

"But what if she doesn't?" Piper sobbed, "what if she expected her sisters to find a way for her to be laid to rest without all hell breaking loose?" Both sisters continued to quietly cry clinging to one another until Leo stepped in to take Piper into his arms.

"Thanks" Paige whispered swiping at her eyes. It was then she noticed that Drake was going around picking up after their guests, juggling several plates and glasses. Trying to force a pleasant smile, Paige walked over to the table and began to help the demon.

"Here let me give you a hand with that. It's my job anyway"

"It's not a problem" Drake replied, "I rather enjoy being a waiter"

"And here I thought you were just another big bad demon" Paige said saucily leading him into the kitchen. "How is that you are here anyhow?" Like everyone else, Paige had never heard of Cole having any demonic friends. Demons and friends were just two terms that didn't seem to fit right together.

Drake carefully set the plates he'd been juggling in the sink and began to roll up his sleeves to wash them. I made a deal with a sorcerer to become human for a year with the stipulation that I only use my powers for good and not evil"

"Only a year?" Somehow that didn't seem quite fair Paige thought offering to dry and put away the dinnerware.

"It beats never having time to live at all" Drake plunged his hands into the soapy water and then began to hum a Broadway tune from the musical Les Mis.

"Very catchy tune" Paige smiled to herself as she gathered up the cups and began to place them back into the cupboard, stretching her arms he arms above her head. It was then she felt the sensation of hands crawling all over her with the combination of hot breath on her neck.

"Stop" Paige murmured drifting into almost sleepy haze. A glass fell from her hand alerting Drake.

"Pardon?" Drake was quick to notice that Paige looked frazzled and was breathing hard.

"Nothing" Paige whispered, holding a hand to her chest.

Drake's eyes beaded back and forth not seeing a thing. He then went back to singing which momentarily helped to calm Paige's nerves.

Paige opened her mouth to answer but her words were intercepted by a loud crash coming from the living room. "What the hell happened now?"


	5. Alyeia's Anachary

**Angelically Charmed: Ayleia's Anarchy**.

Paige opened her mouth to answer but her words were intercepted by a loud crash coming from the living room. "What the hell happened now?" With Drake fast on her heels, Paige opened the kitchen door.

Hmm… From what Paige could see an invisible ripple was moving through the crowd of people, pushing and shoving reeking havoc amongst the remaining guests.

"Watch it Buddy!" One guest snapped at another as he felt a shoe step over his toe. Another guest stumbled and dropped his plate tossing the contents all over Elise.

"This is a new dress!" Retaliating, Elise pulled the plate out of the hands from the person sitting next to her, and smashed it right into the man's face.

Austin casually looked about the room, as she followed her older sister Ally. Something was not right the young witchling assumed watching as the guest began to get grouchy. Evil was lurking nearby. She could sense it. Activating her aoric site, Austin cast a purple hue upon all of the would be mortals in the room. She let it fade gradually, as she and Ally continued about the room using her power as a tracking device. Bingo, he sense of angelic sight landed right on Ayleia and the See'r, singling them out

Alyeia smiled at her half sister, picking up on her insightful radar and began to invade Austin's thoughts working their shared magic of telepathy.

This creature that Austin had deemed as being surrounded by evil was trapped. "Who are you?" the young telepath communicated back.

"Ayleia"

Austin's eyes became wide. Left unable to hear by the Elder's so that she could not be distracted Death's call, Austin's power of speech was slurred. Frantic, she began jabbering to Ally in non-sense words.

The older angelic one looked at her annoyed as she reached for a piece of cake sitting on the dining room table. "Leave it alone it's mine!"

Desperate, for someone of intelligence to listen to her, Austin ran up to Piper and started to tug of the hem of her dress. Deftly Piper lifted the little witch into her arms. "What is it, little one, Ally won't share her cake with you?"

"Phew, Phew"

"Phew?" Piper's nose crinkled with a laugh, "what are trying to say that I smell?"

Frustrated Austin shook her head, and rapidly began opening and closing her fists mocking Piper's explosive motions. "We've got to get this sign language thing down" Piper sighed. "This mumbo jumbo stuff ain't workin'! It was then the older witch noticed the severity of the situation. People were really getting pissed off. A crystal glass went whizzing past her head, forcing Piper to duck it was a near miss. "I'm sorry baby you're just going to have to settle your little squabble with Ally on your own. I've got a riot to break up"

From the other side of the room, Ayleia giggled at her half-sister's frustration as Piper set Austin back down to the floor.

Find something funny my little liege? The See'r was quick to notice Alyeia's impish smile, "You are the one causing all of this commotion aren't you?"

Alyeia merely responded with another giggle, causing the Seer's own smile to broaden.

"Come it is time for us to retreat." Keeping her head low, the See'r strolled purposefully towards the door. Her hand slipped carefully around the knob, twisting it only to find it locked. "Ayleia you stop this, this instance!"

Setting her eyes on Drake, Ayleia let out a willful glee, sending a telepathic message for him to break into his song and dance routine of the great 17th century swordsman and lover, Cyrano de Bergerac

Snapping his fingers as directed by Alyeia, Drake's clothes changed to a ruffled dress shirt and swashbuckling pants. A sword, formed in his hand and broke out into monologue, taking a hold of Paige's hand.

"Oh, my Dearest Roxanne, won't thouest dance with me?"

"I am not Roxanne!" Paige blistered, fighting his grasp as Drake whisked her into the middle of the living room, dipping her in a ballroom style dance fashion. A hush fell over the room, and the rioting stopped. All eyes were now focused up Paige and Drake.

"Tango!" Drake shouted plucking a rose from one the flower arrangements and setting it between his teeth. Forcing, Paige's arm outward, he laced his fingers with hers and walked her quickly across the room keeping a firm hand on her hip.

Livid, Piper placed her hands on her hips, snarling at Cole. "What does your friend thing this is? Dancing with the Stars? This is a memorial service Damn It!"

Prue was about half-down the stairs in a hurried fashion when she stopped dead in her tracks the sight of the commotion. "Oh—Oh—Oh—" she murmured as she often did when something astonished her. She watched with her mouth wide open as Drake spun Paige around and then slid her into another dip.

People were standing all around them, in a circle cheering and throwing the rest of the flowers. Prue had half-way decided to retreat back up the stairs in favor of trying to astral project to Amanda when Piper's gitty yell, froze her heart.

"PRUE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME PUT A STOP TO THIS!"

"I can't!" Prue called out sympathetically. "I have to find Amanda!"

"Prue?"

"PRUE!" Piper made a frustrated face towards her sisters back forming her hands into claws. Her voice deepened as once again she froze the innocents. "Fine, just dump everything on the middle sister, no problem Piper will take care of everything!

"You froze them again?" Leo asked his wife incredulously.

"Did you have any better ideas?" It was then that Piper noticed that Drake and Paige were dancing, this time the tango. "Drake didn't freeze? Why didn't he freeze?"

"Upper level Demon" Cole explained in time with the slam of the front door. The See'r and Ayleia were gone.

"What was that?" It sounded to Piper as if someone had just left. But everyone inside with the exception of the family and Drake were frozen.

"I don't know," Leo replied uneasily watching as Piper pressed her hand to her forehead.

Frazzled, Piper blew a fallen hair away from her face, "You know, I don't care. Just get these people out of my house and make that idiot stop dancing! His damn singing is starting to give me a headache!"

"But how?" Leo swallowed.

"I don't care how! Orb them, use some memory dust just get rid of them!" Piper turned squarely nearly slipping on a paper plate filled with onion dip. "NOW LEO!"

* * *

Clear swirls of orbs appeared depositing an invisible Amanda in the underworld. There, tracking Dad hadn't been so hard. All she needed to do was orb in an invisible state to pick up his trail.

Becoming corporeal, Amanda looked to her left. Nothing but cobwebs and dirt to the right; a lighted pathway was brightly illuminated by torches. Amanda let out a deep breath and chose the pathway. She had been walking for several seconds when the sound of a rock skittering along the path caught her attention. Amanda stopped briefly, "Who's there?"

"No one" She shook her head dismissively as a red astral flash appeared in front of her.

"No one! That could have been a demon, Missy!" Prue Halliwell stood just millimeters away from her oldest daughter, coping a motherly tone.

"Mom, how did you find me so fast?"

"Years of practice, Now let's go home!" Prue latched onto Amanda's upper arm squeezing tightly. "Orb"

"What, no…I have to find Dad!" Amanda pulled her arm away." I can't leave without him"

"Amanda, Honey" Prue started off with reason. "Daddy, is not here"

"How do you know?" Amanda challenged taking stock in her newly advanced tracking abilities.

"Because, Uncle Leo and I already searched this cavern. "Leo couldn't get a read"

"Well I did" Amanda pleaded. "Mom, I sensed Tracer orbs. He's here I know it! Grams is wrong, he isn't dead."

"I don't believe that he's dead either," That would be something that Prue would know in her heart. Prue sighed touching Amanda's cheek. "But we have to be careful, we can't just go on orbing into every…." Prue's words were cut short.

"Mom?"

Prue looked around feeling a bit uneasy, "I don't know, I just felt a chill…like someone is here with us"

From out of nowhere, several demonic tracers appeared with crossbows ready to fire. "Net!" one of them shouted prompting a black magic proof net to topple upon the two witches.

At first, Amanda struggled uselessly against the coils of the net, entangling them beyond escape. She then closed her eyes and tried to orb. "Honey, no" Prue cautioned, "It isn't any use. Their powers didn't work in the demonic net.

"I see that your husband taught you well, Mrs. Halliwell" One of the demonic tracer's stepped up to the net pointing his crossbow right between Prue's eyes.

"That won't work on me" Prue hissed, looking up at him from all fours. The demon laughed nonchalantly and moved the crossbow towards Amanda pressing the tip to her forehead.

"But it will work on her"


	6. Son of Mandela

**Angelically Charmed: Son of Mandela**

"I see that your husband taught you well, Mrs. Halliwell" One of the demonic tracer's stepped up to the net pointing his crossbow right between Prue's eyes.

"That won't work on me," Prue hissed, looking up at him from all fours. The demon laughed nonchalantly and moved the crossbow towards Amanda pressing the tip to her forehead.

"But it will work on her" the demonic tracer sneered motioning for the other's to step aside. "C'mere boy! I've got some witches for you to practice on!"

Prue squinted as a blonde haired boy of about nineteen stepped into view. He looked vaguely familiar like the sibling or child of someone she and her sisters had vanquished. The boy stepped right in front of Prue shoving his hands into his pockets looking down at her with cold eyes of steel.

"Is this the witch that killed my mother?"

"Mandela" Prue breathed thinking of Andy's demonic counterpart. She had a son.

The male demon chuckled softly, holding his aim on Amanda steady. "The one and only Prue Halliwell, Charmed Witch. This little philly here, is her witch-tracer kid" the demon added forcing the tip of the crossbow's arrow into Amanda's scalp.

"Ow!"

The boy knelt down and slipped hand through the coils of the net gripping Amanda's face. "My angelic counterpart. You are the one that caused my mother to die"

"Your mother died because she was evil!" Prue hissed poking a flicking finger outside of the net. The high priestess kept a hard face as the boy went sailing head over heels with the force of her telekinetic blast.

"Your daughter will pay for that Witch!" Another demon holding a reserved crossbow brought the blunt end down through the net striking Amanda sharply in the mouth. Blood began instantly gushing from her upper lip.

"Leave her alone!" The sound of her daughter's shriek caused Prue to let out an animal like growl. Curse the damn net! She hissed silently wishing for the power to strike back through her eyes as the male demons helped the boy to his feet.

"Congratulations, Declan it looks like your first vanquish is going to be an angelic-witch!"

Prue shuddered involuntary keeping Amanda shielded with her body. If they were planning on vanquishing Amanda with the crossbow they would have to go through her first.

She'd hoped that they'd take a chance and raise the net. No such luck. Zane was standing on the opposite side forcing Prue to get up on all fours. "Stay down and call for your Aunt Paige" If they was anytime for Paige to show off her Guardian power it was now.

"Will she hear my call from down here?" Amanda whispered knowing that the shields of the underworld blocked her uncle Leo's sensing devices.

"I don't know," Prue swallowed, but we'll find out.

"Somehow I never figured I'd learn our family secrets by trial and error" Amanda turned her head, closing her eyes. "Aunt Paige, I need you!"

* * *

Back at the manor, Paige stretched pulled off her dress, leaving her clad in a lacey purple slip. Thankfully Glenda was down for the night she thought letting the events of the day, tire her weary mind. A few minutes with her romance novel and Paige too would be out for the night, hopefully without the intrusion of anything demonic.

Reaching for her favorite nightshirt, Paige was just about to discard of the rest of her clothing when a knock sounded and the door opened. Drake appeared in the door jam.

"Speaking of something demonic" Paige sneered rolling her large chestnut eyes. "Just barge right in. Not like I was doing anything that required privacy."

"Oh Good your still awake" Drake smiled his famous intoxicating grin, closing the door behind him. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. The dancing and all…I really don't know what came over me"

Paige held her nightshirt, wringing it in her fingers. "If I had to guess judging by the way the rest of the guests were acting it was something demonic, something other than you"

"Right" Drake took a moment and stared at her form as it reflected in the moonlight. "You have great dancer's legs by the way?"

"Excuse me?" Paige looked down at her legs feeling as if she were exposed. "Listen…I really need too…" It was then that she heard Amanda's call. "I have to go, it's my niece, Amanda"

"I'll come with you" Not waiting for her reply, Drake stepped into her orbs, reaching his hand about her waist. A moment later, they were standing in the underworld amidst the fate that was just about to befall Amanda.

"Paige!"

"Prue and Amanda" Paige breathed as the demonic tracer was about the pull the trigger. Doing the only she could, Paige called out for her force field power, producing a blue glow around the security net.

The arrow fired piercing halfway through the protective shield stopped just shy of piercing Prue. Being the marksman that they were one of the demonic tracer turned and fired the crossbow directly at Paige.

"Force field deflection!" Blue circles of the electrical shield formed around hands allowing her to use them as barrier for the arrows, deflecting them back at the demons.

"Mind if I offer you a hand?" Drake stepped in front Paige and held up a palm of his own, releasing a blast of thermal heat directly the demon who'd fired at Paige disintegrating him at once.

"Let's live to fight another day!" the lead demon toldDeclan as one by the one the demons started to orb out in their black flurries. Still clutching his crossbow in his hands,Declan looked down at Amanda and Prue.

"We will meet again my fair angel" Then the like the others, Mandela's son disappeared, along with the magical net that was holding Amanda and Prue captive.

"Thanks Sis" Prue held Amanda close for several seconds kissing her hair as Drake slipped off his jacket and placed it over Paige's shoulders in a gentleman's fashion. "by the way, thank you too, that's a pretty cool power you have" Prue told Drake.

Drake smiled as Paige once again rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion. "I'm just glad I was able to use it for good instead of evil"

"Well, I'd say that saving the life of an angel and her nearly middle aged mother is an excellent thing" Prue quipped smiling a big toothy grin. "Now let's go home"

* * *

Later that evening Prue stood in the doorway, of Amanda's room watching her play a game of Pretty, Pretty Princess with the younger girls. Amanda was so grown up, yet still so childlike "Well, she's certainly had a big day"

"Haven't we all" Leo stood beside her with his crossed over his chest, grinning as Melinda put on the Crown and multiple colored sets of plastic beads.

"Did you find out anything from the Edler's yet?"

"Actually I did and believe it or not this is not their fault" Leo scratched the side of his face, and then pulled away from the door. "It seems that the angel of destiny had a hand in what happened to Amanda"

"The Angel of Destiny, made Amanda age ten years? Leo why?" Prue looked genuinely perplexed. Normally the Angels didn't interfere in destiny they protected it and cast their wrath upon those who tried to change it without just cause.

"The Elder's aren't quite sure, all they know is that is has something to do with you and Andy"

"Me and Andy?" Prue started to feel a pit growing in her stomach. "But Andy isn't even here…."

"Exactly, and since he isn't available, the Angel felt it necessary to pass on his powers to the next Tracer in line which at the moment is Amanda"

Prue shook her head. "No Leo she isn't ready for this. She's only eight years old. She was no more ready to become the next Mortal Tracer than Austin had been ready to become death."

Leo placed his hands on Prue's shoulders turning backt owards the doorway. "Look again, she's eighteen in both body and soul. She's ready Prue otherwise, Destiny never would have allowed her to have such power."

"I won't have my children aging at rapid speed, Leo. It's not fair!" At this rate, Prue knew that Amanda had just lost her childhood, just as she had when Patty died.

Leo frowned, feeling his sister in-laws pain. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice Prue"

* * *

"You have failed me!"

"Your excellency, please take mercy!" In the underworld, the demonic Tracer known as Igoen knelt before the Source. His son, Declan, was at his side. "My son, was but a boy yesterday and today you have made him a man. He has not yet had time to master the power. We will not fail you again!"

"Very Well" the source flexed his mighty hand, fending off rage. "You must find a way to vanquish the oldest Angelic One !"

"We, will…we will" The demonic trembled in his boots, forcing his son to keep his head low as the Source dismissed them.

The Source then looked to his trusted oracle who was stroking a crystal globe. "Tell me wise one, what do you see?"

Fog separated from the inside of the globe causing a clear vision of Amanda and her evil counterpart, Declan "I see the Angelic Tracer in the arms of our young Declan. She has just given birth to the next immortal child. The child who will process the key to the destruction of the entire underworld!"

"THAT CANNOT BE!"

* * *

As the bewitching hour fell over manor, Paige tossed and turned in her sleep. Show tunes played and visions of ballroom dancers danced all around. Dressed in a full-length evening gown. Paige stood in the middle of the dance floor, holding a dance card.

"Cursed Drake!" Paige murmured in her sleep. She woke up briefly and fluffed her pillow before allowing the dream to overtake her. "Damn Demon!"

Back on the ballroom floor, the hands of man slid around her waist drawing her in close. Paige could only mew softly as tender kisses found their way to the smooth skin of her porcelain neck. The touch was soft and intoxicating. So intoxicating in fact that the next Paige knew she was back on the dance floor dancing round and round, with a faceless man. She was laughing and having the time of her life.

"Kiss me", she whispered.

The face of her suitor leaned pulling her mouth into a passionate kiss. The scene of the dream then changed to where they were in bed tossing about, covered in red satin sheets.

Glenn, she hadn't felt this way, since she'd been with Glenn her subconscious screamed.

"You dare be with another man!" the man in her dream bellowed pulling out a razor blade from beneath the sheets. Forcibly he grabbed Paige's throat crushing her windpipe and threatened to cut.

"ARGH!" Paige bolted straight up with a blood-curdling scream that shook the entire manor. Startled by her Mother, Glenda started to howl in a matching pitch.

"Paige?" Piper was the first one through the door, dragging the hem of her floral bathrobe. Leo was trailing behind her wearing sleep pants.

"Paige, wake up, it's just a dream." Piper soothed cradling her sister in her arms.

"It-it seemed so real." Paige choked, pulling away. Tears were streaming down her face as Piper started to inspect her skin.

"A little too real" Piper glanced at Leo pointing out the bruises and red blotches of finger marks near Paige's windpipe. "Paige in your dream was someone choking you?"

By this time, Drake had come in followed by Prue and Amanda.

"What's going on?" Prue asked her face flooded with concern as she picked up the wailing Glenda from her crib and began to comfort her..

"You!" Paige spat, pointing a finger at Drake. "It was you!"

"Me?" Drake placed his hands on his chest as if he was pointing to himself dumbfounded. "What did I do?"

**Coming up! Piper faces the consequences for stopping death. Paige is overwhelmed by her duties of being guardian to both Amanda and Austin. Prue summons the demonic bounty hunter, Krell to take out Mandela's son, in hopes of saving Amanda. **


	7. Priorities are a Prue

**Angelically Charmed: Priorities are a Prue**

Paige sat the breakfast table sipping her chamomile tea. Piper stood across from her scooping the girls of breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Didn't you say, the man in your dream didn't have a face?"

"So?" Paige shrugged, and reached for spoonful of sugar that sat in the bowl in the center of the table.

"So then how can you be so certain that it was Drake"?

"Well Duh?" Paige said sarcastically as she swirled the spoon around and around in her cup. "He's a D-E-"M-O-N"

"Demon" Melinda answered at her aunt's attempt to spell the word. D-E-M-O-N, that spells demon"

Piper smiled and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "That's very good sweetie, but somehow I don't think that word will be on your spelling list this week" Lifting up two plates with one hand, the motherly witch directed Melinda and Ally to get ready for school.

"Can Amanda orb us to school since she's big now pretty please!" Both girls pleaded in unison using their best and most adorable grins.

"No" Piper replied drawing out the word, "Just because Amanda looks like a grown up doesn't mean that we can risk exposure. Now hurry up and Leo will drive you"

Paige waved sweetly as the two younger Halliwell's ran towards the door and collected their backpacks, "Ew, Speaking of Amanda, what are we going to about her and school. She can't exactly show at Miss Cleary's 3rd grade classroom, now can she?"

Piper continued collecting the breakfast dishes accumulating a huge stack, "Oh, I hadn't thought about that…"

"Thought about what?" Amanda's long brown hair swayed back and forth as she came towards the table. Squeezing in behind Paige, Amanda took the liberty to kiss Paige on the cheek.

"Morning Aunt Paige"

"Morning, Angel Girl" Paige stared at Amanda carefully noting something familiar about her clothes. "Is that my pink halter top and jean skirt?"

Amanda stood upright, showing off the attire, "Yeah you like it? I can't exactly fit into my Sprokets and Keds anymore"

"No, I guess you can't" Paige answered dully as Piper returned from the kitchen.

"Now about school, we need to find away to get you enrolled so that nobody knows that it's you"

Amanda leaned over and plucked an apple from the fruit bowl, "What? I don't need to go school, I'm going demon hunting with you guys. Some creep is after aunt Paige right?"

"Drake is the creep," Paige muttered softly under her breath.

"Demon Hunting, Missy?" Piper hands fell to her hips in an authoritative manner. Hadn't Amanda learned anything on her little adventure last night? "Does your Mother know about this little plan of yours?"

"No, she wants you to take me to the high school and enroll me as your cousin, Amanda Bennett"

"ME?" Piper roared, "Prue wants me to do it!"

Prue stepped into the room, still wearing the clothes she'd had on the night before, "Is there a problem, I need to go up to the afterlife to take care of some things"

"Take care of some things?" Piper challenged did you forget that Phoebe just died and that Andy is still missing?"

Prue looked at Piper hurt, "Piper of course, I didn't. I have every available witch and whitelighter out there searching for Andy."

"Everybody but us" Paige put in curtly earning the evil eye from Prue.

"Prue we just think you should be a little more concerned that's all" For Amanda's sake Piper didn't voice her worries about Andy possibly being tortured or turned to the other side by a demon, but deep in her heart, she felt that Prue had lost the Tracer for good this time.

Piper, I am concerned, I just have responsibilities, I'm the ruler of the Wiccan world " Prue stopped her words short and began to gape at Amanda's outfit, "and my daughter is running around in a mini-skirt that makes her look like Eddie like from Desperate Housewives."

"I prefer Gabrielle!" Paige's head popped up taking offense, " Andthe outfit is mine, btw!"

"I know and she looks a little too grown up in it" Prue placed her hands on Amanda's shoulders, hinting ather daughter's womanly figure,"that's why more than ever I'm determined to find a way to reserve this"

"Reverse it? I thought Leo said you couldn't"

Prue bit down on her lip, "there is also a demonic tracer after her; one that can kill her. Piper, I have to do something" As much as she loved Andy and wanted him back, she knew that he'd rather die that let anything enter their lives that harm one of his girls.

Prue tenderly, kissed Amanda's temple, "I have to go. Take care of your little sister and no using your powers unless aunt Piper or Paige say it's okay"

"Yes Ma'am" Amanda sighed as her mother started for the kitchen

"And change your clothes!"

"Only if you say hi to Aunt Phoebe!" Amanda crowed causing her mother to stop at the kitchen door. There were rules to the newly death, rules that even the Halliwells were forced to follow.

"I wish I could," Prue blew her daughter and sisters a kiss. "Have Leo come get me, if you need anything"

Piper, Paige, and Amanda all watched as an Elder appeared in the kitchen to escort Prue up to the afterlife. All remained quite, until Piper glanced at the clock.

"I've got to get to the club, I've got Kelly Clarksen booked tonight and short a bartender."

At that moment, the baby monitor on the table started to light up, emitting the fussy cries of Glenda. "Excuse me," Paige told Amanda politely, "Somebody's hungry" Paige quickly padded to the spare room and opened the door to find the room covered in roses of all colors, red, yellow, pink and even purple.

"Uh…" Paige's mouth dropped open as she walked inside to find Drake standing behind the door.

"I hope you like them" he said, pulling a long stemmed rose from one of the vases. "I thought maybe I could apologize for whatever you think I did to you last night"

Paige's eyes fell to the rose. "I-I-don't knowwhat to say" she swallowed feeling touched by his gesture.

Drake slipped his index finger under her chin, so that they were face to face. "I'm not a demon anymore Paige, I promise you that" he told her brushing the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"And I believe you"Paige whispered staringback into his amazing hazel colored eyes, "Now if' you'll excuse, I have to get Glenda"

* * *

**1930**

"Prue?"

Francis sat on the edge of Andy's bed dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. Earlier that morning Capone's men had phoned to say that their captured immortal was waking up and that Al wanted Francis present.

"Who's Prue?" Francis asked watching Andy's blue eyes become small slits.

Andy squinted and blinked for several seconds trying to gather his bearings. There was an intense pain radiating through his abdomen and torso. Fever, he was running a fever too he assessed feeling heat searing from his dry lips. "She's my wife," he finally answered opening his eyes wide to check his new surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Someplace you don't want to be" Francis answered rewetting the cloth in the bowl of water that set on the nightstand.

"No…no" Andy replied hoarsely, swallowing against his parched dry throat. ": Water"

"Of Course" Francis filled a small water glass from a nearby glass. Skillfully she placed her hand behind Andy's neck and helped him sit up so that he could drink.

"Thanks" he coughed. lying against the pillow. "What happened to me?"

"You were brought here by Death and shot by Capone's men" Francis told him.

"Death?" Andy's eyes narrowed slightly. "How do you know about Death?"

"I am an immortal like you. Brought here by Death ten years ago and sold to my master, Frank Nitti."

Master? Sold? Frank Nitti? Andy looked at the women confused. How did Death have the power to transport people who weren't destined to die? Was this some sort of new afterlife he didn't know about? "Just what sort of hell am I in?"

"I already told you, one from which you cannot escape."

"Yeah well we'll see about that" Concentrating, Andy tried to orb, but nothing happened. "Damn! No powers, he should have known. He was no longer in the present world.

"What year is this?"

"Chicago1930. Death made a deal with the spirits of old some mobsters who refused to move onto the afterlife. In exchange for their silence, he trades them immortals like you and I to a slave trader and lets them play out their fantasy of how the world should be."

"1930?" Andy repeated stifling, another cough. A sharp pain coursed through his stomach, making him feel like his insides were on fire "I need Leo, my whitelighter".

"There are no white lighters here," Francis answered pulling back the sheet to inspect his wound. "Only demons"

* * *

**P3**

"No it's okay, Jason. I'll find someone else. Just take care of yourself and get better". Piper stood behind the bar phoning would be bartenders. Unfortunately she'd been on the phone for nearly two hours and had yet to find a replacement.

"Shouldn't you be at home mourning the death of your dear sister?" Death stood before her dressed in his black robes and callous manner.

Striking a cocky pose, Piper slammed her address book on the counter and looked him sneeringly, "I'm missing a bartender." She said flatly, "And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a dead sister to grieve over now would I?"

The angel shrugged in usual, smug way. "As the angel of destiny told Prue, it was Phoebe's time."

"That's a load of crap! You threatened Pure and took Phoebe from us"

Death stepped up closer the bar, "I don't take people unless their name appears on my list. You know that, Piper."

"I know that and if I could I'd blow your sorry ass to pieces"

On the contrary it's your ass that should be blown away. You messed with the Grand Design again! Austin hasn't taken a soul in nearly twenty-four hours."

"Good for her, then maybe some deserving families will get sometime with the people they love." Piper grumbled knowing that like Amanda, Austin too had been cheated from her childhood by being given the destiny of death.

"I'm not the emeny Piper, surely Prue told you that" Death placed his hands on the bar, "But because of your little spell, I am in a bind, a bind that only you can fix"

"Screw you" Piper turned her back to open a package of peanuts.

"On the contrary, you are the one who is screwed". Death flicked his fingers, releasing a silvery glow shooting straight into Piper's back. Grinning, he watched with delight as Piper's body disappeared into a ghostly plane.

* * *

Once in the afterlife, Prue's attire changed from that of street clothing to her long flowing royal robes. The trusted fairy Thistle sat on her shoulder as Prue made her way through Melinda's Warren's sacred garden. 

"Melinda, I miss you" Prue signed thinking of her beloved mentor and ancestor. Brought to death by destiny for her meddling in saving the Charmed Ones from Natalie Melinda's spirit had been ordered to be recycled. The once powerful Warren Witch and Matriarch to the Halliwells was now living some place on earth.

A warm wind, surrounded the Charmed witch and birds sang as she continued her trek, pass the all the seeing fountain to a stream of water known as the pool of the dearly departed. Sinking to her knees, Prue placed her hand in the water causing it to ripple. The water moved here and their forming faces of lost loved ones. The first face to appear was that of Melinda's followed by Prue's mother Patty, Penny, Glenn and finally Phoebe.

"Phoebe" Prue whispered, reaching out to touch the water. The image seemed to smile at her until Prue's fingers came in contact with the water. The water rippled and disappeared fading as quickly as it had appeared.

Her little sister was gone, bound by the laws of the dead until the Elder's and the Angel of Destiny saw it fit for her to return. "I'm so sorry" Prue gulped forcing back ragging sobs.

"The Afterlife is but a precious time, if anyone should know that it should be you" Prue turned to see the Elder, Elaina standing behind her.

"Forgive me but at the moment it doesn't seem so precious," Prue pulled herself forward and rose to her feet missing the last vision that appeared in the pond. It was a vision yet to come: slowly the adult face of Amanda appeared, along with the demonic tracer Declan and a babe yet to be named.

* * *

Amanda pushed a strand of her golden brown hair away from her face as she tiredly looked through the book. "There's nothing here on how to call a lost Dad" she grumbled, "not that I could find it if there was one" The book of Shadows was huge filled with endless pages of spells and vanquishes that had never been indexed. 

The young witch squinted as a cool wind from out of nowhere blowing through her hair, turning the pages of the book. Unafraid, Amanda waited for the pages to stop. This was an experience she'd seen many times with her mother and her aunts. There was always a reason she told herself ,repeating words on the page in which the pages had stopped:

_Hear these words  
Hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind  
Bring me the one l want to find  
Safe from harm and of sound mind._

Amanda watched hopeful as a mixture of blue orbs and angelic lights began to form, depositing the form of an old wrinkled and crippled man of one hundred and ten before her. The man looked at Amanda carefully with the most amazing blue eyesshe'd ever seen. They were her eyes. Could it be?No...it couldn't, could it? Amanda pressed her hands to her face in disbelieve as the door to the attic swung open and Paige appeared, "what are you doing?"

"I think I just found Dad" Amanda dared to breath.


	8. Witch Whisperer

**Witch Whisperer**

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Paige shook her head, narrowing one eye. "I thought you said that this old guy was Andy. No offense," Paige smiled brightly at the elderly looking man before noticing at twinkle in his eye. "Oh…no…no" she almost began to laugh. "I mean you're what, almost a hundred?"

"One hundred and ten" the man answered, "I'm an immortal, just like Prue and our daughter, Austin"

"This is not happening….so not happening" Paige muttered under her breath before an idea struck her. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back." Paige returned several minutes later with Austin in her arms. "Okay, Aussie, good or bad?" Having the power of auric sight, Austin could instantly tell if the man before them was a white lighter, demon, witch, or a mortal.

Austin cocked her head slowly communicating with Amanda telepathically.

"Go on Aus, we need to know if this is Dad" Amanda said mentally.

Plucking her thumb from her mouth the three-year old released a purple hue around the man. Purple haze swam about him resembling clouds and cotton candy. "Daddy!" Mommy and Daddy were two of just a few words that Austin could say clearly.

"Hmph" Paige snorted, letting Austin slide to the floor where she went running to the old man nearly tackling him with a bounding hug to his knees. "If you're the real Andy, then orb, turn invisible" Paige waved her hand, "do something magic"

Andy placed a thin wrinkled hand into Austin's hair, stroking it tenderly as she held tightly to his legs. "I can't, I haven't had any powers since Destiny gave them to Amanda"

"How do you know that?" Paige snapped suspiciously before calling for her brother in-law "LEO!"

The white lighter appeared instantly looking befuddle as his eyes landed on the old man. Part of him recognized his friend right away. "Is this…?" Leo pointed glancing back at Paige.

"Never mind, right now, just go up there and get Prue!" Paige ordered watching Leo burst back into a cloud of orbs. Together Paige and Amanda helped the elderly looking Andy down the stairs and to the couch. It took Andy a few moments to settle down into the soft cushions but slowly he was able to ease himself downward and handed Austin his white tipped cane. Immediately the little angelic witch took off on it playfully pretending it was a horsy.

"I'll be right back" Paige then went to the kitchen to make Andy a cup of herbal tea.

"Amanda" Andy looked his daughter through weary tired eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Amanda sank to the couch beside him brushing a stand of his fine white hair, "Dad how did you get so old looking?" she whispered. "Who or what did this to you?"

"Your Mother," he answered flatly just as a burst of orbs entered the room forming into Leo and Prue.

**

* * *

**

**Ghost Plane of P3**

Piper turned around from where she'd been standing in P3 at the bar, to find herself in a ghost plane. Everything in the club was the same with the exception of being in black and white. "This is not funny," she growled, looking around for death. "I've learned my lesson, and I'll never interfere again"

"I doubt that" Death's voice boomed from out of nowhere. Piper whipped her head around the general area of the club but Death was nowhere to be seen.

"Crap" She hissed waving her hand at water glass on the bar. She'd hoped to blow it up but nothing happened. She had no powers. Picking up the ledger she kept on the bar, she slammed it down onto the counter, cursing wildly. "Crap! Crap! Crap! I have to meet with the engraver today to pick out the font for Phoebe's memorial plaque!" Despite the fact that Phoebe had been cremated the Halliwells had decided to reserve a place for her urn at the family mausoleum.

"Then you should have thought about that before messing with me" Death roared back prompting the witch to point a finger up to the ceiling.

"This is so…so not funny" Piper kept her jaw clenched, "when I get out of here, I am so going to kick your so called neutral ass!"

"I look forward to it, but until then you will rectify the situation of all of the lost souls who are wandering about aimlessly thanks to your spell" Death had purposely sent Piper to a plane where human souls were trapped unable to move onto the afterlife due to some soft unfinished business in their lives.

"Great not again," Piper groaned recalling the time Paige had cast a projection spell that had backfired in order to save a priest. That time, Piper had ended up becoming Death's assistant so that he could catch up on all of the souls he was supposed to collect. "Well let's just hurry this up, then. I've got an engraver to meet and a business to run."

At that moment a man dressed in covered in blood and wearing a ball cap walked up to the bar. Prompting Piper to jump back. "Just who the hell are you?"

"I-I was told you could help me" the man swallowed. You see, I was in an accident this morning, while I was on my way to do something important."

"Get to the chase, what do you need to do?" Piper retorted, repacking the package of nuts she'd opened earlier.

"Dismantle a bomb"

"Dismantle a what?" Piper's neck craned forward with her eyes bulging, "Are you freaking crazy?" A bomb, and from the looks of things this guy didn't look like was a member of an explosive ordinance team. He looked liked the geek who'd been teased too much in high school and had snapped.

"Some say I would be" the man answered meekly. "So are going to help me or not? Cause the Angel of death said-"

"The Angel of Death? How can I refuse?" Reaching under the bar, Piper flung out her sweater and stomped around the bar glaring upward as if she could see Death chuckling with is dreary smile plastered on his face. "C'mon let's go!".

Piper grabbed the man by the wrist and started stalking upward, thundering like a heard of cattle. Once she reached the top, she leaned her shoulder into the door, flinging it open, and straight into daylight. "Okay, this is creepy" Instead of the street that P3 was located on, men were dressed in uniform, carrying guns and riding down the street in tanks. It was then that Piper realized that the club had become a portal to other parts of the world.

"Where are we?" she breathed.

The Middle East the man replied.

"THE MIDDLE EAST?" It was then that Piper realized that the man was not a deranged geek but a solider wearing a blood covered Military uniform and government issued glasses.

"I was killed on my way to warn my girlfriend of a suicide bomber." He explained she's suppose to meet me over there at that restaurant". He pointed across the street to tiny café with iron furniture sitting on an outside patio.

"A suicide bomber? Now why would death want to stop that?" Surely saving all of people would screw up his precious Grand Design.

"Because Divanna, was chosen to carry a Daughter of Destiny's Child."

"The daughter of Who?" Piper's snarled, craning her neck towards the young man.

A daughter of destiny's child, they are like guardian angels chosen to guide future world leaders, sort of like your white lighter. They are filled with knowledge on how to guide future leaders towards their chosen path."

"Wait a minute?" Piper crossed her hands over her chest giving the man her best stare. "Just how do know about white lighters?"

"Because I am one or was one" the man explained. "I was killed this morning by a dark lighter on my way to warn Divanna"

"I thought you said she was your girlfriend?" Piper asked as the man started to blush.

Rosebuds started to blossom on the man's cheeks. "Some white lighters are very close to their charges."

"Tell me about it" Piper quipped as the man pointed out the car. Together they started to run down the street towards the vehicle, with Piper waving her arms frantically. "GET OUT EVERYBODY, OUT NOW!"

Jumping in front of the car, Piper flexed her wrists in hopes that she could freeze it, but no such luck. Death had stripped her powers forcing her to depend upon her wits. "That son of a bitch! she moaned, using her body as a blockade.

The driver laid on the horn hoping Piper would move. "Please don't hit, me, please don't hit me" Piper prayed as the driver suddenly pulled the wheel to swerve. The sound of brakes screeching combined with the crushing of metal could be heard as the car ran into a fruit stand, right before it exploded on impact missing it's original target.

Parts of debris flew everywhere forcing everything to the ground including Piper. She rolled for several feet before finally stopped and attempted to pull to her feet. Still half way on the ground the white lighter appeared before her smiling.

"Thank you. The world will be eternally grateful" The white lighter then faded from her sight.

"They'd better be" she grumbled holding her hip.

* * *

Prue needed no introduction or convincing that man sitting next to Amanda was her husband. He was definitely Andy, just as she'd pictured him when she dreamed of the two of them growing old together. But that had been before they both had died.

"Andy" Crossing to the couch, Prue took the empty spot next to Andy so that he was in the middle between she and Amanda. Gently she put her arms around him and kissed his neck, before adverting her attention to Leo. "Leo go check the book, see if there is a spell to reserve this"

Andy laid his hand on the side of Prue's face "There isn't. This is natural Prue"

Pulling away slightly, Prue began to shake her head, "Andy no…you've only been gone a week".

"Try nearly seventy years, Prue". Prue didn't know it, but he'd lived a lifetime in just the five days she thought he'd been gone. "That's why destiny gave Amanda my powers". Losing his powers but not his immortality had caused the Tracer to become more human like and bound to the laws of natural aging.

"Then why didn't time altar itself? Leo asked. "If you've been gone for seventy years then technically the girls shouldn't exist."

Andy cleared his throat and tried to sit up a little taller, lacing his fingers with Prue. "The astral plane that I was trapped on is a mirror image of this one run by demons. So time here didn't change only I did"

"There still has to be a magical way to fix this" Prue interjected, "Maybe Ally and I can astral project and-" Her voice stopped at the feel of something hard against her hand. Looking down at her fingers she noticed a wedding ring on Andy's left ring finger.

"That's a ring….a wedding ring"

"Yes it is" Andy said softly watching the hurt well up in her eyes.

"But Andy…" She'd never given Andy a wedding ring. When they'd been married in the attic, they had used the promise ring that Andy had given Prue when she was seventeen. At the time he had opted to go without a ring. Even when they'd been remarried in park, after Amanda's birth, Prue insisted on having the same ring and forgone getting Andy one.

"Andy had married someone else? How could that be, how could he of all people do that her. Without another word, Prue jumped from her seat, making for the stairs.

"Prue! Prue!" Andy tried to follow but found himself too weak and feeble to keep pace. "Prue you don't understand!"

* * *

Small fires sprout all about the underworld as the Source flamed into the ceremonial chamber carrying his staff. A large snake was draped about his shoulders hissing lightening at the demons who were all kneeling, bowing at the Source's feet.

"You may rise" the master of all evil commanded taking a seat in his large garnet throne. "Bring forth the boy"

Two demons dressed in black robes bowed their heads and then retreated from the chamber where they soon returned with the Source's newest subject, Declan: Igoen, Declan's father, trailed behind staying mindful to keep his head low.

"We have brought the boy, your excellency" Shoving the boy, the demons stepped back in unison, leaving a young Declan fearful. In the back of Declan's mind he could only imagine why it was that the Source had called him forward again.

"Your Liege" Declan immediately dropped to one knee, respectfully offering his allegiance.

"Get up" the Source bellowed, "and come forward"

Declan stepped up to the garnet throne so that he was just one step below the Source.

"Let me see your hand" the Source directed extending his skeleton like palm. Tentatively, Declan placed his palm inside the Source's allowed the evil being to squeeze it.

"ARGH!" A mental horror of nightmarish pictures appeared in the boys mind: pictures of demons slaying women and small children, reeking destruction at the price of innocent lives.

"Just as I thought. His human emotions are making him weak!" The Source released Declan's hand, hurling him back towards his father's feet. Mandela, Declan's mother had once been human before becoming the Demonic Tracer. Igoen, Declan's father had been born half human, half demon, making his son, part mortal.

Both Declan and his father shuddered in fear as the Source rose from his chair, flexing his red wings. "He got his human emotion from you!" The Source raised his staff pointing directly at the boy's father and released a sizzling blast of energy.

"FATHER NO!" Helpless Declan could only watch and listen to his father's scream as the bolt of energy struck his chest, blasting him to pieces.

'You killed my father!" Declan dared to shout through teary eyes.

"It was what was necessary for you to succeed in claiming the life of the oldest Angelic One." The Source returned to his seat. "You must use this pain to claim victory" Three demons stepped up from the back, one carrying a crimson colored pillow which held and athame.

"Transmutate his blood" The Source ordered, watching as the demon with the free hands grabbed the young boy from behind bracing him into a headlock. The second demon then forced up Declan's sleeve making a jagged incision in his exposed forearm with the athame. Holding Declan's arm the steady the demon thrust it foreword up towards the Source. Blood dripped from Declan's arm onto the ground. The Source then laid his own bony hand above Declan's arm shooting an electrical silver beam into it.

Once again Declan screamed for all it was worth until the pupils of his eyes turned pitch black.

"It has been done! His human side has been destroyed, " The Source proclaimed raising his staff to signal rejoicing from the underlings. After the cheering the stopped the Source lowered his staff, looking directly at Declan.

"Now go claim your young bride to be"

* * *

_Okay, I know that the plot with Piper seems similar to Styx Feet under but I promise it is going to be different and there is a specific purpose in having it in my over all plot. Nobody scream at me for what I did to Prue and Andy :)_


	9. A Knight to Forget

**A Knight to Forget**

"Andy had married someone else? How could that be, how could he of all people do that her? Without another word, Prue jumped from her seat, making for the stairs.

"Prue! Prue!" Andy tried to follow but found himself too weak and feeble to keep pace. Regretfully he tripped stumbling over the corner of the couch "Prue you don't understand!"

"Let me help" Amanda latched onto his wrist exploding them both into a bright glow of orbs, which regenerated in the attic. Prue was just opening the door, looking dark faced.

"What's her name?" she roared threatening to use telekinetic blast against her beloved, until Amanda stepped in the way shielding her father.

"Mom, please calm down let him explain!"

"What's her name?" Prue shouted again, waving her hand slightly and telekinetically forcing Amanda from her aged father.

"Francis" Andy said lowering his head in shame. "But it's not what you think, Prue it was the only way-"

His words were cut short by a muffled crash from downstairs. "What was that?" Prue moved back to the doorway, shouting down the stairwell. "Paige?" The sound of furniture breaking and glass shattering came as the reply.

"Stay up here!" Prue warned thundering back down the stairs to find Paige pinned up against the wall, struggling with an invisible attacker. Prue looked slightly to her left and saw Leo unconscious and bleeding. The s shattered tea platter was lying on the floor beside him.

From her position she could see Paige's face start to flush as if she were being choked. Her blouse ripped open and her floral skirt hiked up to reveal the top of her pale thigh.

"Prue, help me!" Frantically Prue could see Paige's legs kicking futile beneath the area from where she was pinned. Watery tears sprang from Paige's eyes; she couldn't breath. The stalker from her dream was back.

"Let her go!" The Charmed High Priestess reared back her arm and flung it forward creating a massive telekinetic blast that rippled throughout the entire house flinging furniture, glassware and everything in it's sight including her Paige. Her surge of emotions over Andy had caused a blast like no other, ripping down pictures and even the structural joints in some of the walls.

"Paige" Prue muttered racing towards her sister who now pinned beneath the massive pile of rubble from what remained of the large cherry colored bookcase.

"Paige!" Prue fell to her knees, frantically tossing aside bits of splintered wood, until she could see Paige's porcelain cheeks." Paige please, be all right" A massive cut on the guardian Charmed One's face caused blood to trickle down her face making her injury look a lot worse than it was.

"You'll be all right" Prue promised, rolling Paige's head into her lap. "You'll be all right"

"She certainly will" From out of nowhere a voice sounded causing Prue's eyes to narrow sharply.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Prue's voice choked with clouded emotion, still holding it's bitter tone., "Come out where I see you!"

Are you kidding?" The voice sneered, "Just let me have your sister and I won't destroy you"

"BITE ME!" Prue snarled squinting in the general direction of where the voice had come.

"Tisk tisk you'll have to do better than that" the voice laughed watching the rubble of the wicker furniture in solarium shatter through what was left of the stain glass window. "You cannot destroy me"

"Make a bet" Invisible orbs formed protectively in front of Prue relinquishing them into Amanda, holding the crossbow. "An invisible demon deserves an invisible girl" Invisibility and her father's infrared vision were coveted powers which allowed Amanda to turn invisible to do battle and see the visible attacker at the same time.

"Amanda be careful" Prue whispered watching her daughter fade from sight. The whoosh sound of the crossbow could he heard followed by the thud of the arrow impaling the wall. Amanda had missed her mark.

"Oops you missed"

Through invisible eyes Amanda could a man dressed in Princely attire, complete, tights and a chevron made of fine velvet splayed over his chest. "What do you want with my aunt Paige?" Amanda growled, giving the crossbow a chance to reload.

"His majesty the King has sent me to fetch the Enchantress, so that he may have the life she promised," the Prince growled drawing his sword in a threatening manner. "She has bore him an heir, a magical child and now they shall live by his side!" Without warning, the prince drew back his sword and shimmered at the speed of light. He reappeared in front of Amanda.

"Those who try to thwart his reign shall Parish!"

No time…. there was no time to fire the crossbow, Amanda reasoned. The only thing she could do was orb and watch the sword as it came crashing down upon the end table from where she'd been standing.

Now behind her mother, Amanda became corporeal again in time to see Prue helping a disheveled looking Paige to her feet. The two started to chant a spell from a crumbled receipt that Prue found in the rubble.

_I call upon the ancient powers;  
to unmask you now and in future hours  
Show us well and thoroughly  
reveal yourself so the world can see._

Instantly the prince became visible to them. Paige could hardly believe the medieval outfit

"Come with me peacefully and nobody will get hurt!" The noble price cried trying to retrieve his sword.

"I don't think so" Prue winced watching as the Prince pulled his sword from the table.

"The King shall return for the Enchantress!" With the same intensity in which he'd come the Prince shimmered away, leaving a royal cloud of red dust behind him.

"Enchantress?" Paige's upper lip curled becoming all screwy. "Did he just call me Enchantress?"

"Yeah he did" Prue swallowed slowly wrapping an arm around her injured sister. "Let's check on Leo"

* * *

The three witches stood before the sacred podium. "You were once, an evil enchantress Aunt Paige?" Amanda asked gazing down at the page in the book which displayed a beautiful artistic drawing of Paige all decked out in Queen like attire"

"My past life" Paige answered quickly looking to Prue

"Hmm…" Prue continued to stare down at the book, fully aware that Andy was standing behind her. The episode with Paige had given her momentary reason to forgo any further discuss of Francis, or what the Tracer had been through. "It could be, but I thought you and Piper and Phoebe vanquished her, while I was in the afterlife"

"We did" Paige acknowledged "But I grew up with this my dream, a fairytale where I'm suppose to marry an handsome Prince

"Well it seems today as if it's an evil King," Prue corrected as Amanda began to read the words on the page silently, moving her lips.

Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee, I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride." What a romantic spell, it sounds like a fairytale.

"Don't read it aloud! And just for the record, it's more like a demonic nightmare" Paige quipped knowing that once again somehow her evil past had come back to haunt her, again. "Oh this…this can't be happening" Paige pinched the bridge of her nose, while Prue hastily started to grab needless ingredient for a potion.

"Well it is happening and we just have to fix it"

Paige glanced over Prue's shoulder to see the elderly looking Andy staring blankly out the window. "Uh- speaking of fixin' things, don't you think you should-"

Prue chanced a glance and looked up at Andy thankful that his back was turned. "Honestly no. In fact I think Andy should leave."

"Prue!" Paige held her voice to a loud whisper, "How can you-"

"I just can"t all right!" Prue cut her off again, "It's called avoidance and It's one of things I do best"

"Yeah and in the meantime Amanda, Leo and I have to suffer the brunt of your whacked out powers.!" Paige kept her hands on her hips. "I saw what you did downstairs. It was out of control." Paige paused for a moment. "Prue, we've been under a lot of stress lately. Phoebe just died, and you just lost you husband." Paige walked around the podium so that she was now facing, Prue. " Honey anyone would be a basket case in this situation. Take a time out, Prue before we lose someone else"

Paige just stared at her sister, noting she was latterly starting to shake. "Let me play super witch for a while. Your family needs you"

"Not to mention, we might need Andy to help Amanda with her new powers. He's the only one who knows their full potential" Leo interjected.

"Fine, tell Andy to meet me in my room in ten minutes

* * *

Prue was standing at the mirror pulling the brush through her hair when a knock sounded at the door. Did she dare answer it? There were so many things she needed to ask Andy, so many questions like how could his life advance so much in just five days. Did he love this other woman? Did they have children together? The latter questions burned a hole in her heart.

She set the brush on the dresser and walked slowly to the door, pulling it open, with a "what do you want. You really hurt me" look upon her face. Slowly she raised her eyes and started to speak without really seeing who was in front of her, "I 've only got a few minutes" she began stopping in mid-sentence as she raised her eyes to meet Andy's. "Andy?" An automatic smile spread to her face as she looked up to see that he was young again. How?"

"That's not important right now" The tracer swallowed making his way into the room and closing the door behind him.

"But I don't understand" Prue swallowed gazing into his crystal colored eyes.

Bravely, Andy took her face into his hands, speaking earnestly "The only thing you need to understand is that I love you"

Tears glinted in Prue's eyes almost causing her to smile. "THEN HOW COULD YOU MARRY SOMEONE ELSE?" Viciously she drew up her knee slamming it purposefully in Andy's groin.

"OW!"

Prue pulled away, allowing him to bend over reeling in the obvious pain she'd caused.

"Jesus, Prue! Was that really necessary?"

"Huh?" Prue's eyes grew wide as Andy's form slowly glamour back into Cole.

"COLE?"

"I was trying to soften the blow" Cole choked pulling upright. "I thought it would be better if you took your aggression out on me first. Sad to say I was wrong about that" Moving slowly, Cole made his way out of the bedroom, and into the hall where the real Andy was waiting.

"She's all yours"

"Thanks Cole" Old Andy stood in the doorway with his white cane in hand. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Prue shrugged, "this is your room too or it use to be"

"I wish it could be again" Together the couple sat on the bed as Andy began to tell his tale. Tenderly he placed his hand over Prue's. "Look Prue I know you're hurt, but you have to know I love you. I would never betray you or the girls"

"Then why did you?" Prue spat furiously pulling to her feet. She took a moment to run her hands through her long raven hair.

"You didn't leave me any choice" Andy replied, looking grim.

* * *

**1930**

"What is this place?" Andy looked to Francis as they entered through the gate of a huge stone fortress looking building, covered with barbwire, and armed guards. It looked like a prison.

"This is where Immortals go" Francis, answered removing the scarf from around her neck and placing it over her brown hair as protection against the wind. "It is where we wait for our loved ones to complete their purpose, so that we may return home"

"Purpose? What purpose?" Andy looked confused as they passed through the gate and entered what appeared to be a small community filled with cobblestone roads and Spanish looking buildings.

"The purpose that destiny has given them of course. Death sent you here for a reason Andy. To give your family strength through pain" Francis quipped, "each family is given a specific task in which they must complete until then this is your home. You will be given new clothing and routine work."

"Work for Demons?" Andy glanced at her skeptical, "I don't think so"

"You'll change your mind, you all do sooner or later" Francis smiled latching onto Andy's jacket as if she were going to button it. "Besides Mr. Capone will pay you handsomely to do his dirty work" Being an immortal, Andy could pose as one of Capone's front runner's for the mob committing vicious crimes without the worry of mortal death.

"Me work for Al Capone?" Capone was a killer, a demon in his own right. This would cost him his angelic soul. This he was certain. Feeling uncomfortable, by her touch Andy latched onto her hands pulling them off of his clothing. "Like, I told you before, I don't think so"

"Fine have it your way. Consider yourself cursed." Francis sneered, "Time moves much faster here. For each for mortal day that passes in your world, you shall age fifteen years unless you agree to do my bidding, or-"

"Or what?"

"Capone will make certain that you walk this demonic wasteland feeling the wrath of every demon you and your precious wife have vanquished."

"I'll take my chances sweetheart" Residing his fate for the moment, Andy turned and started into the village.

"Fine have it your way" Removing her leather glove, Francis flicked her fingers sending little black ash like speckles straight into the back of Andy's head"

* * *

**P3**

Piper stood at the bar tapping her fingers. She was anxious to see her next spirit. "C'mon, I've got a life to run" she moaned in aggravation as the door to the club opened. A little old woman with a cat who vaguely looked like Kit appeared.

"I was told you could help me" The kindly old women wandered up to the bar, and placed her cat on top of it. I need to find a home for Mr. Whiskers"

"Mr. Whiskers?" Piper's eyes shifted back and forth incredulously, "You mean you can't move onto the afterlife because of your cat?"

"He's all I've got" the woman said stroking the cat's champagne colored fur. "We've been through too much together for him to become just anybody's familiar"

"Familiar?" Piper lifted her hands, "are you telling me you're a witch?"

"Why yes Dear, but of course"

"Great, more and more I'm starting to feel like Jennifer Love Hewitt" It was then that it dawned on Piper that Death's purpose was for her to help enchanted spirits to move on, not just mortals like the time when Paige had accidentally stopped Death to save the Priest.

From up above, Death watched as Piper grabbed her coat and led the elderly woman outside. He then turned to find himself standing in an office filled with luscious looking oak furniture and leather.

"You know, I really don't like it that you've made me out to be the bad guy here. "I'm supposed to be neutral. This is giving me a bad reputation""

"No one is truly neutral, not even you" A women answered from the chair. Her back was turned so that Death was having a conversation the chair. "But t his is what must be done. Prue Halliwell needs to feel more pain, if we are to succeed. The display of power she executed at the manor was not enough"

Death's eyes squinted at the word pain. "Isn't taking the life of her sister, and losing her husband enough?"

"No" the woman answered, "if she is to be victorious in our quest then her entire family must be destroyed"


	10. Prince of Harm

**The Prince of Harm**

Agitated, Prue began to pace, "Okay, I get that you were shot by Capone's men and dragged inside Darryl's TV and that Francis cursed you. I even understand the aging thing but what I don't understand if how you ended up with that ring on your finger!"

"I'm getting to that Prue, I'm old man humor me a little here"

Humor? "Andy if it's one thing I don't have time for right now it's humor. Phoebe is dead! Amanda is an eighteen-year teenager with powers she can't control, an evil prince is stalking Paige and you have turned into the poster child for Medicare! My whole entire world if is falling apart" It was then that Prue noticed the time. "And where is Piper?" Crossing to the door, Prue stuck her head out shouting for the middle sister.

"PIPER!" Frowning, she looked back over her shoulder, "I need to find something's not right. She should have home hours ago"

"Prue you're avoiding the issue again" Andy rose to his feet in a shaky manner, "Let Leo take care of Piper" Slowly he made his way to her, watching tears brim in her eyes.

"Like you took care of me?" Unconsciously, Prue swiped at her face. Though some part of her knew that Andy hadn't been at fault. He'd abandon her, just like everyone else in her life had.

"I didn't abandon you, Prue" Reading her thoughts, Andy took her face into his wrinkled hands. "I still love you nothing can change that"

* * *

"I still don't understand how this could be happening again, I vanquished her and the prince married Lady Julia" Paige shoved hand through her light brown hair, gazing down at the book. Drake was at her side looking over her shoulder. 

"Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee, I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride, "Now there's true Romanism if I ever heard it"

"Yeah, Romanism with an evil side to me" Paige quipped pulling up one corner of her lip. "I just don't see how she's back"

Drake pressed a finger down onto the page scrolling it across the words. "It seems that your evil twin had the power of elements"

"Tell me about it, she was much stronger than me" Paige closed the book with a heavy sigh causing Drake to chuckle.

"Strength is not caused by the amount of active power you have, Paige" he said pressing a finger into the middle of her chest. "It comes from here"

Grabbing his hand Paige gently pulled it away. "Remind me of that the next time, we need Piper to blow up demon and she's not around, so that I can end up as bar-b-que"

"Don't be such a pessimist, believe in yourself!"

"Easy for you to say, you have thermal blasts coming out of your palms. No demon would wants to mess with you" Paige mumbled walking over to the table of potion bottles. "You know maybe I should go back to the past like I did before and see for myself what this Prince wants. Find out how he became evil?"

Drake followed letting his hands slide over her shoulders in a protective manner. "It's a good plan, but I'm not letting you go alone. Venturing into past worlds is too dangerous, especially one where you were once evil"

"Great another guardian angel just what I need. Just Don't break out into song and dance" Begrudged Paige shoved a few of the potion bottles into the pocket of her black suede jacket. She then took a hold of Drake's hand and started to chant.

_Bring together my Prince and me, his kingdom now I wish to see, crossing history to his side, from myself I will not hide! _

Nothing happen

Drake smiled continuing to hold her hand in anticipation. "Nothing's happening, why isn't anything happening?"

"I-I don't know. It worked before" Paige let go of his hand and crossed back to the book, tossing the large leather cover open to the Evil Enchantress page. "It's right here" she slapped her hand down. "I don't understand what could have gone wrong?"

"Perhaps it is because you are no longer hiding from yourself?" Drake offered helpfully, "You did say that you defeated the Enchantress.

"Maybe it just needs a little rewording" Paige replied reaching for the notepad at the top of the podium.

* * *

Amanda was laying on her stomach sprawled across her bed with her feet in the air. A spiral bound notebook labeled my favorite spells was in her hands, where she was adding the Evil Enchantress spell. Though most of the spells added had been done with her primary grade scrawl and stick figures the book had become her own make shift Book of Shadows, complete with a crayon drawn triquetra and angel on the front. 

Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee, I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride." She wrote over and over until it filled up the entire page.

Inside her head, the angelic teen began to fantasize a fairytale where she was dancing with a handsome prince, one who would sweep her off her feet and make her heel pop when they kissed, just like Mia Thermopolis from the Princess Diary's series.

"A fairy princess" she signed wondering what life would be like if she owned her own kingdom. Did such things really exist? If witches and demons existed then why couldn't a fairy princess destine to marry her true love?

"Because you're a Halliwell" she droned looking into the mirror. Halliwell's never get the happily ever after; not even when they're dead she said aloud thinking of her parents. A magical spell from her Grandma Patty had brought them back together but destiny had torn them apart. First with Ayleia, and now with Death trapping her father on that Astral plane.

From the next room, Amanda could hear the shouts of her mother's angry voice. No matter how much Andy tried to explain what had happened to him, Prue just couldn't seem to get past the fact that she'd been betrayed.

Amanda supposed it had come with years being forced to raise her sister's single handedly raising her sisters after Patty had died and Victor had walked out. Was she the oldest of the Angelic Ones destined to be just like Prue?

More than likely, her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo were without their share of problems too. One would think that sense the family had gotten so big that those Elder's her mother worked for would assign Leo exclusively to his family, but no. Her uncle Leo had other charges to look after, charges that kept from being a Dad to Melinda and husband to Piper.

Then there was Aunt Paige; a single Mom to Amanda's cousin Glenda. Look what destiny had done for her. Sure Destiny had given her Glenda after the babies father had died, but now in his place, was a hole in Paige's heart, one to big to fill due to all of the demon fighting and guardian duties she had looking after the little Angel of Death.

Austin. Amanda closed her eyes thinking of how her little sister would never have a normal life. Destine to be the Angel of Death for all eternity? How could she? I was bad enough the Elder's had taken away her hearing and made her a deaf, mute for all practices purposes. But then there was Death's call. It rang all the time twenty-four seven. How on earth could her sister have any type of life with all of that?

At least Aunt Phoebe had died married to happily to her handsome prince. Amanda sighed thinking that the only thing Phoebe had lacked in life was a child. Poor Aunt Phoebe. The Elder's had put her through hell too with their Demonic child bearing laws. Now there was nothing left with exception of the her angelic spirit to carry on the Halliwell line.

"I am so not going to end up like all of them!" Amanda bristled slapping her book to the floor. Reaching for her pillow, Amanda hugged to her chest vowing to find a life of happiness for her family.

With her eyes closed tight, the young teen quickly began to say the words to the spell with one slight modification. She repeated the spell three times, causing it have a rippling effect throughout the entire house

Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee, I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride. Halliwells cursed no more, happily ever after isf what I'm shooting for!

Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee, I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride. Halliwells cursed no more, happily ever after is what I'm shooting for!

Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee, I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride. Halliwells cursed no more, happily ever after is what I'm shooting for!

Smoke gathered in the corner in of the room causing Amanda to bolt straight up. There in the corner of her room, stood what should have been a teenage prince. It was Declan, the young demonic tracer, dressed in princely attire "You summoned me?"

"I summoned a prince" Amada said shakily taking the defensive. "not a demon"

Drawing an athame, from his hip sheath, Declan advanced, "Haven't you ever heard of a demonic prince?" Declan was quick to use his invisibility power to move behind her, pressing the blade of the athame to the skin on her neck. "Prepare to meet your new subjects, my Angelic Amanda"

* * *

"I love you, and nothing, can change that Prue!" Bravely, Andy clutched her face, drawing her into a kiss. 

"What are you doing?" Prue struggled briefly grossed out by the fact that she was kissing an old man. But then something inside her changed. His kiss it was still the same as it had always been. Giving in, Prue touched the side of his face letting her fingers explore the worn and wrinkled skin.

"Well I can see that there are only things that get better with age" When the kiss ended, Prue touched her lips with the back of her hand, letting the tingle of Andy's kiss linger. "Welcome back"

"Welcome back?" Andy looked at her confused.

"I guess there's some truth to turning a frog into a prince after all" Slowly, Prue guided him towards the mirror above her dresser so that he was facing his own reflection. Now dressed in Princely robes, Andy was back to his usual thirty something build and complexion.

"I'm young…I don't believe it" Andy stammered checking out his profile.

* * *

"Okay, that should do it" Paige dotted a period at the end of the new spell and looked up to see Drake dressed in tights, and a ruffled shirt covered with a chevron. "What's with the outfit?" Paige gave him her best eye roll as she watched him drop to his knees and took her hand kissing it gently. 

"I know not, my fair maiden, perhaps you should ask him"

Paige looked up to see that a portal had opened up in the attic wall. A man dressed in medieval attire with a crown, and royal cloak stepped out.

"Enchantress, at last we meet face to face" he bowed.

Paige blinked pulling her hand free from Drake's as she noticed something familiar about the King. He was a bit more stocky than she had remembered, his hair a tad longer. She could swear it was…"Glenn?" Paige blinked again moving slowly as the King drew his sword.

"The name of another is still on your lips," he growled. Charging directly towards Drake. "Thou who has taken your heart from me shall perish!"

"Glenn no!" Paige shouted as Drake struggled to get to his feet.

"I am King Glendrous!" the king roared, slashing at the demon. "Unguard!"

"I love a good duel" The demon turned human was quick to conjure a sword of his own and before he knew it they were dueling. Swords slashed together like knives on a chopping block before the King got in a good jab causing Drake to jump back to avoid being pierced.

"Drake watch out!" Panicked, Paige picked up a lamp and threw it at the King. "STOP IT!"

"Die Tyrant!" the King merely dodged the lamp, continuing to duel with the Drake until he mangaged to knock the sword from his hand. "Now you are mine!" he sneered ready to go in for the kill.

"Don't force me to use me powers" Drake raised his hands slowly backing towards Paige.

"Drake no, no powers" Paige pleaded just as the King drove his sword towards Drake's chest, howling a like barbarian who'd just claimed victory. Thinking Fast, Paige orbed between the two dueling demons, and threw her hands up in effort to prevent the tip of the sword from piercing Drake.

"FORCE F-f-uh" She hadn't been quick enough. Instead of deflecting the blade, the tip of sword struck Paige in the center of her chest, just beneath the rib cage.

"Lady Paige?" Drake looked horrified as he saw the tip of the weapon sticking out of Paige's back. "Paige!" he swallowed again, catching her limp body as it fell towards the floor.


	11. Portal, Portal on the Wall

**Angelically Charmed: Portal, Portal on the Wall**

**P3 **

Piper rolled her eyes as a line of magical spirits started to form at the door. Oh good God, wasn't finding a home for the old ladies familiar enough?

"Obviously not" Death's voice boomed from out of nowhere causing Piper's head to jerk up.

"What you can read my thoughts now?"

"You are in my reality," the spiritual voice reminded.

"Hmmph" Piper sighed sourly wondering if she was ever going to get the chance to go home. A set of orbs appeared before her and her spirits began to pick up. Leo? He looked like Andy and Drake dressed in princely robes, of purple of a gold, with curled toed boots and a crest.

"What's with the get up?" she asked eyeing her handsome whitelighter from head to toe.

Without an immediate response, Leo fell to his knees and took her hand, kissing it softly. "I've been sent to take you to our Magical Kingdom"

"Magical Kingdom?" Piper jerked her hand away. "What have you been drinkin?' Did Ally and Melinda make you a glass of their supercharged lemonade again?"

* * *

"Paige" Prue said the name under her breath but came into the attic with her arms waving violently, which sent both Drake and King Glendrous flying into opposite walls. Prue knelt at her sister's side cradling her head into her arms.

"Stay away!" she warned with a dangerous squint as Glendrous started to pull to his feet. Straightening himself the evil king, kept his distance. "You must let me take her back to our kingdom"

"Over my dead body" Prue snapped, not caring about her play on the words.

Andy knelt beside her, casting his eyes on Drake, who was making a shaky recovery over near the potions the table. "You need to call Leo" Andy gently told Prue.

Prue nodding kissing the top of Paige's head before lifting her sea green eyes heavenward. "LEO!"

A deafening silence fell over the room prompting Andy to lock eyes with Prue. Paige was fading fast he could tell by the limp posture of her body and the amount of blood fleeing from her body.

"She doesn't look so good, Prue"

"Gee, could that be because her insides are trying to escape from the gaping hole in her chest, caused by that sword?" Cole appeared in the room with a glass of scotch in hand and smiling like a drunken sailor. "Nice outfits" he quipped as Drake slowly shuffled his way back over to Paige. Seemingly Cole was the only male unaffected by Amanda's spell.

"LEO!" Prue gave Cole a heated gaze choosing to ignore the remark based on the fact that Cole was inebriated. "Damn it where is he?"

"Whitelighter or not, I think we need to get the sword out" Drake said softly, letting his eyes fall upon Paige's porcelain skin. Next to of all of the blood saturating her emerald colored halter-top, her skin looked whiter than white.

"He's right my Queen" Andy added mirroring Drake's tone, "It needs to come out. She needs a doctor" his tone then changed.

"Queen?" Prue narrowed her eyes again certain she'd fallen into some sort of magical hell created to rid of her sanity. Fine, she shook her head, looking down at the sword. She could remove it telekinetically and then have Amanda orb them to the hospital.

"Please, my healer can save her without pain!" The king shouted from his corner as Prue slowly started to pull the sword from Paige's chest with a wave of her hand moving it just an inch at a time so not to damage her sister's vital organ's with a rush of hemorrhage.

"Enchantress! Tell them to let you be" the King shouted at the sound of Paige's weak mews.

"It's okay, it'll be okay" Prue soothed until the sword started to show resistance. Curious, she waved her hand fasted and the sword gave a little and then sank back into Paige's chest.

"Maybe it needs to be removed by her true love?" Cole quipped, beaming at the gangly looking King.

"Exactly!" King Glendrous, nodded frantically, "that's what I've been trying to tell you"

"Sorry, but I don't work with demons, or past evil lives" Prue lowered her hand, slowly as not to cause Paige anymore pain and called for her daughter. "Amanda!"

* * *

Drawing an athame, from his hip sheath, Declan advanced, "Haven't you ever heard of a demonic prince?" Declan was quick to use his invisibility power to move behind her, pressing the blade of the athame to the skin on her neck. "Prepare to meet your new subjects, my Angelic Amanda"

"I can't, my Mother's calling me" Amanda swallowed feeling the edge of the knife against her tender skin. She wanted to orb, but she couldn't. For some reason she was frozen against his threatening embrace.

"Not to worry, where we're going, we don't have to listen to Mommy anymore" Controlled by her spell and the Source, Declan pressed his lips to the side of her neck causing her to shudder. The feel of his lips against her skin was wonderful, intoxicating. Slowly her eyes closed as black orbs enveloped around them. When she opened them again they were in the Underworld.

"Where are we?" Amanda looked around to see a darken cavern lit by torches, and demons dressed in medieval attire.

"Your new kingdom" Delcan whispered against her flesh, this is the place where together you and I shall over all that is evil.

* * *

"Amanda!" Prue shouted again, as Andy reentered the attic. He'd just come from Amanda's room.

"The Princess is not there my love, but I did find this" Andy lowered Amanda's open diary to where she could see it. "I found it on her bed, your highness."

"Ugh" Prue cringed at the medieval speak but chose to say nothing as she skimmed over the words to Amanda's spell. Her focus had to remain on Paige and her now missing daughter. "Did you search the entire manor?" If Amanda had cast a prince and me spell then she was the only one who could reserve it.

"Sir Drake is doing that"

"Sir Drake?" Cole chuckled, "Oh this is getting comical"

"Zip it!" Prue retorted wasting no time in sending an old tin canter sailing towards Cole's head.

"Hey ow!" Cole blistered, as the canister caught the side of skull. "I'm the only one that's on your side, you know"

"My side?" Prue shook her head, taking that Cole meant he was the only one not affected by whatever magical presence had crossed over in the manor.

"You are all wasting precious time!" King Glendrous bellowed, "My beloved enchantress is fading as we speak!"

"He's right" Cole's gaze met Prue's, suspecting the worse. Paige was dying. "We need to do something now or your going to lose another sister"

"No, no…no…" Still holding onto Paige, Prue shook her head rocking her sister gently in her arms. "We'll find a way to save her"

Then you'd better hurry" Gold orbs appeared materializing into Austin and the original angel of Death. Both were dressed in soul taking attire.

"You aren't taking another one of my sisters!" Prue spat knowing that since Paige was injured that the Elder's or the Angel of destiny had granted Death his true place as Austin's mentor.

"I'm not" Death grinned looking down at Austin. "She is".

The young toddler looked from her mother to death, who had casually knelt at her side. "Well go on, like your Aunt Phoebe, it is Paige's time." Remaining silent as always, Austin's eyes fell to the floor allowing her human/angelic emotions to rule. She didn't quite understand but when she'd taken Phoebe, a great sadness formed in her heart. "Destiny is waitng" the angel reminded as Austin looked up to see tears rolling down her mother's face.

Giving a small sigh of defeat, Austin slowly raised her arms calling upon her soul guiding light.

A flash of yellow and white interchanged to form a beam, leading to the afterlife. "Austin?" Slowly Paige's spirit began to rise out of her body in time with a might roar from the King.

"NO!" Charging the light, King Glenrous rushed right through Austin and Death reaching for the sword that had pierced Paige pulling it out out of her chest. "You shall not take my Enchantress!

Paige's spirit fell back into her body instantly as drops of her blood dripped from the sword.

"The Enchantress belongs to me and not even death shall claim her soul!" Skillfully, the King placed the sword back into his sheath, drawing his shield in the light. Standing in the pool of Paige's blood, the king lifted the shield, firing a bolt of light of his own back at Austin and Death.

"AUSTIN!" Prue couldn't help but scream as her daughter and Death were swept into the light.

"Not to bother, Mi Lady, they cannot be harmed" Drake appeared behind her, "But lady Paige is a different story" Prue looked down to see, Paige awake and smiling at the King. The wound in her chest mysteriously healed.

"My love" she breathed struggling to her feet, "You have brought me back"

King Glendrous smiled, offering his hand as Paige's form began to change into a luxurious dress that matched his attire with a velvet Emerald colored cloak.

"Enchantress" he whispered throwing a quick hand under her knees.

"Paige!" Prue sputtered as they started through the portal. "GET BACK HERE!"

Drake's hand fell to her shoulder, "Uh no offense, but I don't think that's Paige anymore" he said watching the two disappear through the dark hole, which lead to the Kingly Realm.

All stood in silent shock as Cole picked up what was left of his drink and downed it. "Portal, Portal on the wall, it looks like Paige has followed true love after all"

"Portal, Portal on the wall?" Prue repeated watching the large dark hole close back into a combination of solid brick and wood.


	12. Magic Gone Mad

**Angelically Charmed: Magic Gone Mad**

All stood in silent shock as Cole picked up what was left of his drink and downed it. "Portal, Portal on the wall, it looks like Paige has followed true love after all"

"Portal, Portal on the wall?" Prue repeated watching the large dark hole close back into a combination of solid brick and wood.

"Yeah, it's a spell in the Book of the Shadows" Cole replied leaning on the podium as he stared into his empty glass. "You don't happen to have any scotch up here do you?"

"Ugh! Get Away!" Prue formed her fingers into claws and shoved Cole aside. "This spell wasn't here before" she was sure of it. She swiped a strand of her hair away from her face and read the spell again. _Portal_ _Portal on the wall, it looks like insert name has followed true love after all" _This must be some sort of counter effect from Amanda's spell she thought before looking up at the wall where the portal had been.

Hmm…I wonder if, I can reopen it. _Portal_ _Portal on the wall, it let's us follow Paige's true love wherever we may fall!" _

"It worked!" Andy beamed watching the dark hole reopen.

"Did you ever have any doubts? C'mon". Prue smiled back and started towards the opening followed Andy, and Drake.

"You coming?" Drake asked Cole who was rummaged about a cluttered of old boxes.

"Nope, I'm sitting this magical fairytale out. I can't believe that old bag Penny didn't keep a stash of something alcoholic up here!"

"I heard that!" Prue snarled as she and Andy started through the opening only to be thrown back into the attic by a set of pink electrical charges.

"Oh my" Drake remained rather solemn as the twosome went skittering on their backsides into the opposite wall

"Oh, ow" Prue grunted holding her hip, "I guess my revisal didn't work after all"

"Didn't it?" Cole looked up for a moment to see that the charges subsided allowing Drake to pass through. "Drake doesn't seem to be having a problem. In fact the portal seems to be swallowing him whole" The demon then smiled with delight as a dusty green bottle of what appeared to be outdated champagne caught this attention.

"Aha!" Quickly, Cole searched around for something to remove the cork as Prue and Andy collectively gathered their thoughts back over by the book.

"So why is that Drake could pass through and we couldn't?"

"It's really quite simple" Andy pointed down to the book. "The spell only works for true love"

"So are you saying that, Drake could be in love with-"

"Uh huh" Andy nodded looking into his wives green eyes, lowering his head, towards her lips "just like I'm in love with you"

Anticipating his move, Prue shot up two fingers blocking his kiss. "Just because you're under a spell doesn't mean that you're forgiven."

"Oh right" Andy replied sheepishly remembering Francis as he straightened. "Your mad at me for having another wife"

"Mad isn't the word" Prue crossed over to the scrying table. "Do you think you still might have your ability to Amanda's track orbing patterns?"

"I doubt it. I think I lost everything when destiny took my powers away " Andy shrugged as Prue picked up the scying crystal and handed it to him.

"Destiny, can't take away your fatherly instinct"

"But I'm a not a witch. How can I possibly scry?" he asked as Prue placed her hand over his, guiding the crystal over the map and the city which also contained, a channel to the Source's underground cavern.

"Do you remember the time that Ally turned the house into cake and we combined our powers to keep the changing table from drowning Austin in brownie batter?" Prue asked.

"Yes"

"Magic is all around you, even though you don't have active powers it's still part of your destiny" Prue continued remembering the time that she, Piper and Phoebe had been pulled back to the day that Melinda Warren had been born.

Together they held the scrying crystal until it dropped onto Phoebe's hand drawn addition of the underworld. "The Source's Cavern, she's in the underworld"

"Yeah but without my orbing powers how do we get down there?" Andy asked following Prue's eyes straight to Cole who was greedily downing the contents of the green dusty bottle.

"Nope not going to the underworld. Too many memories" Cole replied, throwing empty bottle into the wall and watching all of that shatter." Gave all that up when Phoebe died" Much to his dismay, Cole's appearance suddenly began to change. His hair grew to the middle of his shoulders, binding itself into a loose ponytail; his clothing to ancient Venetian consisting of knee length pants and a long sleeve ruffled shirt, with a gold colored vest.

"I thought you said the spell didn't affect him" Andy mumbled softly as he and Prue continued to watch.

"It- didn't…it couldn't. Phoebe's dead"

"You think there was something other than champagne in that bottle?" Andy asked, as Cole suddenly threw open the stain glass windows and extended his arms.

"Ladies of San Francisco, leave your lovers, for I Casanova have returned!"

"Did he just say Casanova?"

"I think so" Prue nodded, "but we can't worry about that right now. We have to find Amanda and save Paige"

at that moment, Cole turned from the window and swept Prue into his arms, kissing her neck "Prudence you are but a Goddess in the making"

"Ewe…get off me!" Prue slapped, attempting to push her brother in-law away.

"But women find me irresistible" Cole whispered trying to capture her mouth.

"I said GET OFF ME!" Prue hissed giving him her best squint, sending Cole straight out the opened stain glass window.

"AH!" Luckily for the demon, Cole was able to shimmer before making contact with the hard ground.

"He'll be fine" Both Prue and Andy stood at the window watching the shimmers ripple into nothingness.

"You sure about that?" Andy picked up a large piece of broken glass from the bottle Cole had been drinking out of, quickly noting a label; Casanova Summoning Potion.

"Ewe" Prue frowned, "I'll call Darryl and have him keep an eye our for him. He can't get himself into too much trouble. Can he?"

Before Andy could answer, a swarm swirling black ash appeared before them, transforming into a beautiful women with long flowing golden hair. "I new that if I allowed you to answer your daughter's call that the Charmed Ones would make you young again!" Thrusting her hands the women shot a blast of orange laser like bolts from her fingertips creating a massive glowing spiked collar around Andy's neck. Another blast from her palm sent the orange lights hurling straight towards Prue, throwing up against the attic wall. The Oldest Charmed One let out an inward groan as her head made contact with the wood and brick, rendering her unconscious.

The women smiled with victory as she watched Prue's body crumple to the ground like a rag doll. Shaking her head with a smirk, she then sauntered right up to Andy who was fighting for breath and planted a lustful kiss upon his lips.

"Thank you. You lead me right to her. She'll make a nice addition to our community don't you think?" she asked Andy before waving her hand and creating a funnel cloud of ash "Now it's time to go back home"

* * *

"Where are we?" Amanda looked around to see a darken cavern lit by torches, and demons dressed in medieval attire. 

"Your new kingdom" Delcan whispered against her flesh, "this is the place where together you and I shall over all that is evil".

"Evil?" At that moment, Amanda looked up and saw the Source standing directly before her, dressed in his red cloak and flaring wings.

"I trust that your new home will be to your liking, your highness"

Your Highness? The Source of all evil was actually welcoming her to the Underworld? Amanda blinked although, she'd never seen the Source up close and personal before she had no doubt that this was the demon standing before her.

"Declan shall escort you to your chamber" The Source nodded and prompted Declan to take Amanda by the crook of her elbow. The young witch, shuddered for moment and then went willingly deciding it best not to try and use her powers against the All Mighty Source. That would be suicide.

"Relax, he means you no immediate harm" With long strides and a swift motion, Declan lead Amanda down a long corridor which was adorned with torches and gargoyle statues.

"No immediate harm?" There was a sudden change in her demeanor as she pulled her arm free from Delcan's grasp. "I suppose, he just sends you to do his dirty work"

"I beg your pardon?" Declan replied confused.

"You tried to kill me, or doesn't that ring a bell?"

"You were trespassing on my territory. Not to mention your Mother murdered mine"

"Your mother was demon!" Amanda spat taking a step back as he stepped forward.

"As am I!" Declan shouted raising his hands. "Don't you get it? I'm just like you!"

"Just like me? I doubt that. I wasn't raised to be a cold blooded killer!"

"Weren't you?" Declan challenged, "Or does the term Angelic One cover up the fact that powers were meant to kill and maim " A pause lapsed between them before Declan grabbed her by the shoulder. "Evil lives in all of us, Amanda!" he shouted letting his voice drop to just a whisper, "and neither you nor I have the power to change that. That whole Good versus Evil crap, it's just a rouse"

"A rouse for what?" Amanda swallowed, letting her eyes bead back and forth in time with his.

"A rouse for keeping a destined love, like ours apart" Expertly, Delcan swept a gentle kiss over her mouth ensuring that she was the one under a spell and not him. "Think about your Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole" he whispered into her lips when the kiss finished. "Look at what both of our worlds put them through? You're telling me that wasn't evil at work, through your so called Greater Good?"

"I don't know" Amanda whispered back thinking of all the times she'd heard her Mother and Aunt Paige chastise Phoebe's relationship with Cole because he was a demon. Despite the differences her parents and Aunt's had with the Elders' she'd always believed that they were serving the ultimate leaders of true goodness.

"Just look at your parents? Why would a group that calls themselves the Greater Good give them so many consequences just for being in love?" Another pause lapsed as Declan waited for the thought to sink in. "Your so called Elders and Angel of Destiny never wanted them to reunite. They never wanted you or your sisters to exist"

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT!" Forming fists, Amanda beat her hands into her chest before exploding into a burst of sparkling white orbs. Anticipating the move, Declan exploded into a black set of orbs to match hers. Quickly he floated upward, overtaking the white sparkles with his masculine power and forced them back down to the ground.

When she rematerialized, Amanda was on her hands and knees sobbing, with Delcan kneeling at her side. "I don't tell you these things to hurt you" he said softly brushing the hair away from her crestfallen face. "I only want to educate you about the world we live in.

Slowly he pulled the crying witch to her feet, locking into his embrace "The truth shouldn't hurt"

* * *

The Source watched through a glowing crystal. The oracle was at his side. "You have taught him the power of mind manipulation well" 

"Thank you" the oracle bowed, "but let us not forget that he is destined to love the Angelic Witch"

"Do not worry" the Source replied waving his hand over the crystal so that the vision would vanish, "We will not make the same mistakes with Declan as we made with Belthazor"


	13. Aged and Confused

**Angelically Charmed: Aged and Confused**

Prue stirred slightly frowning, her head hurt like hell. She didn't want to get up. Sleep, her inward voice told her just continue to sleep. "_No, No…can't" _Prue groaned. Slowly with great effort she began to open her eyes. "Where am I?" she pressed a hand to her aching her head. It was then she realized she was lying on the hard stone floor.

"Andy" she moaned trying to push to her knees. The pain in her head was so intense that she could barely lift it from the floor. Her limbs felt weak like she didn't have any strength. Why was she still so tired and weak?

Mustering all of the energy she had, Prue finally managed to pull to her feet. Looking around she got a good look in at her surroundings; a jail cell. Bars covered the walls and the tiny window. She shook her head, not quite understanding. It was then she set her eyes on Andy. He was lying on the floor in the next cell just a few feet away from hers. Quickly she ran to the edge of the bars.

"Andy! Andy!" she called hoping to pull him from an endless sleep. "Andy, Andy c'mon you have to wake up" Prue spotted a pitcher of water setting on the sink. Still feeling weak, Prue tiredly moved her hand hoping to fling the contents of water on top of her sleeping soon to be ex-husband. She flicked her fingers once and the pitcher barely moved. "That's funny"

A second time she tried it with a little more force, prompting the pitcher to topple over but not in the direction she wanted. What is wrong with my powers? Not that several years of fighting demons that was surprised over this, but this time was different. Something didn't feel right.

Pensively she watched as the water splashed onto the floor and slowly crawled on the concrete until a small groan of pain from Andy gave her hope. "Andy"

"Prue?" Andy turned his head toward the sound of his voice and blinked hard, as if something had scared him. Startled he sat up faster than he should. "Prue what happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Prue replied gripping the bars of her cell. Curiously she watched as Andy's eyes beaded back and forth, perplexed. Raising his hands Andy looked at them carefully and then swallowed hard.

"This isn't happening"

"Andy what's wrong?" Prue asked with genuine concern.

"Your old" Andy pointed to a washed out mirror over Prue's sink as she started to shake her head in denial. Crossing to the other side of the room, Prue gazed into the rusty faded mirror over the basin and screamed.

"_AAAAHHHH_!" Not since she'd first faced Barbus had she seen her hair shock white. Holding up her hands she noticed several age spots accompanied by deep wrinkles and swollen arthritic joints. Large bags sat under her once sparkling green eyes, which were faded by the onset of cataracts. Panic flared inside her at the sight of her face. It look liked it had literally fell and was sagging off of her once high cheekbones.

"What happened to me?" she asked her reflection picking at her stingy white hair.

"I did" Francis sneered as she came strolling up with Capone. "I took your immortal youth, just like I took his" she motioned toward Andy," Right lover?"

Prue watched as Andy turned his head.

Taking the opportunity to strike out at Prue, Francis lashed out "You did know that we're lovers right?"

Concentrating as hard as she could Prue focused all of her telekinetic energy to one place and flicked her hand weakly at Francis. This time it worked. A force of energy shoved the sorceress backwards causing her to tumble into a wall.

"You'll pay for that!" Francis shouted, letting Capone pull her to her feet. Fixing her gaze on the now elderly Witch, Francis flexed her wrists, she was about to attack with lightening forced when Capone's hand clamped over hers.

"All in good time" he grinned softly, "Let us forget the pact you made with Death"

Glaring with heated rage, Francis continued to stare at Prue until Capone nudged her away.

"She is even more despicable than my brother described" she hissed when she and Capone were alone in his private chamber.

"Maybe so" Capone poured them both a drink, "but you have to remember that your purpose was to make her believe that her beloved immortal had betrayed her and you accomplished that"

"Yes, Yes I did" Francis smiled taking the drink into her hands. "The simpleton actually believes that he and are married"

"Those memory parasites you hit him with really did the trick," Capone boasted toasting the sorceress. "Death and those he works for should be very proud"

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me home" Amanda sighed as she and Declan appeared in the solarium surrounded by a strange new set of navy blue glowing orbs 

"Anything for you" Carefully Declan slipped his arms from around her waist and stepped away giving her some personal space. "I understand if you're not quite ready to accept the world I have to offer. Living in the underworld can be quite overwhelming at time…believe me I know"

"Then why do you stay?" Amanda asked looking over her shoulder.

"Why do I stay?" Declan repeated, "It's the only world I've ever known other than attending a mortal elementary school."

"You went to a mortal elementary school?" Amanda questioned turning to face him.

"Yeah" Declan smiled shuffling his way back to her, "Both of my parents were half mortal"

"Just like mine" Amanda felt a burst of attracter shiver through her as Delcan touched the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"Seems like we have more in common than we thought" Declan cradled her chin pulling her in for kiss. Amanda sighed happily at the warmth of his kiss. She'd never felt anything like it. It made her want to forget everything including the fact that she was Angelic and Charmed

"You're pretty good at that" she whispered when the kiss broke, causing Delcan's face to break out in a huge grin.

"Funny you should say that, because I've never kissed anyone but you"

There lips were just about to join again when they we're interrupted by profound "EWE!"

Amanda looked over Delcan's shoulder to see Ally and Melinda entering the room with Austin and baby Glenda toddling behind. "Was you kissing him?"

"She certainly was" Delcan jeered as Amanda started to turn a deep shade of red.

"These are my sisters, Ally and Austin and those two are my cousins, Melinda and Glenda"

"Then Ally are Austin are witch-tracers too?" Delcan knelt to Austin and Glenda's level

"Yes and the five of us are all angelic by birth"

"The Angelic Ones" Delcan said reaching out to stroke Austin's fine hair. Sensing evil the youngest of the Trudeau children turned into her auric site causing a purple hue to surround the young demon.

"You is evil" Austin told Declan telepathically narrowing her eyes to end the hue.

"Everyone is evil" Declan communicated back causing the apprentice of death to shudder fearfully. She then flicked her gaze to her cousin, Melinda.

"Aussie says you is demon!" Raising her hands as she'd seen her mother do on many occasions, Melinda opened and closed her palms, sending a blast of molecular evaporation through the air.

"NO!" Amanda shouted watching her betrothed turn into a puddle of water. "What have you done?" Slowly she sank to her knees gathering the water into her hands. "Turn him back! NOW!" Angrily Amanda raised a hand of her own and sent her sisters and cousins flying straight on to the padded whicker furniture, tumbling over one another.

Glenda and Austin automatically began to cry while Ally and Melinda stared at the oldest Angelic one with their lips quivering.

"I said turn him back!" Amanda snarled stalking over to where Ally and Melinda landed. Forming a claw, she then telekinetically raised Melinda up into the air, holding her secure "Turn him back, Melinda " she stated more calmly as Melinda's feet began to dangle.

"You's hurting her!" Ally shouted shoving at her sister's legs.

"Out of my way brat!" Amanda squinted in her Mother's trademark fashion and telekinetically sent Ally straight back to the couch

From the Underworld, the Source continued to watch along with the oracle. "It's seems that Declan's ability to manipulate her mind is working very well". So well in fact that she was turning against her angelic sisters.

"Don't underestimate them" the Source replied, "Angelic magic is very strong"

"So strong that it can conquer a destined love?" The oracle waved her hand over her seeing crystal again bringing a vision of Delcan and Amanda together from the future.


	14. Neutral Threat

A/N: _I'm not forgetting about Piper, Paige or Cole. A reviewer asked that focus on one storyline at a time to avoid confusion, and I've decided to follow the advice._

**Angelically Charmed: Neutral Threat**

From the Underworld, the Source continued to watch along with the oracle. "It's seems that Declan's ability to manipulate her mind is working very well". So well in fact that she was turning against her angelic sisters.

"Don't underestimate them," the Source replied, "Angelic magic is very strong"

"So strong that it can conquer a destined love?" The oracle waved her hand over her seeing crystal again bringing a vision of Delcan and Amanda together from the future. It was the same vision that Prue had seen in Melinda's Warren's garden. Amanda was holding a babe in her arms, with Declan looking on lovingly.

"The child is not destine to be born for another thirteen years, I cannot wait that long!"

"At the rate that destiny's magic is working you may not have too" The oracle replied reclaiming the previous scene in the manor where Amanda was still shaking Melinda in hopes of pleasing the Source of all Evil.

The Source continued to watch until he noticed Glenda sliding off of the couch. "Was is she doing?" he roared fearful that the youngest of Angelic Ones might thwart his plan.

"Not to worry, she has no active powers other than force field reflection.

"She is the guardian of the light; the keeper of eternal goodness!" The Source roared as Glenda held up her tiny little hand forming a glowing ball of light; the light of goodness.

* * *

"Amanna!" Glenda shouted causing the light to orb from her hands, striking the out of control Amanda in the back. Amanda gasped softly at the feeling of overwhelming goodness entering her body and in an instant, all of her rage over Declan's transformation into water disappeared. 

"Melinda, I'm so sorry" she shuddered breaking the telekinetic hold she had on the six year old. Soothingly, she took the crying little witch into her arms, hugging her tighty.

"You called me a brat!" Ally said angrily picking herself up from the couch.

"I know" Amanda whispered softly making room for Ally in her embrace. "I'd never do anything to hurt either of you, ever" Tenderly, she kissed the tops of their heads.

"Then you's not mad at me anymore for turning your boyfriend into water?" Melinda asked shyly.

"No" Amanda smiled, "but I still want you to turn him back, but not until I say so okay?"

"O-tay" Melinda giggled watching as Amanda pulled herself upright and wandered over to Glenda scooping her up into her arms.

"That's quite some power you have there" Amanda quipped playfully blowing raspberry's onto Glenda's stomach. "Just wait until Aunt Paige here's about it" she paused for a moment. It suddenly dawned on her that they were alone in the manor "Aunt Paige! Mom? Aunt Piper?"

* * *

**Underworld**

The Source stood in front of the oracle hissing with rage as Glenda's face appeared in the globe "The Angel of Goodness" Followed by Austin. "The Angel of Death" then Melinda "And the Angelic Healer, giver of life! Ally's face then appeared "The Angel of Time Manipulation" and finally Amanda's. "The Angelic Warrior!"

"Th-the pr-prophecy is not s-suppose to come true for another many years!" The oracle stuttered right before the Source turned her into a smoldering pile of ash.

Strategically, Amanda placed several crystals around Declan's puddle of water, holding back into her hand. She waited to place it into position and gave Melinda a nod. Melinda knelt down to the puddle and touched it with her hand and watched as the puddle started to rise taking human shape as Amanda quickly slipped the last crystal into place forming the famous crystal cage.

"Did I do something wrong?" Declan asked with a hurtful expression as he noticed his new prison.

"Not yet" Amanda quipped, "And I want to keep it that way"

"Amanda!" Declan stepped near the edge of the charge and received a slight shock throwing him back "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want you to give into evil," she replied turning her back. They were destined to be together and she would save him, just like her beloved Aunt Phoebe had saved Cole.

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT AMANDA NO ONE CAN!" he shouted watching her disappear into a flurry of orbs with her cousins and sisters.

* * *

**1930**

Francis stood over a calderon, holding an eye of newt. "Do you think there is a way to permanently incapacitate an immortal?" Despite her instructions from Death to keep Prue and her beloved alive, Francis wanted them out of the way.

"Other than your little aging trick?" Capone looked up from where he was reading his daily paper. "You're the witch, you tell me"

"Sorceress" Francis corrected dropping the eye into the pot and watching it smolder and bubble. "What do think about a stroke?"

"A stroke?" Capone neatly folded his paper and set aside favoring his trademark cigar which was sitting in an ashtray. "You really think that a stroke will permantly incapacitate a Charmed immortal witch?"

"It's the perfect idea" Francis beamed. A stroke will leave her unable to speak and move, unable to govern the Wiccan Realm!"

"Forgive me, but I don't think that's our purpose. Death and that Avatar lady said you're only suppose to test them until, their daughter destroys the demon so that she can never had his kid!"

A bright silver star appeared forming into a woman wearing a hooded brown robe.

"Speaking of avatars" Francis smiled coyly as the hooded figure raised her head.

"I understand that you now have Prue Halliwell?"

"That we do, toots" Capone jeered pulling to his feet, "now if you ladies will kindly excuse me, I have business to attend too"

The avatar and Francis remained silent until Capone had left the room.

Francis then went back to her potion "The witch has been detained as you instructed"

"And her husband?"

"I hit him with some memory parasites so that every time he thinks of Prue, his mind will be flooded of visions of me," Francis smiled wickedly.

The avatar moved forward, stepping up next to the cauldron, "I said I wanted him tested not tortured"

Francis merely smiled as she used a turkey baser to extract some of the potion into a vial. "What better way to test something than through visions of infidelity"

"Playing with his memory will do nothing to deter his love for the witch"

"And you know this for a fact?" Francis challenged gazing at her potion as it set inside a purple vial.

"As a matter of fact I do" The avatar smiled, "Their love has been said to be stronger than any magic" The avatar waved her hand conjuring her silvery star shaped light and disappeared.

"But will it survive something like a stroke?" Francis said aloud stuffing the vial in her pocket. "Prue Halliwell will rue the day she ever made love to my brother and left him to die in prison!"

* * *

**Morris Home**

Darryl Morris sat in his living room, watching the evening news with his feet propped up on the coffee table. His nine-year old son, Darryl Jr and wife Sheila were on their way to soccer practice giving him the opportunity to catch up on the days events.

_In today's news, an inmate has died. Petty thief and con artist, Bane Jessup of the Sonoma County correctional facility apparently suffered a blunt force trauma to chest along with third degree burn marks along his torso region. An investigation has begun in this mysterious death It has also been revealed that Jessup was due to be released next fall._

"Well I'll be dammed, Jessup's dead?" The thought sent shivers up his spine in time with a burst of multicolored orbs filling his living room forming into the shapes of Amanda, Ally, Melinda, Austin and Glenda.

"Sorry Uncle Darryl" Amanda apologized looking a the startled inspector.

"Amanda?" Darryl looked at his Goddaughter curiously, " I thought Prue was going to change you back"

"Nope, Amanda is going to stay big forever!" Ally squealed, "She evened has'es a boyfriend"

Darryl held one hand up in the stop position. "I don't even want to know anymore"

"Sorry" Amanda apologized slipping Glenda's diaper bad from her shoulder. "Can you do me a favor and watch, Aussie and Glenda for me?"

"We's got witch business to do" Melinda put in an official tone before being shushed by her older cousin.

"You want me to watch Austin?" Darryl deadpanned incredulously as Amanda shoved her little sister into his arms. "What if" Darrly's voice turned into a whisper? "What if she has to do her death thing?"

"Just go with her" Amanda snorted kneeling so that she could unbutton Glenda's sweater.

"Go with her!" Darryl's voice boomed, "are you out of your mind?"

"Evidently she is" Death appeared, "Mortals are not allowed to accompany her on a spiritual quest, but not to worry, your Aunt Piper hasn't fulfilled her part of her obligation so technically death is still at stand still. Souls are just stuck in limbo, thanks to her meddaling!"

"You did something to Aunt Piper?" Amanda's crystal colored eyes grew wide and her jaw clenched.

"Not me, you" Death replied nonchalantly, smiling down at his protégée. "Casting that love spell has put her time table at a stand still"

"Love spell? What love spell?" Darryl asked suspiciously as Glenda started to wriggle in his arms.

"The one to find my Prince Charming, but it was an accident" Amanda explained, "and now I'm going to fix it."

Death looked down at his fingernails inspecting them carefully, "I doubt that"

"Is he always like this?" Darryl asked peeling his eyes at Amanda.

"Pretty, much, I think…Mom didn't really tell me before she disappeared"

"Your mother is missing?" The words pricked at Death's ears. "So then there is no parental unit to protect you and your sisters?" with no Charmed ones to guide and protect, the angelic ones would be vulnerable.

"Parental Unit?" Darryl's brows knitted even further. "Is he for real?"

"Unfortunately" Amanda droned sounding like a combination between Prue and Piper.

"I'm neutral" Death retorted, "And hopefully one day Austin will be too". With that, he disappeared in a ripple of angelic waves and reappeared in the realm of the avatars. Several of them were gathered around a large glowing triangular shaped crystal.

"The Angelic Ones are alone, this was not part of the plan!"

The plan to rid the world of both good and evil is forever changing, an elderly looking avatar replied before casting his gaze back up the crystal.

"But if the Source is able to attack the Angelic ones, that will tip the balance of good and evil!"

"So will the birth of the eternal love child!" a female avatar roared lifting her hood for a stare down with death. The futuristic child of Amanda and Declan purposed a threat to both sides as far as the avatars were concerned. Therefore they hoped to rid the world of all evil and good doers, filling it with neutrals.

"Natalie" Death's nostril's flared. He might have born a neutral being but even in death's eyes Natalie was heartless "You are the only whitelighter known to man who didn't believe in love".

"I just don't believe in love that isn't meant to be" Natalie grumbled replacing her hood. "Inform the Source, that now is the time to strike"


	15. Wtich Smart

A/N the title is a play on the old TV series "Get Smart". I also updated the replies at my ffn. forum

**Angelically Charmed: Witch Smart**

Amanda stood at the sacred family podium flipping through the Book of Shadows. Ally and Melinda were both beside her. The two little girls were each standing on a chair so that they were nearly of equal height as Amanda.

"Dis, is taking too long" Ally complained. "Can't we just say some funny words and bring Mommy back?"

"No" Amanda said absent mindedly, "we have to use a spell from the book." Frustrated, with the massive amount of pages, Amanda closed the book and ran a hand through her light brown shiny locks.

"I wish I smart" she moaned, wanting the wisdom of her Mother and famous Aunts. Although she had her father's powers and was living within an eighteen-year-old body, she was still inexperienced at her craft.

"You's smart Amanda" Melinda quipped "you won the spelling bee last year"

"And gotted an Accelerated Reader award" Ally added watching her oldest sister sigh.

"I'm not witch smart!" Amanda grumbled as the book suddenly flew open with the pages flipping madly.

"Is you doing that?" Ally wondered just as ghostly whisper rang in their ears. " _Call upon the Angelic Power"_

"Grams?" Amanda looked upward as the pages of the book abruptly stopped at the _Smart Spell. "_I think we're suppose to read this" Amanda said softly skimming over the words.

"We's can't read" Melinda said flatly, "Them's big words"

"Repeat after me" Amanda held out her hands signaling for them grab hold as she started to read. Together the little girls repeated the spell:

_Spirits send the Words  
From all across the land  
Allow me to absorb them  
Through the touch of  
Either hand  
For 24 hours  
From 7 to 7  
I will understand  
All meanings  
Of the words  
From here to heaven_

_PS, let there be no personal gain?_

"That part is in aunt Freebie's writing" All added knowingly.

"So now we's witch smart?" Melinda asked not feeling any brighter.

"I don't know, there's only one way to find out, " Amanda released their hands, holding her own over the book. Once again the pages of the book began flipping at a rapid pace, allowing their minds to absorb the words to each and every spell, incantation and potion. They were about three quarters through when the stain glass windows of the attic suddenly flew open granting admittance to several dark shadowy creatures.

Death eaters, just like the creatures from Harry Potter Amanda thought catching a glimpse of the black skeletal demons cloaked in black. "Um…I think we need a spell"

"Which one?" Ally and Melinda clung to Amanda's legs hiding behind her as she started to spout words from the tip of her tongue. _Future Witches of the Angelic line, I call for your power to travel through space and time. Come to us, settle here so we may may defeat the evil that is near!"_

The sound of thunder cracked over their heads as bright white starbursts exploded onto the scene descending straight into Ally and Melinda transforming them into their future adult selves.

"We're big!" Ally exclaimed noting that she and Melinda had just aged ten years. Predictable, Melinda had become spitting image of Leo with Piper's deep chestnut eyes, while Ally bared a strong resemblance to a young Prue with Andy's lighter hair color.

"Not for long" Amanda swallowed as her sister and cousin continued to cower behind her at the sight of the floating demons. "Do something!"

"And what exactly would you suggest, that we call Wonder Witch?" Ally snarled as one of the creatures shot an energy ball in their direction. Closing her eyes in fear, Ally continued to hold tightly to both Amanda and Melinda letting her emotions take control.

A fiery astral flash appeared, followed by the sensation of several bodies passing through the floorboards of the attic. A loud thud was heard as all three angelic ones fell through the ceiling and landed onto the living room couch.

"What happened?" All three women gasped nearly at the same time before realizing that they'd just passed through the floor.

"Ally did it" Amanda returned eyeing her little sister. "You have the power to move things through both space and time"

"I do?" Ally looked at her cousin bewildered

"It's called gravitational phasing" Melinda answered smartly whipping her head around in search for demons, "So that must mean we moved through time as well"

"Don't be so certain" Tentatively Amanda pulled herself from the couch. "Everything still looks the same" If they'd moved through time, it was only just a short time ahead of the demons.

"Then where's your demonic boyfriend?" Ally challenged eyeing the spot where they'd left Declan in the crystal cage.

"Right Here" Before them stood Declan, holding the discarded crystals.

"How did you-"

"Old trick, I learned from my mother" Declan quipped tossing the crystal into Amanda's hand, "Looks like yours was a little behind the eight ball if you don't know that one"

Amanda opened to her mouth to retort but the sight of the shadowy creatures rising up from the floor stopped her. Instead, she held out her hand accusingly. "And I suppose you're siding with them?"

"Not necessarily" Declan gulped at the sight of the Sources servants. Experts in psychological warfare the shadowy figures were often elusive to battle, sucking the life out of their victims before they even had a chance to fight. "Crossbows?"

"Good idea" Amanda agreed calling upon her father's trademark weapon. Together, Amanda and Declan fired simultaneously casting arrow upon arrow into the belly of the shadowy silent creatures.

"Such weapons do not work on us" one of the creatures hissed as the arrow passed through his dark cloak and struck the wall.

"Wh-what we do now?"

"Melinda" Amanda answered as the dark figures began to close in, "you have the power to turn things to fire"

"But how am I suppose to get close enough touch them without getting mentally toasted?"

"Like this" Bravely Ally clutched her cousin's wrist engulfing them both in the infamous red flash, before diving head first straight into the midsection of one of the creatures.

"Ally!" Amanda screamed watching helplessly as flashes of red and orange flames started to consume the shadow. Screams of both agony and pain were heard followed by an explosion which obliterated the shadow leaving nothing but the bodies of Ally and Melinda crumbled onto the floor.

* * *

**Ghost Plane at P3**

Death appeared in the main room of the club to find that the line of magical spirits trapped in limbo had grown to epidemic portion. "Hey when's it's going to be my turn!" A voice shouted to the angel from amongst the crowd, "It feels like I've been waiting here for days!"

"You have" Death snapped reproachfully before making his way towards the back room. Giggles could be heard coming from Piper's office. "Piper?"

"Go away!" Piper's voice replied in a muffled tone from beyond the barrier.

"Oh the horror's I must endure" Death rolled his eyes, before passing through the door to find both Piper and Leo wrestling around on the couch and clothed with nothing but a sheet.

"What in heavens name are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Piper's head jerked up from where'd she'd been nuzzling at Leo's neck. "I'm takin' a break"

"Well break time is over"

"Oh I don't think so" Piper grinned mischievously, driving back into Leo's neck. "I'm just getting started"

Death latched onto Piper's arm, jerking her upward, "On the contrary, your work here is finished for the moment, you are needed at home. The Source has sent assassins to kill your children"

"What?" Frantic, Piper started to scramble for her clothes.

"There's no time!" Death thundered, commanding for Leo to dissolve "You've got to orb now, dress later!" In less than a second the magical duo was gone, leaving Death to shake his head.

"For as long as I've been alive, I have never understood the mortal's need for constant intimacy!" Still seething Death then stalked back into the main room where he once again met with the angry mob of limbo souls. He stood still for a moment and panned the crowd until his eyes fell upon the man who was standing last in the line.

"You, Bane Jessup. Come with me!"

Still clothed in nothing but her sheet, Piper burst on the scene in a cloud of orbs already flicking her wrists alongside a half-dressed Leo. "Get the Hell Outta My House!" she screamed sending fiery blasts at the shadows.

"Let us go" the head shadow raised his hand motioning the others towards the bodies of Ally and Melinda. "Our work here is done" One by one the shadows the disappeared.

Tears brimmed in Amanda's eyes as she fell to her knees hovering over Ally and Melinda. "Uncle Leo hurry!"

Reacting naturally Leo joined Amanda on the floor pressing a healing hand over both girls while Piper looked onward adjusting her sheet.

"Wait a minute who in hell are they?"

"The one on the left with the blood seeping out of her eyes. That's your daughter" Declan pointed, "and the one with her brains spilled on the floor, is Ally"

"Wh-what?" Emotion took Piper's voice instantly as she sank to the floor, "but how can that be? They're just supposed to be little girls!" Sobbing her took Melinda's hand and pressed to her lips before locking eyes with Leo.

"It's not working" he said bleakly as white healing light continued to shoot from his hands.

"No…no…no" Piper protested shaking her head rapidly as more tears began to fall. "No"

"They're just little Girls Damn It!"

"Let them live" she whispered softly. "Let them live"


	16. Angelic Awakening

A/N: I decided to change the working title of chapter from what I had previously told some of you.

**Angelically Charmed: An Angelic Awakening**

**"**I can't heal them. They're in limbo" Regretfully Leo pulled his hands away. Even though death had been temporarily stopped by Piper's spell it still didn't stop the actual act of dying.

"Try again" Piper begged.

"Piper, I can't-" Leo's voice lingered as Melinda and Ally returned to their normal childlike selves. Now that shadow creatures were gone their was no need for adult forms however their moral injuries remained.

"I SAID TRY AGAIN, DAMN IT!" Piper gritted her teeth forcing her voice to soften, "Please".

Once again, Leo held his hands over the bodies of his daughter and niece.

"Nothing" Piper whispered touching her nose with the back of her hand. "Why? Why isn't it working?"

"Because technically they're in the first stage death" Leo choked.

"First stage?" Amanda looked at her uncle confused.

Leo turned to her offering his explanation. "Death has various stages. The first is acceptance and limbo that's when a person is mortally wounded or succumbs to a terminal illness. They're physical bodies are gone but the spirit remains in tact until it moves onto the afterlife"

"Then there is still a chance," Amanda blurted hopefully. If Ally and Melinda hadn't were stuck in limbo then maybe their souls could be brought back. "Maybe we can find a spell. There was one in the book…"she thought for a moment. "The Awakening Spell"

"The awakening spell?" Piper repeated incredulously, "How do you know about that?" The awakening the spell was the spell that Phoebe and Prue had cast when Piper had contracted Arroyo fever. "How on earth did you ever find it?"

"I told you, I read the book"

"The entire thing?" Piper raised her eyebrows before dismissing the thought. "Amanda, that spell has serious consequences" Sleepless, Piper, Prue and Phoebe had all been rendered sleepless until Prue and Phoebe said the reversal spell which had sent Piper back into a coma.

Amanda raised her right hand shooting out in anger. "SO, what consequences would possibly worse than losing them?"

"Nothing" Piper replied meekly, "But we'll need a poppet"

A few moments later, Piper and Amanda knelt over Ally andMelinda each holding a rag doll. "Here," Piper said handing Amanda a scrap of paper which contained the spell.

"Thanks, but I don't need it" They just needed to change some words to make it fit their purpose. Amanda didn't bother to gaze up at her aunt. Every spell from the book of shadows was now deeply embedded into the back of her brain.

Speaking simultaneously both witches moved their hands in circle motions rotating the dolls around Melinda and Ally's lifeless bodies.

_Sleep eternal never more, and shift this source of death's borne,_

_to this poppet whom none shall mourn_

"It's not working" Declan stood beside Leo marveling at Amanda's new found expertise. It was as if she had been a witch of experience all of her life.

"Give it sometime" Leo whispered placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder as Piper and Amanda repeated the spell.

"Mommy!" Five-year-oldMelinda and Six-year-old Ally woke up with a bolt, sitting straight up.

"I'm here babies, I'm here" Piper smiled embracing all three of them.

"Wha happened?" Ally rubbed her eyes tiredly causing Amanda to steal her nose.

"You two kicked ass, that's what happened"

"Oooo…Mommy. Amanda says a potty mouth word" Melinda replied still releasing in the feel of her mother's arms.

"Yes she did," Piper kissed the top of Melinda's hair, "and she and I will have a long talk about that as well as your ass kicking" Piper kissed Melinda again. " Now how would you guys like it if Leo took you two little super witches out for ice cream"

Both girl's faces lit up with delight. "Can we have cake too?" Ally beamed.

"Sure Uncle Leo will get you whatever you want" Piper pulled to her feet, "run upstairs and wash up first"

"Hoorah!" The sound of thundering little feet echoed up the stairs with all eyes following the sound.

"Are you sure you want me to take them out?" Leo asked skeptically, "It's almost dinner time"

"Yes, and take um…." Piper motioned towards Declan. "Who are you?"

"Declan, I'm Amanda's future husband," the young demonic tracer answered regretfully as Piper's eyes went wide. Although, Amanda's prince spell had been broken when death interfered, Declan still only had swooning eyes only for her.

"HER WHAT?" Piper crossed her arms over her chest seething as she waited for Leo and Declan to leave with the younger girls.

"You messed with the future didn't you?"

"Just a little" Amanda cowered showing Piper her pincher grasp. "But Declan grew up when I did. The only thing I really saw was Ally future power. She'll be able to-"

"Amanda!" Piper stamped her foot. "You know you're not suppose to mess with the future! You could change history!" Piper shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What else did you do?"

"Nothing" Amanda lifted her hand to her mouth and began to bite her fingernails.

"Oh nothing except read the entire book!" Piper spat almost in a rage jerking Amanda's hand away from her mouth. "Do you know that the book of shadow's has nearly fifteen hundred pages of spells and potions?" Piper whirled not giving Amanda a chance to answer, " "I've been a witch a lot longer than you, and I haven't even read the entire thing, and much less memorized every spell!"

"Would you believe I'm gifted?" Amanda swallowed watching Piper give her the evil eye. "Okay, I cast the smart spell!"

"The Smart Spell!" Piper had to force herself to bit down on her lip to control her anger. "Oh crap this is worse than I thought"

"Would it help if said I knew how to find Mom and Dad and Aunt Paige?"

"This had better good," Piper grumbled prodding the young witch/tracer in the back.

* * *

Amanda sat at the computer entering the coordinates to several astral planes, "All I need to do is scan in Mom and Dad's picture and then download a chip from the scrying crystal and cross reference the probability of time travel" 

"Really" Piper replied sarcastically, "Uh won't demons be able to pick up on this since you're using the internet?"

"Aunt Piper we do have the latest in magical spyware," Amanda smiled hitting the enter button. Several green and gray files scrolled across the screen hundreds at a time until the computer found a match.

"Blockbuster?" Piper peered over Amanda's shoulder. "Prue and Andy are trapped inside a video store?"

"Not a video store" Amanda rose to her feet and crossed over to the video cabinet. "A video, or at least this video opens up the portal" Searching her family's collection she plucked out an old videotape of her father's favorite movie: The Untouchables. "Weren't Dad and Uncle Darryl watching this when Dad first disappeared?"

"Yeah they were" Piper took the dusty video into her hands. "So how do we get it to open up?"

"Leave that to me" Amanda grinned making Piper roll her eyes.

* * *

The Angel of Destiny stood in the Afterlife sipping a cup of tea when Death appeared when a nervous looking Bane. "What are you doing?" she droned. 

"Trying to save the world"

"That isn't your job" The Angel of Destiny took a moment to eye Bane up and down. "And he shouldn't be here, now be gone before you cause greater damage to grand design"

Death's eyes narrowed showing a hint of emotion, "Don't you lecture me on the Grand Design! I wrote it!"

Waving her cup of tea away, Destiny raised her chin in a commanding manner. "Then you should also know that by bringing this mortal in before his time you are submitting to your own demise"

"That's a chance I'm willing take," Death returned, "now give him his powers"


	17. Dark Tears and Little Fears

**Angelically Charmed: Dark Tearsand Little Fears**

Apprehensive, Piper sat on the couch as Amanda pressed the button on the remote to start the video. "Why wasn't the portal opening?" she seized watching the opening credits roll across the screen: Robert DiNero, Kevin Costner and Sean Connery. "Wow I'd forgotten how yummy Kevin Costner was back then"

"Yummier than Uncle Leo?" Amanda grinned fast-forwarding the video to the place where it had been stuck at Darryl's the night that Andy had first disappear. "There!" she jumped off the couch pointing to the screen. A set of mobsters had just come onto the screen firing Tommy guns.

"There don't you see her? She's the opening to the portal" A woman wearing an amulet stood in the background.

Leaning forward, Piper watched the movie with great intent. At first it seemed as if the woman's amulet was casting a reflection from the sun onto the mobsters but Piper knew otherwise. "Okay so how do we get in?"

"Orb" Amanda laced her fingers with Piper's pulling them both into a blue flurry of orbs

"Orb?" Surely it had to be more complicated than that. "You really want to orb us into the TV? Have you lost your freakin' mind?"

"Not the TV, the genre of the video" Chicago 1930 to be exact. Two seconds later, Amanda and Piper appeared in the middle of a busy street where bullets were whizzing past their heads.

"Couldn't you have picked a better spot?" Piper's roared shooting up her hands just a bullet was about to strike Amanda in the chest. The bullet stopped just millimeters from the teen's heart, frozen in mid air.

"I didn't pick it!" Amanda howled spotting the woman with the amulet, "She did!"

"Witches Damn!" the woman hissed sprinting across the street. "I have to warn Francis!"

"C'mon, we have to follow her!" Piper tugged, Amanda's wrist taking off in dead run down the street before flicking her free to hand to unfreeze the mortals. The two witches continued to run until they entered an ally.

"Stop or I'll blow you to hell!" Piper panted releasing Amanda's hand so that she could throw her own up into explosive mode.

"I'm already there!" The woman tore the amulet from around her neck, aiming it at Piper as a white blast shot out from the pendant, causing the witch and her niece to jump out of the way. Both rolling in separate directions

"Nice trick but mines better!" Waving her hand in classic form Piper fired off a blast of her own striking the woman in the leg. "Ouch, that's a pretty nasty wound you have there" Piper snipped waltzing over to the spot where the woman had fallen. She paused for a moment, watching the woman twist in agony. The front upper half of her left leg was gone. Curious Piper moved two of fingers causing the woman's leg to partially regenerate. For the first in her wiccan life, Piper had been able channel her molecular acceleration to combine it with her power to slow time.

"Whoa Aunt Piper when did you learn how to do that?" Amanda panted crossing to her aunt.

"Uh…just now, I think" Piper knelt at the witch's side speaking in a clear and direct. "Now if you don't want me to take your other leg, you'd better tell me what I want to know"

* * *

Francis stood in front Prue's cell, shooting a silvery looking beam from her palm. "Typically, a stroke can be caused by age and high pressure and what a pity, you appear to have both" 

The beam encased Prue's entire body making her fall to her knees. She was aging again and this time it was at a more rapid pace. The veins in her temples were pounding, protruding from beneath her skin; accompanied by a strange pain radiated through her head making it feel as if she were going to explode.

"You blood pressure is rising, soon there will be bleeding throughout your brain" Francis taunted with an amused smile. In just a few moments, the infamous, charmed witch and leader to the Wiccan Realm would be nothing more but a vegetable.

From his cell, Andy wrapped his hands around the bars feeling his own blood pressure begin to rise. He could no longer stand to watch Prue be tortured "Stop it damn it! I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?" Jerking her hand away for a split second, Francis cast the beam upon Andy throwing him through the wall. Concrete and rubble shattered, rendering the tracer broken and battered "Then Shut-up" Stupid Angelic Mortal, she never really needed him in the first place. It was Prue she wanted.

"That's not a very nice thing to do to a man you supposedly love" Prue croaked managing a tiny squint of her left eye. Nothing happened.

"Who ever said I loved him? It was you I want. Deceptive whore or should I say Hellfire? Ring any bells?"

"Bane" Prue whispered before succumbing to the power of the beam, and joining her husband on the floor.

Capone stood behind Francis with his hands shoved in his pockets. "You know that since your using magic that a white lighter can heal her, right?"

"There are no white lighters here who have the power to heal," Francis returned missing the sparkle of blue lights depositing Piper and Amanda in the corner of the room.

" Heal this!" Piper shouted flexing her hands to form a massive surge of molecular combustion inside of Francis. The blast was so enormous that it somehow managed to singe a piece of her hair from the waves of heat. Piper stood still for a moment shielding Amanda from the heat and debris.

Amanda slowly raised her head from where it had been hidden underneath Piper's arm, "Wow that was pretty good"

"A little too good" Piper swallowed gazing at the emptiness and debris that covered the spot where Francis had been standing. Looking around she could have sworn that she'd seen another person standing behind the sorceress but Capone was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom!" Amanda quickly orbed into her mother's cell where Prue was laying on her stomach. Skidding to her knees, the young witch turned Prue over onto her back, and brushed her silver hair away from her face. "Mom?" Amanda couldn't help but whimper, "You're old"

Responding to the sound of her daughter's voice Prue painfully managed to move her eyes beneath their closed lids. Focus she told herself, trying to open her eyes with little success"

"C'mon, Mom you can do it" Amanda pleaded gazing down at her mother's horribly wrinkled skin.

Prue's brow moved slightly giving her daughter a glimmer of hope. Why weren't her facial muscles responding though? How in the hell could it be so hard to open your eyes? Tears began to fall from behind Prue's closed lids, streaking down her face as Amanda mirrored her emotion.

"Please Mom, I need you" she swallowed looking over her shoulder to the pile of the rumble that had been created when Francis had thrown Andy through the wall. Blood was pouring out from the back of his head, painting the concrete crimson.

"I need both of you"

Still standing on the other side of the bars, Piper looked upon her broken her family. With both of their counterparts gone, Prue and Andy were nearly immortal. They couldn't die, "All we need to do is get them Leo," she promised hoping that their there wasn't a fate worse than death.

* * *

In the attic, Declan kneaded Amanda's shoulders as they watched Leo and a male elder lay the hands of healing upon Andy and Prue. "Don't worry, they'll fix them good as new" Dipping his face into her hair, Declan kissed the top of her head. 

"I wish I could be so sure" Tear glinted in Amanda's eyes as she rolled her eyes upward, yearing for a soft kiss.

"I love you" Declan whispered, pecking her lips.

Piper sat beside her sister blotting the tears from Prue's face with a tissue. Her eyes were shut, yet the tears continued to flow. "It's okay, Prue you and Andy are both home now. Leo's going to fix everything" She adverted her gaze to Andy noting that the Elder had managed to heal his wounds without the success of conscience.

"Leo, why is that Prue is able to cry but she can't move or open her eyes?"

"I don't know," the white lighter answered pulling his hands away. All he'd managed to do was to turn Prue back into her normal looking self. "The sorceress magic must be stronger than we thought"

"Piper" the Elder looked up from he was healing Andy. "Can you get me a bowl?"

"Sure, you can use the one on the potions table" Piper held a dark wooden bowl in her hands as the Elder's gently turned Andy's head to one side."

"Place it under his ear"

Curious, Piper did as she was told, remaining silent as the Elder sent a blast of healing light to the left side of Andy's head. Several seconds later bright orange firefly looking bugs began to pour out from Andy's ear filling the bowl.

"Ewe, what the hell is that?" Reacting naturally Piper jerked her hand in shock staring down the swarming little creatures that were scurrying over one another to get out of the bowl.

"Memory parasites. They are used to cloud the mind to create mental images of visions that do not really exist. It's a demonic form of mind control" The elder explained flexing his fingers so that the bowl would disappear

"Images as in sex and marriage?" Piper returned watching the wedding ring from Andy's disappear, "Pretty effective trick, I just hope that Prue will be able to understand" Again Piper adverted her eyes to her sister, continuing to watch the tears of darkness flee down her face.

Andy coughed, sucking in a deep breath of air.

"Dad? DAD!" Watching her father begin to stir, Amanda wasted no time in bolting from Declan's arms so that she could with her father. As soon as father and daughter embraced: they were engulfed by a bright light transforming their powers instantly back to their natural path of existence.

"Whoa" Piper shielded her eyes fighting to see beyond the glare. Amanda's body was slowly shirking back to it's normal self, turning her back into her normal eight year old magical self.

"I had big powers like you!" Piper her heard her young niece say as she settled into Andy's strong fatherly arms.

"I know, Angel Girl, I know"

Piper started to smile until she heard the sound of a child's sniffling from behind her. Eight year-old -Declan stood with his bottom lip quivering fighting back tears.

"I want my Daddy back too," he sobbed, prompting Leo to reach out and stroke his fine dark brown hair.

"That's not possible buddy. I think destiny has a new plan for you" Leo flicked his gaze to Piper as she planted her hands firmly on her hips and strode to his side.

"And what new plan is that?"

"Me" A bright set white swirls filled the room bringing the human form of Bane Jessup to attic.


	18. Planting Piper

**Angelically Charmed: Planting Piper**

"Bane!" Piper scoffed in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding" Quickly she adverted her gaze to Leo who simply gave her a nod.

"I'm afraid not" the Elder clasped his hands together ready to offer an explanation. "Bane has been assigned to look after Declan. He is his whitelighter…or rather he will be once he finishes his proper training"

"Since when do harden criminals become whitelighters?" Until now whitelighters had been outstanding mortals and the pillars of goodness towards their community. Not petty con men like Bane Jessup.

"Since he risked his life trying to save you and your sisters. We've been watching him ever since." Bane's death had been no accident. When the Source had called upon Declan's future self, the Elder's had become desperate, foreseeing that the boy would become an orphan. "Bane and Declan were both caught in the struggle of good vs evil. Naturally given Bane's history with your family. We felt he would be the perfect match to look after the boy until he is ready to face his future destiny. We have also deemed it fitting for Declan to raised by a former demon, one who lives in your house in fact"

"COLE?" The Cole who was now parading around San Francisco as the new Casanova? What was the magical world coming too? Piper just pursed her lips and started shaking her head. Great, but you know what? I don't have time for this. I've still got one sister to find and another who seems to be in weeping coma"

"Prue" Bane whispered flicking his gaze to the unconscious witch who lay on the couch. Is she?" Bane started forward only to have his path blocked by Andy.

"She'll be fine," Protective of Prue Andy stuck out his chest, shielding her body from Bane as the crafty con tried to sidestep him in order to get a glimpse of Prue.

"Yeah well who are you?"

"Her husband" Andy retorted unable to stop the feeling of jealously from rising in his chest. He needed no explanation from Bane. He'd been there at day at Mariner's Cove watching over Prue just as he'd promised. Though he'd been dead at the time, it was still difficult to watch the woman he loved sleep with another man.

"Well, what's wrong with her?"

"We don't know," Leo answer rising up next to Andy. He could sense the jealous tension rising up from Andy's emotions and felt he needed to intervene. "But as a future white lighter your only concern should be for your charge"

Bane's eyes followed Leo's as they landed upon Declan.

"Leo is right" the Elder added, "Your purpose here has nothing to do with Prue"

"No it doesn't" Piper hissed, "Now can we all get back to the real task of healing her and finding Paige?"

"Of Course" the Elder nodded flicking his gaze to Bane. "Leo will oversee your training and help you protect the boy until you are ready," The spiritual being then ascended towards the heavens.

Leo immediately went back to trying to heal Prue, while Piper formulated a plan.

"Andy can I borrow Amanda?"

"Sure" Andy looked down at Amanda who was holding tightly to his leg. Like Leo she too has sensed her father's embroiled emotion towards Bane but couldn't comprehend the reason behind it. "What can I do?"

"Stay here and love Prue like only you can do" Piper had meant her words not only as encouragement but as a subtle hint to Bane that there was no place in their lives for his infatuation with Prue.

"Actually I think it would be best if Andy went to find Ava" Again Leo pulled his hands away from Prue. "I'm not sure that there is a magical fix here, Prue's symptoms seem more than human than demonic."

"Francis, did say something about a stroke" Andy returned before dissolving into a bright set of orbs.

"Did he say Francis?" As in Francishis sister? Bane pointed to the spot where Andy had been standing but his words fell on deaf ears.

"A stroke, a demon made Prue have a stroke?" Piper looked to her husband "Leo how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure" Leo frowned "other than the fact that the sorceress somehow managed to find a way to weaken Prue when she aged her" Unfortunately sometimes with age there came reprisals that even whitelighters could not heal.

"So what you're saying that what happened to Prue could be irreversible?" Piper shook her head, not able to handle the thought that somehow her big sister was no longer invincible. "Leo I want you to fix this, I need for you to fix this"

"I know" Leo whispered trying not to imagine the unconceivable thought of Piper losing another sister, especially one who had thought to be have been partially immortal.

"C'mon, Sweetie. Let's go find Aunt Paige" Piper lifted Amanda into her arms and carried her downstairs where they'd been sitting at the computer. Deftly, she set the child down in the chair and picked up a picture of Paige and Glenn that had been sitting on the end table near the sofa.

"Do you think you can show me how to find them?"

Uncertain, Amanda looked at the computer screen and then back to Piper. "You's needed a spell from the book"

"Do you know which one?" Piper asked hoping that the twenty-four smart spell was still in tact. Amanda nodded and reached for a pencil and paper before carefully scrawling the words in her best third grade penmanship.

"You got to me kidding me?" Piper laminated reading over the words as Amanda shook her head. "Who wrote this spell?"

"Aunt Phoebe" Amanda replied. "She saw this day in the future before she went to live with angels"

"Phoebe, of course. Well cover your ears, you don't need to here this" Piper replied distantly before reciting the words. _Take me to Paige's past so that I can kick her enchanted ass!" _White swirls, then engulfed the witch taking her to the Kingdom of Glendrous.

* * *

**1930**

Capone stood in a cave holding a mason jar filled with ashes, eagerly awaiting for the avatars to arrive. Capone had been instructed by the avatars to collect a sampling left behind from Piper's explosive blast and to contain it until the avatars could arrive.

"Do have her remains?" Natalie and another female avatar appeared.

"Right here, sweetheart" Capone handed the jar over to Natalie, "just as you instructed safe and sound"

"Good, you will be rewarded handsomely in your effort to make the present world neutral" Natalie looked to the other avatar, "I believe it is time that Francis was reunited with her brother don't you think?"

The other avatar smiled, "together she and Bane will be able to destroy what is left the so called eternal love that presently exist between the High Priestess and her angelic husband"

* * *

"Oh God, I hope she's not as pissed as last time" Piper stood behind a tree gazing at the dark stone castle. There wasn't a sole in sight. The drawbridge was closed, bolting the place up tight. Cautiously she looked to her left and then to her right before sprinting towards a large green brush and diving head first into it.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Glendrous?" A voice greeted.

"Who said that?" Piper shifted her eyes cautiously as she tried to recover from the fall.

"I did!" without the warning the branches of the bush expanded wrapping it's vines around Piper's hands and legs until had completely engulfed her, like a Venus fly trap devours unsuspecting insects. A muffled scream was heard before the bush sank into the ground disappearing from sight.

* * *

Enchantress Paige walked into the bedroom, disrobing. "Come here, my Enchantress" Glendrous smiled as she made her way to the bed where he was propped up on a set of fluffy pillows, and covered with a sheet.

"Glendrous my you haven't changed a bit" Sensually she pulled on his shoulders and assumed a straddled position, splaying her hands over his muscular chest. Together again Paige and Glenn in their past lives living as king and queen thanks to Amanda's reuniting spell to find true love.

"What could be more perfect than this?" Paige whispered nibbling at his chin.

"Our child" Glendrous grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly, " I want the child you promised me"

"Poo" Paige sighed deadpanning the moment. Slowly she slid from the bed and reached for another robe that was lying on the bedside chair. "Children are such droll little creatures not to mention spoiled. She would need grooming, a proper education and full-time nanny" They were suppose to have had a son, not a daughter;

"All of things, I can provide, not to mention wealth, power " Glendrous tossed the back the covers, meeting her on the edge of the bed. Gently he gripped her face using his fingers to walk her attention onto him. "I promise you, Paige the world is ours. You only need to do one thing"

"Give you a son?"

"Bring me together with my magical daughter," he whispered capturing her mouth so that he could pull her back to the bed. "And I will give you the world."

* * *

Piper landed with a hard thud on the stone floor of the castle dungeon still wrestling with the plant. The plant had now grown to a mammoth size with vines the size of a docking rope. Smashing her wrist to the floor, the plant embedded itself in the ground. Before the witch could react the plant had her spread eagle and bound.

"Let me go!" Piper growled flicking her hand at the middle of the vine.

The plant hissed striking out again as the explosion severed the end of its vine. Quickly it regenerated itself binding her wrist once more.

"Don't fight it. It will only make things worse"

"Drake?" Piper turned her head to see a shadow of the demon bound in the same manner that she was with one exception: The plant had literally embedded itself into his body devouring what as left of his physical form. Drake's normally healthy looking skin was now a sickly shade of green.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Piper tugged severely at the vine that was holding her wrist causing the plant to hiss. "I wasn't talkin' to you!" she bellowed.

"In nut shell?" he replied. "Paige or rather Enchantress Paige and her precious Glendrous"


	19. Portrait of a Schemer part 1

A/N: If anyone is confused about Piper's power advancement. She can now destroy and regenerate molecules. 

Angelically Charmed: Portrait of a Schemer

Alone in crowded attic filled with the people she loved. That's how Prue Halliwell felt.

"No, No…Leo pl-please don't pull your hands away, I know you can heal me. Leo I just need a little bit more-" that was the first thought inside of Prue's head. The second was of Bane. "Bane's a whitelighter? I knew he had some goodness behind that bad boy image" She tried to smile inwardly but she couldn't. Her thoughts were as clear as a bell but her body wouldn't cooperate. "Why can't I move?"

All she could remember was trying to telekinetically fight Francis and whatever parasitical beam of magical non-sense that she was trying to pump into her mind. Visions of her she and Andy together, kissing with Andy caressing the side of her face whispering he loved her…

That had been just a little too much for her to handle. Her emotions had taken over causing a horrible pain in her head, one so intense it felt like her brain was exploding. Then it happened. She couldn't move, she couldn't open her eyes.

"Argh! This is getting so damn frustrating. I need to be awake so that I can help Piper find Paige! Can anybody hear me?" Giving in, Prue let her emotions send a stream of tears down her face.

With Andy off to find Ava, and Leo combing the book of shadows, Bane took the opportunity to get close to Prue. Quiet as mouse, Bane moved across the room to the sofa and sat on the edge, taking a hold of Prue's hand.

"Bane?" Shivers ran down Prue's spine at the sensation of his touch. "Bane how did you become a whitelighter?" she shouted only to have her words fall upon deaf ears.

"I'm sure I'm the last person you expected to be by your side in time like this, but I'm here for you Prue." Smiling he brushed a strand of her long raven hair away from here face. "I'm not quite sure what's going here but I'm a whitelighter now, but I guess you already know that" Tenderly he kissed her hand in time with the room filling with explosive orbs.

Andy appeared with Ava just as Bane's lips connected with Prue's flesh.

What the hell? The sight of Bane giving comfort to his wife almost made Andy's head come completely off. Thank Goodness, patience had always been one of his strong points. Biting back a string of curses, Andy gently guided Ava towards Prue.

Caught in the act. Bane could only smile at the look on Andy's face. It was hard and filled with a combination of anger and fear. "Oh here" Bane fumbled a bit releasing Prue's hand as he stepped away giving Ava room.

The young gypsy doctor sat in the chair that Bane had been occupying and started to make a list of observations. From first glance it seemed that Prue's facial muscle's were bit weak as indicated by a slight droop on the right corner of her mouth. "The tears are a definite sign that she is conscious," Ava said. "Her body is also paralyzed"

"_Paralyzed? NO…NO…Ava you have to be wrong, I can't be paralyzed, I'm a reborn again witch from the afterlife remember? These things don't happen to angels do they?"_

"Then she can hear us?" Bane jumped in with just little too much eagerness for Andy. The Tracer stepped forward; only to have Leo grabbed the forearm of his leather jacket.

_"YES! YES! I can hear you!"_ Prue screamed silently.

Andy glared at his brother in-law while Ava continued with her explanation.

Most definitely: It is quite possible that Prue is aware of everything around her. If fact I'm a quite sure that inside of her head, that Prue is fully conscious only her body is paralyzed."

"What do you mean she's paralyzed?" Andy roared brushing past Bane and standing just so that he was blocking the new white lighters view from Prue. "How can that be possible Ava? It has to be spell, right?"

No, I believe that Prue has had what we call a stroke Ava replied calmly repeating what Leo had said earlier. "Just because we are blessed with the gift of magic doesn't mean that we aren't susceptible to human disease" Case in point, the girl's grandmother, Penny had died of a heart attack. Now I'll need to take her to the hospital where I can examine her properly and give her a dose of Fentanyl which should help with the paralysis"

"_No…No…I don't want to go to the-" Prue started to protest but calmed as she felt Andy swooped her up. She couldn't help but feel comforted by the smell of his leather jacket and his embrace. "Andy" she sighed thinking about how much they needed to talk out things. _

Ava held on to the corner of Andy's jacket preparing to transport while Andy smirked at Bane, "I hope you don't mind, but we're going orb . . .alone!"

Bane felt his jaw clench as the tracer and doctor disappeared with Prue.

"I think that is best you concentrate on your purpose here" Leo said as Bane continued to watch the spot where Prue had been on the couch. "Your first responsibly lies with the care of your charge"

Bane just smiled a wolfish grin. "Yeah but you gotta understand, I've been locked away for eight years and even now Prue Halliwell is still…" She was all he'd thought about during his incarceration.

"She's married with magical three kids whose destiny's are all connected to her parents love," Leo returned, "Not to mention it's still against the rules for white lighters and witches to be together"

"Is it now?"

* * *

"Paige!" Piper struggled against her restraints as Paige entered the dungeon carrying a large watering can. She was dressed in a set of emerald medieval robes and a golden tiara.

Paige stopped just short of Piper's head. "My, my what do we have here?"

"I'm your sister damn it!" Piper rolled her eyes upward and continued to struggle. "And I demand that you stop this stupid game and untie me"

"Oh…no…no…" Paige wagged a finger, "First of all I was born an only child and second of all you are in no position to make demands" Paige then proceeded to dump the water from the can directly on Piper's head, causing her scream with rage.

"PAIGE!"

"Enchantress Paige" her younger sister corrected before handing the watering can to an underling. She waited for the servant to refill the can and then proceeded to sprinkle the contents over Drake.

"And how is my prized catch today? Still ranting that you're demon who's been sent here to save me?"

Drake could only turn his head as the water splashed over his face in more than degrading manner. "Even if it cost me my life,"

"Well it just might" Paige hissed with her hands on her hips. "Now I hope that you enjoyed that. I tried to give you a little extra today since Glendrous and I are traveling to another plane to fetch our daughter.

"Glenda?" Piper's dark eyes jerked open wide trying to shake the cold water from her face. "Paige listen to me, Glendrous is not who you think he is. Glenda is not his daughter! He's using you!"

"Hmm…some how I doubt that." Paige sniffed a matter of fact as Glendous appeared sliding his hands around her waist.

"Oh God that's disgusting and you are so going to hate yourself when this all over Missy!" Piper could only groan as she watched them kiss and paw at one another before disappear into a flurry of orbs. Why did Amanda's spell seem to have a stronger hold on Paige and why couldn't Paige see that this wasn't her Glenn?"

"This is so not happening…" Unconsciously Piper banged her head against the dirt causing the vines of the plant to constrict tighter around her body. "Oh would you knock that off before I blow your precious vines to hell!".

Taking her words as criticism, the vine then skillfully wrapped itself over Piper's mouth so that she couldn't speak, forming a makeshift gag.

Angered further the Charmed Witch screamed for all it was worth biting down hard the plant causing the plant to retaliate again this time attacking Piper with it's thorns, injecting her with chlorophyll the substance which gave plants their green color.

"They don't like it when you're hateful to them" Drake quipped residing to his fate as he started to watch blood seep from Piper's pinpoint wounds. Instantly her skin began to reflect a slight tint of green.

"They haven't seen hateful" Piper retorted wishing she had mind based powers like Prue and Phoebe. Prue and Phoebe? That was the answer! She needed the power of her sisters. Digging into the deepest part of her mind, Piper started to recall a spell that Paige had created trying to save the lanterns in the dimension of the lost. _"Power of three come to me, settle here so that my sisters are near. Their vanquishing power, I need so that I can save my families seed_" A quirkily smile crossed her pale lips as she thought of the last stanza, "seed" It almost seemed to be poetic, she thought as a red flash of powers encircled her body giving her sisterly strength.

With one squint of her eye, Piper was able to send a telekinetic blast to the vine that was holding her wrist captive to ground, destroying it. She then did the same for her alternate freeing it so that she hand complete freedom of her hands. Flexing her fingers she able to send just enough explosive energy to the remaining vines to destroy them.

"Let's see how tough you are now" she sneered blasting the remains of the plant as it tried to scurry away when she jumped to her feet.

"Drake" she needed to get him free she reasoned. But how, unlike her superficial bonds the plant had actually embedded itself into his body. "Okay, just hang on, I think I have a plan but it's going to entail me blowing you up and putting your molecules back together"

Did she say she was going to blow him up? Drake felt like Humpty Dumpty. "Just go save Paige" he muttered, he was dying anyhow, this way was just a little bit quicker: more painful than waiting out the sorceress spell but still quicker.

"You're not getting off that easy or maybe you are" Unsure of her new power Piper closed her eyes and flicked her wrists blowing both Drake and the plant to bits. She then stood for a moment admiring her work of dismembered demon guts and plant parts. "Well that part worked. Now for part two"

"Please forgive me if I'm wrong about this" Concentrating, Piper focused on Drake's remains as she flicked her wrists praying that he would regenerate. Slowly she watched with great anticipation as the molecules of his body went back together like a puzzle pieces.

"Drake are you all right?" Piper was quick to notice that Drake still had a bit of his green hue

"I'm not sure but it beats being a plant" Drake swallowed using his hands to pat down various parts of his torso. He was whole again.

"Do you think you're strong enough to shimmer me home to Paige?" Piper wrapped an arm around the weakened demon letting him lean on her for support. Together they then disappeared into a set of clear waves reappearing back at the manor.

"Where's Paige?" Piper looked about the living room seeing no one. "LEO!"

"He's a little indisposed at the moment" Paige appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding Amanda in her arms. The little girl was wearing the tiara on her head.

"What did you do to him?" Piper growled fiercely watching her youngest sister shrug.

"Nothin' yet…well nothing too much anyhow" Paige motioned to the solarium just in time for Piper to see Glendrous ram a sword through Leo's chest. Bane was already laying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

"If I don't get my daughter back, Angel boy over there along with those precious little girls upstairs are all going to die a slow and painful death"

"Paige, you wouldn't…we're you family" Piper begged watching Glendrous again slice into Leo.

"The present Paige probably wouldn't, but I'm not her. Family means nothing to me"

The thought of Paige torturing her own family brought tears to Piper's eyes, "don't make me destroy you Paige"


	20. Portrait of A Schemer part 2

A/N: Paige knows that she is holding Amanda and not Glenda. Read on and you will see why I planned it that. Sorry for any confusion but I promise I have a purpose in mind.

**Angelically Charmed: Portrait of a Schemer Part 2 **

**"**You can't destroy me, Piper…you don't have the guts!" Paige thrust her chin forward knowing that Piper knew somewhere deep inside the enchantress, lay the heart and soul of her sister.

"I will if I have too" Piper blinked trying to fight the emotion in her voice. Without Prue and Phoebe to help her, she was literally dependant on her powers, and her powers alone.

"Paige why don't you hand me Amanda" Drake stretched out his hand. "She's an innocent in all of this the one you really is want is Glenda".

"Amanda is quite fond of me, aren't you Angel Girl?" An athame appeared in Paige's hand where she strategically placed it under Amanda's throat. "Now get me my Daughter!"

"Drake shimmer to Darryl's and get Glenda" Piper ordered keeping her jaw clenched as Drake slowly recoiled his hand.

"But?"

"Just do it!" Pipers snapped watching him disappear into a set of ripples.

From the top of stairs, Declan watched fearfully along with Melinda and Ally. "Amanda needed me" Black and dark blue orbs appeared and before Ally and Melinda knew it he was gone; invisible just like his dark minded Mother and his future wife.

Invisible orbs floated down the stairs making their way towards Paige, where Declan waited patiently for a moment before sinking his teeth into her mid-thigh.

Naturally Paige screamed, releasing Amanda where the child dropped to the floor. "What did you do?" She seethed bringing down the athame directly down to the spot where Declan had been standing.

A small gasp of pain was heard before the little boy became visible, again…bleeding.

"Paige he's just a little boy!" Piper fell to her knees sliding to Declan's side where she cradled him protectively into her arms. Amanda quickly scurried to her Aunt's side.

Blood there was blood coming out of Declan's stomach. "Uncle Leo!"

"He can't help him right now" Piper's voice cracked before she dropped a teary kiss into the little boys hair.

"Nobody can" Paige hissed wickedly just as a set of shimmers appeared behind her causing her to whirl around.

Drake was holding Glenda in his arms.

"Our daughter is here Glendrous! Come see your daughter!" Paige shouted triumphantly still clutching the athame.

"Don't you mean my daughter?" From out of nowhere bright angelic balls appeared forming into Glenn in the angelic flesh. He of course was dressed in angelic white with a heavenly glow surrounding his presence.

"Glenn" Piper whispered too soft for anyone else to hear, "but how?" Silently she watched as the angelic mortal made his way towards Paige who was still seething with evil dripping from her lips.

"Witch Trickery!" she spat, looking over Glenn's shoulder to see his past counterpart.

Glenn merely smiled as his counterpart stood frozen in his tracks. "No it isn't Paige, and you know it" Mysteriously, Glenn gave a nod to his daughter who had formed a tiny light ball of goodness in her hand.

On her father's command, Glenda shot the ball straight into the back of Paige's head causing bright gold and white swirling lights to form around her. Just like with Amanda, Paige let out a small gasp letting the goodness flood her system.

Unable to handle the amount of Goodness that was filling the room, Glendrous vanished.

"Glenn?" Tears fell from Paige's huge chestnut eyes as she looked around the room, letting them finally land on Declan. "What have I done?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I was sent back because you and Glenda needed me" at that moment, Glenn stepped out his angelic light and became corporeal so that he could gather Paige into his arms. Weeping she looked over Glenn's shoulder to see an injured and bleeding Leo trying to heal Declan. Bane was just pushing to his feet pressing a hand to large gash that he had received on the head.

"I don't know if this is going to work" Leo looked at Piper and then to Paige. "I can't heal demons" Even it was just a little demon who'd been chosen by the Elder's as a cause worth saving.

" Due to the boy's outstanding show of bravery. We shall make an exception this case but know that the witch shall have consequences," Both Piper and Leo jerked their heads up to see three Elder's dressed in white and gold robes standing before them.

Leo turned his attention back to Declan healing his wound.

"You okay Buddy?" Piper smiled ruffling his hair as the little boy gave a groan of life. She then gently passed Declan back to Leo and pulled to her feet. "What kind of consequences?"

Using magic against children, even demonic children, was forbidden especially for a Guardian, like a Paige. "Paige will banished immediately"

"Banished?" Before Piper could even comprehend the thought, the middle Elder conjured a glass lantern and carefully opened the door, sucking Paige inside. A tornado like funnel with the strength of a vacuum literally tore Paige from Glen's arms.

"Glenn!" Paige held out her hand in useless effort.

"Paige? PAIGE!" Glenn screamed helpless as Paige disappeared in the lantern transforming into a swirl of firefly lights.

The three Elder's then disappeared as suddenly as they appeared taking Paige with them.

**

* * *

**

**Bay General**

"A clot, there is definitely a small clot located in the speech center of her brain" Ava Shuvani frowned as she studied results from Cat Scan and MRI that she had performed on Prue.

"Which means?" Andy looked at the doctor expectantly watching her place the film back into its protective sheath. He was still in shock that magic had been unable to heal Prue. He like Prue had thought of them being nearly invincible.

"It's means that when Prue wakes up that she will probably be incapable of speaking at least for a while. The good news it that if these results are correct, Prue should have suffered little or permanent paralysis"

"I am AWAKE!" Prue screamed unable to make an audible noise of any kind.

"Little or permanent paralysis?" Andy swallowed trying to take it all in. How could this be happening? Didn't immortality count for anything?

"I know this is a lot for you to take in right now" Ava soothed, "so for the moment we'll just concentrate on awaking Prue. But before I can do that, I'll need you to go out to the front desk and fill out some paper work"

Paper work? Andy couldn't fill out paper work unlike Prue he was still dead to the rest of the world. "I'll need to go get Piper for that"

"Of Course" Ava returned, "I'll make sure nothing happens to Prue until you return"

_"No..Andy…please…don't…leave" Prue's heart started to race. The worse thing about being paralyzed was not being able to open her eyes. Who would have ever thought that your eyelids could ever become paralyzed? She thought disdainfully_.

As if she had some how heard Prue's call Ava turned giving Andy some comfort "I tell you what, I go ahead and the Fentanyl started, I'll call you when she's stable"

_"No…stay…stay…stay" Although Prue had never been afraid of the dark, there was something about being trapped in her own body that literally terrified her. What if she were never going to be able to move again? Or open her eyes…_

_For several moments everything in the room seemed peaceful as Andy started to shuffle his way out of the room. _Then floor began to shake and monitors within the room began to crack, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"What is that?" Ava looked around startled as a massive force of telekinetic energy took over the room.

"It's Prue" Andy whispered as the shaking became more intense, causing an IV pole to topple over. "She's trying to reach out"

"Prue?" Ava braced herself against the large computer that controlled all of the monitors, hoping it wouldn't fall. "I thought she could only channel her powers through her eyes and her hands.

Andy tried to step forward, stumbling. "No actually, her powers are initially channeled through her mind.

"Then she's done this before?" Ava looked Andy incredulously. She always knew that Prue was a powerful witch to say the least, but to have the ability to use her powers when her body was in such a fragile state spoke in epic proportions of what a spirit brought back from the after life was capable.

"A few times, but mostly it's when she's angry with me and doesn't want me to know about it" The surges of emotional blasts had started occurring shortly after Alyeia's birth mostly in sporadic episodes. Andy grabbed the bed railing before letting his hand fall into Prue's hair, stroking it gently. "It's okay, Prue. I'm here"

"_I'm not angry with you Andy. We just have a lot to work out" Prue sighed inwardly letting her emotions calm at the feel of his touch. "Okay, this is better, I can handle this…THIS! OW!" Prue felt a sharp prick as Ava started an IV. A few moments later she was surrounded by a sensation of inner peace as the drug started to take over her system. "Whoa…I'm starting to feel a little funny here…really funny. All right who make the room start to spin…not that I can see the room" she felt dizzy, really dizzy she concluded before bursting out into a giddy laugh. _

_In one sweeping moment, Prue's love life flashed through her mind, bursting her insides like a skyrocket. One minute she was with Andy reliving the moment that had given Amanda life and then strangely the next with Bane._

_"Bane? How did he get into this picture?" Prue hadn't thought about him in a long time years in fact, not since Andy had come back into her life. Why should she? She wondered letting herself enjoy the moment that she and Bane spendt together on the dance floor as Hellfire._

_

* * *

_In a nuetral section ofunderworld, Natalie stood over the mason jar what held the remains of Francis, "all right dear, it's time to bring your back" with a wave of her hand the ashes started to regenerate and once again became Francis. 

"What happened to me?" the Sorceress asked shocked at her new surroundings. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you back" Natalie returned, "As an avatar I have the power to control many things even life and death"

Natalie then glanced upward as a wayward set of orbs appeared transforming into an off balance Bane. "What did you do to Prue?" he roared lunging at his older half sister. "I know you did something Franny!" Born to Bane's mother and a warlock, Francis had inherited her father's powers; making her a mid-level sorceress in the supernatural world. When her father had been vanquished by the Source, Bane's mother had no choice but to remarry a mortal who would keep her daughter safe. All of her life Francis had looked out for her younger mortal brother, Bane waiting for magic to take a hold on him on somehow.

"She was following orders" Natalie droned "as you should you. Now that you have come into your powers you should respect magic, like your sister"

"I do" Bane ran a hand of frustrations through his hair. " But you said that if I listened to you. Prue would be mine for the taking! You never mentioned anything about being married and having kids"

"A technicality" Natalie sniffed waving her hand, as if Bane were some sort of servant. "Now go back to the manor and let Leo teach you how to use your powers for the greater good. Francis and I will take care of all the rest"

"I don't want to see anything else happen to Prue" Clenching his fists, Bane exploded upward in a set of orbs, just as three Elder like figures appeared one of which who was holding a lantern.

"You have a Charmed One?" Natalie took the lantern smiling triumphantly as the three figures shape shifted into their true form; avatars.

"Paige, the youngest" King Glendrous rounded the corner, changing into a fourth avatar of Chinese decent. "The plan of pulling she and Piper in a mock past reality worked like a Charm...excuse the pun"

"First Phoebe had been eliminated and now Paige Well Done" Natalie beamed, knowing that the remaining Charmed One's would have no choice but to blame the Elder's for the lose of another sister.

"That's two Charmed Ones down and two to go" Crystal glasses filled with wine appeared into the hands of Francis and the avatars. Together they toasted one another heartily reeling momentary victory.

"Making that one and half" Thinking of Prue's present condition, Francis clinked her glass with Natalie's.

"Soon, we will have no one to worry about except Piper"


	21. Silence of the Witch

A/N: The title of this chapter is from the movie, Silence of the Lambs but bears no relation to the plot.

**Angelically Charmed: Silence of the Witch**

From across the street in her own manor, the Seer sat in the rocking chair with a needlepoint circle and thread in hand. At first the thought of settling in to do something so droll had sickened her stomach but over the last several months the See'r was beginning to find pleasure in the task that was usually reserved for older mortal women.

Alyeia stood at the window front window pressing to her tiptoes. Her little head was buried by the long white curtain leaving only her shoulders and backside exposed to the seer's view.

"Is there something going on across the street my little Liege?"

Ayleia plopped back down to the balls of her feet letting the curtain swing back to it's normal position. Ever since she and the see'r had attended her Aunt's funeral the little demon had been fascinated by the thought of another telepath and other witchlike children. She didn't know how to tell the see'r that she was drawn to the children of the manor.

Scampering towards the front door, Alyeia began to push it with all of her little might sparking curiosity in the See'r.

"Perhaps we should go see what the Charmed Ones are up too" setting her needlepoint aside the see'r padded over the door and scooped the little demonic princess into her arms.

The two then headed upstairs to the attic where the See'r stored all of her magical paraphernalia. The all-seeing crystal was glowing with a bright electrical light. With a wave of her hand, the See'r was able to conjure a viewing portal into the Halliwell manor.

Piper was standing in the living room looking absolutely livid. "Leo I want you to take me to the Elder's now!" A close up of Piper's face revealed that the middle sister was almost snarling. "They cannot just waltz in here and take Paige! I need to talk with them damn it!"

The vision shifted to her white lighter husband. "Not when you're like this. " Leo feared that in Piper's present state that her anger would take over and that she would physically retaliate, bringing more anguish to the family.

"So the Elder's have taken your Aunt Paige, now that's interesting" the See'r smiled whimsically at her adoptive daughter. Without Paige and Phoebe there would be no sisterly bond of magic, no power of three, leaving the Charmed One's vulnerable to just about any demon that should waltz in and want to take over.

* * *

Back inside the manor, Glenn knelt to his daughter's side. "Do you know who I am?" 

"Daddy!" Glenda blurted happily jumping into his awaiting arms.

"That's right" the angelic mortal rose to his feet, holding his daughter tightly.

"Paige speaks very fondly of you" Drake interjected enjoying the father/daughter moment.

"I can't say I've heard of her speak of you" Glenn replied balancing his daughter on one hip as she twisted in his arms.

"I'm Drake" the demon offered cordially. "but do you mind if I ask how you got here?"

Glenn let Glenda slide from his arms and set her back down on the floor. "I..really don't know…I just sensed that Paige needed me"

"She was about to destroy her family and I suppose you were the only with the power to stop her"

Glenn rubbed the back of his neck, "Doesn't look like it did much good though". The sound of jingling bells rang from overhead and Glenn looked heavenward. "What's is that?"

"It's destiny tell you that it's time to leave" Leo answered, "You're purpose here is finished"

Glenn nodded slowly as his body once again turned ghostly transparent, "I guess so" he returned gazing at his hands, "but what about Paige?"

"Leave it to Piper and her sisters. I assure you, they will not any harm befall her" Drake replied assuredly as the angelic mortal was consumed by a set of bright swirling lights. Drake and Leo stood silent for several seconds until Glenn had completely ascended back into the afterlife.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know for sure," Leo looked grim adverting his eyes into the solar where Declan was playing a quite game of Connect Four with Amanda. "But one thing I do know is that we are going to need Cole if we wantto have any type of a chance in protecting Declan from the Source."

"I do suppose that the Source of All Evil would find him to be a great commodity against the Charmed Ones" Drake replied stroking his chin.

"Especially if he were able to turn Declan into an evil version of his adult self again"

"Well now, we just can't let that happen now can we?" Drake smiled, starting to shimmer. "Take care of your family and leave our friend, Colesnova to me"

* * *

**Several Hours Later...**

Piper Halliwell sat in the chair next to Prue's bed with her knees drawn up to her chest just watching her sister sleep. The medication that Ava had been feeding into Prue's system had yet to take hold against the clot that had been thrown into Prue's brain from her battle with Francis.

A large lump formed in the throat of the middle charmed one. How could Prue of all people possibly have had a stroke and especially when the family needed her the most? The mere thought was still beyond her comprehension. Prue was the guardian and protector of the family. The sister who had the chosen destiny to beat death and rule over the Wicca world was now lying in a hospital bed unable to move or even open her eyes.

What their world coming too? Piper closed her eyes resting her chin on her knee as a tear slid down the right side of her face. "They took Paige from us" she choked referring to the Elders. First Phoebe and now Paige.

"She's gone. They just came and sucked her up into a bottle" Piper sniffled, "They didn't even give us a ch-chance to explain before handing down their punishment"

"_Piper?" the sound of anguish in Piper's voice began to toy with Prue's brain. The drugs that Ava had given her had really thrown the witch for a loop making it impossible for to concentrate on anything expect the visions that had been flowing out from her memory. Piper's words were nothing but a blur but the pain of her sisters voice was evident.._

"Okay, we've got to focus here" Prue told herself. She needed to find a way to break free. 

"Prue, I need you to wake up. I don't know how to get Paige back without you" Piper sighed letting the lids of her eyes fall shut for a moment until she could see the firey astral glow form from Prue's projection.

"Prue?" Piper stared incredulously at the sight of her sister standing in front of her wearing nothing but a hospital gown, which was split down the back.

"Ask and you shall receive" The older Halliwell wobbled proudly trying to catch her balance. Astral projecting while on medication was definitely a new experience, a little trickier than she'd thought?

"I'm sorry" Piper glared at her sister strangely watching Prue's lips as they tried to move transmitting a sentence filled with melody of undecodable words "Did you say something?"

Prue tried to speak again but nothing came out of her mouth except jargon. She couldn't form words. Piper, I'm here is what she had wanted to say only it hadn't come out that way. "_What's wrong with my voice?" _Her eyes went wild.

Ava had been right when she told Andy that Prue would be unable to speak

"Take it easy Prue, just take it easy" Piper soothed before the red astral glow began to return. "No Prue don't go. I need-" you, she sighed as the projection disappeared back into Prue's lifeless body.

Piper's face was crestfallen until she heard a slight mew coming from the depth's of Prue's throat. Eager she watched with great anticipation as her sisters' brow started to crease which lead to Prue's head flopping back and forth. Slowly her green eyes started to flutter open prompting Piper to take a hold of her hand as she returned to the conscience world.

Piper smiled as her sister's lips began to move mouthing the words. "I need you too"

"I know you do. Now let's get you home we have work to do" Piper giggled kissing her older sister's forehead. "You think you can stand?"

Prue could only shake her head. Her entire body still felt like a bowl of Jell-O.

"Fine, we'll have Andy orb us. He just went home for a moment to check on the girls." Piper returned gazing over her shoulder." LEO! Send Andy back"

Instantly a cloud of orbs formed reconfiguring into a shape of a man…Bane

"Oh Dear God" Piper cursed under her breath as the convict turned white lighter moved towards them. "How is it, that you can even orb on command?" She wasn't calling for him.

"Let's just say, I've learned my new job well," Bane shrugged, smiling fondly at Pure as he eased himself towards the bed just as Piper threw up a hand, forming a blockade between the ex-con and her sister.

Arrogant bastard, Piper snorted silently knowing what sort of tension it would bring if Bane were to orb them back to the manor. "You know, on second thought orbing with a new white lighter can be a little bit dangerous so we'll just take the Jeep".

"Prue likes danger, don't you Prue?"

Unable to answer, Prue could only glare at Bane uneasily as Piper helped her slip on a hospital robe and called for Ava. His feelings for her were intense just as they'd been that night on the dance floor and afterwards when they'd make love at Mariner's Point.

"Prue has enough danger in her life, right now and quite frankly we just can't handle anymore so why don't you just orb on back where you came from and help Drake find Cole or better yet protect your own charge. Prue already has a white lighter and a husband who can vanquish demons. So we don't need you, right now"

"I want to hear Prue say that," Bane challenged looking over Piper to the raven haired beauty in the bed.

"She can't"

"I didn't think so," Bane said smugly letting the orbs engulf him as Piper continued to rant.

"No she literally can't" Piper continued looking at her sister who was now staring distantly out the window. Crawling into the bed, Piper wrapped her arms around Prue kissing her hair.

"I promise, just as soon as we get Paige back, we'll find a way to fix your speech"

* * *

It was nearly nightfall when Drake found Cole. He was on the patio of a local coffee shop, down one on one knee trying to seduce a blonde woman drinking a latte. 

Cole had a hold on her hand and was trying to kiss his way up her arm.

"The real Casanova should have such Charm" Drake rolled his eyes as he trotted across the street and tapped Cole on the shoulder.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, he just lost his wife"

"I think he's lost his mind" the woman jerked her hand back, leaving the table as Drake's presence caused Cole to become distracted.

"You dare try to a steal a woman from me? The Great Casanova?" Colesenova rose to his feet and slowly removed a glove from his left hand, smacking Drake across the face with it. "You sir, are a man of little honor but great regret"

"Actually I'm not really a man at all," Drake said lowly rubbing his cheek while Cole replace his glove wriggling his fingers. "But then neither are you, at least not a whole man anyways"

"Do you know what they do to men who try to disgrace man by making a move onto his woman?" Cole grinned evilly just before grabbing his friend, roughly by the lapels of his leather jacket, shimmering them both "They castrate them"

"I guess that's why the real Casanova was never caught"

"Tis, a real a pity you aren't as lucky"

* * *

At the foot of the Golden Gate Bridge a female avatar stood beside Natalie, "You know what you must do"  
On Natalie's command, the younger woman glamoured herself into an exact clone of Piper. She then projected up top of the large red girter, where the Elder's had been known to meet with witches and whitelighters to confer.

Predictable, three Elder's stood eagerly awaiting. They were the same three that the Avatars had cloned to kidnap Paige. "Piper,this is certainly unexpected, what may we help you with? Has something happened?"

Avatars...the mock Piper replied darkly raising her hands to create a firey blast. "They want to take over"


	22. Baneful Memories

**Angelically Charmed: Baneful Memories **

"Mommy!"

"My girls" Prue could only beam inwardly as Amanda, Ally and Austin all bounded into her lap where she laid spread out on the couch, with an old afghan covering her legs. Although she was excited to see Ally and Austin, Prue was most relieved to see that Amanda had returned to her normal youthful stage of a healthy eight year old girl.

"Mommy, I fighted demons with Ally and Melinda, they got big too and had powers just like me and-" The oldest Angelic child continued to chatter incisively until Andy entered the room.

"Okay, girls, I think we're all happy that Mommy is home but she needs to rest so that she can help Aunt Piper find Aunt Paige"

One by one, Prue kissed each of her daughters and watched as they jump from the couch and scampered off back into the solarium, paving the way for Andy to spend a quality moment with their mother.

"Welcome back," Andy kissed Prue tenderly before taking a seat on the edge of the couch letting out a deep seeded sigh. The two of them had a lot to talk about "Prue I-" he began just as Prue turned her head away deadpanning anything else he might have wanted to say.

She didn't want to talk now, especially about them. There was too much going on and she needed to concentrate all of her energy on saving Paige. Shortly after her arrival home Leo had been called "up there" to meet with the Elder's. All assumed it had something to do with Paige's banishment.

"C'mon Prue you can't ignore me. I didn't do anything wrong"

"Now Evidently she thinks you did"

Both Andy and Prue looked up to see Bane standing the door jam looking smug.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a private conversation with my wife"

Bane just shrugged nonchalantly, "Looks like to me, you're the only one who's conversing"

Andy's upper lip started to curl and Prue's hand shot upward in a warning style fashion stopping him from carrying out the thoughts that were flooding his brain. She then glared at Bane, signaling him to leave.

"fine, I'll leave you two alone"

Prue then spotted a pen and pad of paper on the table and called for it telekinetically with her hand. The pen and paper flew through the air, landing in her lap. Andy watched curiously as she picked up the pen and started to write.

Please back off and give Bane a chance. Being a whitelighter is new to him 

"So that gives him permission to openly hit on you?" Anger clearly creased through Andy's brow as Prue continued to write.

_You have to remember, the last time I saw him we…._

"Made love, thank you for reminding of me that" Andy retorted as if Prue was somehow trying to justify Bane's behavior.

_"It's hard for him…"_

Fed up, Andy pulled to his feet and started for the kitchen, "is it hard for him or is it hard for you?"

Prue's eyes hit the sofa as she tossed the pad of paper across the room in frustration. No one would or could understand that what she had shared with Bane was nothing more than a moment of need, of mutual respect built upon infatuation. She had to admit Bane was still sexy as hell but she could never love him…not like she loved Andy.

In the kitchen, Andy stood over the kitchen sink gazing distantly out the window. He hated to admit it, but he did begrudge Prue just a little for sleeping with Bane, not that he could blame her exactly. He was dead at time and had no hope of ever returning to her life.

As Andy continued to mull his thoughts, Barbus appeared behind him, reading his fear. Gazing at his palm the demon snickered, "So Natalie was right, your greatest fear is losing Prue to another man. I'll have to keep that in mind" with a wave of his hand, Barbus started the process of playing on the Tracer's insecurity and then disappeared.

A vision of Prue dressed in black leather rubbing up against Bane appeared in Andy's mind. They're lips were just millimeters apart. Bane's hands were on her hips…they were kissing…

Unsuspecting, Bane walked through the swinging door, causing Andy to whirl. The crossbow appeared in his hands, firing without warning. Orbs exploded around the new whitelighter dragging him to safety while the arrow to lodge itself into the door.

"What the hell?" Bane's body shook with anger and fear as he reappeared in the same spot to see Andy advancing heatedly with the crossbow resting at his side. The two men bumped shoulders in a warning like fashion before Andy left the room.

"Stay away from my wife"

"No can do" Bane hissed silently

When he entered the main room, Andy saw Leo and an Elder, Kaun, dissolving into the living room. "Where's Piper?" Leo asked.

"I'm right here" Piper stood on the bottom step of the stairs, holding onto the rail. "What's going on? Did you find anything out about Paige?"

"No we didn't" Leo answered uneasily as his wife approached them.

Spotting the activity from the stairs, Prue tossed back her afghan and pulled to her feet, padding slowly towards the stairs. Her equilibrium was still off and made her wobble just little.

"Two Elder's were killed earlier this afternoon and another was critically wounded" Leo began slowly watching Piper's head begin to shake in curious, wonder.

"I'm sorry to hear that but what does all of this have to do with Paige?"

"IT WAS YOU!" Kaun blasted shooting an electrical bolt straight at the unsuspecting witch. Helena said it was you!" The bolt struck Piper with all of the fierceness of a live wire, electrocuting her instantly, burning her skin and clothing.

"Piper!" Prue tried to scream but nothing but a mutated howl came out. Reacting out with emotion the oldest Charmed one, drew her arm back retaliating with a telekinetic blast of her own which sent Kaun straight through the Solarium wall.

Leo, Prue and Andy all fell to Piper's side, huddling around the injured witch. Her body was trembling violent and her skin was smoking raw from the burns.

"Hurry, invisible orb us out of here now!" Leo ordered looking Andy. Leo knew that if Andy could cloak them temporarily that would give them time to heal and hide Piper from any further retaliation.

Where? The tracer balked for a moment, Invisible with orbing was Amanda's specialty, a trick that he had never used except on himself.

"I don't care! Anywhere and Hurry!" Leo shouted as Kauhn started to recover.

"Leo you cannot do this!" Kaun thundered watching the foursome disappear into a set of blue and clear orbs. "You shall all be recycled!"

"A cave? You orbed us to an underworld cave?" Prue could only shout mentally but her words still came out loud and clear.

"It's okay" Leo panted, as he set Piper down on the hard stone floor and started to heal her wounds. "The Elders' can't sense us in the Underworld."

"I thought it was better solution than trying to cloak all us" Andy returned not knowing how long his cloaking power would last. The trio remained silent for several minutes watching intently as Piper's bloody wounds began to close. "Why would they think Piper would want to the kill the Elders?"

"Retaliation for taking Paige, only the Elder's claim they don't have Paige"

Prue and Andy both exchanged curious glances. "If they didn't take Paige then who did?"

"I don't know, someone who would want the Elder's to think that Piper has turned on them." Leo continued to hold his hand over his injured wife, praying that all of her wounds would heal. Healing a blast from an Elder was much harder than healing your normal demonic blast due to the magnitude of energy that accompanied their powers.

"You and Prue go back to the manor and take the kids up to the realm. They'll be safe from the Elder's in Melinda's garden"

"Fine" Andy huffed, "But Prue's staying here with you, she's still much too weak to combat with the Elders or anyone else for that matter" the truth was Andy didn't want Prue anywhere near Bane but as soon as the words left his mouth Andy knew they were a mistake. One he should never underestimate the power of Superwitch and two, nothing would ever keep Prue from going after someone who had hurt one of her sisters, especially Piper. Piper was true heart and soul of the Halliwell family.

"Forget, I said that," he mumbled sheepishly as Prue smacked him hard in the arm and shot her best, I can take care of myself glare. Andy grabbed her wrist and two ascended back into the manor where everything was quite.

"I think he's gone" Andy commented surveying the mess outside of the Solarium. Let's get the girls". Together the couple walked hand in hand up the stairs where they found Bane in the attic with all of the kids.

"I figured this was the safest place in the house to get the kids away from the Elder guy" Strangely Bane was standing in front of the Book of Shadows gazing at the Mortal Tracer/Mandela page; the vanquishing section clearly marked. All he needed was a relic arrow from Mandela to begin his life with Prue.

"Why didn't you try orbing?" Andy snapped picking up both Ally and Austin, while Prue tended Melinda and Amanda taking a hold of their hands.

"Is we going to Auntie Melinda garden?" Ally asked knowingly from experience. Over the years, the afterlife garden had become a safe haven for the Halliwell children and other wayward innocents.

"Just for a little while baby, until it's safe"

"Yeah well Prue won't be safe until she's away from you" Bane thought darkly as he lifted Declan into his arms, following Prue and Andy into the afterlife.

* * *

Cole appeared with Drake in a remote part of ancient Venice clutching his friend by the throat. "Welcome to my home" he hissed drawing out a dagger and pointing it directly at Drake's groin area. 

"You..you didn't really mean what you said about castration did you?" A nervous smile of amusement swept over Drake's face at the mere thought making him wonder if he had the power to take on the mighty Belthazor.

"What do think?" Cole kept a hold of Drake's jacket, and pulled them beneath the ground to an old style torture chamber complete with stocks and a quartering device.

Up above, a mysterious female stood in the alleyway where she had watched the events between Cole and Drake unfold. She was dressed in a white lace dressed complete with a matching veil and gloves that covered the majority of her body with the exception of her eyes.

"I cannot let you make such a dire mistake Casanova if you do, your soul will be damned forever" Slowly and unseen by anyone she slipped through an open door and kept down at set of stairs which led to Colesenova's chamber.

Cole already had Drake chained spread eagle to the quartering device and was turning the wheel that led to a set of ropes, which would literally tear the demon into two.

When he was certain that he had the position set, Cole stopped the wheel and again pulled out his dagger, holding it threateningly over Drake. "Comfortable? I didn't think so? But don't worry, after I cut off your family jewels, I'm going to let my little machine here tear you in half and then I'd feed you to the dogs where they'll lick your filthily woman stealing bones clean.

From the corner of his eye Colesnova caught side of a shadow moving along the wall. It was that of the woman, "Well now it looks like we have company" lowering the dagger, Colesnova moved towards the woman grinning. "Mi lady, I do so enjoy your loveliness but this really isn't something you wish too see"

Still grinning he caught her smile through her veil as she started to whisper. "I have the power, he has the key. Show Casanova the face he wishes to see" Slowly the woman began to strip the veil from her face prompting Colesenova's face to go white.

"Phoebe" Both Colesenova and Drake dared to whisper.


	23. Green is the Color of Gideon

**Angelically Charmed: Green is the Color of Gideon **

**Garden of Melinda Warren **

Bane stood in awe as he appeared in the garden that had become known as Melinda Warren's vision of Utopia. Birds and Butterfly's were everywhere along with a soothing sense of peace. He'd never felt so much at ease in his entire life.

"I think we're truly in heaven, Buddy" Slowly he let Declan slide from his arms as Prue came into sight. Dressed in Angelic white, she was nothing short of an angel in waiting.

"Lord have Mercy," he muttered under his breath watching as she captured the attention of every living creature in the garden. Never in his life had ever pictured her as such a pillar of goodness.

Slowly he backed up until he felt the back of his knee connect with something. It was a swing. Easing himself into the seat, Bane was surprised when Amanda started to speak to him reproachfully.

"You can't sit there," she said as the fairy, Thistle, landed on her shoulder.

Leaning forward, Bane rested his forearms to his thigh, "why not?"

"Cause, that's my Mommy and Daddy's swing. Thistle and the other fairies made it for them when my Daddy died so that Mommy could meet him in heaven"

"Is that a fact?" Bane could only grin a boyhood smile, "Well do think that the fairies could make one for me too?"

Amanda looked at Thistle for a moment noting that the little fairy was had begun to flutter her wings intensely. "Thistle says, no because your heart has never known true love"

"Well can you ask your fairy friend if she thinks I'll ever find it?"

Amanda again looked at Thistle. "Only if you stay away from my Mommy"

From the opposite end of the garden, Andy stood holding Austin in his arms. "Hey Aus" he said stroking her fine brown hair, "you want to do your old man a favor and get a read on this Bane guy for me?"

The littlest, Trudeau-Halliwell witchlette turned her head, focusing her power of auric sight upon Bane. Instantly a bright purple and white hue formed around the new white lighter, bringing a frown to Andy's face.

"Of Course, should have known that a whitelighter couldn't be anything but good"

"You know Andy, green really isn't your color and using Austin's powers like that…shame on you"

"Patty," The sound of his Mother in-law's voice made a bright red flush sprout all over Andy's cheeks, "I guess you caught me in the act"

Reaching for Austin, Patty could only continue to smile, "You know you remind me a lot of Victor right now. He was always insanely jealous of Sam even before he had a reason to be"

"Sam was after his family" Andy grumbled indignantly as he watched Prue wander over towards the swing…their swing.

"Sam's destiny was to sire Paige. But believe me, when I say this. Prue's only destiny is to be with you. Otherwise, I could have never brought the two of you back together"

Patty's words didn't anything to soothe the feeling of rage that was growing in his soul; Barbus had made certain of that. Out of the blue, Andy leaned in and kissed Austin on the cheek, "I need to go check on Piper and Leo. Tell Prue I'll meet her back at home"

Barbus, smiled sadistically as Andy entered the manor unaware of the demon's presence.

"Prue shouldn' t be alone with Bane. You can't trust him. He's a criminal" Barbus followed the tracer about the house as he gathered a list of supplies that Leo had requested for Piper. "He wants your family so that he can hurt them. . .He wants Prue all to himself…"

* * *

**Ancient Venice**

"Phoebe," Cole whispered as the woman removed the remains of her veil To all who didn't know better, he standing before Phoebe Halliwell in the flesh.

This is not who you are Colesenova, your destiny is carry on the on the dreams that you and your beloved witch shared not the fantasy life of the world's greatest lover"

"This is not Phoebe" Drake reasoned squinting one eye before he began to tug at the ropes that were holding him tightly to the quartering machine. From the cornor of his eye, Drake managed to spot an ominous figure dressed in a black: Death.

"You can only see me because your name is coming up on my list" Death gazed at the glow coming from his palm and then faded from sight allowing his destine sevant to perform her work.

"A child awaits for you back in your own time; a child whom will no doubt bring your life great joy;" The woman said.

"We don't have a child," Cole returned slowly, "Phoebe and I were never allowed too". The Elders and mandatory witch laws wouldn't let them.

The woman smiled sympathetic, "Perhaps not in your lifetime together on earth. The afterlife is sometimes a mixture of strange blessings"

"You-you came from the afterlife?"

"No, I am merely past link to the love you lost; the love you shall be reunited with providing you fulfill your own destiny. Your destiny as Belthazor guardian of loves eternal child."

Cole looked down at his attire and over his shoulder at Drake, "Belthazor". Slowly his appearance began to change back into that of a drunken and unshaved Cole Turner.

"Remember, your destiny is to care for the child" As Casanova faded the woman did too.

"No, Phoebe, don't go I can't-" Cole began looking back at Drake. Picking up the athame, Cole slashed the magic proof bonds, causing Drake to topple to the hard stone floor.

Raise a child without her? Sure you can" Drake first pushed himself up onto his forearms and then his knees until he was standing upright, "Sounds like the only way to get Phoebe back is to follow destiny"

Cole nodded and together her and Drake shimmered back to the manor.

From across the courtyard, Death stood with the servant maiden.

"I take it I have fulfilled your bidding?" The servant maiden once again replaced her veil causing her face to change back to its normal features of blue eyes and blonde hair.

"You have" Death answered, "and as I favor to you, I shall turn my head at the upcoming Salem witch trials, sparing the life of you and your sisters"

"And they say you are only of a neutral cold heart" The maiden smiled plucking two gold pieces from Death's' fingertips before scampering back amongst a crowd of people participating in a street market.

* * *

**Avatar Realm **

The Elder, Gideon, walked into the grand hall of the avatars with the coat tails of his long green velvet cloak flowing behind him. Purposefully, he made his way toward Natalie and slipped his hands around her plump waist, "Your plan to destroy the Charmed Ones is working beautifully. Kaun bought the line about the Avatar processing Piper hook, line and sinker"

"As was yours, turning an ex-con into a whiteligher, who would have ever thought we'd see the day" Natalie lifted her chin as Gideon trailed heated kisses up her neck, "Now all we need to do is dispose of Prue, and our take over will be complete"

"Easier, said than done, my love" Gideon straightened, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Prue Halliwell is practically an immortal being, the strongest of all the Wiccan world"

Nevertheless, she is vulnerable to human emotion just the same" Natalie walked over to large black box and pushed open the lid to reveal a single black sliver tipped arrow; the relic arrow from Mandela to be exact "Without her sisters and her beloved family she is nothing"

"You really plan on having her ex-lover vanquish the Mortal Tracer with that?"

Natalie smiled wickedly as she removed the arrow from it's case and pressed a finger to it's shiny tip, "No, I rather see Prue do it" With Barbus and Bane both involved in the mix it would be easy to convince Prue that her husband had turned to the dark side. Andy's jealously over Bane's presence would eventually escalate to mammoth proportions leaving Prue no choice.

Gideon again placed his hands on her resting his chin on her shoulder, "Prue Halliwell vanquish her own husband? The day that happens is the day I become a God"

Natalie turned her head; allowing the Elder to capture her mouth, "Then get ready darling, because you and I are just beginning, " she whispered pulling Gideon to the floor.

* * *

Prue stood at the book with her hands on either side of the podium, hoping to get an inkling of inspiration as to what had gone wrong with the Elders, but came up with nothing. 

Kaun's attack had seemed so rash. Normally the Elder's were the type to think things through before attacking. Something or someone must had made them think they needed to strike immediately, but who?

"You know, I never pictured you as the marrying type"

Distracted, Prue turned from the book to see Bane standing behind her, his hands shoved in his pockets. A slow easy "Oh Yeah?" grin splayed across her face letting him know he had her attention.

"I mean what happened to Hell Fire?" Bane cocked his head as she started to speak.

"Sh---She--I--I—I" Frustration set into Prue's eyes as she tried to speak with little success. _"I can't do this right now, is what she had wanted to say" _Angry tears filled her eyes causing her dip her head from Bane's sight. The last thing she wanted to do was to let anyone see her cry over the fact that Prue Halliwell had been reduced to a mute._  
_

"It's okay," Bane whispered touching her cheek "I don't mean to push. I know you've got a lot on your plate right now" She needed to help her sisters he reasoned resolving to give her the space she needed, "C'mon, Prue if it's one thing that we've always had, it's that we trust other right?

Lifting her eyes, Prue grinned and nodded as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"That's what I wanted to see" Bane kissed her cheek. Slowly he started to step away but it was too late, Andy's orbs were already filling the room putting both he and Prue in a compromising position.

From the look on Andy's face Prue could sense that all hell was about to break loose. Inaudible words started to flow from her lips as her head started to shake, but it was too late…

Automatically, a fire-glazed heat-sensing probe fired from Andy's left hand, striking Bane in the back, disintegrating the whitelighter instantly. Bane was nothing but a pile of white dust.

* * *

**Underworld**

"Le-Leo….wh-what's taking so long" Piper shivered under the burlap blanket that Andy had retrieved on his way to the Underworld, along with a host of mortal style medical supplies.

"Whitelighter magic isn't strong enough to heal you. It only saved you from being killed" Adverting his eyes from Piper's face Leo winced at the sound of her hiss as he tried to strip an piece of charred clothing from her tender skin. "Sorry, I know this hurts" he apologized

Piper's teeth began to chatter as she spoke, "Why wo-would the Elder's retaliate against me like that? What the hell happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"They believe that you processed by an Avatar" Gideon appeared before the couple, kneeling at Piper's side.

"Leo who is this?" she asked cautiously giving him the eye.

"Gideon, he was my mentor during my probationary period as a whitelighter. Don't worry you can trust him"

"He's an Elder, why does he look like an elder?"

"Because I am" Gideon, answered profoundly, "but not to worry, unlike Kaun I'm not out to blow you up. I'm here to help you" Gideon graciously looked to Leo before laying hands of healing upon Piper. "May I?"

"Of Course" Leo nodded sliding back as if he would consent for the master healer to go work.

Gideon smiled warmly as a bright glow began to shoot from his hands bathing Piper in its warmth. "You see, my Dear Piper, when an Elder strikes someone which such magnitude as Kaun struck you; they are not meant to be healed"

"Then how come you can heal me?" Piper retorted bluntly feeling her body begin to restore itself back it's natural state of health.

"In my hands, I hold a divine power to heal which goes beyond the limits of whitelighter magic similar to that of your Angelic Child, Melinda" The healing power of an Avatar, not that Piper nor Leo suspected that Gideon was anything less than Angelic himself.

Sitting up, Piper pulled the blanket up close to her chest as not to expose her bare skin, "So if you're an Elder why are you helping us?" Her eyes followed Gideon as he rose to his feet.

"Because your family is in grave danger, a danger such as you have never faced before if you don't act quickly it will destroy you and the destiny of your angelic children"

"Oh is that all?" Piper snorted with sarcasm dripping from her lips, "Well why didn't you say so before your poster boy Elder Tried To Blow Me To Hell?"

"Beware of the Avatars" Gideon responded with his most charming grin before disappearing in a swarm of heavenly orbs.


	24. Betrayal At Its Best

**Angelically Charmed: Betrayal At Its Best**

****

Orbs deposited Piper and Leo into the attic, just as panic was about to spring a new. Piper looked at Leo curious, sensing a thick wall of tension in the room. "Is it just me or does Prue looked like she's about ready to unleash the wrath of her powers upon Andy?"

Prue flicked her gaze to Piper for a moment and swallowed hard unable to summon even the smallest form of sound. Had her husband really just destroyed Bane? Her first thought was that a demonic spirit had consumed Andy? Maybe Mandela had come back and taken over his body again. Nothing but silence stood between them until Prue spotted a burning ember left over from the probe. Shifting her eyes, she telekinetically threw it in Andy's direction intent on sending her beloved an intense warning.

"He sat on my swing!" Andy laminated jerking his cheek out of the path of the burning ember. The ember hit the wall behind him, leaving a scorch mark near the stain glass window.

"Who sat on your swing?" Piper queried unable to make sense of the hostility that was surrounding her sister and brother in-law.

Andy pointed directing her attention to the ashes near the book.

"Is that Bane?" Piper's mouth formed a perfect "O". "So you blew him up?" She watched coolly as her sister ran a hand through her long raven hair, seething in silence. "Oh Leo this is bad…very bad" something had gotten into her brother in-law this she was sure.

Prue looked like she was literally going to explode with silent anger

Like Piper, Leo stood dumbfounded shoving his hands into his pockets, and forming an aloof grin upon his face. "Well Bane did sleep with Prue" he muttered sheepishly earning a jab to the ribs from Piper's elbow.

"Cut the crap, we need to fix this" Piper's eyes followed Prue as the oldest Charmed dipped her head, summoning her astral form.

"Prue? Prue what are you going to do?"

Piper and Leo watched helpless as an animalistic astral Prue went charging straight for her husband

Andy's eyes widened, as Prue lunged phasing her astral self straight into his chest. Though Astral Phasing wasn't her strongest power, she had on occasion used it when her emotions were especially ripe, the first time being with the empathic demon, Vince, and then later when Death had tried to take Austin.

Bright red flashes zig-zagged in and out of Andy's body causing it to shake violently. The intensity of Prue's anger was too much. Her anger over losing Bane was much stronger than he anticipated. His heart was felt as if it were literally going to explode He needed to escape. But how?

"She's gonna kill em" Piper breathed flexing her fingers in Halliwell style, ready to blow her sister straight from Andy's chest if necessary.

"No she won't, she can't. Prue doesn't have that kind of power, to vanquish him she'd need something from Andy's demonic counterpart" Leo gently placed his hand on Piper's lowering her wrists. "The only thing that can make them mortal again is if something breaks their eternal bond of love"

"Well, pardon me for questioning your wisdom, but I think that plie of ash over there just did"

The charmed couple continued to watch until orbs filled Andy's body, consuming both he and Prue.

"Where'd they'd go?" Piper blinked several times as her sister and Andy disappeared. "Where did they go?" Prue's physical body remained near the podium slumped and lifeless.

"I don't know" Leo replied uneasy as he and Piper made their way to Bane's pile of ash.

* * *

**Golden Gate Park**

Orbs fell from the heavens causing Prue's astral form to be expelled from Andy's body as they hit the hard grass cover ground, tumbling over one another. Andy landed on his back with Prue laying on his chest. Though they were no longer one, the enraged witch continued her fight.

Straddling Andy's torso, Prue ripped a closed fisted blow after blow to his cheek with hands phasing right through his skin striking the Tracer right to the bone.

"Ugh! Prue!" Blinded by her forcefulness, Andy's hands shot up, latching onto her wrists. He then spat dangerously in her direction as blood trickled from his lip.  
Still being the physically stronger one, Andy managed to wrestle Prue off of him, pinning her to the ground.

A growl escaped from Prue's lips as Andy held her to the ground for several minutes all she could do was struggle beneath the weight of his body.

"Is this the way to you like to have it when you're with Bane?" Unaware of Barbus' control Andy willfully struck her back, slapping the right side of her cheek.

What just happened? Had Andy just hit her? Stunned, Prue stopped struggling for moment and just looked at Andy hurt before a squint from her left eye sent him sailing into the large oak that he held their swing causing it to break free from it's hinges. . Pulling herself to her feet Prue pulled several leaves from her hair, and discarded them to the ground before astral projecting away, leaving Andy to sulk in the rubble of what once had been their sacred spot.

Nearby, Barbus stood chuckling loudly, "Now your greatest fear is that you will never get her back!"

* * *

**Melinda Warren's Garden**

Ironically at the same time the swing had fallen at Golden Gate Park, the swing in the afterlife disappeared. Dark clouds appeared blocking the sun that shone its way into the garden, accompanied by a fierce wind and rain. A loud crack of thunder roared through the sky frightening the fairies and the butterflies away.

Patty looked about with an expression of dread on her face as she and Penny began to gather the little ones, in hopes of heading for shelter." Mother, what's going on?"

"I'm not certain, but I think someone or something has just destroyed Prue and Andy's afterlife together" Penny swallowed keeping Ally and Melinda close to her as they made their way for shelter.

Bundling Austin and Glenda within the warmth of her angelic cloak, Patty kept them shielded from the rain until they had reached the safety of Prue's private chamber. There she opened her cloak and her two granddaughters slide to the floor safe and dry while Penny conjured warming towels for Ally, Melinda, Amanda and Declan.

Reaching for a towel, Patty began to squeeze the excess water from Amanda's long brown hair. "Mother how is it possible that something could destroy a destine afterlife? I mean it's not as if evil can just seep it's way in here and take over"

"No but a lack or trust or some sort of betrayal on Prue and Andy's part would" Penny answered as a house elf brought her a dry set of clothing for the older children

"Oh Mother don't be ridiculous-" Patty began before remember her earlier conversation with Andy in the garden over Bane. "I mean Prue and Andy are both angelic spirits"

"Angelic spirits who have chosen to live their afterlife as mortals beings with supernatural immortality" Penny corrected as she stood and turned toward a large glass window to watch the storm as it continued to ransack the parts of the garden that had been build by the fairies to honor Prue's love for Andy.

* * *

**Attic**

Piper had just finished reconstructing Bane's molecules from the ash when she heard a gasp come from Prue's body. Raising her head from Bane's prone body, Piper motioned for Leo to place his healing hands upon the new whitelighter.

"Prue? Are you okay?"

The oldest charmed one, swiped at her eyes wiping unshed tears away and shook her head before making her way to the book. There she picked up the pack of sticky notes that Paige often used to color code the Book of Shadows and a pen.

"_Is Bane all right?" _

Piper looked at the note curious before crumbling it in her hands. "Yes, we think that Leo will be able to heal the rest of his body from here. The middle sister remained silent for a moment watching Prue rake a hand through her hair.

"Prue what happened with Andy?"

A bit flustered, Prue again reached for the sticky pad and sloppy wrote. "_I don't want to talk about it" _

"You don't want to talk about it?" Piper repeated, "Well sweetie I kind of think you have too. Prue's emotions were reeling, Piper thought as she glanced around the attic noting that every tangible item in sight had begun to shake.

"_We need to find Paige" _Prue scribbled back this time thrusting the note directly into Piper's face.

"Don't take that silent tone of denial with me, Missy! This is serious". The whole attic looked like it was literally going to implode in the wake of Prue's raw emotion.

So-so- is- fi-fi-finding Pai-Paige" Prue managed to choke out with a great deal of effort"

"I know we need to find Paige" Piper returned looking her sister directly in the eye, "but if you and Andy don't settle this thing with Bane, then it's not going to happen. I need you emotionally well Prue otherwise; we're all going to get screwed.

Prue closed her eyes letting a deep seeded sigh escape from her nose. Gently she touched the back of her hand to her sore cheek "I- I-ca-" Frustration started to set in and once again Prue started to write, this time with Piper looking over her shoulder.

"_Andy is never coming back" _the middle Charmed One read aloud before starting to sputter, "Wh-what do you mean Andy is never coming back? Prue what did you do?"

"Maybe she finally realized she belongs with me" Bane groaned letting Leo help him to a seat position while Piper stood glaring.

"One more comment like that, and I'll turn you back into dust"

* * *

**Avatar Realm**

Gideon stood with his hands wrapped around Natalie's waist as they watched the conversation between Piper and Prue unfold. "So do you still think that is it is still necessary for Prue to have to vanquish her husband?" Gideon asked trailing a host of soft kisses down Natalie's neck.

"Absolutely" Natalie closed her eyes, letting the feel of his touch overtake her for a moment, "Once the deed is done, we'll reveal Barbus and Prue will be so racked with guilt that her own emotions will consume her to total destruction, thus destroying what remains of the All Powerful Charmed Ones".

"Piper will not be able to fight the weight of the world by herself therefore springing a need for us and a neutral way for life" Gideon added, "The entire world, including mortal, enchanted and demonic shall be at our mercy!"

The two continued to kiss until satisfaction had been met, "Now if you'll excuse me, my lovely avatar my cue to enter the manor is coming up"

"You're sure you can convince Piper to come over to our side?"

"Absolutely" Gideon grinned before exploding into set of blue and white orbs. Moments later he resettled in the Halliwell attic meeting Prue's _Who the hell are you gaze.  
_  
"It's okay, he's Leo's Mentor. He's on our side" Piper quickly explained prompting Prue to set down her defenses.

"Piper's right he's here to help" Leo rose to his feet looking at the master Elder quizzically.

"I've come with news" Gideon clasp his hands together, "It's about your sister, Paige. I know where you can find her but you must act quickly"

Prue and Piper again exchanged glances, "He's the only lead we've got" Piper held out her hand, motioning for Prue to take it.

Slowly Prue extended her hand, lacing her fingers with Pipers signaling her trust with her sister's decision to trust this new stranger.

"Tell us what we need to do"

Reaching into his pocket, Gideon pulled out an exotic looking vile and handed it to Piper. "You must enter the realm of the avatars. There you will find Paige's soul, locked in a lantern slated for the dimension of the lost. Once you retrieve it use the contents inside the vial to destroy the Avatars"

"How do we get there?"

"I'll orb you. I've had a faulty alliance with them for years, that's how I know about Paige" Gideon offered extended his hand to Prue. For several seconds Prue looked at his long fingers uneasily something about this didn't feel right she reasoned before latching onto his hand and accepting his offer to orb.

Once in the realm the sisters continued to hold hands while Gideon lead them to the entrance of the main hall. "So where do we find Paige?" As Piper entered the room, she felt Prue hand slip from hers. Side by side the sisters walked into the massive room. A black and white checkered floor lit up the room, along with a massive rectangular table made of brass and gold with twelve accompanying matching chairs

"The lantern is locked in a box at the center of the head table." Gideon instructed hanging back so that any roaming avatars would not sense his presence. Spotting the box, Piper went to it, and carefully opened the lid, expelling a bright purple light.

"Grab the lantern" Prue shouted inwardly as a feeling of dread swept over her. They were about to be attacked, she could feel it in her bones.

"Got it!" Piper carefully lifted the lantern from the box and turned towards Prue who staring down twelve angry looking faces; avatars faces.

"Oh Crap"

From his position in the hallway, Gideon watched with a clenched fist as the two sisters engaged the twelve avatars into a magical battle of powers. "the vial Piper, use the vial" A smile of relief swept across his face when he saw Piper pull the vial from inside the pocket of her brown leather jacket and toss it directly into the middle of the floor. His eyes closed as he listened to the agonizing screams of the dying avatars.

"They're gone," he thought blessedly opening his eyes only to find that he was now face to face with Natalie.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago" Reaching into his cloak, Gideon pulled out a second vial and plunged it directly at Natalie's feet. Her screams of destruction were like music to his ears he thought watching her burn.

Stepping over Natalie's remains, Gideon crossed into an adjoining hall, where he found the case that contained Mandela's relic arrow. Slipping it into his coat, he turned back, meeting Piper and Prue in the main hall. The sisters were smashed together in a hug, with Paige safely snuggled in between them

Nothing but brown burning cloaks remained of the twelve avatars. With both the avatars and the majority of Elder's gone he was in complete control.

"Our work here is done," he said cunningly earning looks from both Prue and Piper.


	25. Two and a Half Demons

**Angelically Charmed: Two and a Half Demons**

"It is so good to be back" Paige Matthews sat on the couch squished in between her two older sisters. The three had decided that after Paige's return that a sisterly moment was in order so they had taken in a childfree evening of video watching and junk food.

"Hmm…yes is it" Piper replied brushing a stray hair away from Paige's face. "I still can't believe we're watching this old black and white relic though"

"Kill it before it Dies? But That's Phoebe's favorite movie"

"Yes it is" Piper sat up a little and leaned over towards the arm of the couch, "She liked even more after the character came alive and serial killers were roaming about San Francisco"

"Well, that Billy character is kind of cute" Paige cocked her head looking at the tv screen with a dreamy school girl stare.

"Don't get any ideas" Piper warned reaching for the remote so that she could place the movie on pause as Paige did her famous eye roll.

"I don't have any ideas about Billy or any other man at the moment trust me. She still couldn't believe she'd missed out on seeing Glenn. The fact that he had appeared just as the Faux Elder's whiskered her away still had the Witch-Guardian puzzled.

Hearing the sound of voices, Piper glanced towards the solarium where Cole, Leo, Drake, and Bane were having a conversation about Declan. "You know not that it's any of my business but don't you think it's time you got back in the saddle again"

It had been nearly two years since Glenn's death.

"I don't know sometimes it just doesn't feel like I'm ready" Paige said slowly picking at a loose thread on the couch. Not that she say it out loud but part of her would like she was cheating on Glenn if she moved on. Paige's glance then shifted to Prue, of all of her sisters Prue was the one she could relate too the most when it came to love and magic.

"How long did you wait after Andy died?"

Speaking for her silent sister, Piper picked up a pillow and slapped it across Prue's body. "Not even a year! Prue was practically in Bane's pants the minute she laid eyes on him"

"Really?" a tell all smile crossed to Paige's lips as she watched the oldest sit up and brush a fallen hair from her across. "That yummy huh? So that's why Andy turned him into dust"

Paige's eyes followed Prue's as they landed on Bane who just happen to be looking up at her and smiling.

Unable to handle the weight of his stare, Prue adverted her eyes and quietly excused herself from the room. Things with Andy were still too fresh in her mind join in on any banter about Bane.

"Prue? I didn't mean anything-" Paige started to pull from the couch, but a shot of Piper's hand stopped her.

"Let her go. You know how she gets when she's hurting"

"Yeah" Paige replied shifting her eyes to Drake, "Speaking of hurting…"

"Oh yes, you need to apologize for turning somebody into a plant"

"That I do" Paige quipped just as gold Orbs appeared dissolving into the angelic Austin signaling that Death had moved back to his normal routine. Paige's clothing transformed into death's traditional robes before she could finish speaking, "But not before Aussie and I collect some souls. We'll be back"

So Death was back in business. Piper sat silent watching as Paige and Austin disappeared into the Angel's Golden light. Leaning over Piper spotted a photo of the four sisters sitting on the end table. Phoebe's death was still fresh in her own mind, "Well I guess that means it's time to move on"

"Pheebs" Salty tears filled her eyes. Now that things were back to the usual Halliwell standard of normal, there would be nothing left to do but grieve.

* * *

In the other room, Cole Turner ran a hand through his thin dark hair. Moving on without Phoebe wasn't something he was certain he was ready to do. "Look, I appreciate that the Elder's want to give me a kid but I'm not sure I'm cut out for this father stuff"

The Elder's and the Witch laws hadn't allowed he and Phoebe to have a child of their own and now suddenly the powers that be just wanted to drop one in his lap? Who were they kidding.

"Cole, the Elder's chose you because they felt you were" Leo argued as his brother in-law's nose crinkled.

"They chose me because I'm a converted demon and they want me to guide Declan in suppressing his dark side."

Leo's head started to nod in agreement, "That too but they also wanted to reward you for all the good you've done"

By having Death take Phoebe and then dropping Amanda's spawned betrothed in my lap? No thank you"….silence lapsed between them. "Now to mention they given the kid a real winner of a whitelighter" Cole shot a disgusted look at Bane. "What was game? Embezzlement, drugs, and murder?

Bane started to open his mouth to retort but then thought better of it as the demon continued to rant.

"Good role model choice there, Leo, real good! God your people just like to torture me don't they?" As if taking Phoebe away wasn't bad enough.

I'm sorry, I don't have the wisdom to tell you why both you and Bane were chosen to guide Declan; the only thing I know is that it's your destiny"

Flicking his gaze to the patio, Cole fixed his gaze on Declan. The little boy was wearing a red cowboy hat and riding a stick pony while the Trudeau, girls and cousins gathered around a Little Tyke's plastic kitchen set.

Was playing the part of the adoptive father to a demonic child really in his blood? "I can't do it" he said stubbornly, "not without Phoebe."

"Well what if you and boy stayed here and you and Bane just oversaw his training? " Drake piped without forethought, "You could let, Piper and her sisters essentially raise the boy and all you'd have to do is show him how to control his demonic side"

"No…no…" Cole chuckled. In his mind he could already see, Prue and Paige trying to turn the boy against him.

Drake paused again watching Cole's eyes shift to the boy. "Well then you and I could take a shot at it. I could teach him all of the finer things that life has to offer like art, music literature, at least until my time here is up."

Cole's eyes adverted back to Drake, "Two demons raising a little boy? Now that could have possibilities" he laughed. Slowly, he made his way out onto the patio where Declan was standing alone watching the girls pretend to make potions.

Cole knelt to the boy's eye level. "Hey Buddy do you know who I am?"

Holding onto this stick pony, Declan shook his head no.

"I'm Cole and over there is my buddy Drake. He and I are going to be taking care you for a while. You think you might like hanging out with two old guys who have some really cool powers just like yours?"

Declan thought for a moment before dropping his stick pony and winding his arms around Cole's neck.

"Well this starting off better than I thought" Drake quipped watching as Cole gave him thumbs up.

* * *

Prue stood in the bathroom gazing into the mirror. Opening her mouth she tried to speak desperately wanting to make any sound that resemble normal human speech but nothing but a jumble of jargon came out. Part of her had desperately wanted to play along with Paige's banter over Bane but she'd been too embarrassed to even to try to speak.

"o-o-ugh-o-o" Damn it! Why couldn't she do this? It wasn't as if she were deaf like Austin. Her voice was just refusing to cooperate. Prue thrusts her hands onto the edge basin admittedly frustrated. When was this going to end?

"Your voice will always be beautiful to me"

Prue's head jerked upward to the mirror, to see invisible orbs forming behind her. Andy was with her, watching in his invisible form. In his hands he held a single yellow rose. Yellow roses were the sign of an apology Prue thought as she slowly turned around.

"Here" Andy extended his hand, offering the rose but Prue simply pushed it back with her own hand and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Damn" Andy tossed the hapless flower aside, chasing after her. "C'mon Prue, I'm trying to apologize here!"

Prue guessed that sitting in the rubble of their swing had broken Andy's jealous' hold bringing the Tracer back to his normal placid disposition. Not that she cared at the moment. Stubbornly she continued down the hall, ignoring his pleas.

"Is it really that hard to forgive me? I admit I got too angry with Bane" Andy's hand splayed across her bedroom door, Prue telekinetically slammed it in his face. "Prue, I love you, you know that!"

Prue stood on the opposite side with her and pressed against the door. "I love you too" she swallowed silently, "but I can't do this anymore" She wasn't used to her life with Andy spinning out of control. Too many things were dividing them in half; Aleayia's birth, Austin becoming death, the fiasco with Francis and now Bane.

Obs appeared behind her prompting her whirl. There was Andy was with his hands on his hips, ready for a battle of witts.

"You know holding the door shut with your powers only works when the person on the other side can't orb".

"Leave" she mouthed unaware that Piper had heard the commotion and was now standing outside, planting a set of crystals in the doorjam. Within seconds a magic proof crystal field was surrounding the inside and outside parameters of Prue's bedroom.

"No" the left side of Andy's face jerked upward as he spoke. "No Prue, I'm not going to leave things like this…I can't"

"Fine, I will," Prue sneered thrusting the door open only to walk into the crystal field that her sister had planted. Before Prue knew what she was doing, she was sent flying backwards straight into Andy. Together the two ironically, tumbled backwards upon their queen-sized bed. Once again Prue was pinned beneath him.

"I'm so sorry about everything Prue," Andy's hand caressed the side of brusied her cheek, making Prue sighed in the defeat. His kiss was always something that had made her melt. Slowly she closed her eyes and give in, letting his tongue enter her mouth. But wait a minute…something seemed different…it wasn't his kiss…

Breaking the kiss, Prue opened her eyes, just time to see the figure kissing her glamour back into Bane. "Pretty cool whitelighter trick, Eh Prue?

"Oh God" Out in the hallway Piper had watched the entire thing, she had started to walk away when the real Andy had orbed into the corridor, carrying a huge bouquet of roses. No…No…Andy you have to stay away" she hissed about a minute late. He'd stepped in the doorway, just in time to see Prue in Banes' arms.

"This is what you wanted me to see?" Andy snapped incredulously at the charmed one.

"Andy…wait…wait…it's not what you-" Too late again, in a swirl of angry orbs he was gone.

"Ah, Crap!" Piper cursed kicking one of the crystals free from the door. Crap! Crap! Crap! All right, Whitelighter or not this time I really am going to blow you straight to hell! Now get off my sister! "

Sheepishly, Bane rolled away Prue while Piper stood ready with fingers flexed. "Prue, you gotta believe me, I never meant to hurt you like this"

"Then why did you?" Piper snapped saying the words her sister couldn't.

"It's just that when I found out I had this incredible power to change the way I look, I thought it was the only way I could be with you. I just wanted to know what it was like to touch you again"

"So you were going to seduce her?" Piper shoved a hand through her hair, "Bane your whitelighter, for Godskaes you can't use your powers for sex! LEO! LEO GET UP HERE NOW!"

Instantaneously, Piper's obedient husband appeared along with Gideon. "What's going on?"

"Get him out of here now!" Piper pointed directly at Bane. "And don't you dare let him back into my house! Do you understand me?"

Gideon shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his chin. "With all due respect Piper, Bane was just following my orders. I asked him to use his new power to see how Prue would react to Andy"

"How she would react to Andy? Why?" Piper did a double take and clenched her fists waiting for further explanation, as did Prue.

All eyes were upon Gideon, "It has come to our attention that Andy may have been possibly working with the Avatars, in an attempt to free, his daughter, Ayleia, from the See'r"

Gideon, waiting for a moment, gauging Prue's expression, "I am sorry, Prue but it appears that Andy can no longer be trusted"


	26. Without A Tracer

**Angelically Charmed: Without A Tracer**

Gideon spoke composed and commanding, "I believe that it is best that we treat, Andy as a possible threat until we can resolve the issue. Even though I'm sure his intentions were good, the Avatars have a way of persuading people to do things they normally wouldn't"

Prue opened her mouth to speak but Piper spoke for her. "A threat? Andy is part of our family. If he had some sort of business with the Avatars then Prue would know…"

Piper watched uneasily as Prue's eyes fell to the floor. She could tell by the expression on Prue's face that she felt betrayed…betrayed by two men she care deeply for.

Prue stalked out her bedroom and ran a hand through her hair. Inside, she wanted to scream but part of her was afraid of what type of sound would come out. Words continuously whirled in and out of her mind with no wait to express themselves verbally.

No..no…no..Andy would never take up with the Avatars or anyone else to save Aleyia…at least not without consulting her. It just wasn't possible was it?

And the kiss from Bane, Andy had seen it all…could things possibly be any worse? At the moment she didn't see how. She was about to renter the bedroom when Piper suddenly appeared beside her grabbing her hand.

"C'mon, I know exactly what you need" Taking the stairs two steps at a time the Charmed sisters made their way to the attic. "You need to talk to Andy now before this situation gets any worse"

Predictably, Prue balked at that statement and pulled away. She would never tell Piper but for once in her life she was afraid.

"Oh for Christ sakes, would you step down from your Wiccan pedstal and think of your mortal side for once? You have a marriage to save here Prue. You do want to save your relationship with Andy don't you?"

Piper watched her stubborn sister bite down into her bottom lip. "C'mon, Prue you and Andy have been through too much to throw your afterlife together away…especially over Bane"

"I love Andy," Prue mouthed with a playful squint as tears started to spill over from her silent frustration.

Piper engulfed the older Halliwell in a hug "I know you do sweetie and we're going to fix things with Andy, but before we can that we have to fix your voice, " Taking Prue's hand, Piper took in a deep breath.

"_Take my voice and all of it's sound and give it to my sister who is silent bound" _

Instantly a bright ball of light emitted from Piper's throat and floated into Prue's causing both witches to gasp, grabbing at their windpipes.

"Say something," Piper tried to say only to find that her voice had become nothing but a swallow sound of gurgles.

"I have your voice and you have mine!" Prue's eyes widened as Piper's voice floated from her lips startling her at the sound.

"_Piper?" _Leo's called from the bottom of the stairs, prompting Prue to shift her eyes back and forth in thought.

"Up Here!"

Piper could only giggle at thought of her voice coming out of Prue's mouth.

Leo stepped into the doorway, throwing his thumb over his shoulder "Oh Hey, Gideon said…."

"I'm really not interested in what Gideon has to say right now…or Bane for that matter" Prue crossed her arms over chest watching at Leo's eyes grew large.

"Piper, your voice?"

"Is in me, I'm borrowing it" Prue returned proudly looking back at Piper, "But just until I can talk to Andy. Then I'm giving it back"

Piper smiled and nodded giving her consent as Prue brushed past Leo in search of Amanda.

* * *

Down in the Underworld, Gideon, met with a figure cloaked in a khaki burlap looking robe which covered his face. Two eyes shone in the mist of swirling sand where a face should have been. 

"Why have you summoned me?"

"I have come to offer to you, a proposition of power, and all you have to do is offer a mere distraction" Gideon returned.

The sand demon hissed flicking little bits of sand as he spoke, "what type of proposition?"

"I am prepared to offer you all free access of all the words, underworld sand caverns in exchange for a sacrifice of a few of your men"

The sand demon lifted his transparent, sandy hand to the chin of his cloak. "Why would an elder relinquishing the worlds sand to a demon?"

"I have personal reasons" Gideon then reached into his own cloak and pulled out a large hourglass, handing it to the demon.

"The sand of the Mojave!" the Demon beamed causing Gideon to grin. Controlling the sand in the desert would mean control of the outlining casinos and an easy access to the Vegas crime scene.

"If you and your tribe can manage to keep the mortal Tracer out of touch for the next twenty four hours, it will all be yours for the taking"

"It shall be done" Graciously, the demon stroked the hourglass and tucked into the his cloak before exploding into a burst of white sand.

* * *

"Amanda!" 

"She's in here" Hearing Piper's voice Paige craned her neck from where she stood over the island in the kitchen. Now that she was finished playing death for the day, she had decided to practice her culinary skills by baking a celebratory cake in honor of Cole and Drake's commitment to raise Declan.

Glenda was sitting on the counter while Amanda stood on a stool beside her aunt, helping to mix the batter.

"Prue?" Paige's face crinkled, "I thought I heard Piper?"

"You did" Prue smiled as she pushed through the door, "She cast a spell so that I could use her voice to talk to Andy"

"Oh" Paige's eyebrow's knitted as she lifted the bowl off the counter and attempted to pour the batter into two round cake pans. Glenda and Amanda giggled as the batter oozed from the bowl, missing the pan.

"Uh, why don't you let me help" with a wave of her hand, Prue plucked the batter from midair before it could hit the counter, directing into the pan.

"Thanks, Piper…Prue…." Paige corrected, "okay this is officially weird"

"I know" Prue shrugged licking the side of the bowl, "but at least I can express my feelings…which reminds me" Prue looked at her oldest daughter. She needed Amanda to sense Andy's orb pattern so that she could find him "Amanda, sweetie can you tell me where Daddy is?"

"No," Amanda shook her head as she followed her Mother's lead and stuck her hand in the bowl, motioning for Glenda to follow.

"No meaning you can sense the orbs or no meaning you aren't going to tell me" Prue repeated placing a hand on her hip.

"Daddy told me not too," Amanda answered in a matter of fact tone.

Ooo…using my own child against me; Prue seethed quietly.

"Well wouldn't you if you saw Andy kiss someone else?" Paige giggled, placing the two cake pans on the warm oven rack.

"No never! And for the record, I didn't kiss Bane he kissed me"

Paige placed her hand on the counter and started drumming her fingers expectantly.

"Okay, maybe I kissed him back a little bit…but I thought he was Andy!"

"I'm not the one you need to convince" Paige retorted flatly.

"Which brings me back to square one" Prue looked down at her daughter who now a perfect ring of chocolate cake batter around her face. "Look Amanda, I know you made Daddy a promise, but sometimes we need to break our promises to keep people from getting hurt"

"Did a demon hurt him?"

"No" Prue glanced up at Paige for a moment, and tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "I did"

* * *

A bright stream of glittering orbs flew through the sky landing on a rocky area at San Francisco Bay. Waves crashed against the rocks as Andy stood tall surveying the area. No one was there; no one at all. The particular section of beach had been closed due to a hepatitis warning brought on by contaminated water. 

Completely alone, thats what Andy wanted at the moment. He needed time to think over all that happened with Prue and the deserted beach seemed to be just the place. He'd thought about going back to the park but the idea that their swing had been destroyed stopped him.

Why had Prue run to Bane to so quickly? He picked up a tiny rock near his feet and chucked into the sea before orbing down into the sand.

Was Prue so angry with him that she wanted to throw everything that had together away? A tight feeling gathered in his chest. He really couldn't comprehend the thought. Shoving his hands into his pocket, Andy began to walk slowly down the beach unaware that the sand around him had eyes.

The head of a sand demon reared up and nodded to the others before becoming flesh with the sand.

Thinking he'd sensed something Andy looked back and shrugged. Tiny ripples of sand followed in his footsteps while other ripples formed a huge gathered on his two sides and finally in the front forming a circle. Sand Demons were all around him.

Glancing down Andy noticed the rippling sand. Something was not right he surmised right before the sand at his feet gave way, allowing the sand demons to swallow him whole pulling his body into the depths of the sandy earth.

"ARGH!"

A second set of orbs appeared on the sand filtering into Prue and Paige. Amanda was standing between them holding their hands.

Prue looked around, seeing nothing "Are you sure this is the right spot?"

"Hims orbs landed right there on that rock" Amanda pointed as they slowly started across the sand.

"I don't see him anywhere" Paige commented looking around. "Maybe he saw us coming and went invisible."

"Hiding isn't Andy's style" Prue shook her head as one remaining sand demon quietly wiped the footprints from the sand. "Let's head on down the beach for a bit. If he's here he couldn't be too far a head of us"

"Okay, but only for a few minutes" Paige commented, "I've got to get back and check on my cake"

* * *

Several hundreds of feet below the earth the sand demons chuckled proudly as they stared at their newly formed creation. Andy's body was embedded into huge wall of wet sand, which displayed his stunned facial features perfectly. His hands were frozen displaying clawing fingers at the side of his face from where the Tracer had struggled briefly in effort to escape. 

"Excellent work, Gideon should be quite pleased" If the demonic sand sculpture hadn't know any better he would have sworn that his new prisoner was an exact replica of Han Solo's carbon freezing from the movie The Empire Strikes Back

* * *

At the manor, Bane entered the solarium to find Gideon thumbing through a book. "Your just the wizard I wanted to see" 

"I am not a wizard" Gideon replied setting the book at his side. "I am an Elder"

"Whatever, I just wanted to thank you for bailing me out with Prue earlier" Bane extended his hand only to have Gideon look down his nose at it.

"I have my reasons for wanting Prue to think that your intentions in trying to seduce her were for the greater good"

Feeling uneasy, Bane retracted his hand. "And just what are your reasons exactly?"

"You shall find out in good time, my lad" Gideon pulled his book back up to his face and turned his back leaving Bane to shrug.

Waiting a few moments, Gideon tossed the book aside and snapped his fingers calling upon a darklighter with a crossbow in hand. "Wait for a my signal," Gideon told the darklighter.

Waiting obediently the darklighter watched as Gideon glamoured into an exact clone of Andy. "There now we are just about ready" The sound of Paige's returning orbs were like music to Gideon's ears as he and the Dark Lighter started towards the living room.

If all went as planned Prue and her sister would watch Andy and a darklighter kill Bane. That would be all the fuel that Gideon would need to destroy what was left of Prue's trust in her beloved husband.

The darkligher nodded and together he and Gideon orbed into the living room forming a circle around Bane. "I thought I told you to keep your hands on my wife, Jessup!" Gideon/Andy snarled grabbing Bane by the lapels of his jacket.

"Prue's a big a girl, she does what she wants," Bane retorted unafraid as Andy/Gidoen twisted him around so that he was front-center of the darklighter.

From inside the kitchen, Paige had just taken her cake pans from the oven when she thought she heard a scuffle. "Did I just hear Andy?"

"It sounds like he's after Bane" Prue pushed through the kitchen door with Paige on her heels to see Andy/Gideon holding Bane in a chokehold. Swiftly the darklighter moved into position firing a single arrow straight at Bane's chest.

"Prue do something!" Paige screamed, only to have her cries pour out a minute too late.

As the arrow sank into Bane's chest Gideon/Andy made certain to make eyecontact with Prue before letting the whitelighters body slide lifelessly to the floor.

"Oh my God, they killed him" Paige pushed by her frozen sister shouting for Leo as Gideon/Andy and the darklighter orbed out.


	27. Sandhara

**Angelically Charmed: Sandhara**

_A/N: Title is from the movie Sahara. Sorry about the wait. Hope I still have some readers!_**  
**  
Reappearing back in the Solarium, Gideon changed back to his normal appearance and smoothed his robes before heading towards the living room to see Leo, Piper, and Paige hovering over Bane. Prue was standing several feet back in disbelief.

"There's nothing I can do he's gone" The poison had worked too fast. Since the birth of the Angelic Ones a new breed of darklighter had taken shape. Ones with stronger powers to counter act Melinda's ability to heal the dead. Leo quietly pulled his hands away while Paige sat there looking helpless.

"What? No, maybe if we both try" She was half whitelighter with guardian chargers of her own and although she had never healed before she had to try. Pushing her hands forward, she held them over Bane's chest.

Gideon knelt joining the crowd and gently pulled Paige's hands away. "I'm sorry Paige, healing isn't your gift. This new strain of darklighter is too strong" Forcing his face into a frown, they all watched as Bane's body orbed away into nothingness.

"Losing a whitelighter, even a new one is always great lose"

"I just can't believe that Andy would do something like this" Paige whispered staying on her knees to stare at the spot where Bane's body had been.

"Neither can I," Prue, spoke with Piper's voice for the first time since she'd seen Andy and the dark lighter attack Bane.

"But you saw him with your own eyes" Paige countered causing Gideon to grin inwardly. All he needed was for one sister to believe and the rest would follow.

"Did I?" Prue's teeth unconsciously sank into her bottom lip as the youngest of the Charmed one's rose to her feet. "If there is one thing I've learned in my time as a witch it's that you can't always trust in what you see. Andy couldn't have killed Bane, at least not without being under the influence of evil. He doesn't have it in him to destroy an innocent, if he did Andy and I would have never been to conceive angelic children, especially Austin" Austin wasn't like her half-mortal sisters, she was one hundred percent angelic, and of a pure spirit.

"Damn her" Gideon thought that after the tryst with Francis and the events leading up to Bane's death that he had the raven-haired witch right where he wanted her. Gideon seethed silently as Prue looked to Leo for clarification

"Prue's right " the whitelighter nodded, "Tracers are akin to white lighters in the fashion that they are chosen because of their innate sense of goodness. They don't possess the ability to harm innocent beings with some sort of evil being attached.

"Oh Yeah?" Despite what she felt for her brother in law and Prue, Paige remained steadfast holding her ground. "Well what about the time he tried to vanquish Natalie after she kidnapped Amanda. Didn't he contact a dark lighter for that too?"

"Paige has a point," Gideon said coolly feeling a little more at ease. Perhaps he'd be able to pull this off yet.

Shaking her head, Piper reached for the small whiteboard and Expo marker she'd left on the end table for Prue and started to scribble.

"Hello! Can anyone say betrayed by your whitelighter in the worse possible way?"

She watched with annoyance as Leo sheepishly began to scratch his cheek in ponderance. Angrily she gestured something with her hands and then went back to writing, her brown eyes wide with irritation "Oh come on! You can't tell that you wouldn't have done the exact same thing if it had been Melinda. Not to mention Natalie hardly qualifies as an innocent"

"Neither does Bane for that matter" Paige quipped before raising her chestnut eyes to her big sister, "But that doesn't mean we can't just deny that he was murdered in our living room or the fact that we saw Andy with a dark lighter"

Prue stood silent just staring at Paige; a sense of foreboding washing over her. Was this how she had sounded when Cole had been set up by Raynor for killing an innocent witch? Never before had she wanted Phoebe with her than at this moment. Phoebe would understand her feelings of conflict.

Gideon cleared his throat, " I'm sorry Prue believing that Andy is innocent doesn't clear his name. The other Elder's are going to want to see justice just as they did when they believed that Piper killed their colleagues"

"Then we'll just have to find Andy before they do," Prue crossed over to the computer desk and sat down preparing to scry. "Uh Piper you want to show me how this works?"

Swallowing back a lump of rage, Gideon quietly balled his fists hiding back his anger before nodding to Leo. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go check with the other Elders. Perhaps I can buy Andy some time before they send their own legion of tracers out after him on a bounty"

"Sure" Leo nodded unable to shake his own sense of de ja vu.

"Piper this is a picture of sand!" Prue's brow furrowed as she stared at the picture of San Francisco Bay. "We've already been there and Andy was nowhere to be found"

"Hmm..well maybe it's like I said before he's invisible" Paige couldn't look her sister in the eye. Things were just too complicated at the moment.

"I already told you Andy would never hide from me!" Unconsciously Prue's hands slammed down on the keyboard causing the image to disappear.

"He would if he'd done something he didn't want you to know about" For some reason Paige couldn't help from being the antagonist at the moment, it was if as she wasn't in control of her own fears. She didn't want to believe that Andy had killed Bane but deep down inside she had a small cloud of fear that she just couldn't deny.

Over in the corner of the room, an astral projection of Barbus appeared, grinning and gloating. "That's it use your fear to make Prue doubt her husband. Her greatest fear at the moment is finding out that her so called angelic husband isn't as angelic as she thinks"

Manically he laughed and faded away.

Paige closed her eyes for a moment before placing her hands on a shoulder of each of her sisters. There had to be a magical explanation for the why the computer had pinpointed the bay confirming Amanda's ability to track her father "Look let's just go back to the beach and take another look around, maybe we missed something and if we don't find anything we can come back and try something else"

"Fine" Prue huffed allowing herself to be transported in a flurry of swirling orbs.

* * *

**Realm of the Avatars **

Francis stood in front of a full-length mirror donning the cloak of one of the deceased Avatars. She had just pulled the dark hood over her lightly colored locks when orbs appeared.

"My how lovely you look, too bad you aren't the real thing…" Gideon snorted standing behind her.

Slowly she slipped the hood from her head, "Please don't think you can charm me, I am far cry from Natalie after all."

"That you are. You've loved the best of them haven't you? " Unlike Francis, Natalie had been insecure and was inwardly starving for love which had made her vulnerable to Gideon's advances.

"You could say, I find sexual attraction a conquest, much like my brother Bane. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him since this whitelighter charade started, how's he doing?"

"Yeah about that" Gideon rubbed his chin and raised his eyes stoically, "I'm afraid, he's been vanquished…harzard of the job" The elder watched carefully as Francis clenched her fists, prompting her body to shake violently with rage.

Her frosted gold colored hair began to turn gray, her chestnut colored eyes to blood red, and ivory colored skin, ashen. Gnarled fangs took the place of once pearly white teeth. A deep throaty growl rose up from the bottom of her throat, making her sound like the demonic sorceresses, she truly was…"by whom?"

Gideon merely opened his cloak revealing Mandela's relic arrow.

* * *

**San Francisco Bay  
**

"He isn't here" Standing on the beach Prue out an exasperated sigh and brushed a stray hair away from her face. The wind had picked up blowing graduals of sand this way and that leaving the feel of sandpaper against her pale skin.

Piper crinkled her nose at the feel of sand against her cheek.

"He has to be, the cyber scrying can't be wrong," Paige's eyes narrowed against the grit as the speed of the blowing sand began to pick up forcing her to shield her face with her hands.

"Who says?" Prue bit back a little fiercer than she meant too. She didn't want to admit it, but at the moment she didn't know if she really wanted to face Andy.

"Oh yeah well what about your daughter's sense to track orbs?" Paige shot out her hand. "Are saying that 's wrong too?"

"Uh…" Prue opened her mouth to speak and then promptly closed it. A muffled rumble started to form beneath their feet giving weight to the sensation of an earthquake. The intuitive witch then looked to her left and too her right noting a small funnel of sand forming just yards away.

"I think we'd better get out of here" Paige answered for her big sister. She had just started to reach for Prue's hand, along with Piper's when a massive explosion erupted from underground blasting sand and orbs several hundred of feet into the air in a mushroom cloud fashion.

Instinctively, Piper's explosion forming hands formed a counter blast of their own as she went sailing, through the air along with her two sisters, landing firmly on her left hip.

"All right what the hell was that?" Prue lay on her stomach for several seconds spitting sand while fragments of the blast cleared, making way for a distorted sand-mix view. Paige was the first to fully sit up raking her hair away from her eyes.

"I could be wrong but I think that it was your husband" There before them in the midst of the sand storm orbs reconfigured forming into Andy holding his crossbow. "Where did he get an explosive power like that?"

"He didn't" Prue pulled to her feet noting that behind Andy several sand demons had emerged, ready for battle. "The sand demons must have pulled him underground, that's why we were still picking up on his presence." The oldest Charmed one took off in dead run, fists clenched.

"Which means if he was underground all this time he couldn't have possibly killed Bane" Paige cocked her head glancing at Piper. "Could he?"

The middle Charmed one simply did her famous eye roll, throwing up her hands for another counter blast.

"Nice entrance," Prue chided taking a defensive stance at Andy's side, as Piper's molecular burst obliterated several of the demons.

Andy blinked for moment at the sound of Piper's voice springing from Prue's lips but then dismissed it. "Yeah, well I thought it best if maybe I didn't sneak up. I wouldn't want to interrupt a moment with Bane or anything". The moment with Bane kissing Prue on their bed was still fresh in his mind. With his crossbow drawn at eye level, Andy pulled the trigger, hitting one demon dead center in the stomach.

"That's not fair, you didn't even give me a chance to explain!" Prue countered waving her wrist at a demon that had hurled a massive blast of sand in her direction.

"You and Bane in our bed, I think that's all pretty clear" At least it was clear in his bruised male ego mind.

"Everything's clear huh?" Prue retorted sarcastically, "That why you and your darklighter friend killed Bane?"

"WHAT?" Shocked, by Prue's admission, Andy lowered his guard. He and Prue were both so taken by their own situation that neither of them saw the huge wave of Sand coming at them from the left side.

"Prue!" Paige shouted before thrusting her hands forward, in a fashion similar to her oldest sister. "Force Field!" Much to Paige's surprise a blue protective field orbed from her palm to Prue and Andy covering them in a blue glow. Never before had she been able to combine her power of orbing with her force field protection.

"Well that's new" she quipped staring at her hand while Piper watched wide-eyed as the wave of sand poured over Prue and Andy raining down the sides of the force field.She could see that inside her sister and brother in-law were still arguing. Looking heavenward she shook her head. "When we get home those two need a serious marital intervention," she thought before motioning to Paige.

"Spell Missy" she started say only to have her words come out like baby jargo.

"Huh?" Paige's head jerked forcing Piper to kneel in the sand. Slowly she wrote the word, "S-P-E-L-L" in the sand with her finger before having to fend off yet another sand creature.

"You want me to say a spell?" Paige repeated, "but I don't know one, we've never faced Sand Demons before!"

"Shax" Piper wrote

Paige nodded "Evil sand that blows, no longer will you dwell, let Death take you with this spell!"

Paige rolled her eyes as a monstrous pile of sand engulfed the demons and pulled them below the earth in time with an explosive vanquishing sound, " Okay that's a power of three spell, isn't that cheating or something?"

Piper gave and irritated sigh and waved to Paige indicating that she was ready to go home.

"What about them?" Paige asked noting that Prue and Andy were still arguing inside the force field.

Piper again waved her hand dismissively signaling for Paige to orb them all home. Orbs engulfed the force field and deposited it in the middle of the living room.

* * *

"Force Field Down" Paige twirled a finger causing the force field to disappear freeing the heated couple.

"DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I KILLED BANE?" Paige heard Andy snarl.

"I do" Francis stood in skeletal form her palms extended forward, conjuring the tip of the relic arrowhead. Flames appeared around the arrow as it shot out from her hands, spearing Andy on the left side of his chest.

"Andy!" Prue's eyes widened in horror as she watched her husband stumble to the floor. A large pool of blood began to form from the gaping hole in Andy's chest. LEO!"

Piper flexed her hands at Francis engulfing the skeletal demoness with a vanquishing blast. Bits of hair burned as did skin until nothing but a screaming skeleton was left. The middle Charmed one winced at the power of her own blast as bits of demonic bone were splattered across the manor.

Piper then watched mutely as Paige and Prue continued to shout for her husband.

LEO! LEO!

"I do-don't need Leo" Andy rasped shrugging away Prue's hand as she tried to tend to the wound. "He can't help"


	28. All Souled Out

**Angelically Charmed: All Souled Out**

For several moments, Leo stood over Andy letting the light illuminate from his hands into the wound. There was a great resistance, the whitelighter sensed, a resistance that was too strong for his angelic power to heal. "There's nothing I can do" Slowly Leo pulled his hands away, letting his healing light dissipate.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?" A sense of urgency took over Prue's voice that hit a cord with Leo. Although it was her sister speaking, the tone of Piper's voice was just as shrill and venomous springing from Prue's lips.

Leo looked over the top of Prue's head to Andy.

"Don't look at him, look at me" Prue demanded, "what is it that you aren't telling me?"

"I'm dying" Andy answered flatly. The poison from the arrowhead was already assaulting his system. From the moment he felt it's tip enter his body, a little piece of his spirit began to fade away. A thin layer of perspiration had formed on his brow signaling the onset of massive demonic infection.

"No, no you aren't" Prue said stubbornly, using Piper's mock tone, "For that to happen that would mean that the arrow came from-"

"Mandela" Leo supplied bleakly. Mandela, the demonic Tracer was the only being with the power to take out her immortal counterpart.

"Mandela?" Paige's nose crinkled, "how is that possible? We vanquished her sorry ass years ago"

"You did, the demon that struck Andy must have picked up a relic left behind after her vanquish" Leo paused for a moment as Prue knelt on the floor next to Andy and held her hand over his wound. "This is going to hurt a bit"

Andy swallowed back a nod giving his consent.

Slowly, Prue flexed her fingers pulling the arrowhead from his flesh and inch at a time until it connected with her palm. The first time she'd faced Mandela was when she was pregnant with Amanda. It had been shortly after she and Andy were married, angering the Elders. So much in fact that Natalie had arranged to have Andy's memory of Prue erased in hopes of ending their forbidden union.

Paige entered the living room holding a large first aid kit, "But how could anyone call upon a relic arrow, it's not like Tracers just leave their weapons laying around" They called upon them using their minds.

"It's possible, that Mandela conjured it and left it for her son. She probably knew that one day he'd have to face you or Andy sooner or later," Leo reasoned recalling the first time that the Charmed Ones had faced the demonic tracer.

"Or Amanda" Prue thought silently.

Two sets of rippled shimmers appeared across the room, depositing Cole, Declan and Drake near the French doors.

"Speaking of which, here's the prodigal son and his demonic Daddy now" Paige sat on the couch, opened the first kit and handed a large gauze pad to Prue.

"Bad day hunting demons?" Cole quipped letting his hands rest upon Declan's shoulders. The small boy looked up at his newly found father and smiled knowingly, "Can I go play with Amanda?"

"No! You cant! " Prue answered sharply earning the attention of all the eyes in the room. An awkward silence fell upon her as she looked at Andy noting a feverish tint to his eyes. The spirit of Declan's mother was responsible for this and if she could somehow reach out from beyond the grave to mortal wound Andy then it was quite possible that Amanda could be in danger too.

"I mean Amanda's still at school"

"But this is Saturday" Drake commented none the wiser.

"Yes, it's Saturday and Amanda's at Saturday school…you know how she always wants to be the best and the brightest"

"Saturday school?" Cole repeated slowly eyeing Drake. "Who in the hell is she kidding?"

"It's a long story," Leo muttered under his breath. "Look maybe it would be best if Declan wasn't here right now, Prue's a little on edge about the latest demon attack"

Cole rolled his eyes in an irate fashion before looking down at Declan, "hey buddy what you say me and you go to the ball park and take in a game. I'll buy you some fresh roasted peanuts and some popcorn"

"Okay" The little boy nodded solemn before Cole lifted him into his arms and shimmered out.

"Uh that was a little rude don't ya think? Amanda is right up stairs." Paige held a pair of medical scissors in her hands snipping medical tape at Prue's command.

"Yeah well, Declan is Mandela's son"

"So?"

"So can we just concentrate on finding a way to save Andy right now?"

"Sure" Paige's lips formed into a frown. The only known way to save Andy was to kill Mandela with one of her own arrows "Well can't we just summon, Mandela and vanquish her spirit? She did come back and take over his body when Prue was pregnant with Aleyia"

"Alyeia" Prue smiled inwardly. That seemed like so long ago, almost as if giving birth to Andy's child from another woman had never happened.

**Flashback**

_Prue paced anxiously beside her bed until she saw Andy's eyelids begin to flutter revealing small slits of blue. Despite the fact that both Natalie and Leo had laid their healing hands upon him, Andy had yet to awake. Dealing with Mandela had left him drained once before as it had before and like before her vanquish had made his powers weak._

"_Prue?"_

"_Hey I was beginning to believe that I was married to Rumplestiltskin " Prue edged to the side of the bed and dropped her hand into his short spiky hair. Tenderly she tried to kiss his slack lips, receiving an electrical burst of energy from Alyeia._

"_Hey ow!" Prue pressed two fingers to her lips and looked down at her bulging stomach. "I thought we were on the same side here!"_

"_She and Austin saved my life" Andy replied with a tired expression._

"_Mmm…didn't I have something to do with it too?" Prue grinned impishly before turning her face serious, "Andy, I am so sorry I had no idea until you used Austin to call out to me"_

"_It's okay, Mandela's gone now" Andy reached up cradling Prue's cheek with his palm. "The Source destroyed her"_

"_That's what Natalie said"_

"_Natalie?" Andy dropped his hand back down to his side. He didn't remember her being around nor did he remember calling for her._

"_She's the one who brought you back from the underworld"._

_Andy shook his head, dismayed. "I can't remember a thing, the Source hit me with some sort of energy bolt. I was surprised he didn't kill you"_

"_He must want you to live for Alyeia so that you can guide her powers"_

"_Well now I can't very well do that if we're going to give her up to the Elders for dissection now can I?" Andy looked at her with a you've been caught in the act expression. He and Mandela had overheard Prue talking about it with her sisters while Mandela had been moving him about the house in their invisible form._

_Prue turned her head and tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "Ewe, yeah about that" she began sheepishly. "Andy you know that I would never want to hurt you"_

"_You could have at least told me about it before you went off and made plans!" Andy pushed himself up onto his elbows as Prue rose from the bed. "It's not like we're talking about a used car Prue, this is my child!"_

"_Don't you think I know that"? Prue choked whirling around to reveal that her eyes were fill with tears. "This child is now growing inside of me and it isn't even mine! Don't you see, I feel her every moment, her every emotion, her hatred towards me! It is strong Andy that sometimes she won't even let me near Ally or Amanda" For some reason Austin seemed to be the exception. Tears started to dribble down her cheeks as Andy tossed back the covers and pulled himself from the bed._

"_Oh Prue" Naturally he gathered her into his arms, dropping a kiss on her forehead. He let her cry for a few minutes and then gently cupped her face into his hands. "And you have to know that I would give anything for you not to have go through this but everything happens for a reason and Alyeia is an innocent" Like Melinda said, Prue was meant to bare the children of the mortal tracer. Andy released her face and pointed a finger into her chest. "An innocent you have to protect" He knew that although their intentions would be good. "The Elders can't offer Ayleia any more protection from the Source than we can. All the Elders can do would be to bind her powers and mask her identity. They would then give her to some unsuspecting chosen moral couple to raise as their own." This if they didn't vanquish her first._

"_Would that be so bad?" Prue challenged mentally. It had all worked out fine for Paige in the long run so why not Ayleia too? "You love her don't you?"_

"_Of course, I do Prue she's my daughter!" It was his job to protect her. "We can make her good, Prue. I know we can but I need you on my side"_

_At the moment, that was all Prue needed to hear to know that they were going to fight for Alyeia. Sighing, Prue pushed a hand through hair and held in place for moment. "I'm always on your side, Andy. I just need to take this one day at a time". Prue then pressed to her tiptoes, kissing his cheek and headed for the door._

"_Prue, I love you"_

* * *

"_One more time" Phoebe coaxed, with Paige cheering the oldest of the Charmed ones on encouragingly._

"_You can do it Prue!"_

_Refusing to scream or even make a sound, Prue arched her back and pushed again, holding her breath._

"_Breathe, Prue, you have to breathe" Andy reminded just as a swirl of black and blue magical flurries came floating up from the end of the table, followed by a shrill infant cry._

_Phoebe carefully wrapped the baby in a blanket and popped up from the end of the table._

"_Ayleia Hallie Trudeau is here"_

"_Hallie?" Piper's head jerked back in her best imitation of Paige._

"_Hallie for Halliwell" Phoebe grinned handing the baby to Andy. "Meet your new daughter"_

* * *

Leo shook his head, Mandela was vanquished by the Source. Bringing her back to physical form would require more than the power of three.

"All right then so what do we do?"

* * *

**Realm of the Avatars**

Gideon stood in the center of the room before a large smoldering cauldron with black steam seeping over the sides. Reaching into his cloak, Gideon pulled out a vial filled with purple liquid and tossed into the cauldron, causing flames to rise up in the shape of a woman's face; Mandela.

The flames flickered until an evil smile spread across the face, "I can feel the soul of the immortal tracer slipping away".

"That you do, the last remaining arrow has been fired" Gideon nodded, "The threat of the Tracer harming your son is no more"

"But his daughter still lives?" the flames hissed. In the spirit realm Mandela had learned of the prophecy where her son was to sire a child with the oldest Angelic one.

"She is merely a child and without her father to guide her powers she will not be a threat"

"But she is angelic and of Charmed decent" the flames grew higher signaling displeasure in Mandela's voice. How can you be certain that the demise of her father will put an end to the prophecy?"

"Because the demise of her father will also mean the end of her mother" Gideon sneered waving his hand to extinguish the flame.

"How can you be so certain that death of the immortal Tracer will also be the end of Prue?"

Gideon whirled about to see the Seer standing behind him with Ayleia at her side. Smiling he moved toward the clairvoyant and placed his hand his hand on Alyeia's head. "Because in order for Prue to save her beloved she will the power of your dark angel and the Source will never let her have it! She and her sisters will die trying!"

"Do not underestimate the power of the Halliwells" the Seer warned before shimmering into the darkness.

Gideon stared at the spot the See'r had vacated, "I may underestimate the power of the Halliwells but not of that of a broken heart" Perhaps he could not prevent the Charmed Ones from taking Alyeia's power and having the dark child cross over to the angelic side, but he could thwart their efforts to ensure that they did not receive the power in time to save the immortal Tracer, leaving Prue Halliwell forever heartbroken.

"You may not be around to see it Natalie" he sneered gazing at the pile of his deceased lover, "But I promise you that forbidden union will be destroyed once and for all."


	29. Till Vanquish Do We Part

**AN: **I know the last couple of chapters were kind of "blah" so I hope this one will make up for them. Warning: Reading this chapter may require the reader to keep a pack of tissues handy...

**Angelically Charmed: Till Vanquish Do We Part  
**

Prue sat in the window of the attic gazing out the stained glass window. In less than two weeks, she had lost a sister, learned her daughter was destined to marry a demon, survived a stroke, managed to successfully become a part of a plot to ruin her marriage and now had to face the reality that she might lose Andy to a cursed relic arrow.

How had things gotten so out of control? Had Phoebe's death made her so blinded by grief that she didn't see the signs that her marriage was in trouble? And how was it that she and Andy had actually managed to come to blows with one another? Not to mention both seemingly "cheat" with another member of the opposite sex.

It was if someone had placed a curse of some sort on her, wanting to see how long it would take before she would break. It wouldn't be the first time, she sighed pulling her knees to her chest. But there was something different this time: she was breaking.

"Prue?" Paige crept up quietly and placed her hand on Prue's shoulder. "Honey are you okay?"

Prue quickly scrubbed at her eyes and cleared her throat. "Yeah, how's Andy?"

"He's sleeping, I think Leo and I finally managed to convince him to save his strength."

"Good, call Piper" Prue returned lowly springing to her feet so that she could cross over to the Book of Shadows. The allotted time to save Andy was running scarce and she was just about out of options "I am going to need her for a power of three spell"

"You want to summon the Angel of Destiny?" Paige laced her fingers through Piper's and finally Prue's. The last time the angel of destiny had come to them was during the middle of Phoebe's funeral. Under no uncertain terms the angel had told Prue that she could not control the future.

"Let's just say, I think she holds the key to the barrage of grief we've been getting lately.

"_Power of Three we summon thee, and call to us the Angel of Destiny." _

In unison, the two vocal sisters began to chant until a large white light exploded before them delivering the Angel of Destiny.

"Why have you summoned me?" The large angelic woman roared.

Prue released her sister's hands and stepped forward, "I want to know why you are so determined to destroy me?"

The angel did a double take eyeing Prue curiously. "What is wrong with your voice?"

"I think you know," Prue hissed as t he angel started to wave her hands causing a lump to form in Prue's throat. Adverting her eyes Prue watched as a white ball of glowing light flew from her lips and into Piper's"

Piper's brows lifted from her forehead making her eyes grow wide.

"Now carry on," the angel waved. " I want to hear more of your ludicrous accusation"

Prue swallowed a few times and sighed, revealed when she heard the sound of her own voice springing from her lips. "I want to know why the Charmed Ones are destined to lead such miserable lives. Why it is that so call destiny can't leave us alone?" Specifically she and Andy; It had seemed that ever since Patty had cast the spell that reunited them that some unforeseen force was always trying to destroy the precious union they shared.

"No ones life is perfect Prudence, all humans experience grief and suffering."

"But I think that it is fair to say that we've suffered through more than our fair share" Prue retorted, watching the Angel's brows knit with anger.

"More than your fair share? How many mortals or witches for that matter do you think really get a chance at afterlife such as you have had? You are technically an angel yourself in charge of the Wicca world but you live a life with a family in the mortals world"

"Exactly which why I want to know why you are so determined to see it end"

"It is not I who wants to see your Charmed Afterlife come to end, but there are others. Others who want to see you fall from your heavenly reign. You must prepare for a battle Prudence, a battle to save your destiny…all of your destinies?"

Another battle with destiny, Prue sighed, "Is this battle going to cost me my afterlife with Andy?"

"I cannot answer that" the angel replied solemn "but I will say that it is because of this impending battle that you have been bombarded with so much conflict and pain"

"But why?" Paige squinted. "We've done so much good for the world! Given up our lives, the people we love…" her voice trailed letting her mind flow back to her birth parents and Glenn.

Because from emotional pain you gain strength; when you sister was taken we were hoping to see a burst of inner strength emerge, much like the strength we saw when Prue was taken by Shax. Because of the determination she saw between you and your others sisters she was able to use her strength to reach out to you from the afterlife. But we have no seen such a burst of emotion from Prudence so we had to try another way.

"Andy" Prue muttered too softly for anyone to hear. Was the angel saying that she had to lose him again to gain enough strength to go on with her destiny and possibly get her sister back? It made sense, he was the gift in her life that had enabled her to complete her Charmed destiny as the mother to the Angelic Ones; the glue that literally held her angelic soul together.

"So then you and Death was really behind what happened to Phoebe?" Piper blurted with her own voice sounding foreign. Now the angel was saying they all had to endure some gut wrenching pain to get her back? "Enough with the damn mind games already!"

"Not specifically, but it is because of an alliance between Death and the grand design of good and evil that Phoebe was taken before her originally planned time" the angel returned her attention to Prue. "There are things you have yet to accept within your destiny, limits you still must learn, even as a Charmed one you have been given too much"

A white glow appeared around the angel signaling her exit. "Wait!" Prue shouted with a sense of urgency stopping the angel in her tracks. "There must be some other way!"

"I'm afraid not. There is no magical cure for the poison from Mandela's relic arrow. I highly suggest you make the most of the time you have left" The angel's voice echoed.

"Well that did a whole hell of a lot of good" Piper grumbled indignantly. "Basically she told us that we're all SCREWD! Doomed to live out these so called Charmed lives in misery"

"No..no.. she didn't" Prue said distantly, "I think I know what I need to do" If the angel was right, she needed to find a way to accept the things in her life that she could not change. The only problem was she needed time.

As night fell over the manor, Prue watched over Andy with baited breath. It had now been nearly twelve hours since he'd been shot with Mandela's arrow and time was now precious. In the back of her mind she had a plan, one that she hoped would save them all and restore the power of four. It was a plan of risk but it was one she was willing to take.

Nervous, she sat on the edge of the bed and picked at her cuticles until she drew blood. "Okay, you can do this…you're super witch. We cheated death once before we can do it again…right?"

"Prue?" Andy's voice was nothing but a shallow rasp. His sickly-yellowed tinted eyes rolled miserably towards the sound of her voice. Even on his deathbed, he was pleased to hear it.

"Hey" Smiling she leaded over and pressed a kiss to his slack lips. "How are you feeling?"

Andy closed his eyes and swallowed back a huge lump with a sea of unseen tears. "I don't have much time"

"We don't' have much time" Prue corrected pursing her lips to stop the quivering, "but I'm going to fix that. I just need you to trust me"

Trust, Andy couldn't help but grin as trust had been a mute thing between them lately. "Prue about Bane…I…"

"Ssh…I know" Prue whispered letting her own tears fall upon his face. "Let's not waste what time we have left on that okay?"

Piper and Paige entered the bedroom each carrying several vials of colored potions. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Piper set her collection of vials on the end table and started to remove the lids.

"I won't allow Andy to be vanquished" Prue bit back bitter anger. Losing him to a mortal's death had been bad enough, but at least with death came an afterlife. A vanquish was quite the opposite, leaving nothing, no hope, no afterlife, nothing…

"Okay then," Piper's normally bright chocolate eyes were red and tear filled. Her voice was so clouded with emotion she could hardly speak, "why don't you go get the girls and Paige and I will get things ready"

Prue blinked out a stream of tears and pushed herself from the bed.

"I can't believe this is happening" Paige brushed streaks off of her porcelain skin as she made her way over to the bed. Grinning she sat down in the spot that Prue had vacated. Brushing her hair back, the strawberry-brown witch leaned over, kissing Andy's forehead. "You know I always wanted a brother like you when I was growing up"

"I always wanted a sister" Andy caressed the side of the youngest charmed one's face causing her to giggle with impending emotion.

A vision of Andy fending off a wendigo in Golden Gate Park came to mind, "If you hadn't of saved me that night in the park. I would have never have found my sisters"

"I think you would have" Andy managed a small grin before letting it fade. "Paige, I need you to do something for me" Andy watched as the witch nodded, "I need you to give Prue a letter for me"

"Sure tell me where it is, I'll go get it" Paige offered watching Andy's pained face.

"It's in 1988" he said sheepishly.

"1988?" Paige repeated confused.

"I wrote it on the night of our prom" Andy admitted, "But I never gave it to Prue"

All Paige could do was nod reading into Andy's wishes. When the time was right she would use Ally to take Prue back to the past and retrieve the letter. "Who knows if things work out maybe you can give it to her yourself"

"Yeah" Andy choked as Paige kissed him again and pulled from the bed too emotional to go continue.

Tears continue to flee down Piper's face as she saw Prue file back into the room with the girls. Tenderly, she pressed her two forefingers to her lips and blew Andy a kiss before motioning to Paige.

"Let's give them a minute," From the door jam Piper watched agonizingly, as Prue instructed each of her daughters to say good-bye their father. Austin being the youngest of course was first. From the look on the tots face, Piper could see that the empath had read everyone's emotions and collected a tidal wave filled with sorrow. No one could ever say that child would ever truly become akin to the emotionless Death she thought as the room began to shake with the child's unshed grief.

The sight of Ally saying good-bye was nearly more than Piper could take. The little witch was crying so hard that she had to physically be removed from Andy's body by Leo.

Amanda of course was definitely Prue's daughter. The oldest Angelic one just stood there stoic and strong, not even shedding a tear until she watched her Mother try to say good-bye and even then she just turned and ran from the room.

"Amanda! Amanda wait!" Piper reached out to catch the little angelic witch only to have Amanda orb from her arms.

"I'm sure she just went back to her room. Could you…" Paige eyed Drake, who in return nodded his confirmation that he would go look after Amanda. An awkward moment passed between prompting Paige to force a smile.

"Thank you for being here" she whispered pulling the demon into quick hug.

"This so can't be happening" Paige then wrapped her arms around her middle sister, letting her headrest on Piper's shoulders. "What if Prue's plan doesn't work?"

Piper followed suit engulfing Paige. "We just have to hope it does, or we're going to lose another sister" Although, Prue always seemed to be the emotionally strongest of all of the sisters, Piper knew she would never survive losing Andy again, especially to another demon.

Prue rested her head on Andy's chest, letting her own tears soak into his blood stained ribbed t-shirt. "Whatever happens next, you have to know that I'm doing because I love you".

Unable to speak through his own raw emotions, Andy nodded allowing Prue to press her lips to his firmly, one last time.

Sitting up, Prue reached for the clear vial that Piper had set next to the bed and handed it to Andy. "Drink this," she instructed supporting the back of his neck. More tears fled as she watched his choke down the contents with effort and gave a ragged cough before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Piper asked as Prue started to fiddle with the vials pulling the cork from the purple one and dumping it's contents into a large cooper pot.

"Honestly? No but what choice do I have?" Right now anything was better than watching Andy die at the hand of some hapless poisoned arrow. Prue reached for a satchel of something similar to bay leaves and threw three sprigs into the mixture followed by a vial of which Piper had never seen. "What's that?"

"Holy Water"

"Holy water?" Piper's head snapped back, "since when did we become religious?"

"Andy has always been catholic" Prue returned, " I didn't think it would hurt" Prue then added the remaining vials and lit the contents of the pot with a match before revealing a small scrap of paper.

Clinging to one another the three sisters started to recite the spell,_ Eternal sleep come to me, so that I may suspend my impending destiny. Protect, the body, soul and mind, until I may return to life another time"_

Gold firefly's appeared at the foot of the bed and started to swarm around Andy's feet, wrapping the Tracer carefully in protective white strips until he was completely mummified from head to toe. A gold emblematic beetle was embossed in the center of Andy's chest. A rectangular coffin with gold trim and then encased the body for safe keeping.

"Well done" The sound of wind and clapping hands startled the sisters prompting them to whirl around. A man with slicked back hair, dressed in black was standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded, placing her hand in ready position.

"His name is Jeric. He's an Egyptian demon and I summoned him. He's part of the spell to save Andy" Prue said softly using her own hands to slowly lower Pipers.

" A demon Prue what the hell are you thinking?" Piper blasted in her normal fashion.

"I'm thinking I needed to find a way to keep Andy from being vanquished and this is it" By preserving Andy in a mummified state, Prue would be able to buy time; enough time to figure out the riddle the angel had presented as well as a magical fix to the relic arrow.

Pushing past the sisters, Jeric walked over to the bed, admiring Prue's handiwork. "Very nice…very nice indeed." He placed his hands on the glass coffin and ran his fingers over the trim. "This should keep the body and mind well preserved until you are ready to release his soul"

"Then we have a deal?" Prue questioned carefully.

"Only if you fulfill your part of the part the bargain," Jeric pulled his attention away from the coffin and crossed his arms over his chest. "I will keep your husband preserved for as long as you wish so long as you help me free my wife"

"Free his wife? Prue what in the hell is he talking about?" Piper frowned darkly.

"Consider it done" Prue returned earning scornful looks from both of her sisters. Unbeknowest to Piper and Paige, Prue had made a deal with Jeric to free his imprisoned wife Isis from a vengeful demon who had sealed her in a forbidden tomb.

"Very well" Jeric touched the side of the coffin dematerializing himself and the casket into a pile of sand. A strong wind blew the shutters to the window wide open scooping up the sand and spreading it upon the cool evening breeze.


	30. Witching to See You

**Angelically Charmed: Witching to See You**

Ripples appeared in the air, depositing the See'r, Zankou, and a whimpering Alyeia in an acient Egyptian tomb, adorned with gold treasures. Zankou stood with his hands behind his back, admired the centuries of wealth that now surrounded them.

"My it certainly is beautiful, but do you mind telling me why we are here?"

The See'r held Alyeia close to her chest, letting the child rest her head on her shoulder. "Because, this child has done nothing but cry for there days! She has suffered a tremendous lose at Prue's attempt to hide her father. I wish for her to find some resolve!"

Zankou scratched the side of his cheek in mock wonder. "Funny, I thought that when you bound her powers that you destroyed the link that our little Leige shares with her father and sisters"

"Evidently not" the See'r hissed, stroking Alyeia's fine dark hair with her fingers. "Her powers are much stronger than I anticipated"

"And I take it you do not want to end up like her mother?" Zankou hinted knowing that Alyeia's first kill had been to slay her biological mother, Dantalian"

"Ayleia would never harm me," the See'r returned, resting her cheek on the top of Ayleia's head.

"You positive about that?" It seemed to Zankou, that the little Leige had already used her power of mind control to get the See'r to do her bidding. First by having the See'r come up above ground out of hiding and moving directly across the street from the Halliwells, second by attending Phoebe's funeral, and finally third by allowing Ayleia to have contact with the littlest Angelic one, Austin.

"Ssh! Someone is coming! We must hide!" Quickly the See'r and Zankou ducked behind several large golden Eyptian statues at the sound of approaching footsteps. Ripples again appeared cloaking the demonic threesome and leaving behind nothing but the See'rs set of all seeing eyes.

"I still don't get why we're doing this," Making deals with demons was never a safe bet. Piper kept her arms crossed over her chest as she rounded the corner, entering the tomb with Paige and Prue. The three sisters were clothed neatly in casual attire of jeans and tank tops.

"Piper, I already told you, it's the only way I can save Andy," In Prue's mind the only way to save her husband was to keep him hidden from the Elder's until she could figure out a way to clear his name and solve destiny's riddle.

"Mmm…Andy's still a wanted man" Paige reminded looking up the glimmering gold jewels that decorated the ceiling.

"I still don't like it" Piper huffed placing her hands on her hips. "I mean who are we to disturb the spirit of a Goddess?" The Devine mother of all Egypt to be exact. Pocessing the power to raise the dead and heal the dismembered, Isis was a mighty force to be reckoned with.

"Piper, she's a Goddess who has been imprisoned by a demon!" In her hands Prue held an ancient piece of parchment paper the words were written in Arabic. In it words contained the hidden location of Isis imprisoned soul.

"And a demon wants to free her!" Piper reminded as they crossed over to a giant slab and spread the parchment out across the rough textured surface. "How do we know that once we free her, Jeric isn't going to use her to destroy us?"

"Did someone mention my name?" Jeric materialized from a pile of sand, keeping his hands clasp behind his back. His appearance was neat as ever, dressed in a crisp black shirt with matching Dockers.

"We were just trying to decipher, a parchment scroll we found from the Book of Shadows, apparently it holds the location to another tomb where the demon, Beezus, has Isis " Prue answered slamming her hand down across the center of the paper as Jeric lunged forward. His long fingers touched the corner of the parchment causing a little section to degenerate.

"What have you done to it?" Anger flooded Jeric's eyes as he snapped his hand back, feeling like it had touched a hot poker.

"Just a little insurance," Prue had used a special potion to lace the fine fibers of the parchment so that it would degenerate, if touched by demonic hands. "Now I want to see that my package is safe"

"Package?" Paige's lip jerked upward, "Did she just refer to Andy as a package?"

"Prue's way of dealing with grief" Piper grumbled as Jeric pointed a to a life-size tomb adorned in Gold.

"Over there, your beloved is resting like a king"

Paige watched as Prue's mouth took the shape of the slightest frown. "Good" her big sister answered adverting her eyes back down to the parchment. The youngest Charmed one follow suit listening intently as Jeric started to translate the ancient symbols.

_"Help me" _

Paige looked up as the sound of a child's voice tickled at her eyes. "Did you guys just hear that?"

Prue and Piper tore their eyes away from the paper. "No, what did you hear"

"It sounded like a child, a little girl"

Both and Piper and Prue looked over their shoulders scanning the surrounding of the tomb. "I don't think there are any children here" Piper answered flatly before turning back to Jeric's explanation.

"_Help me, Paige. I need to free to my Daddy"_

Paige's dark eyes shifted back and forth as they transformed into the shape of black almonds and then revert back their normal hue. Mechanically the youngest Charmed One walked away from the slab and crossed over to Andy's tomb.

"Paige?" Piper called over her shoulder as Paige deftly placed her fingers upon the gold tomb that held her brother in-law and suddenly orbed away.

"PAIGE!"

"What is she doing? This had better not be a trick, " Jeric thundered darkly at Prue. "I too have insurance" As Prue had protected with the parchment, Jeric had taken measures with tomb ensuring that he was only being the capability to open it. "If the tomb is opened before Isis is free, Scarabs will devour your husband"

"That can't happen" the hair began to stand up on the back of Prue's neck sending a shiver down her spine. If the mummification spell were to be broken before it's time the poison from Mandela's arrow would kill Andy instantly, "I'll find her"

"How?" Piper repeated, "How are we going to find Paige without Leo and Andy?"

"I can track the tomb" Jeric responded, offering out his hands to the remaining sisters. Tentively, Piper and Prue laced their fingers with his allowing the demon to sand them away.

"What is happening?" Breaking the Seer's power to mask Zankou stepped out from his hiding place gazing about the tomb in surprise.

"Ayleia" the Seer whispered noting that her common law daughter was gone. "She has used Paige to seek out her father"

Orbs appeared in a dark underground cavern, revealing Paige and the tomb. Given the power to turn into a flurry of dark ash, by her mother, Dantalian, Ayleia had cleverly management to direct Paige to take the tomb to a well-known demonic cavern.

"Where am I?" Paige blinked trying to clear her head from the fog that surrounding it. "How did I get here?" She looked briefly at the tomb and then adverted her gaze. Ayleia was standing before her, with her two forefingers stuffed into her mouth. The little demoness was dressed in a clean white cotton dress, with matching white socks and white sandals. Her delicate black hair was pulled up into two ponytails sitting on either side of her head.

"Who are you?" Paige's brow knitted for a moment before the name came to her mind.

_Alyeia_

"Alyeia" Paige repeated breathlessly. The witch rubbed her temple, feeling a strange pull towards the child. "How did you-

Paige didn't get to finish her thought. Three spinning mounds of sand appeared exploding, Prue, Jeric and Piper onto the scene. Piper's fists were balled, ready to roar.

"Paige, what is wrong with you?"

"That!" Paige threw out her palm pointing sharply at the child. "She brought us here"

"Alyeia" Prue dared to breath as recognized the deep blue hue of Andy's eyes staring up at her. "But how?"

"The future Queen of the underworld is all seeing" Shimmers, deposited both the Seer and Zankou directly behind the sisters, with the Seer already firing a huge ball of fire at Piper.

"Piper!" Pulling back her arm, Prue flung it forward sending the blazing ball of death back into the direction that came. Zankou was quicker however countering the blast the with a flame of his own canceling the first. An explosive blast of heat rocked the cavern sending flickers of fire back in the directions from which they came.

"Aw, crap, I think that got one of my eyebrows" Piper rubbed the area above her left eye before Zankou threw the next blast. "Okay, that does it!" Flexing her fingers, Piper sent an explosive force directly into Zankou's chest, blowing the demon to bits. "You care to try that again?" Feeling superior, the witch, closed her hands calling back the molecules she'd just destroyed, reassembling Zankou. "Didn't think so!" She opened her hands a third time, and destroyed him for good, sending his ashes slaying all over the cavern walls.

Piper flexed her nostrils and curled her hands into fists glaring at the Seer, "care to be next?"

"I won't leave here without Alyeia" The Seers eyes flashed red as she lifted her arms, firing electrical bolts from her palms.

"Orbing Force Field!" Paige cried raising a palm of her own and sending shoot burst of protective orbs over her two older sisters, as Piper and Prue ducked in effort to avoid the surge of electricity.

"You three are no match for the Source of All Evil!" The Seer again aimed her palms this time sending the blast directly at Paige. Knowingly, Alyeia stepped directly into the path of the bolts causing the Seer's eyes to widen.

"No my Liege!" she begged with fright.

"Alyeia!" the youngest charmed one dove for the child knocking her to the ground as the bolts struck Andy's tomb. Paige rolled for several moments until she felt Alyeia ash from her arms exploding into a black cloud of flurries.

The little demoness reappeared before the Seer, glaring darkly.

Slowly the See'r started to back away with fear dripping from her voice "No..no…Alyeia…I would never choose to harm to your father. The blast was meant for Paige!"

Alyeia closed her eyes and the Seer started to run an invisible rippling probe started to form from Alyeia's eyes. The transparent object flew forward, striking the see'r in the back.

The force field disappeared prompting Prue to give Paige a hand up. Huddling together the three sisters and Jeric watched the Seer start to scream in agony before exploding into oblivion.

"Oh Crap" Piper hissed as the little blue eyed angelic/demon raised her lashes to them. The molecular witch gave Prue a nudge forward.

Prue glared stumbling slightly. Straighten she tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "Alyeia, Hi" she smiled showing the gaps in her teeth, "Remember me?"

Ayleia looked down at the ground hesitantly before sending an empathetic blast, which sent her Stepmother sailing across the cavern into the Northwest wall. Like Prue, Ayleia had not forgotten her time in the womb of the witch who vanquished her biological mother.

"Geez that kids got kick" Piper bit off noting that her oldest sister was out cold, "I can't wait to see what happens after we get her home"

Jeric frowned glancing at Paige. "Perhaps it's best if we continue our quest for Isis later"

"yeah, later…much later," Paige nodded sheepishly and pursed her lips pulling them into an embarrassed smile.


	31. Daddy's Little Demon

**Angelically Charmed: Daddy's Little Demon**

"Daddy's little demon is starting to piss me off!" Piper swore as she dove over the back of the couch with Paige to avoid being struck by Alyeia's flaming ball of emotion.

"She only wants to see Andy" Paige returned peeking ever so carefully over the top of the sofa so that her brown eyes were exposed. "She's only a year she doesn't understand"

"It's been a week, I think she'd get the hint that he isn't available right now and that we aren't the bad guys!" Piper countered Ayleia's emotional blast with one of her own, creating a small explosion over Gram's favorite throw run.

"Well maybe if you hadn't insisted that we leave the tomb so soon we could have created a way for her to connect with the sarcophagus, this wouldn't be happening!"

"A sarcophagus?" Piper's brows knitted as she popped her head up curling her fingers on the top of the sofa. "You are starting to sound like Prue…no wonder Ayleia can't stand you!"

"Can't stand me?" Paige waved her hand created a circle of orbs, and sent a glowing force field to surround her half-niece, suspending her in mid-air. Both witches then pulled to their full height and trekked over the scotched rug where Piper stood with her hands on her hips.

"Look here little Missy, you may be my niece by marriage, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let reek havoc in my house! Explosive temper tantrums are not allowed in the living room! Someday you are going to pay for my rug!"

With a wave of her hand, Paige ordered the force field to the floor and dissolved the shield so that Ayleia was now standing on the hardwood. "I'm telling you this isn't the way to go about it" Paige added as the little demoness turned herself into a flurry of ash and bolted for the nursery.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Piper knelt to her knees and started picking up small pieces of a vase, which had become victim to the blast. "Alyeia is making our lives miserable"

"Oh I don't know" Paige stuck her bottom lip, "she seems to be getting along famously with the girls" Although the young demoness wasn't so sure about her new found sisters and cousins the quads seemed to be on neutral ground, with Ayleia especially bonding to her angelic counterpart, Austin.

"That's because her powers don't seem to work on them" Piper stood upright and walked the broken shards of porcelain over to a small wastebasket near the desk, "Unlike us"

"At least you and I don't have it as bad as Prue. Poor girl has inherited a demonic step-daughter not to mention she still has Jeric on her hands" A heavy sigh escaped passed Paige's ruby lips as she rested her forearms on the edge of the desk. "Speaking of the witch…" Bright starburst appeared transcending into Prue. In her hands she held a five-by-seven framed picture, which she held close to her chest.

"Hey" Piper said flatly.

"Hey…uh what happened here?" the strongest of the Charmed Ones replied gazing about the shattered burned living room.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Prue's teeth sank in her bottom lip. "Ayleia…right"

"What you got there?" Piper asked eyeing the frame as her sister's forehead bristled.

"Oh this? Nothing…it's just, something I thought might help us with Ayleia"

"Well it better help quick or I'm taking out a second mortgage to pay the window repairman"

Prue let out a small hiss following Piper's eyes as they roamed the destruction throughout the living room.

The new step-witch then quietly made her way up the stairs to the nursery; remaining silent Prue watched in the doorway. The three youngest girls were sitting at small table hosting a tea party; Melinda, Glenda and Austin were all dressed in articles of adult clothing that had come Phoebe's closet. Piper's cosmetic bag was sitting on the floor slipped open from where girls had called open season on Maybellene giving a new name to the term "Cover Girl" Bright pink lipstick covered their mouths along with an earth tone colored rogue for their cheeks.

Unconsciously Prue let out a silent giggle until her eyes fell upon Alyeia. The little demoness was standing behind Austin's chair glancing onward at her step-sister and cousins, a wall of anger surrounding her heart. Her shifted towards the cosmetic bag on the floor and Prue quickly made her move.

"Hey" Smiling Prue dropped her knees and carfully tucked the picture frame under one arm before picking up the tube of rose petal pink lipstick. "Would you like to put some of this on?" she asked showing the little demonic/tracer the waxy looking tube.

Alyeia stared coldly before adverting her eyes to her half siblings.

"Here" Prue said extending her hand ever-so-slowly. Hesitant, she carefully painted Alyeia's rose-colored lips. "There, ever the princess of darkness has to look beautiful"

Ayleia cautiously smacked her lips examining the new texture. Prue then shifted the picture frame from underarm and pushed it towards, her half-daughter. Carefully she watched Ayleia's head cock as she noticed the famed portrait was her father. It was actually a picture that Prue had taken of Andy shortly after he'd received his masking powers so it was still relatively new.

Alyeia stretched her tiny hand forward but as soon as she touched the frame, Prue was jolted across the room by a telekinetic vision, the same vision that she and Andy had seen right before Ayleia's birth.

_In the center of Phoebe's old bedroom was a beautiful looking girl of Asian decedent. The girl had long silky hair that was pulled up into a bun. Her facial features has a strong resemblance to Dantalian along with blue sparkling eyes that were unmistakably Andy's Alyeia was sitting on the floor with her legs crisscrossed before a set of glowing candles. _

"_Call of the demons rise course as seen across the skies, bring to me and settle the here, the mother I lost to the witches fear!"_

_A cold wind swept through the room causing Alyeia to hug her upper arms for warm. A swarm of black dust slowly began to unfold in the center of the candle circle transforming into an older looking women._

_Datalian smiled, "My daughter, at last we meet"_

_Tears brimmed Ayleia's eyes as she rose to her feet. "Mother, I have waited so long to be with you"_

_Dantalian opened her arms to the girl and the two embraced. "You are beautiful" Dantalian beamed as a young adult, Amanda and a teenage Austin orbed into the room, interrupted them._

"_Demon!" Amanda shouted releasing Austin's hand._

_Mother and daughter, broke a part "At last, the angelic ones" Dantalian grinned wickedly flinging her hands out at Amanda. Large sparks flew from her fingertips striking the oldest of the witches, blowing her up instantly._

_Skillfully without saying a word, Austin focused on the explosive blast and used her psychokinetic power to throw the flames back at the high priestess causing a counter action by Ayleia._

"_Athame!" The tracer's athame appeared in the young tracer/demon's hand and before Austin could react, Ayleia flung the blade at her half-sister vanquishing her instantly._

"_Nicely done" Dantalian congratulated. "I am very proud". The demon Priestess then took a hold of Alyeia's hand and together they blinked out _

"No" Prue shook her head as she recovered from the force of the vision. The future she'd seen with Andy had yet to change. The vision had been Ayleia's way of letting Prue know she was still in control it wasn't that her powers didn't work the angelic ones, it was that Ayleia wasn't choosing to use them. For the split second, Prue made eye contact with her tiny foe and glared. Bringing Alyeia to the manor wasn't the action that would free Andy from his fate…it was finding a way to make peace.

"I take it Ayleia didn't like the picture?" Paige looked down at her oldest sister for a moment before offering Prue hand up.

"No" Prue hissed holding her hip, "She liked it just fine, I've decided it's her sisters or their goodness that she doesn't like" the older witch sidestepped Paige and started for the hall.

Paige looked over at the tiny table where Ayleia had now taken the fourth seat and was enjoying the moment as Melinda passed her a plastic teacup and saucer.

"What? Prue?" Paige started down the hall where Prue stopped at the base of the attic stairs.

"When I handed Alyeia Andy's picture she passed me a vision. A vision that Andy and I had seen before"

The one where she and Datalian, kill Amanda and Austin?" Paige replied knowingly watching her big sister trot up the stairs.

"Exactly which means if I don't find a way to make peace, my family is going to be destroyed and I'm never going to get Andy back"

"Andy right…" a thought occurred to Paige, she had promised Andy she would travel back to the past and retrieve a letter he'd written for Prue. "Do you happen to know where Ally is right now?"

Prue paused on the steps looking back "She's at Lacey Kellers, why?"

"Uh…no reason" Paige made a sour face before stomping her foot. "Shoot!"

"Anything I can help with?"

A pleasant smile crossed Paige's face as she saw Drake step out from the bathroom, "I don't know can you time travel?"

Returning the smiling Drake waltzed up to her and offered his arm, "just tell me where'd you like to go"

"Baker High School, May 25th 1988"


	32. Substitute Witch

A/N: Just to let you know even though this is a filler chapter I still had fun writing it.

**Angelically Charmed: Substitute Witch**

"You'd better hold on tight. I wouldn't want to lose you someplace along the way" Drake flashed his dazzling grin and slid his hand over Paige's.

"You don't have to worry about losing me" Paige shivered as she felt her body dissolve into shimmers sending them straight into the halls of Baker High School. Dozens of students buzzed around them oblivious to the fact that the duo had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Well that was simple enough now all I have to do if find Andy" Paige released Drake's arm and placed one hand on her hip, letting her long brown locks whip around as she looked for the younger version of her brother-in-law.

_"But can't I just go for a little while? I promise nobody will ever know that I'm there. I'll get a dress and totally fit in"_

"_That's_ _the problem_" the unmistakable voice of Prue Halliwell replied.

Phoebe? Prue? Paige's nose crinkled in her classic fashion as she caught sight of a 13-year-old Phoebe Halliwell trailing behind her older and more sophisticated sister.

_"Please, Prue, You could tell everyone that I'm your visiting cousin or something_…"

Paige watched as Prue stopped and gave Phoebe "the look"

"_Okay, so everyone knows I'm your little sister what's so wrong with that_?" Phoebe flashed Prue her toothy grin, "_I'll be with Derek and you'll be with Andy we can stay on totally different sides of the room"_

"_You're in the eighth grade!"_ The idea that some desperate senior had actually asked her junior high aged sister to the prom made her sick. "Does Derek even know that you're only thirteen?"

"Oh my God…Phoebe she's alive" Paige felt her heart clench as her sisters waltzed right passed she and Drake arguing in true Halliwell fashion. Tears started to spring to her eyes as she started to reach out, only to have Drake pull her back.

"With all due respect love, Phoebe isn't the reason you are here"

Paige blinked bringing herself back to perspective, "You're right" she sighed heavily just as a man in a crisp gray suit approached them with clipboard in hand.

"Which one of you is subbing for English Literature?"

"Subbing?" Paige did a double take. The idea of substitute teaching in a high school classroom was out of the question. Paige still remembered her own high school days and the thought of facing unruly hormonal teenagers literally scared to death "We're not…"

"That would me" Drake finished for her with all too eager response. "I just love literature and the names Drake"

The principal reached out to shake Drake's hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Drake. The literature department is right down this hallway. Room 234 B."

"Thank you, thank you very much"

"This is so not happening" Paige rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched Drake skip down the hall. The man was so deviously happy, she nearly thought he was going to break out in song.

"And you are?" The Principal hinted.

"Paige…Paige Matthews" the witch swallowed remembering how much grief she'd caused the man when she herself had been a mere teen.

"Well Miss Matthews you are going to be right down the west hallway in the communications department, room 607."

"Communications?" Paige pondered the thought for a moment.

Yes, I'm afraid it's a senior level class however and well tomorrow night is our Prom and most of them….

"I get the picture"

"By the way, I trust that when you chose this assignment the substitute office told you that Mrs. Jenkins was the chairman and that you'll be needing to take her place as the head chaperone?"

"Yes…yes…they did" Paige's head bobbed up and down in an uncomfortable fashion as the man walked away. "Great, just great…I hated Prom the first time!" Gaining composure the witch coolly made her towards the classroom where she found several students already seated chitchatting amongst themselves.

Andy was sitting in third row, sporting a letterman's jacket and talking with one of the other jocks. The gentle witch/guardian couldn't help but smile as his handsome features. He looked exactly the same, only a little less rugged and streetwise.

"Bingo" Paige thought before clearing her throat and earning the attention of almost everyone in the room. "All right class, my name is Miss Matthews and I'm going to be your substitute today"

"Are you going to sub for Miss Jenkins at the Prom too?" A boy from the back shouted out.

"Yes, Yes, I am"

Paige watched as an evil grin crossed the young adolescents face before he slapped hands with the boy sitting next to him. "Great…just great…if it's anything like my prom, then I'm in for a whole hell of a lot trouble. I better find that letter and get the hell the out of here ASAP"

Briefly she looked down at the lesson plan book before the click of high heels entering the room distracted her. It was Prue. Quietly the teenage soon to be super witch attempted to slide past her yet undiscovered sister.

"You're late Prue"

Embarrassed, Prue started to stammer, "Yeah…sorry I had to walk to my little sister over to the Junior High but uh…how did you know my name?"

Paige had the deer in the headlight look for a moment…"I uh…just have a way with names" she said quickly watching as Prue and Andy exchanged glances before Prue slid into the seat next to him.

* * *

Piper stood next Prue watching her sister flip through the book "All right I am all for you making peace with Alyeia so that you can get Andy back but have you even taken a second to consider that the Source is going to want her back?"

"Uh…actually I haven't" Prue lifted several of the heavy pages and carefully folded them back.

"Well don't you think you should? I mean he and Dantalian were pretty much in cahoots with one other for Ayleia to take over the underworld."

"Actually they were lovers," Prue returned keeping her focus on the large pages, "So I'm guessing that it's the Source who makes it's possible for Alyeia to summon her mother in the future"

"All the more reason we need to be on guard to vanished his winged ass"

"_Thud!"_

"What was that?" Piper looked about bewildered as Prue slowly closed the book.

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from the nursery" Together the two Charmed Ones' sprinted down the stairs and into the nursery where they found Ayleia looking up definitely at the Angel Death.

"Your powers don't work on me" Death gazed downward speaking in a condescending tone. He then adverted his glance to Austin.

"No they don't but I certainly can't blame her for trying?" Prue stood glaring with one hand placed firmly on her hip. "What are you doing here?" The Charmed witch could only watch as the angel beckoned to her youngest. Obediently, the tiny mute angelic one burst into a set of shimmering gold orbs reappearing in Death's arm.

"It seems that Paige is indisposed of for the moment and there is work to be done. Now if you will excuse us souls are waiting"

"No you aren't taking my-" Prue lunged forward only to stop at the sight of Austin's gold orbs enveloping she and death. In a flash they were gone. "Daughter" she deadpanned with a look of defeat. A year ago she had fought tooth and nail to keep her daughter from becoming Death's apprentice and now it looked like Death had just won.

"It's okay," Piper's hand fell solidly on Prue's shoulder. "You k now he won't keep her. He can't…I'm sure that as soon as Paige gets back everything will be fine"

"Yeah" Prue said sourly flicking her green eyes to Amanda. "Why did Alyeia try to use her powers against Death?"

"She didn't want him to take Aussie" the eight year old replied gathering up the remains of their impromptu tea party.

"Unfortunately when the time comes I don't think that is something that any of us can stop," Eventually, Paige would move on from her escort duty and when she did Death would be waiting to take Austin. Prue raked a hand through her raven hair and spun one heel with Piper trailing.

"Prue…Prue wait" Piper shouted knowing that her sister had a sickly feeling begin to stir in her stomach.

* * *

At the end of class Paige smiled cordially at all of the students as they filed out of the classroom. "Bye, see you all tomorrow night" The observant witch was quick to notice Prue and Andy near the back of the line.

Andy naturally had collect Prue's books and had safely managed to wrap an arm of comfort around her waist. "Try not to be late for class any more Miss Halliwell" Paige tossed in just as slip of paper seemingly flew out Andy's backpack; white orbs seemed to accompany it as it landed on the ground at Paige's feet.

"Hmm…" Paige stooped over to pick it up, inspecting the envelope carefully. "The University of Oregon at Portland. Mr Trudeau you dropped-" It was too late, Andy was already out of ear shot. "All right what am I suppose to do with this?" The ivory skinned witches nose crinkled for a moment before she noticed Drake coming at her from down the hallway dressed in Shakespearian drag. Once the demon was donning a long flowing cloak with matching tights and a feathered cap.

"What are you doing?"

"Paige…I had a marvelous time…you won't believe what we-" Drake beamed grabbing her by the shoulders, "I think I found my gift!"

Again Paige's upper lip jerked upward, "teaching?"

"Virtual field trips!" Drake sputtered shaking the witch excitedly, "It was unbelievable instead of the students sitting there at a desk looking bored out their minds, they were applauding my simulation of Hamlet"

"Wait a minute you didn't use your powers did you?"

"Of course, I did" Drake chuckled, "but not so that anybody noticed" Before entering the classroom the clever demon had ducked into a janitor's closet and conjured a special set of 3-D glasses which allowed for the students to see Hamlet's demise live as it unfolded through Shakespeare's eyes. "As I said I think I've found my true calling!"

Paige wriggled out his arms, still clutching the envelope in his hands, "Great when we get back to present day San Francisco you can capitalize on it all you want. Right now we have to make a trip to Andy's house and then find something to wear to the Prom"

"Prom?" Drake answered befuddled before his face broke out into a huge grin. "In that case I'll need to brush up on my ballroom dancing!"

* * *

"Here drink this, it's chamomile"

Prue was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace dressed in a terrycloth robe. Her long raven hair was wet and slicked back against her scalp fresh from the shower.

"Thanks" she told Piper as the middle witch took a seat on the coffee table.

"You wanna talk about why you got so upset when Death appeared?"

Prue pressed the steaming mug to her lips and took a careful sip of the warm liquid before consenting to speak. "I think Death still represents something I can't except." Prue said softly staring into Piper's deep chocolate eyes. "In order to get Andy back not only am I going to have to make peace with Alyeia but I'm also going to have give up my daughter"

Piper knew she was speaking about Austin, "Give her up? But you saw both Amanda and Austin in the vision of the future?"

I saw them die in the future Piper, and handing Austin over to Death may be the only way to save her life"

"Oh Prue" Choking back her own emotion, Piper leaned forward embracing the older witch in sisterly hug.


	33. Reflection of Dejection

**A/N:** The title of this chapter is taken from the spell the girls wrote in _Blinded by a Whitelighter_. Phoebe says "I'm rejectin' your deflection"

**Angelically Charmed: Reflection of Dejection**

"Trudeau, This is it!" Paige exclaimed, as she stood on the bottom steps of a manor style home almost identical to that of her sisters. The heels of Paige's shoes clicked madly as she skipped up the concrete step and rang the bell.

A reasonable moment went by with no answer. Again Paige pressed her long slender finger to the doorbell. _Nothing._

"Maybe he's not home" Drake said rocking on back and forth on his feet. "Perhaps, he's a Prue's or maybe a sporting practice"_  
_

"I'm orbing up to his room" Paige replied hastily exploding into a blue stream of lights.

Drake waved affectionately at the trail of lights as they ascended upward dissolving through the upstairs window, "Great, I'll just wait here on the porch"

Becoming corporeal, Paige crinkled her nose at the sight of the teenager's bedroom. The unmade bed, accompanied by the site of clothes hanging out opened drawers made the witch frown, "Well, Andy you are certainly not the tidiest kid". Paige took exactly one step forward and tripped, stumbling on a pair of signature sneakers which would day become the famous serial killer shoes.

"Argh, I can't believe your so attached to these ratty things!" Straightening, the witch hurled the left shoe across the room into the open closet. "Thank God, Prue finally vanquishes them to the demonic wasteland when you aren't looking"

Crossing the room, Paige walked over to the desk and started to rummage through a pile of textbooks and spiral notebooks. "Now if I were a letter to Prue, where would I be?" Placing her hands on her hips she thought for a moment. "Now we know that you don't give it to her so-"

Glancing downward, Paige stared into the trashcan, spotting a crumpled piece of beige colored stationary. "Maybe this is it"

Carefully she knelt and retreated the paper from the circular bin, smoothing it across her knee. "_Dear Prue…" _she read igniting her lips into a smile. She'd found it. "Well that was too easy"

"It certainly was" A female voice replied.

Uh oh…. Paige felt a shiver race up her spine as she pulled to her feet, something had told her the voice was less than human. Swallowing Paige turned her head to catch a glance of a blonde haired but transparent woman dressed in black staring at her from the mirror above Andy's dresser.

"Who are you?" Paige asked coolley, unafraid as the woman invited her closer.

"That is none of your concern," the woman bellowed stretching out her long see-through hand "The eyes of the future Charmed Witch are never to read that letter!"

"Oh yeah?" Paige retorted in sarcasm, holding the letter up like a grand prize, "Well it just so happens that this letter belongs to my kick ass super witch Charmed Sister, which makes me Charmed as well"

"I am not afraid of you" the woman glared letting her transparent form turn to a black glittering mist, "but you will fear me"

Paige opened her mouth to speak, but the mist flew out from the mirror, implanting itself into her body, instantly displacing Paige's soul. A white ball of light exploded out into the air, seeking sanctuary in the mirror of above Andy's dresser.

"What happened to me? What did you do?" Paige looked down at herself she was transparent, dressed in a robe of white.

"I turned your soul into a reflection. Now you only exist within the realm of the mirror " the woman of the mist smiled admiring Paige's slender form. "Nice body…I think I'm going to enjoy it"

"Well you can't have it! It's mine!" Paige tried to escape from the mirror but some sort of magical field was blocking her. She couldn't get out.

"Not anymore" the woman of the mirror chided "and until you find another suitable body with a magical spirit you cannot escape"

"Paige!" Drake's voice shouted out from the hallway, "are you still in here?"

"DRAKE! DRAKE HELP ME PLEASE!" Frantic Paige began to pound on the mirror.

"Stupid Witch!" the woman from the mirror growled before spotting Andy's autographed Louisville Slugger in the corner of the room near the bed. Telekinetically she waved her hand in a Prue like fashion, calling for the bat to shatter the reflective glass

"Ah!" Paige screamed throwing her hands up as the mirror broke into a thousand tiny pieces wiping out any trace of her reflection.

"No…more mirror, no more nasty reflection" the woman returned opening to the door to Drake's face of concern.

"Paige are you okay?" Unnerved by the sound of shattering glass, Drake side stepped the woman of reflection and glanced about the room. "You were screaming"

Still smiling the woman of reflection tangled her fingers with the demons, and pressed up on her tip toes so that she was just millimeters from his lips, "never better, I just saw a mouse"

"A mouse?" Drake's head jerked back focusing on the mirror. "Well what happened to Andy's mirror?"

Spotting a glimpse of Paige's unconscious form in one of the shards of broken glass the woman of reflection quickly pulled Drake from the room, "I broke it trying to kill the mouse"

Drake's pale green eyes turned wide, "well what did you use a bat?"

"Sure did. A Louisville Slugger in fact" the woman chirped flashing Paige's famous toothy grin.

"Well did you get the letter?" Drake balked, causing the woman to stumble backwards into his arms.

"Yes, I tucked it away for safe keeping" the woman of reflection raised her hand, and ran it over Drake's stubble cheek in a seductive manner before glancing down at her full bosom. "Now don't we have a Prom to attend?" she whispered huskily before once again glancing back at Paige's small shattered and slumped reflective form.

"Drake…help" the weakened spirit of the witch mewed watching the demon shimmer away with the woman of reflection on his arm.

* * *

Piper stood clutching her sister's face in her hands, "No…no…Prue you listen to me. You are not giving your youngest child to Death. There has to be another way" 

Prue jerked her head back, freeing her face from Piper's hands, "Piper believe me, if there was another way I wouldn't be thinking about giving Austin up right now but giving her to death makes her safe"

"Oh come on, Prue if you give Austin up to Death she'll become a neutral like him is that really what you want for your child?"

"Piper! I want my child my alive!"

"So you give Austin to Death then what are you going to do about Amanda? Give her up to the first unsuspecting mortal couple that comes along. " Piper retorted, knowing that Amanda had also been killed in the Ayleia's vision of the future.

"It worked for Mom and Sam when they had Paige didn't it?" Stubbornly, Prue turned her back facing the fire that was burning brightly above the hearth causing Piper's eyes to narrow.

"Wait…wait a minute, " Piper wagged her finger, "Ayleia's using her mind control against you isn't she?" The middle witch clenched her fists and then started shouting heavenward, "Amanda! Amanda orb Alyeia's dark princess butt down here now!"

Orbs filled the den area and Amanda appeared holding Alyeia's hand.

Piper tucked several strands of hair behind both ears before kneeling at Alyeia's eyes. "You listen to me little Missy. Your little act upstairs with Death may have worked for a second, but I'm onto you. Austin belongs to us and I demand that you release Prue from whatever hold you have on her or so help me I'm going to turn you over and spank your little angelic/demonic bottom red!"

Alyeia merely clenched her fists and adverted her gaze to Prue.

"Piper, Alyeia isn't using me" Prue shook her head for a moment clearing her mind of magical fog Ayleia was casting, "Well okay, maybe she is but she sent that vision from the future so that I could make the right choice" In short, the little demoness was trying to save her half-sisters.

"We seriously need to find a way to bind your powers," Piper muttered darkly before rising to her feet. "Making the right choice?" she said to Prue. "Prue, giving up Austin now would be like Dad walking out on us all over again. Do you really want your daughter to suffer the same way you did?"

"No, I don't" Prue sighed calmly, "But I just don't see what other choice I have"

"You always have a choice, except when it comes to Death of course" the Angel of Death stood in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back. Austin was standing beside him. "Unfortunately you can't fight destiny" Adverting his gaze, Death smiled down at the angelic looking cherub, "I shall you again soon"

"Like hell you will!" Piper charged towards the doorway with fingers flexed and ready but Death was faster, shimmering away.

"Piper Death isn't our enemy," Prue lifted Alyeia into her arms, "Destiny is"

"You've got to be kidding" Piper hissed in disgust, as she watched Alyeia wrapped her arms around Prue's neck.

**Underworld**

An oracle dressed in a green sequined halter-top with matching bikini bottoms looked into an all-seeing crystal. "It appears that the Dark Princess is working her magic well. She almost has Prue believing she should give her child up to Death," she sneered, seeing the vision of Piper and Prue.

"Perhaps we can use that to our advantage" The Source sat on his throne made of stone clicking his long talons on the armrest. "Go to Ayleia and convince her that I can bring back her father if she can bring Prue to me"

"And how exactly are you going to do that my Liege?" the pretty oracle walked seductively over to the Source of All Evil and pushed back his red hood.

Taken by her looks and willingness to please, the Source took her hand and drew it to his lips, "let us just say that I will not fail like that idiot, Gideon. The Oracle looked over the Source's shoulder to see the former Elder strung up on a wall in chains, bloody and beaten. After Prue had summoned Jeric, the Source decided that Gideon's services were no longer needed.

"When I am finished with Prue Halliwell, I will not only destroyed the power of three but I will have also conquered the entire Afterlife in which Prue Halliwell reigns."


	34. Extreme Source MakeOver Part I

A/N:_ I know it's been six plus weeks since my last update and I apologize but life has been life in Peanut's Charmed World. Thanks for taking the time to read and review!_

Recap: _Paige gets trapped inside of a mirror when she and Drake traveled back to 1988 to retrieve a letter that teenage Andy had written to Prue. The Source plots to abduct Alyeia away from her Angelic sisters. Prue has Andy mummified in order to save him from being vanquished from a poisoned arrow. Cole is given the son of Mandela to raise as his own and discovers that the child is destined to marry Amanda. The Charmed Ones mourn over the loss of Phoebe._

**Angelically Charmed: Extreme Source Make Over Part I**

Bits of shattered glass covered the floor of Andy's bedroom, each reflecting a portrait of an unconscious Paige. Her porcelain skin paled in comparison to the white robe, which covered the rest of her spiritual body.

"I have to get out of here" she moaned coming too at the sound of voices in the hallway.

"Prue?" Slowly the injured witch pulled herself to a seated position, "Prue! I'm in here!"

Out in the hallway, the young Prue Halliwell smiled as Andy kissed her outside his bedroom door. The two were pressed tight against the wall, hands roaming across one another.

"Did you just hear someone call my name?" Prue asked tearing out of the kiss.

"No, it must the sound of my heart crying out for yours" Andy quipped hopeful.

"Nice one but it won't earn you any points until tomorrow night," Prue teased slipping out his embrace and heading towards the door.

"Prue Hurry!" Paige shouted again feeling she was about to fade away.

Wait, she thought. Prue doesn't have her powers yet. She doesn't know that magic exists. She doesn't know about me! As the door opened Paige's heart begin to pound with fear. Could she risk her older sister finding out about magic before she was suppose too?

"Whoa what happened in here?" Prue stopped short at the sight of broken glass.

"I don't know" Andy breathed, "There was an earthquake this morning maybe the mirror tipped over" He looked around the room cautiously and then turned back to Prue. "I'm going to go back downstairs and get a broom. Just make yourself comfortable"

Paige watched as Prue sank to the edge of the bed and started digging through her purse until she pulled out a compact to check her make-up.

"A mirror" Paige breathed as her older sister began to powder her face. "If I can just get to it" Closing her eyes, Paige mustered enough strength to call upon her orbing power. She hadn't been able to escape from the mirror before but maybe now that there was a second mirror to hold her reflection she'd be able to use it as a place to ground herself.

"Bingo" she thought as tiny microscopic sized orbs began to form from the shards of broken glass forming a solid stream. Once the orbs connected they flew straight to the compact landing in the mirrored portion just as Prue was about to shut it.

"Now don't freak out I can-" Paige started to say as the compact snapped shut leaving her soul closed in a space of darkness. Great, Prue hadn't seen her. Well maybe that would be a good thing at least now she was assured of traveling with Prue back to the manor at some point where she'd be surrounded by a enormous amount of future magic. Maybe once she was there she could find a way to expel the demon that had taken her body.

**California Coast**

"Faster, we don't have much time", the woman of reflection commanded holding tight to Drake's waist as they cruised down the California coastline on his demonically charged Harley Davidson.

"If go any faster we'll hit a time warp!" Drake shouted over his shoulder.

The woman of reflection smiled pressing her face into his back, "Wouldn't bother me, just as long as you can find me a dress shop with chiffon" She had an appointment to clear up some unfinished business at the Baker High Prom.

"Chiffon?" Drake's nose crinkled, he hadn't pictured Paige as the chiffon type, "Funny, I thought you'd be more of a fine linen or satin type"

"What you don't know about me will surprise you," she hissed inwardly setting her agenda further into motion.

A few more miles down the road and a speed of one hundred and twenty miles per hour, the motorcycle shimmered transporting it's passengers back into the nineteen-fifties.

"Pull over here" the woman of reflection directed spotting a formal wear shop. Drake promptly pulled his hog to a stop in one of the tiny parking spaces and dismounting following the woman inside. He stopped just inside the door way watching as she went to one of the mannequins. She seemed to know exactly what she was looking for.

"This one is it!" she exclaimed fingering a ballerina length grown made of pink ruffles and paper flowers.

"That's it?" Drake scratched his head bemused as she started to c hatter with the sales woman. He'd never figured Paige for a historical/themed type. Somehow he'd always thought of her as more sophisticated and glamorous.

"You can wear this!" she hissed thrusting an old looking tuxedo into his chest when he lumbered towards her.

**South Bay Elementary School**

Joanna Cleary smiled warmly as her students started to file through the door of the classroom. "Amanda, it's good to see you back" the teacher looked down at the eight year old noting a prominent frown. "Have you been sick?"

"My Daddy went away" the third grader swallowed forcing a lump back down her throat as Prue's hands landed on her shoulders.

"She means her father is away on business" the witch uncomfortably tucked a dark strand of her raven colored hair behind one ear "He'll be gone for several weeks, maybe months"

"Oh" the teacher frowned motioning Amanda inside, "please let me know if there's anything I can do"

"I will" Prue offered the woman a half grin stepping aside for another parent waiting in her shadow.

"Mrs. Cleary, My name is Cole Turner"

Cole? Prue's mouth dropped open at the sight of the half-demon and demonic son, Declan.

Cole glanced sideways at Prue for a moment crinkling his nose, "This is my son Declan. He'll be joining your class"

"Welcome to my class Declan" the teacher extended her hand continuing to smile as Declan tentatively took it.

"Here are his supplies" Cole offered handing her a black Star Wars backpack with Darth Malh featured on the front. "Is there anything else he'll be needing?"

"No" the teacher shook her head as she started to close the classroom door, "This will be fine.

"Bye, Bud. Have a good day" Cole waved affectionately watching Declan disappear from sight with the teacher. Continuing to grin he turned to see Prue still standing behind him with clenched fists.

"No! No! No! You cannot put your demonic son in the same class with Amanda! I won't allow it!"

You won't allow it? Cole snorted softly. "You'd better get over yourself Prue. They're destined to be together. Besides didn't the Angel of Destiny tell you that you needed to accept the things you couldn't change in order to get Andy back?"

"Getting Andy back has nothing to do with this" Prue shot back evenly.

"Oh I suppose your changing only includes your acceptance of Alyeia. From what Piper tells me the two of you are becoming quite close"

"Leave her out this," Prue's arms folded over her chest as she started to walk towards her BMW leaving Cole standing there rubbing his chin.

"Now that would be impossible" Glancing about for mortals the demon shimmered himself to the drivers side of Prue's car where he casually leaned up against the door. "How do you think Phoebe would feel if she knew you were shunning her son"

"That demon isn't Phoebe's son" Prue hissed shoving Cole with her petite body.

"He would be if she were alive, Leo told me" Cole quipped refusing to budge.

"Leo's full of it" Prue retorted waving her hand ever so slightly causing the car door to open forcing Cole out of the way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an afterlife to run"

**Underworld**

The oracle stood with her hands clasp in front of her waiting expectantly as several worker demons hovered over the Source, fussing over him as he sat on his throne.

"Finished" one of them stated.

The oracle continued to watch as the worker's started to scurry away, leaving the Source unattended in his stone chair.

"Well how do I look?"

"See for yourself" the female profit smiled brightly conjuring a hand mirror so that the Source could inspect his underling's handiwork. The mirror revealed that the workers had maksed the Source of All Evil into an exact likeness of Andy. Cladding him in a dark suit with a magnificent red tie.

""Very nice, very nice likeness indeed" The Source lifted his perfectly new chiseled chin and stared at his bright blue mortal looking eyes.

"Only those who desire to see the mortal tracer the most will see him" one of the underlings piped. "The rest of the world will see you for who really are"

"Prue and Alyeia are all I need"

"Fear not my liege" the oracle dropped to one knee, "The princess of Darkness shall be yours in a matter of minutes"

"Bring me the Elder" the Source nodded to one of the servants.

"Yes my liege" Moments later the servant returned with a worn and battered looking Gideon.

"Take me to the Halliwell Manor" the Source commanded.

"You will never fool them" Gideon replied pressing a hand to his bloodied and swollen lip. From his eyes, he saw the Source cold and calculating. "The Angelic Ones will see right through you as do I"

"Not this time" The Source grinned flaming the two of them and the oracle out.

**Manor**

Piper leaned over the large cherry colored dining table wiping it down with a rag that had been doused in lemon-scented pledge. With Prue and Paige both out of the manor and the older girls at school, she had decided upon a much-needed cleaning spree.

Giving the table several hardly swipes, the middle witch placed her hands on her hips admiring the new glossily shine. Much better she thought feeling a presence enter the room.

Still standing perfectly still Piper shifted her dark eyes back and forth until she felt a hand clamp tightly over her mouth. Her first instinct was to struggle until she saw Jeric's reflection in the shine on the table.

"Don't fight me, Piper" he whispered brushing his lips over her ear, "I'm only here for what Prue promised to give me"

Piper growled struggling as he brought his free hand upward, sprinkling the top of her head with a glittering sand.

"That's it, just relax" he soothed grinning as she went limp in his arms. "There now, that wasn't so hard. Maybe when Prue finds out you're gone, she'll remember her part of our deal," he added delicately speaking into Piper's lips before sanding them both out in a large funnel cloud.

The Source looked about cautiously, holding up a hand as they appeared in the living room.

What is it? The oracle asked.

The Source sniffed the air, smelling a familiar scent "A demon was here, one of the Egyptian type. He took one of the Charmed Ones with him"

"One less for us to deal with" the Oracle commented, "The princess in is in the nursery at the top of the stairs. Together the threesomes padded up the stairs until they reached the nursery.

"You first" The Source nodded to Gideon, knowing that the Elder still held the trust of the Halliwell children. Gideon's hand shook as it touched the knob.

"They will sense his fear!" the Oracle cautioned snacking it away.

"They will sense nothing" the Source replied causing his newly blue colored eyes to go black.


	35. Extreme Source MakeOver II

**Angelically Charmed: Extreme Source Make-Over Part II**

The Source opened his mouth releasing a swarm of little black bugs. This was best kept secret, within him he kept a small force of magic that was akin to the hollow. Gideon would now show no fear.

"No…no…no" Gideon shuddered allowing the swarm to overtake him. Instantly his eyes turned black matching the Sources. "They shall sense nothing," he repeated mocking the Sources' words.

"Very good" the comment in Andy's voice as his eyes returned to a normal hue of baby blue. "You may proceed."

Robotically, Gideon opened the door stepping inside the nursery to find, Ayleia, Austin and Glenda all playing with a set of block letters and Duplo blocks. "Girls" he greeted cordially, "I have a surprise for you"

The youngest Trudeau sent out her purple haze right away sensing something was amiss with the Elder. Austin couldn't put her finger on it, but Gideon felt different somehow.

The oracle turned to the Source whispering, "It's working like a Charm. The Empath senses nothing"

"Did you doubt me?" The Source replied using Andy's best grin as Gideon waved them into the room. The Oracle placed her hand on the Sources' arm holding him back. Are you forgetting that Alyeia and Prue are the only ones who will see you as the immortal tracer? Austin and Glenda might see him in his normal form as the Source

"That is why we are going to dispose of the other two and be on our way"

"Forgive me my liege but the deaf one if also angel of death"

"All the more reason to eliminate the competition" he grinned shrugging her hand away.

**Downstairs**

Cole shimmered into the manor just inside the front door: not that he didn't have anything better to do, but he was having fun toying with Prue. Her attitude over Declan irked him to no end

"Don't you have some demons to defend?" Prue grumbled sidestepping him when she entered the doorway.

"Actually I'm free all day" Cole gently closed the front door.

"Mmm…lucky me" Prue grinned tightly lifting her chin heavenward. "Piper!" Begrudely she shifted her eyes to Cole, "She isn't here so it looks like you'll have to leave don't the door hit you in the ass on the way out"

Cole stood perfectly still listening for a moment as shivers started to race up his spine. Something inside of him told him the Source was near. Stripping off his jacket, he furiously began rolling up sleeves noting the presence of three perfectly aligned chevrons that had crept up underneath his skin. The chevrons had been a gift from Raynor to remind of him of his demonic destiny.

"What are you doing?" Prue snapped ignoring the sweat that was forming on the half-demons brow.

"The Source, he's here" Cole said slowly, shifting his blue eyes about as he rolled down his sleeve.

"What?" Prue felt her face pale slightly, "how is that possible. How can you know that?"

"The presence of the Source entering a room is something you never forget"

At that moment, a sentry demon appeared firing an energy ball straight at Prue.

"Look out!" Latching onto her wrist, Cole shimmered the witch upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Andy.

"He must be here for Alyeia" he commented before noting Prue picking at her at upper arm. The scent of charred skin and burned clothing caused more shivers to run down his spine.

"Prue"

"I'm fine," she said quickly, "The energy ball just grazed my arm"

Cole nodded trusting her judgment before slowly he opened the bedroom door just a crack. Down the hall he could hear voices, one female, one male and the other…it was distinctly the Source.

Silently he shut the door, noting a gloss covering Prue's normally green eyes. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard Andy" the sound of the Source's voice was like hypnotic music to her ears forcing Prue to start for the door.

Cole stepped in front of her blocking her path, "It's a trap"

"I'll take that under consideration but for right now I want to see my husband" Prue closed her eyes for a moment biting back the pain in her arm at Cole's touch. "If I need help I'll call my sisters".

"Your sisters aren't here"

Prue tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip glaring at Cole as he stroked his chin. "Think about this, Prue. Do you really think the Angel of destiny would go back on her word and just let Andy go"

"I need Andy" Prue tried to sidestep the demon but Cole was faster and stronger putting her into a stronghold.

"You need a shrink"

"Let go of me!"

Cole pressed the witch tightly to his chest and looked heavenward, "Leo!"

Orbs appeared almost instantly.

"What's the matter?" the white lighter asked before becoming fully corporeal.

"The Source in the nursery and Prue thinks he's Andy" the half-demon pointed watching Leo swallow as he moved to heal her arm repairing the charred flesh and clothing with a touch of his hand.

"I'll go see if I can find Piper and Paige but uh you too are going to need to fend him off and protect Prue until I get back"

"Easier said than done," Cole chirped as Prue bit down hard on his hand. "Ow!" Without further hesitation, the face of Belthazor appeared, "Don't make me use my powers on you Prue"

**Tomb of the Egyptians**

Piper's long dark hair swayed back and forth nearly brushing the dirt floor and Jeric carried her over to a concrete slab gently setting her down.

"What did you do to me?" the groggy witch blinked her eyes and twitched her nose at the smell of formaldehyde.

"Don't worry it will wear off after awhile but in the mean time I to give your sister a little reminder of our bargain" Jeric reached across her slender body and pulled up a set of shackles attaching them to Piper's wrists and ankles.

"Prue doesn't take kindly to demons who kidnap her sisters" Piper tugged usely at the chains instantly sensing they were magic proof.

"She will if she wants her husband back" Jeric turned his back for moment and conjured a scarab into his palm.

"What's that?" Piper's chocolate colored eyes became as wide as saucers when he whirled back around and placed it on her chest.

"The pet of the mighty Isis" he laughed watching Piper's eyes cross as the eight legged creature dug it's tiny claws into the material of her clothing.

"Oh…I am so going to blow the crap out of you!" she hissed futilely flexing her fingers.

"I don't think so"

Jeric stood back and watched as the scarab began to glow covering Piper in a gold light. He continued to smile as her eyes rolled back into her head grinning as her clothing started to transform. A short white toga now replaced her replaced her street attire along with a golden choker, which adorned her neck and wrists. Lacey gold sandals covered her feet showing off perfectly painted toenails.

After several moments, the light dissipated and the witch opened her eyes. "Where I am?" she crocked turning her head towards the demon.

Leaning over her, Jeric swept a kiss over her pale lips, "you are home my queen"

**1988**

"Grams! I'm home!" Teenage Prue haphazardly plopped her large leather bag onto the sofa before pounding up the stairs. "I'll be upstairs trying on my dress! "

"I'll be up in a minute" Penny came out of the kitchen rubbing her hands on a dishtowel. "Honestly Prudence" she scowled looking down at the half open bag, She shook her head over the fact that some of the contents had spilled out onto the couch, one item being Prue's compact "can't you take better care of your things?"

Penny stooped over and picked up the compact from the floor.

"What ya doing Grams? Going through Prue's things?" Thirteen-year-old Phoebe asked eagerly on her way out the door.

"I'm putting them away" Penny returned watching her youngest grandchild shrug.

"Bummer. I'm going over to Jenny's for dinner, I'll be home later…love you!"

"Be home by eight!"

"Nine" Phoebe countered poking her head back through the door, "by the way you've got cake batter on you chin"

Penny's face puckered as she started to rub her chin before opening the compact.

At the sensation of light, Paige squinted her eyes and threw her hands up to her face. "hey watch it it's dark in here" she muttered before seeing Grams face peering at her.

"Grams?" she questioned squinted her eyes a little tighter.

"Demon be gone!" Penny hissed putting herself on high alert, her old gray eyes squinting.

"Wait…wait…I'm not a demon!" Paige shouted as the mirror inside the compact began to crack against Penny's telekinetic force, "I'm your granddaughter, Paige!"

"I don't have a granddaughter named Paige!" Penny hissed watching as small shards began to fall out the compact, destroying Paige's temporary sanctuary.

"Yes you do! You made my mother and Sam give me away to protect me from the Elders!" Paige shouted feeling her body begin to crush under from it's small confined place. "I'm from the future,"

"Prove it" Penny hissed releasing her hold on the glass slightly.

Slowly Paige lowered her hands. "My parents took me to church on the day I was born and wrapped in a pink blanket with that had triquetra on it. Sister Agnes took care of me until I was adopted!"

"Paige" the old woman breathed starting shake. "But how?"

"I'll explain everything just get me to bigger mirror! Hurry!" Paige pleaded feeling her body start to fade.

**Manor: Present Day**

The oracle stood as still as stone as a vision of Cole and Prue escaping the sentry flashed in her eyes. "We must hurry my liege, one of the sentries has detected Prue with Belthazar!"

"Let the dark magic continue to work on the witch. Ultimately she is stronger than Belthazor and will destroy him to get back her lost love" the Source replied confidently as he stepped foot inside the nursery.

"Hello my daughter" Dropping to one knee, the Source welcomed the tiny tot, drawing her further into his insidious plot.

Paige released a hearty sigh as her body stretched into the freestanding mirror that her sisters would one-day use to destroy the demoness Callie. "That feels so much better," she crooned craning her neck. "I was beginning to think I was going to be stuck in a three inch radius forever"

"Your troubles aren't over with yet" Penny replied sourly as she flipped through the family book. "The demon you are looking for may not ever be in here"

"But she has to be" Paige pressed her hands up on her side of the mirror exposing her palms.

"Quite the contrary my Dear, she may be someone that you added later, after you've finished with this little escapade" Penny tossed over glancing over her shoulder, "which brings me to this question. Why are you here?"

Still reeling in her newfound freedom Paige locked her fingers together and stretched out her long porcelain colored arms. "All right if you must know, I'm here to retrieve that a letter that Andy wrote for Prue"

"Prue is still with Andy in your time?" Penny asked arching an eyebrow.

"Why yes there are" Paige answered saucily

"Do they have children?" the old witch inquired.

"a matter of fact they do"

"Girls?"

"Yes, they are Angelic in fact" Paige grinned figuring that piece of information couldn't hurt.

"Angelic?" Penney repeated slowly, Then can only mean…." That Andy had come into his destined powers too meaning at some point he'd died and then later reunited with Prue. Pausing she closed her eyes, "Please don't say anymore you've already told me too much"

"Okay" Paige shrugged kicking herself mentally. "Why don't you wheel me over there and let me look at the book. I can probably help"

"Good idea," Stepping away from the book, Penny pushed the mirror closer to the podium.

"The book it's smaller" Paige's upper lip curled.

"I'm sure you've added some spells along the way"

"Some? Try hundreds" Paige grinned doing her famous eye roll while Penny continued to flip pages. "Wait…stop…I think that's her!"

"The Woman of Reflection?" Penny bit down on her lip, "Paige are you sure"

Paige's head bobbed up and down 'Positive, she was in Andy's mirror when went to pick up the letter. She zapped me with sort of mist"

Penny put on her bifocals and started to read, dragging her index finger along the words. "A dislocated spirit who travels about the reflective realm, looking for souls who will satisfy her vengeance"

"Satisfy her vengeance?"

"Yes" Penny confirmed, "It appears she at one time mortal, a local girl killed in the 1950's on the night of her senior prom by a set of sadictive classmates. I remember hearing about it on the news. She was crowned Prom Queen and then disfigured by a jealous cheerleader, ever since she's been waiting for her revenge." Penny thought for a moment. "Oh my, Prue!"

"No…no…Grams don't worry about Prue she'll be fine"

"How do you know that?"

"Because Prue and Andy don't go to the prom" Paige blurted before slapping a hand over her mouth. "Whoops"

"WHAT?"

Paige flashed a big toothy grin cowering under Penny's gaze certain that her Grandmother would be fitting Prue with a chastity belt before the nights end "I can't say anymore, we don't want to change history"

Penny sucked in a deep breath and exhaled placing a hand over her chest, "My dear if you say anymore you are going to cause me to have a heart attack"

"No I won't, Piper, Prue, and Phoebe are responsible for that…much later on in your life of course" Paige added earning the evil eye. "Now about this demon how do I get rid of it?"

"Why darling you have to get out of the mirror" Penny sniffed looking over her glasses. "and the only way to do is by getting the demon back into the mirror"

"And how do I that, exactly?" Paige folded her arms over her chest as Penny shut the book.

"Simple" the old witch grinned, "you and I are going to the prom together"

**Manor**

"In case you haven't noticed, you powers don't work that well on me" Prue struggled for a moment before astral projecting from Belthazor's arms.

"Damn it" the red-faced demon seethed holding Prue's limp body in his arms.

The trademark ruby flash appeared in the nursery separating the Source from Alyeia and the other two Angelic Ones. "Andy" the projection breathed pursing her lips hopefully.

"Prue, come to me" The Source held out his arms allowing the witch to see the vision that she so desperately wanted. Openly he welcomed her, inviting her into his arms.

"I've missed you so much," Prue melted into his embrace allowing the demon to stroke her hair.

Playing his part to perfection, the Source dipped his head, brushing his lips over hers "Then let's go and make up for lost time, shall we?" He then nodded to the oracle, beckoning for her to take a hold of Alyeia's hand.

"This is your destiny" the oracle stretched out her hand calling to the demonic princess. "It is time for you to embrace who you are and what you are truly to become"**  
**


	36. Sleeping with the Demons

_AN: This chapter is a little darker than the others and does not contain Paige. Paige's sub-plot will continue in the chapter following where she and Grams will be on their way to the prom. _

**Angelically Charmed: Sleeping with the Demons**

Ayleia shifted her eyes looking back at her half-sister and cousin. Glenda was perched ready with a light ball in hand, as if she suspected something with the scenario was amiss.

"Ahem" The Source cleared his throat directing the oracle's attention to the youngest of the Angelic Ones.

"She's not the tracer's child. She doesn't sense him like Prue and the others" the oracle returned. "I think she may see you for who you truly are" The Oracle was right, unlike Aussie, Alyeia and Prue. Glenda saw the huge red winged demon in his purest form; pure evil.

"Her tiny light ball will do nothing to me" The Source snickered curling his fingers. A flame formed on the tip of his index finger as he flicked in Glenda's direction, instantly encircling she and Austin in a ring of fire.

"Not to worry no harm will come to them unless they try to move" he grinned looking down at an oblivious Prue.

"She sees nothing but what she wants to see," In one smooth move the Oracle then knelt down to Alyeia's eye level so that the child had no choice but to walk straight into her arms. "C'mon Alyeia. Don't you want a life with a Daddy you can have all to yourself?"

Ayleia shifted her eyes up towards Prue, glaring. "Not to worry" the Oracle whispered softly, "we can get rid of her if you like" With that Alyeia wrapped her tiny arms around the woman's neck.

The Oracle gave the Source a nod and then shimmered away.

Dipping a finger under chin, the Source lifted Prue's face smiling over the fact she was completely engulfed in his scheme. This was almost too easy he thought wondering exactly how much of the Tracer's essence he was giving off.

"There is one thing, we must do before we go" he told her softly allowing Prue to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What's that?" she answered bright eyed watching him pull an athame from the pocket of his jacket.

"Kill Belthazor" he ordered opening his mouth and releasing a swarm of little black fly like objects. The objects entered, Prue's body via a large inhale of breath promptly causing her eyes to gloss over in classic demonic black.

"My pleasure" Prue grinned astral projecting out of his arms with the athame in hand.

Having returned to his normal mortal looking form, Cole stood in the bedroom talking to Prue's limp body which he still held in his arms.

"You despise me you know that? In fact I can't think of one good reason why I should even try to save you? It's your own blinded stupidity and belief in love that you into this situation" He paused for a moment and sighed, "but unfortunately for me, your still Phoebe's sister and I wouldn't do justice to her memory if I let you die"

"You're the only who is going to die!" In one quick movement, Prue's seemingly limp body flashed red and jerked upward plunging the athame deep into Cole's chest piercing his heart.

"Ironic way to go don't you think?" Prue smirked standing upright as Cole slid to the floor gripping his bloody chest. Without a second thought she dropped back to her knees and retrieved the Source's athame intent on returning bloodied with proof.

Sweating and bleeding, Cole reached for her blouse and yanked her close. "He will kill you from the inside out" he whispered before pushing her away.

"Hmm…I doubt that" Prue stood erect, dropping the athame to the floor as the Source appeared in the doorway. Once again she fell into his arms where he stood gloating, knowing that from Cole's point of view he saw the red cloaked demon and the destruction of the Angelical Afterlife as the Charmed Ones knew it.

Closing his eyes, Cole waited until they had shimmered away before attempting to call out for Leo.

When the whitelighter arrived he found Cole coughing and bleeding. "What happened?"

"The Source" Cole teeth chattered, "He tricked Prue into trying to kill me and then made off with her and Alyeia"

"You're kidding?" Leo's brow furrowed deeply as he attempted to heal the half-demon. "If Prue tried to willingly kill you, then she could loose her Angelic title as the high prietess"

"That's not all she's going to lose" Cole let out a series of hacking cough like sounds. "Prue Halliwell is a monumental trophy in the demonic world. The Source will take his time destroying her" The Source would not only take his time in killing the witch, he would utterly claim her mind. body and soul before broadcasting it to the entire Wiccan world.

"Then we've got to save her before that happens"

"We?" Cole's blue eyes widened as Leo pulled his hands away and stood erect. "As of now, I am officially out of the witch saving business"

"Think about your Son" Leo pleaded, "Think about Phoebe"

"Phoebe is all I ever think about" Cole braced himself against the wall pushing to his feet. "Sorry, Paige and Piper will just have to flip the bill. I've got a son to raise, demon free I might add"

"I couldn't find Piper and Paige. The Source must have anticipated their interference and took the liberty of distracting them"

"Or worse" Cole added raising his eyebrows, "But like I said that's no longer my problem"

"It's always going to be your problem" Leo retorted grabbing Cole's forearm, "Like it or not when you married Phoebe. It forever bound you to this family. "It's your destiny"

"As far as I'm concerned. Destiny is a four letter word"

"So is cowardice," Leo added matter-of-factly before cocking his head with a worried expression.

"What?"

"Something is wrong with Glenda and Aussie"

Cole bolted out the door making a beeline for the nursey as Leo disappeared into his white light of orbs.

"Oh God" The demon stood horrified at what he saw. Austin was standing outside the ring of fire, burned and bleeding beckoning for her little cousin to walk through the flames. An immortal being Austin had been able to move through the flames without the risk of death but didn't understand that her younger cousin was not so lucky.

"Stay there!" Cole ordered as Leo orbed inside the middle of the flaming ring, grabbing Glenda. Feeling helpless, Cole did what he could by grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the burned angelic witch.

"Leo this looks bad" he muttered sickly picking up a second blanket and trying to extinguish what was left of the flames.

"She'll be okay. She's an immortal" At least partially. Leo set Glenda aside and immediately turned his healing power upon Austin. The tiny tot had massive burns over the majority of her little body.

"But that doesn't mean she's immune to pain does it?" The Charmed-demon looked almost heartbroken over the thought that Aussie had risked her own safety to save her baby cousin.

"No it doesn't" Leo frowned assuming that the damage to Austin's skin was akin to third degree burns, meaning that her nerves of feeling of had been severed.

Watching Leo return the angelic one to her normal state, Cole hung his head, pressing it to his chin. "Fine, I'll help you but just so that you know I'm doing this for Phoebe and the kind of person she would want me to be, not for Prue"

"Fair enough"

**Tomb of the Egyptians**

"Isis" Jeric took Piper's face into his hands and kissed her softly. Reacting naturally Piper latched onto his wrist, begging for the kiss to deepen.

"I've missed this" she whispered into his lips.

Tenderly, Jeric kissed her forehead, "as have I"

"Then what took you so long?" Sliding off of the slab, Piper wrapped her long legs around his waist. Cupping the back of her thighs, Jeric carried her to his bed chamber and laid her delicately on a set of white satin sheets before standing erect and gazing down at his prize.

Slipping off his shirt, Jeric slid across Piper, pinning her with his long torso. He'd much rather be readying himself to make love to his Goddess but a Charmed Witch would do.

Across the tomb angelic lights appeared taking the shape of a large woman. Next to her lay a sarcophagus resting against the wall. "Prue has just given way for you to be freed". The angel nodded and slowly the golden tomb opened revealing the mummy inside.

The angel held out her hand beckoning the mummy into a white glowing ball. "You greatest battle is yet to come," she said before disappearing in a set of Angelic lights leaving the tomb empty.

**Underworld**

The Oracle stood with her arms crossed across her chest, taking in the sight of the Underworld's new décor. The Source had masterfully masked his private acreage to resemble that of Prue's afterlife. For years, he'd sent spies into the Afterlife to collect information and details for such an occasion. Everything looked perfect. There were demons disguised as whitelighters dressed in hooded robes. Sorcerers posing as Elders, demonic dragonflies fluttering about as fairies everything were ideal, right down to Prue's swing.

"My Leige" the Oracle begged "this cannot be!"

"This is merely a charade" the Source returned flaring his wings before transforming his appearance to match that of Prue's angelic love.

"Where is the witch?"

"Indisposed in my bed chamber" The Source grinned watching his trusted servant pale.

"Fear not my Geisha" The Source stretched out his hand causing a talon to rise of out his mortal looking fingers, "The witch will suffer much more if she believes she has betrayed her true love allegiance"

The Oracle closed her eyes, sensing a flash of the future. A pregnant Prue Halliwell was laying on the ground in room lit by torches. Her arms shackled to the dirt by large chains. Members of the Brotherhood of the Thorn stood nearby chanting eargerly awaiting the arrival of a new heir".

"You hope to impregnate the witch"

"I hope to finally destroy the Charmed Ones and their Angelic Afterlife once and for all" With that the Source walked off into a white light paving the way to his private chamber.

"Do you remember how the first See'r failed miserably when she tricked Belthazor into planting your seed into the all seeing witch!" The Oracle shouted reliving the vision of a pregnant Phoebe Turner. "The Charmed Ones will never let the child live!"

"They won't have too" the Source laughed mockingly as the Oracle once again closed her lids. Through closed eyes she saw the Source and Prue Halliwell rolling around in red satin sheets.

"_Andy" Prue moaned accepting the Source's hot and heated kisses as their bodies pressed together. For all practical purposes she seemed to be in heaven as her back arched, nails digging into the flesh of his winged back. She was like Eve taking pleasure with her poisoned apple He was David conquering his Goliath; A match truly made in hell._

"_I finally have you, my witch," The Source growled with pleasure, not taking notice of the invisible orbs forming around him. An Angel of Destiny appeared. In her hands she held a large white glowing ball. Inside a captive waited with a trigger finger itching to be free.. _

"Now" The angel called allowing the captive to be freed as the ball took form of a human shape.

_The Angelic Tracer appeared with crossbow readied._

"_You" the Source breathed showing his true form as Andy fired a flaming arrow into the demons chest, vanquishing him to hell._

Awakening with a start, the Oracle let out a yelp, her heart pounding in her chest. The vision seemed so real, yet so unbelievable. The Source was to be vanquished by the Angelic Tracer? "That cannot be" she dared to whispered before casually looking over her shoulder. Behind her Alyeia was standing in a large bird-cage, gripping the bars with her tiny hands.

"I will not allow that to happen!" the Oracle promised darkly intent on blocking the Angels arrival.

"You cannot stop it" Ayleia told her telepathically.


	37. Invitation to A Vanquish

**Angelically Charmed: Invitation to a Vanquish**

Orbs filled the conservatory of the manor transforming into Leo and Ally.

"What is she doing here?" Cole stared at the middle Trudeau-Halliwell before lifting his eyes heavenward, "I thought you took all of the girls up there"

"I did" Leo answered but if we're going face the Source and save Prue. We're going to need her sisters."

"So you're going to take Ally back to the past and retrieve them" Cole swallowed. To defeat the Source, it would take all of the Charmed Ones including Phoebe".

"It shouldn't take long" Leo shrugged, "I'm going to go back a few days before Phoebe's death" The whitelighter watched as Cole rubbed his chin. "You think you can handle it?"

"Seeing Phoebe? Are you kidding me?" It was all that he'd dreamed about for weeks.

"Okay, just so that you know it's not permanent" Leo said reproachfully before dissolving into a flurry of orbs.

**Tomb of the Egyptians**

Jeric moaned pleasurably as he tangled his body with Piper's. Each time he traded the trapped soul of his beloved Isis for that of a witch he was reminded of how much he loved the famed Goddess.

"You are magnificent my queen," he whispered plunging his face into her neck. Piper grinned for several seconds before taking his face into her hands.

"If I'm so damned magnificent, then how come you don't love me enough to save me from that thing that turned me into stone? I am getting rather tired of having to use another woman's body just so that I can be with you"

"Be patient, my sweet, this time I have made a deal with a Charmed Witch," Jeric lowered his head feeling her pain. "The body that you are in is that of one of her sisters"

"That must be the reason that the soul in this one is so damned strong" Piper sighed, "She isn't going to let me stay in here for long"

"You don't need to stay long," Jeric caressed the side of her face, "we only need a few more moments to rekindle our lost spirits then you will have the strength to go on fighting"

"I don't want to fight, I want to be free"

"Ssh…" Jeric beckoned with a delicate fingers to her lips, I promise you that soon you will be" Before she could retort, the demon captured her mouth with his and kissed her longingly until he felt her relax completely.

**Manor 1988**

The reflective mirror showed Paige standing with her hands on her hips as Penny entered the attic adjusting an earring. The feisty Halliwell Matriarch was dressed in a modest lavendar ball gown donning long sleeves. "Grams you look lovely"

'Why thank you dear" Penny pulled a large hand held mirror from her bag and held it up for Paige to see. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" The witch made a quirky face before orbing into the smaller reflective space that Penny held in her hands.

"Whew this is a little cramped"

"It's the best I do on such short notice," Penny frowned gazing at Paige's reflection. The oldest of all of the Halliwell's then slipped the hand mirror into her bag and started for the stairs where she was met by a red faced teenage Prue. The soon to be superwitch was dressed in a strapless blue satin gown.

"Grams, why are you suddenly chaperoning my prom?"

"I already told you. Your Principal Mr. Weathers asked me too"

"Grams, you can't. You're going to ruin everything!" Prue retorted, "Andy and I already have plans!"

"Plans for what?" Penny challenged using a parental tone.

"Do you really have to drive me?" Prue asked near tears. "Andy's parents already rented a limo"

Inside of Penny's purse, Paige rolled her eyes. Prue was going to absolutely murder her for changing what was probably the best night of sex in all of her teenage life. "Psst! Psst!"

"I'm sure they can get their money back" Penny sniffed pushing past her distraught Granddaughter to the bedroom in effort to answer Paige's call. "What is it?"

Paige had her the corner of her mouth pulled up to one side as Penny pulled the hand mirror from her purse. "You in know in the future you always tell us not to mess with the pass because of the consequences it could have?"

"Please don't try to tell me that I'm going to change anything significant by not allowing Prue to have sex tonight"

"Okay" Paige answered in a cheeky tone again crossing her arms over her chest. "but do you remember those great-grandchildren I told you about?" Paige knew the lie was wrong but she just couldn't resist especially when she saw the look on Penny's face.

"Prue gets pregnant tonight? That's all the more reason to stop her!"

"No…no…it…isn't" Paige returned, "If you make Prue come with us, you'll be putting her right into the path of danger"

"She can handle herself"

"Grams please, you just have to trust me on this. Everything will work out exactly as it should if you leave well alone and let Prue have her night with Andy"

"Absolutely not!" Penny bellowed, "what kind of parent would I be if I let her just go off and have sex?"

"One who wants to see her Angelic grandchildren born and grow up to be the most powerful witches the world has ever seen? Grams please…if you don't let Prue and Andy have this moment, then he and Prue may never reconnect in my future"

"Very well" the old woman hissed in defeat, "but one of those grandchildren better be named after me"

"Her name is Alaine Penelope" Paige let on hoping she hadn't divulged too much as she watched the older witch break out into a heart felt smile.

"Prue names her daughter after Allen?"

"We call her Ally"

**Underworld**

Inside the Source's private Chamber, Prue layed in deep sleep levitating over a bed draped in red sheets. The Source had purposely dressed her in lacey looking black gown, right down to the fuzzy heeled slippers.

In her mind, Prue sat up on her knees meeting Andy as he entered her chamber in the afterlife; the chamber where they had conceived Austin and frequently celebrated their afterlife together.

"Hi" she grinned sexily unable to see the darkness that surrounded her. In her eyes she saw the peacefulness of the afterlife she'd been allowed to create with Andy. Nearby Melinda Warren's garden was flourishing with butterflies and fairies. Grams and Patty were there sitting on her swing watching the girls play about at their feet. All that been wronged in the last several weeks had somehow been made right.

Andy had come back to her she believed unable to fight the Source's version of the Hollow.

"Hi" he grinned letting her start to the work the buttons of the crisp white shirt she believe he was wearing.

"You want another baby" the Source fed words into her ears influencing her thoughts.

"Another baby" Prue murmured mechanically.

On the outside of the chamber, demons saw the witch and the red winged figure they'd come know as the Source of all Evil. Evil and Goodness were about to unite in an unholy battle which would reassure evil's triumph over the Elders and the Angelic Afterlife.

The sentry stood watch outside the thin red drape that surrounded the chamber. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked brandishing his burning torch when the Oracle neared.

"We must stop this union" she hissed yanking the torch out of his grasp. "If we do not, it will mean the destruction of the Underworld as we know it"

"If you disturb the Source you shall die" The sentry remarked before bursting into a disappearing flame caused by the Oracle's rise in emotions. Still brandishing the touch, the oracle entered the bedchamber just as the Source had lowered Prue down onto the bed drawing her into a kiss.

"My Leige, Destiny is about to trick you!" Thrusting out her hand the oracle sent the vision that Alyeia had given her through a burst of flames to both the Source and Prue.

"_Andy" Prue moaned accepting the Source's hot and heated kisses as their bodies pressed together. For all practical purposes she seemed to be in heaven as her back arched, nails digging into the flesh of his winged back. She was like Eve taking pleasure with her poisoned apple He was David conquering his Goliath; A match truly made in hell._

"_I finally have you, my witch," The Source growled with pleasure, not taking notice of the invisible orbs forming around him. An Angel of Destiny appeared. In her hands she held a large white glowing ball. Inside a captive waited with a trigger finger itching to be free.. _

"Now" The angel called allowing the captive to be freed as the ball took form of a human shape.

_The Angelic Tracer appeared with crossbow readied._

"_You" the Source breathed showing his true form as Andy fired a flaming arrow into the demons chest, vanquishing him to hell._

"The Angelic Tracer has been vanquished! Destiny does not have that sort of power!"

The Source roared forming a flaming ball of his own. The scream of the Oracle echoed throughout the chamber as the all-seeing demoness burst into flames leaving Prue alone with the Source.

Judging by her glare, the Source could see that the Oracle's vision had broken his hold on the Charmed Witch.

"You tricked me," Prue seethed thrusting her foot up into his chest.

"And now, I'm going to vanquish you" The Source drew back a flaming hand backhanding Prue violently, "But not before I get what I want. Your reign of the Afterlife ends tonight"

"Oh I don't think so," Prue squinted sending the demon flying up against the red drapes. Her only choice was to subdue him and get out.

"Stupid Witch by yourself you are no match me!" the Source bounced against the drape flaring his wings, as he stood upright. Flexing his fingers he mimicked Prue's powers telekinetically clutching her throat. Raising his arm, he levitated her off of the bed, so that her feet were dangling in mid-air.

Back at the manor, Cole was pacing nervously when Leo appeared with Ally in his arms and a past version of Paige, Piper and Phoebe"

"Phoebe" he breathed feeling a catch in his throat as his eyes laid upon her. She looked just as he'd remembered her. Short dark hair and sporting a small diamond nose ring.

The youngest of the original Charmed ones felt a shiver run up her spine, catching the look in his eyes. "Is there something that somebody's not telling me" she hedged watching Cole's face turn to stone.

"No" he said quietly stepping towards her and kissing her cheek. "You just aren't here right now and we need you to save your sister"

Phoebe bit her bottom lip and leaned towards the past version of Paige. "Why do I get the feeling that something bad has happened to me?"

"I told you we can't talk about the future" Leo said sharply, "The three of you are only here so that you can save Prue from destroying the afterlife"

"All right, let's just get this over with so we can get back to the past change whatever horrible event the future is about to bring up" Past Piper grabbed her of sister's hands rolling her eyes.

"What can be worse than Austin turning into the angel of Death?" Paige hissed spreading her orbs over the threesome.

Slipping in behind Phoebe, Cole placed his hands on her hips, "Believe me you don't want to know"


	38. Death Succumbs Her

**Angelically Charmed: Death Succumbs Her**

Holding Prue at bay, the Source snickered as she tossed him a prideful glare. "

Why don't we see just how immortal you really are?" With a flick of his hand, the Source realized his telekinetic hold and flung Prue against an adjacent wall causing her body to slide downward hitting the flat ground.

"That the best you got?"

"I'm just getting started, Witch!" The Source again raised his hand, this time moving Prue back to the bed so that she was spread eagle. The mattress turned to a bed of nails impaling her skin. Unconsciously Prue let out a yelp. Chains rose up from the head and footboard securing her at the ankles and wrists.

"I may not be able to destroy your body completely, but I can take your soul!" The Source took great delight in using his claw like talons to shred the delicate clothing that clad's Prue's body. Bloodied claw marks were everywhere running across her abdomen, down her chest, across her thighs.

"Now we truly shall become one"

"Only in your dreams!" Prue rounded, as the Source turned astral on her. His body become transparent, that of a normal man as he laid beside her, blending them as one. He was inside her, not just in sexual way but all over, Prue could literally feel his dark heart trying to mesh with hers.

"You bastard" she ground turning her head away from his harsh kisses.

"No that's what you are going have, if we've lucky."

Orbs appeared behind him, depositing in the past versions of Paige, Piper and Phoebe.

"I think your luck has just ran out!" Linking hands the three sisters began to chant, _'Witches from the Halliwell line cross now through space and time! Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanqish this evil from time and space"'_

_"Nothing happening" Cole whispered as he and Leo stood watching from a safe distant. _

"The Source is in his own territory" Leo remarked, "it may take more than the power of three"

_"Power of four?"_

_Leo nodded, "Piper you have to get Prue!" _

Piper broke the unison chant for a just a moment, "C'mon Prue say it with us!"

_'Witches from the Halliwell line cross now through space and time" Prue started just as the Source thrust his full weight upon her, piercing her body further down on the nail like spikes. _

Paige, Piper and Phoebe saw their sister grimace in pain. "Come Prue you can do it! Don't let him beat you!"

"Phoebe?" Prue dared to breathe. Her baby sister was back from the dead. Tears glinted in her eyes from a combination of both fear and pain. Slowly she started to speak, picking up the pace until she was in perfect timing with her sisters

_'Witches from the Halliwell line cross now through space and time! Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanqish this evil from time and space"'_

_'Witches from the Halliwell line cross now through space and time! Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanqish this evil from time and space"'_

_Slowly the Source started to dissipate into flames, burning Prue along with his own flesh. Screaming Prue threw her head back for all that is was worth. _

"Don't stop the chant!" Piper ground once more. "Keep it going!"

"But he's killing Prue!" Phoebe shrieked watching the middle sister speak through clenched teeth.

"It's the only way!"

_'Witches from the Halliwell line cross now through space and time! Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanqish this evil from time and space"_

Flames engulfed the entire bed until nothing could be seen but an orange inferno. The Sources cries of agony along with Prue's screams became intermixed.

"I think we just vanquished out sister" Paige's bottom lip began to quiver in time with a small explosion, imploding the flames. When all was said and done, Prue lay quite, still and alone on the bed of nails.

"LEO!" Phoebe was the first to fall to Prue's side, unshackling the chains that still bound her sister's wrists and ankles. "Hurry we have to get her home!" she breathed lifting Prue's limp body to a seated position.

"Please, please, don't take Prue from us again" Phoebe pressed a small kiss to Prue's temple pushing back her raven hair. "We need our big sister too much"  
"I'll take Prue and Phoebe back to the manor" Leo stepped in engulfing their bodies into a flurry of orbs. "The three of you find Alyeia "

Prue moaned softly allowing her eyes to become small slits. She blinked several times and bolted straight up, her heart pounding with fear until she realized she home. She was back at the manor on the couch.

"Yeah!"

Prue's new found level of consciousness was soon heightened by the resounding thud, of Phoebe landing solidly on top of her beaming with her sunny smile. "You're back, You're back!" Phoebe cajoled plastering Prue's face with slobbery sister-like _kisses. _

_"_Pheebs" Prue said calmly trying to free herself from Phoebe's death grip.

"Pheebs"

"PHEEBS!" Prue politely used her power to free herself from Phoebe's arms.

"Geez, you don't have to go all magic on me!" Phoebe inched herself away from her sister folding her arms over her chest in pouty manner while Prue could only stare.

"What are you looking at me that way for? Did I die or something?" Phoebe snorted giving Prue her biggest grin "C'mon Prue you look like your seeing a ghost"

"I am," Prue tucked one leg underneath her and pushed back her raven hair.

"Oh" Phoebe deadpanned, her smile falling, "That would explain why Cole was looking at me the way he did when I arrived"

"Phoebe-" Before she could say anymore, Prue found herself choked by large agonizing sobs. Her breathing turned ragged, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have tried to take on Death!" Everything was flooding back to her. Her fight with Death trying to save Austin's soul, the demon dogs the Angel of Destiny had sent; losing Andy. Everything.

"Prue it couldn't be your fault" Tears welled in Phoebe's eyes. Tentatively, she reached for Prue with outstretched hand, only to have Prue shrug away.

"No…." Prue cowered in ragged sobs.

Orbs and Shimmers filled the living room turning into a grim faced Cole, Piper and Paige. Paige held Alyeia in her arms.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Piper dared to ask seeing Phoebe mop at her large brown eyes.

"I just found out I'm dead"

"I knew it" Piper fumed softly setting her eyes on Leo who stood in the corner of the room. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me? I have to a right to know that Phoebe is dead!"

"No you don't" the white lighter retorted quietly reminding her she was in the future.

"But Phoebe is my sister!"

Paige held Alyeia close to her cheek her own tears starting to streak down her face. "There has to be a way we can stop it" They had cheated death before, the witch/guardian reasoned.

Leo stood behind them, jamming his hands into his pockets. He absolutely hated being the one who always upheld the rules of the Greater Good. "You should go now. Your work here is done. Your counter parts will be back soon"

"I'm not leaving until we find a way to save Phoebe," Piper put in, thrusting out her hand.

"Piper we have too" Phoebe squeaked stoically swiping at her face as she pushed to feet.

"Phoebe wait" Cole stared at her heartfelt before adverting his eyes to Leo. "Could we have just a few minutes?"

"Sure" Leo replied numbly keeping his eyes cast downward the half-demon engulfed Phoebe into a whirl of shimmers.

**Baker High Prom 1988**

"Do you see Drake?" Paige craned her neck trying to see out of the small slit in Gram's beaded handbag.

Penny looked down at the crack of her purse eyeing the hand mirror. "Why no Dear, you haven't told me what he looks like"

Paige puckered her lips pulling them to one of her face, " Oh mid-thirties just a little shy of six-feet, sandy hair and amazing eyes"

"Are you sure he's a demon?" Penny smirked.

"A reborn, demon" Paige smirked as Penny entered the ball room pressing to her tiptoes.

"All I see is hormonal teenagers"

"Maybe I should try" Catching the sight of a disco ball, Paige orbed herself into the little reflective squares. Panning the crowd, the witch/guardian looked for her clone and the demon searching to no avail. "They're not here yet"

Outside, a black limo pulled to the front of the posh hotel. The Ritz, Drake grinned knowing this must have set the school's PTA back a pretty penny. Pulling on door handle, the reborn, demon exited the car taking a hold of the Paige/woman of relections hand.

The woman of reflection was dressed in her pearly pink ballerina style gown: her hair done neatly in an updo, beehive to match her 1950's attire. Politely Drake offered his arm, escorting the demoness inside.

"I have to use the power room"

"Of Course, a beautiful woman always to check her appearance" Drake grinned, stealing a kiss from her cheek.

Sniggering the woman of reflection sauntered into the ladies room, where she drew out a powder puff and tube of cherry red lipstick from her matching pearl bag. A blonde girl dressed in red hoop skirt, stood beside her.

"Do you mind if I use your lipstick?"

"Sure" the woman of reflection grinned handing over her shiny looking tube. "You a cheerleader?"

"Varsity" the girl replied spreading the red stick over her cherry lips.

"That's too bad" The woman of ridiculed giggling. The girls' face started to change. Large warts grew on her face accompanied by a distended and wrinkled forehead; scraggly stands of limp black hair replaced her gorgeous blonde locks.

The girl started to scream.

The woman of reflection opened her compact aiming the mirror precisely sucking her in,. "Welcome to my world"


	39. The Witch, The Mirror and The Lipstick

**Angelically Charmed: The Witch, the Mirror, and the Lipstick**

Orbs floated down from the disco ball and back into the hand mirror, Grams was holding in her hands. "Any sign?" Penny asked as a young couple walked by. Quickly she began picking her teeth in an effort to keep Paige concealed.

"No…Picking your teeth? Ewe…" Paige made a disgusted face.

"Well I had to do something dear, someone might have seen me talking to you" Penny shrugged in her grandmotherly tone. They needed to find Drake. Casually, Grams stuck the hand mirror back into her bag. She purposely left the latch open so that Paige could see out.

"See anything?" Paige asked when they entered the corridor of the hotel.

"Only Prue and Andy" Grams beamed watching the young couple. They were standing on the sidewalk outside the hotel. Andy had hands shoved in his pockets looking grim faced while Prue's arms were folding over her chest. They appeared to be arguing.

Prue and Andy? Paige did her famous upper lip curl. If Prue and Andy were at the prom, then they weren't where they should be. Inadvertently, Paige had changed their history.

"Don't let them see you!" Paige hissed catching a glimp of the super couple as they came through the door. From where she sat, waiting in the mirror, she could hear, disgruntled Andy's protests.

"I just don't understand…we've been planning this night for months!"

"Let's just say I feel a little guilty going behind Grams back this time"

"It's never been a problem before"

"It is tonight okay?" Prue stared at him heatedly.

Grams had moved behind a large artificial plant, pretending to be reading an advertisers pamphlet. Though the torment in Prue's green eyes was almost more than she could take, she was pleased that her granddaughter had made a proper moral decision.

"I can't believe you're just going to let them argue like that" Paige tossed out noticing that Prue had headed into the bathroom.

"What would like me to do walk up to Prue and Andy and just give them my blessing?"

"Yes" Paige answered before squeezing her large dark eyes tightly shut, "No…I don't know. All I know is that their constant arguing is part of the reason I am here. That and that stupid reflection/ mirror demon"

"We'll find the demon," Penny said assuredly not realizing the danger that Prue had just stepped into. Keeping her eyes on Andy Penny stepped to her left accidentally bumping right into Drake.

"Excuse me" The demon said politely having no earthly clue of how close he was to the real Paige. Not wanting to expose, her granddaughter, Penny conveniently pulled her purse too locking Paige into a world of temporary darkness.

"No grams that's Drake!" Paige thundered only to have her cries fall on deaf ears. "Drake!" She tried to orb knowing that unless there was something with a reflection, she would have no medium to support her soul. Not since she, Piper and Phoebe had been shrunk by the demon Gammil had she felt so inadequate. Orbs floated through the air searching for a place to reconsistitute.

Must find mirror. Suffocating, Paige felt like she was suffocating. Her lungs burned, unmercifully. A large mirror with gaudy gold trim hung just outside the woman's bathroom. But was it too big, Paige reasoned, other people might see her.

"Paige?" Grams hissed unconsciously watching the trail of orbs streaming from her purse.

"Did you say Paige?" Drake looked about hoping for a glimpse of the porcelain skinned witch.

"How do you know Paige?" Penny's eyes narrowed suspiciously trying not focus on the faltering orbs swirling around her head.

"She's my date" Drake tugged on his lapels.

"Drake" Penny said without forethought pulling the hand mirror from her purse. Orbs filled it instantly, illumining the glass in a glowing blue.

Whew, Paige took in a huge gulp of air, trying to free herself from labored breathing. "That was close"

"Paige?" Drake nearly did a double take. "How did you get in there?"

"That's not important" Paige panted, "what is important is that we find the demon that stole my body!"

"Well that won't be too hard" Drake sheepishly scratched the back his head. "She's in the bathroom"

"Prue" Penny dared to breath. "Paige, we've got to hurry!"

Inside the ladies room, Prue stood at the sink looking down into the white basin of the sink. The woman of reflection stood behind her.

"Oh Miss Mathews, I didn't know anyone was in here" Prue remember the pretty dark substitute teacher and forced a smile.

Miss Mathews? The woman's eyes narrowed for a moment before realizing Paige's given name. "Why so glum?"

Prue shrugged modestly, shaking her head.

"Problems with you date?"

"Yeah" Prue replied keeping her eyes on the sink. "You know how guys are

"Tell me about it" The woman of reflection rolled Paige's beautiful dark eyes in a mocking manner. "You would happen to be a cheerleader would you?'

Young Prue's brow furrowed for a moment before giving weight to hearty smile, "Yes why?"

"No particular reason" the woman responded dabbing her lips with the cherry lipstick.

"Oooh, pretty color" Prue watched the woman smack her lips. Smiling inwardly, the woman turned the bottom of the tube so that the lipstick shot up as high as it go.

"You want some? It go would great with your dress"

**Penthouse Present Day**

Phoebe held Cole's hand tightly as they shimmered to the penthouse he shared with Drake and Declan.

"Nice, place" she complimented taking a few moments to let the décor sink in. "I just have a hard time believing you moved out of the manor"

"I couldn't stay there without you" Cole lowered his head giving her a grieving glance as the sound of thundering feet came pounding across the hardwood floor.

"Your back!" Declan stood all wide-eyed staring up at the half demon. Behind him stood the elf nanny Cole had hired to tend to the boy while he was out performing his legal duties.

Declan cocked his head, looking up at the man he'd come to think of as a guardian and the witch. "You's the lady from the picture next to Cole's bed" he blurted recognizing the deceased clairvoyant.

Phoebe's face lit up her hands sliding to her knees. She wanted to look at the boy closer. "Who's this?"

"He's mine" Cole said not biting back at grin when Phoebe's large chocolate eyes stared back in surprise. "Well not technically, He's the son of Mandela and a male witch. The Elder's thought I'd make a good role model"

"Role model" Phoebe said slowly testing out the thought as Cole's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Declan, this is Phoebe. Phoebe is Amanda's Aunt. Phoebe this is Declan"

"It's nice to meet you Declan," Phoebe cooed in her mock baby voice. "So you know Amanda?"

"I suppose's to marry her when I get big" Declan stated knowingly, "Uncle Drake told me"

"Marry?" Phoebe pushed herself up right, speaking through a clenched jaw.

"Long story" Cole whispered keeping a hold on her shoulders. 'But let's just stay it's connected to your so called Charmed destiny"

"Oookay" Phoebe drew out seemingly unfazed, "Whose Uncle Drake?"

"He lives with me and Cole" Declan blurted, "They is raising me"

"They are" Phoebe chuckled raising her eyes up to Cole, "Is there something you wanna tell? Because if you switched sides after I died, I can take it"

"Trust me, it's nothing like that" Cole replied with his own small laugh before kissing her hair.

**Prom Night 1988**

"Take it, it's really a great shade" The woman of reflection coaxed pushing the shiny tube closer to Prue"

"okay" Prue smiled showing the gaps in her teeth as she took the tube and raised it towards her lips, barely grazing her lower lip

"Prue don't touch that!"

Grams? Horrified Prue whirled around facing her grandmother.

"You shouldn't share lipstick Dear, you never know what kind of parasite might be lurking about" Penny eyed the woman of reflection heatedly curving her hand ever so slightly.

"Parasites" The woman of reflection narrowed her eyes ready for a fight.

"I hate you" Prue said under her breath before she sidestepped her grandmother.

Penny waited a moment until she was certain Prue was gone before throwing out her hand. "Leave my Granddaughters alone!" she hissed throwing the demon in Paige's body up against the floral decorated wall.

"A witch" the woman of reflection breathed curling her upper lip as she composed herself. "One old witch can't stop me"

"No but two can," Penny pushed her hand down into her big bag and pulled out the hand mirror, thrusting it forward. Orbs appeared and Paige flew into the mirror that sat over the sink. Her dark brows were narrowed, her lips spouting sassily

"Woman of reflection, get ready to feel my rejection. Spirits you have taken will now have you shaken"

"No longer shall you cause havoc, no longer shall you cause pain" Penny chimed in glancing at Paige's reflection.

"Back into the mirror you shall reign!" Penny shouted holding out her hand mirror as the woman before started to cower.

"No!"

"Grams?" Fear glazed over Paige's eyes as she watched her own body start to tremble and slowly peel apart. "I'm not liking this" She looked like her physical body was about to blow up.

"No longer shall you cause havoc no longer shall you cause pain, back into the mirror you shall reign!" Penny chanted against feeling a magnetic pull from the mirror.

"GRAMS!" Paige shouted as she watched her body began to warp towards the mirror in a long slow transparent wave "Grams stop!" The mirror holding Paige's body cracked opening a votex for the witches' soul to slip out. Orbs trickled out taking human form until Paige became corporeal

"Thanks" she breathed looking at her thin porcelain hands

"Don't thank me just yet" Penny grumbled as they watched all of the glass around them shatter into explosive bursts until one by one several trapped souls appeared all dressed in prom attire, some from the present so from the past.

"Thank you," a blonde haired girl said gazing down at her red hoop skirted dress. The others nodded appreciatively before their souls took flight heavenward.

"Who were they?" Paige asked watching her grandmother chew her lip.

"Her victims" Penny turned the mirror, allowing Paige to see the face of an old shriveled woman staring back her.

"She was waiting in Andy's house for Prue " Paige deducted watching Penny nodded.

"We should get rid of her"

"Oh allow me" Paige's left eye narrowed considering a chant before she grinned easily, _"Take her now, take her away, remove this spirit now, don't let it stay. I call on the spirits to help up and send this reflection to Timbuktu"_

The mirror float out of Penny's hands and slowly began to spin until it reached light speed, disappearing all together.

"I see you must have learned all of your rhyming from Phoebe" the older woman laughed causing Paige's facial expressions to solemn.

"As a matter of fact, I did"

"Paige is something the matter?" Grams tilted her head watching Paige's eyes mist.

"Everything's fine" Paige swallowed as Drake stepped into inside the door.

"Can I be of assistance?"

Grams eyed Paige carefully watching her youngest grandchild blush at the sight of the humble looking demon.

"As a matter of fact you can," Paige quipped crossing the room to take Drake's arm. "You can tell me how in the world I ended up in a pink ballerina style dress"

Drake lifted hand, brushing her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "All I can say is despite a demon taking over your body you look absolutely beautiful"

"Why thank you, Mr. Drake, you don't look so bad yourself" Paige chuckled staring up in his light colored eyes before walking out on his arm.


	40. A Sacrifice for Phoebe part I

_AN: Wow chapter 40! Only five chapters left. I have so many loose ends to tie up I don't know if I'll get to them all but I'll do my best. I am still debating another sequel. The reviews for this story are at only half of Charmed in the Afterlife and Eternally Charmed not that I don't appreciate the ones I've gotten but I don't want this series to die a slow death like the show so feedback will determine whether or not I continue._

_Princess Pinky this chapter marks the start of the Paige/Drake Arc. _

_Thanks again for reading_.

**Angelically Charmed: A Sacrifice for Phoebe part 1**

"I can't believe that I ruined one of the most romantic nights of Prue's life" Paige stood outside the ballroom on the veranda of the hotel looking down at the cars passing outside the Ritz Carlton. If the demon hadn't inferred she have Andy's letter and teenage Prue and Andy would be upstairs doing what they were suppose to be doing.

Drake set his glass of soda down on the railing and leaned up close to Paige. "Surely after all of this time, they'd had other romantic evenings" The Charmed couple did have three children of their own.

"But you don't understand, tonight could be the reason that Prue and Andy rekindle their love in my future. Andy is supposed to die protecting her". Paige pressed a hand to her temple. If Andy didn't like he was suppose too then there would be no angelic ones and she couldn't bear to go through that little adventure again.

"They're teenagers, I'm sure that before the night is over they will find a way to be with another despite your Grandmother" Not to mention that Drake had taken assurances to make sure that super couple ended up in one of the honeymoon suites.

"Thank God, she decided to go home after we vanquished the woman in mirror" Paige droned looking down at Drake's glass, "I guess on the bright side we can be thankful she didn't suck Prue into that freaky compact she was carrying around!"

Paige stared out towards the dance floor where a young Prue and Andy clung to one another rocking slowly to Atlantic Stars, Secret Lovers. "I just wish I had Andy's letter to give to Prue"

The corners of Drake's mouth began to hint at a grin as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small rumple piece of paper folded into thirds. "You do"

"How do you?" Paige looked at him both dumbfounded and elated.

"I picked it up when the demoness was dressing you in that gown" he answered humbly, "That dress doesn't have any pockets"

"You're the best!" Paige squealed flinging her arms around the reborn demon. Drake naturally hugged her back brushing his cheek against hers.

"I have my moments"

"You certainly do" Paige whispered huskily before lifting her chin so that her lips were just beneath his. Their kiss was short but purposeful, sending shivers up Paige's shine. Her heart lurched and for a moment she'd forgotten she was kissing a demon.

"I think we're done here" she smiled brushing her finger over her bottom lip when the kiss ended.

"I think so too. We should be getting back to the future" Drake's hand slid around her waist "are you ready?"

"Actually there's something else I'd like to do first" Paige admitted wrapping her arms around his neck. Pressing to his tip-toes, she whispered delicately in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked with his face flushing.

"Take me upstairs" Paige ordered pushing her lips tightly against his before they exploded into waves of shimmer and found their way to an empty room. Still kissing Paige managed to push his black jacket from his shoulders exposing his white ruffled dress shirt and matching suspenders.

"How did you know this room would be empty" she asked breathless between kisses. Drakes, hands fumbled their way to zipper on her dress, exposing her long spine.

"I rented it for Prue and Andy" he grinned watching the dress pool at her feet. She was beautiful, more so than he had imagined "If my calculations are right, they'll be here in about an hour"

Dressed in nothing but a white lacey corset, Paige stepped back and pulled the tie from her hair, letting her brown locks fall loosely around her shoulders. "I knew there was a good reason, I was falling in love with you"

**

* * *

**

**Penthouse**

The shades were pulled in Cole's bedroom giving weigh to several lit candels. The flames illuminating Cole and Phoebe's bodies tangled underneath the sheets. Phoebe was curled up next him resting her head on his chest. Cole's arms were wrapped around her like a protective cocoon.

"I can't believe this is the last moment we're going to spend together like this" she whispered thankful that the Elf nanny had offered to take Declan to the park so she could be alone with Cole.

Cole's fingers ran up the length of her upper arm, "It doesn't have to be," he kissed her hair, tightening his embrace.

Shifting his arms, Phoebe propped herself up onto an elbow. "Yes, it does, I can't change my destiny" She'd learned from Prue's experience that a greater destiny could be awaiting her in the afterlife.

"Why?" The Charmed Ones had defeated death before.

"Because if I don't, you might not earn your right to raise Declan." Phoebe said softly, her brown eyes lighting. "He needs you, you're his father now"

"And think how much better his life would be if it included a mother" Cole pleaded.

"I wish I could" Phoebe kissed him lightly and then tossed back the covers preparing to return to the manor.

**

* * *

**

**1988**

Paige held tight to Drake's waist as his demonic Harley cruised up the streets she had frequented as a child. "This is it" she tapped his shoulder. Drake promptly pulled his motorcycle to the curb. He sat on the bike watching Paige as she dismounted and walked across the street to a house where a little boy and little girl around the age of twelve where laying in the grass staring up at the stars. The boy had sandy colored hair that reached the top of his shoulders. The girl had dark cinnamon colored locks that mirrored her own.

"Someday, I going to travel to far ends of the earth" the boy told the girl.

Paige smiled as she watched the girl drink in every single word. "Can I come with you?"

"I'll never go anywhere without you, Paige" the boy turned his head so that they were face to face and kissed her awkwardly.

"I love you, Glenn," little Paige whispered before bolting up right and taking off in a dead run down the street.

Adult Paige pressed her gloved hand to her mouth trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. Swallowing hard, she willed them away in time with Drake coming up behind her. Delicately he placed his coat over her bare shoulders.

"I never want to forget that moment" she whispered keeping her back to him.

Drake stuck his hands into his pockets as she slowly turned her head glazing up at him. "Moving on doesn't mean that you have to forgot,"

"I'll never forget you either," Paige said reaching for his lips. Drake's mouth covered hers, sealing her mouth in a long protective kiss.

"We may not have much time" His days on earth as a mortal were limited he sighed brushing his hand across her pale cheek unless Paige and her sisters found a way to save him from the sorcerers curse, he'd leave her grieving just like Glenn.

"Then we'll just have to make the most of it" she beamed tangling her hand with his. "Take me home"

**

* * *

**

**Manor**

Past Phoebe walked into the nursery where she luckily found all of her nieces. "Aunt Freebie!" Ally cried launching herself at the clairvoyant. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too my little ladybug" Phoebe kissed Ally cheek, letting her slide back down to the ground.

"Is you back from heaven?" Melinda asked meekly tugging on Phoebe's pant leg.

The medium felt a lump gather up in her throat. "Only for a little while then I have to go back"

"But Mommy, Aunt Piper and Paige are so sad without you" They all were Amanda added before Phoebe's eyes landed on Ayleia who was perched in the window seat holding the picture of Andy Prue had given her.

"Ayleia" Phoebe breathed feeling her heart pound at the sight of the child. This was the child she had Prue to let she and Cole raise. The child she had felt so connected too.

Aleyia set down the picture and stared at her surrogate aunt for several seconds until Phoebe started to advance. The tiny tracer/demon then lowered her eyes concentrating on her thoughts.

"Let me look at you!" Phoebe squealed before catching a vision that made her blood run cold. Black and white images of Prue and the girls crying filled her mind. Andy was laying ill, nearly lifeless on Prue's bed.

"_Let's give them a minute," From the door jam Piper watched agonizingly, as Prue instructed each of her daughters to say good-bye their father. Austin being the youngest of course was first. From the look on the tots face, Piper could see that the empath had read everyone's emotions and collected a tidal wave filled with sorrow. No one could ever say that child would ever truly become akin to the emotionless Death she thought as the room began to shake with the child's unshed grief. _

The sight of Ally saying good-bye was nearly more than Piper could take. The little witch was crying so hard that she had to physically be removed from Andy's body by Leo.

Amanda of course was definitely Prue's daughter. The oldest Angelic one just stood there stoic and strong, not even shedding a tear until she watched her Mother try to say good-bye and even then she just turned and ran from the room.

"Amanda! Amanda wait!" Piper reached out to catch the little angelic witch only to have Amanda orb from her arms.

"I'm sure she just went back to her room. Could you…" Paige eyed Drake, who in return nodded his confirmation that he would go look after Amanda. An awkward moment passed between prompting Paige to force a smile.

"Thank you for being here" she whispered pulling the demon into quick hug.

"_This so can't be happening" Paige then wrapped her arms around her middle sister, letting her headrest on Piper's shoulders. "What if Prue's plan doesn't work?" _

Piper followed suit engulfing Paige. "We just have to hope it does, or we're going to lose another sister" Although, Prue always seemed to be the emotionally strongest of all of the sisters, Piper knew she would never survive losing Andy again, especially to another demon.

_Prue rested her head on Andy's chest, letting her own tears soak into his blood stained ribbed t-shirt. "Whatever happens next, you have to know that I'm doing because I love you". _

_Unable to speak through his own raw emotions, Andy nodded allowing Prue to press her lips to his firmly, one last time.  
_

_Sitting up, Prue reached for the clear vial that Piper had set next to the bed and handed it to Andy. "Drink this," she instructed supporting the back of his neck. More tears fled as she watched his choke down the contents with effort and gave a ragged cough before slipping back into unconsciousness._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Piper asked as Prue started to fiddle with the vials pulling the cork from the purple one and dumping it's contents into a large cooper pot._

_"Honestly? No but what choice do I have"_

Phoebe came out of the premonition shaking; Ayleia's crystal eyes were slicing right through her. "You lost your father" Again the medium looked around the room drinking in the expression of her other nieces.

* * *

Past Piper and Paige sat at the kitchen table drumming their fingers waiting for Phoebe to say the last of her good-byes. 

Phoebe stood on the stairwell for several moments looking down at Prue. Prue was seated on the couch, picking her cuticles. The clairvoyant looked over her shoulder back towards the nursery and the vision that Ayleia has shared. Her time was limited she had to act fast. Carefully she trotted down the stairs rounding on Prue.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you lost Andy"

Prue turned around placing her arm on the back of the couch, "Yeah, well I've lost a lot lately" she turned back around and crossed her arms over her chest. It still hurt too much to look at a past version of Phoebe.

Concerned, Phoebe circled the couch and took a seat beside her oldest sister. "Prue, you have to get him back" Phoebe's hand fell to Prue's shoulder squeezing it gently before Prue jumped away.

"What?" Phoebe blinked in an irate tone.

Casually, Prue tucked a hair behind one ear, "I just can't believe your worried about me and Andy when you yourself are about die"

"Prue, you're my sister, I care about what happens to you"

"Even more than you care about yourself?" From out of nowhere, Death's voice boomed from behind the couch causing the two witches to whirl around.

"What do you want?" Prue snapped as past Paige and Piper came in from the dining room.

Death folded his hands in front of him, "Phoebe of course, she isn't suppose to be here"

"Well you can't have her!" Past Piper lunged dangerously, jaw clenched.

All watched as Death scratched the side of his face. He appeared to be almost grinning. "For the first time in your life you may be right" he said taking amusement in the expression that had fallen to all four of the Charmed Ones. "I'm prepared to make a trade"

"A trade?" Piper's scarred eye brow narrowed, "What kind of trade?"

"Austin" Death said flatly, "If Prue agrees to give Austin up to me, then in return I shall give you back the life of your sister"

"Prue no" Phoebe said softly grabbing Prue's wrist.

Prue jerked her gaze from Death to her little sister, "But it was my confrontation with Death that caused you to be killed" She had interfered with Austin's destiny and had ultimately brought upon sacrifice of Phoebe's life. The angel of destiny's voice boomed inside of her head.

"_You must learn to accept the things you cannot change"_

"What's going on?" Still dressed in her 1950's prom attire Paige and Drake walked into the living room behind Death breaking the tense moment "Phoebe?" Automatically, tears welled filling Paige's eyes.

"I'm Phoebe from the past" the original youngest charmed one replied meekly. "Your past self is over there" Phoebe pointed prompting the past version of Paige to wave.

"Nice dress" Past Paige scoffed before the tension returned.

Paige looked down at her attire, "Yeah well…would somebody tell me what the hell is going on? Why is Death here?"

"Death wants Prue to make a deal with him" Piper answered heatedly causing all eyes to fall upon the oldest Charmed One.


	41. A Sacrifice for Phoebe II

**Angelically Charmed: A Sacrifice for Phoebe Part II**

Paige felt like she was going to be sick. "What kind of trade?"

"Austin" Prue said clearing her throat as she pushed to her feet. "He wants me to give him Austin" She glared heatedly at Death prompting her sisters to follow suit.

"It's a perfectly reasonable deal. You give me Austin, you get Phoebe and in return the power of four will be reconstituted. Paige won't have to escort Austin and Phoebe will be able to give advance warning on Datalian's return"

The vision of the future. Prue closed her eyes once more recalling the scene of Austin and Amanda's death where Ayleia was reunited with her mother. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Prue glanced to her left. Cole was standing in the door jam.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't have the initiative to be that devious" he shrugged, "I wasn't designed that way, I don't have it in me"

"Then how is it that you can even consider a deal?" Prue returned sharply.

"Let's just say, like you, I am not without my connections"

"Don't trust him Prue" Phoebe was on her feet standing next to her big sister. "Even if he's telling the truth, this isn't worth losing your daughter"

"A daughter who was slated for a specific purpose" Death glared. "If you agree to the deal than everything goes back to the way it's suppose to be"

"Everything?" Prue laughed bitterly, "Somehow I doubt that"

Death stared down at his watch looking bored. "You have until midnight tonight to decide. After that, it will be too late but if you choose my trade there will be an added bonus"

"What's that?" Prue said primly in time with the sound of thundering little feet coming down the stairs. Amanda was at the front of the helm pulling Austin behind her.

"Mommy! Austin's talking!" Amanda pulled Austin around front so that the youngest Trudeau was facing front and center.

"Death" Aussie pointed pronouncing his name as clear as bell.

"And she can hear too!" Amanda exclaimed. The oldest Angelic one then orbed off the stairs into the dining room where she purposely tipped over one of the big cherry wood chairs causing a loud thump.

All watched as Austin jumped at the sound of the chair hitting the floor. "Chair falled"

Prue's face was crestfallen for the first time since she became the angel of death Austin could hear and speak.

"The choice is yours" Death said coolly as Phoebe's arms wrapped protectively around Prue's shoulders.

"You bastard!" she hissed through a clench jaw watching the angel then disappeared in puff of nothingness. "Prue, Prue you cannot take this deal. It has to be some sort of trap"

Orbs appeared revealing a grim faced Leo. "It's not. I just came from the Elders. They were alerted this morning by the Angel of Destiny that Prue was going to be given a choice that could save your life."

"Then all of this crap is real!" Piper's hands were on her his, don't those bastards ever know when to stop!"

"Piper be quite!" Leo warned looking at Prue. "The deals legit. If you choose it, then Destiny will have the Angel of Death return Phoebe as well as Austin's ability to speak and hear"

"But Austin has to live with Death" Phoebe rounded watching Leo's face hem and ha.

"Technically, no. She could live in the afterlife where Death has immediate access"

Prue pressed two fingers to the center of her forehead, "So then when I'm there I can see her?"

"Yes," Leo affirmed "as long as she isn't performing her angelic duty"

"Her angelic duty is staying here with her family and her sisters" She one of the Angelic five, Piper reasoned earning another look from Leo.

"True, Austin was given other powers that resulted from her mother being a witch, but her real destiny is to replace death. That's the whole reason Prue and Andy were allowed to have an angelic child"

"Then why was Prue even allowed to do battle with Death in the first place? Phoebe turned and took a hold of Prue's hands, drawing them to her own chest, "Prue, Prue you have to listen to me, you cannot give up your child just so that you can save me. Austin is Angelic"

"And you're suppose to be Charmed" Prue choked pulling her hands free, "Leo I want to take Phoebe, our past counter parts back to the past"

"NO! Prue!" Phoebe stomped her foot like a little girl at the feel of Leo's hands pressing down on her shoulders, "I won't let you do this!"

"You don't have a choice" Prue bit back before turning on one foot so that her long raven hair was facing Phoebe, swinging back and forth as she stalked towards the stairs.

Reaching the bottom step, Prue path was blocked by Cole, "You don't have to do this for me" he said quietly earning her most heated glare.

"I wouldn't be doing it for you" she hissed with finality in her voice.

* * *

At eight o'clock, Paige knocked softly on Prue's bedroom door. "Prue can I come in?" 

"Yeah" came a soft reply.

Paige opened the door to find Prue sitting on her bed with her legs criss-crossed. "Are the past versions of us gone?"

"Leo took them back" Paige sank to the edge of the bed. In her hands she held Andy's letter. "I don't if this will help make your decision any easier, but here"

"What's this?" Prue took the rumpled paper into her hands and started to unfold it. "It's from Andy" she said softly answering her own question. She recognized his handwritten scrawl instantly. "Where did you get this?"

"1988 Andy asked me to get it for you right before he went away"

Prue nodded skimming over the words. She wouldn't read the whole thing now she reasoned, there were too many other things on her mind. Instead she opened up her arms and wrapped them around her baby sister. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" Paige kissed the side of Prue's cheek before pushing to feet.

Prue sniffled softly watching her sister go towards the door before calling her back, "Uh Paige, what's that?"

"What's what?" Paige questioned as she watched Prue tapped the side of neck.

"Hickey"

"Oh that…" Paige's lips formed the perfect O paving the way to the roses that were blooming up on her cheeks "Just a little somethin' somethin', I picked up at your Prom"

"My Prom!" Prue's green eyes lit up slightly. "You went back to my Prom?"

"As I a matter of fact I did and you have nothing to worry about. You and Andy still had a marvelous time" Paige smiled pausing, "You still remember that you and Andy had incredible sex that night don't you"

"As I matter of fact, I do why?" Prue titled her head, "Why"

"Oh no reason" Paige's lips puckered up like a sour lemon as she made her way into the hallway where Drake was waiting.

"Well?"

"We're off the hook, she still remembers having great sex with Andy"

"Good" Drake raised his fist in triumph before letting his arm slide out Paige's shoulder, drawing her in close. Reading her thoughts, he kissed her forehead. "I wish it could be enough"

"Me too" Paige responded clutching the front his navy button up. She closed her eyes for a moment letting herself get lost in the feel of his embrace. Then she remembered something "I wish Piper were here. Pure really needs her now"

Drake nodded kissing the top of her head. "Leo has no clue. He's tried sensing her to no avail ever since he returned from taking Phoebe and yourselves back to the past."

"Where could she be?"

* * *

**Tomb of the Ancient Egyptians**

Piper awoke with a start to find herself naked wrapped in a white sheet. Her dark eyes beaded back and forth as she pulled back the sheet, and peeked downward, confirming her worst fears "Where am I and what the hell did I do?"

"Nothing your body didn't fully enjoy" Jeric stood in the opening of his chamber, dressed in nothing but a pair of black slacks, his long hair was pulled back neatly and secured by a hair glove.

"Isis, sends her thanks by the way"

Piper felt her stomach flop with both fear and anger. "You used my body so that you could be with Isis!"

Jared's, face grew cold as he started to approach. "What can I say am a man of needs and your body happen to provide the perfect vessel?"

Without a word, Piper flicked her fingers, sending a massive blast at the demon. She watched for a moment as his body exploded into bits and slapped her hand over mouth bursting into silent tears. She held a scream in for as long as she could and then flopped backwards onto the bed, screaming. LEO! LEO, I NEED YOU!"

"Your cries will do no good. No one can hear you down here."

With tears running down her face, Piper jerked her head up to see that Jeric had reconstituted himself some how. But how ? She didn't do it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She bellowed with her voice crackling.

Jeric slid down to the bed, reaching out for the witch with one hand, making Piper flinch. Leaning closer he grabbed a hold of her forearm, and held her so close that his hot breath slipped over onto Piper's face.

"I want you to be my Isis until the real one returns" Or at least until Prue Halliwell got the message and kept up the part of their deal.

"Screw you!" Piper screamed trying to kick him away. But Jeric was stronger.

"That's your job," Jeric held her tightly at the wrists, pinning her body as an offering of his male strength. He held her tight until the witch started to quiver, and released her with a shove.

Cowering Piper sat up and circled her arms about her knees. "Prue, Leo, help..help me please"

* * *

At Eleven Thirty, swirling white starbursts filled the room, taking the shape of Penny. Prue was laying on her side hugging a pillow. 

"Prue darling" Penny said softly waiting for her granddaughter's acknowledgement.

"Go away, Grams there's nothing you can do"

"I know that Dear" Penny spoke with her voice hinting at her own emotions. "I've been sent as an ambassador, to try and make the transition for you and Austin a little easier"

"What makes them think I've decided to give up my daughter?" Prue replied continuing to hug the pillow as the kindly spirit sat on the edge of the bed and started to stroke her long raven hair.

"Because you know it's what you have to do"

"Why?" Prue's voice bleated, "Why do I always have to give up the people I love? Why can't it be somebody else" First, Patty and Victor had left her, and then Andy, followed by Phoebe and now Austin.

"Oh Prue" Penny let out a sob of her own.

Prue sat up swiping at eyes, And what about my afterlife? What about my Utopia?" Prue's upotia had been a semi-mortal living amongst her sisters and children.

"_Learn to accept the things you cannot change" _The voice of the angel of destiny floated through the air stinging Prue's ears. She could never change the fact that Austin was destine to be the angel of death.

Eleven Forty-Eight. White Starbursts appeared in the nursery transcending into the past version of Phoebe. In her hands she held a scrap of paper containing a brilliantly crafted spell.

Death would not be able to take a destiny that no longer existed she reasoned padding towards the toddler bed where Austin lay soundly sleeping on her tummy. Phoebe smiled sweetly at the sight of the angelic toddler sucking her thumb.

"Aussie-bug" Phoebe's fingers gently stroked Austin's hair until the sleepy angelic one peeled one eye opened followed by the other. "Here sweetie, I need you to drink this" From her pocket, Phoebe pulled a purple vile filled with sweet liquid.

"Yucky" Austin scowled, "No want medicine!"

"It's not medicine, trust me" Gently Phoebe cradled the back of' Aussie's head as the toddler consented to drink. Austin carefully swiped her hand across her mouth and then laid her head back on her pillow allowing Phoebe the opening for a chant.

Uncrumpling the paper, Phoebe walked over to the dresser and pulled out a lighter from pocket. Skillfully she used it lit a white candle that Piper kept in the nursery. _"Guiding Spirits hear my plea, please anul this child's cruel destiny. __Before the passing of this hour,__take away Death's holding power. Give this cherub, a blessed chance, and transfer her destiny to her aunt" _

Phoebe's felt her eyes squeeze tight as white bursts, transcended from Austin's body and entered hers. Immediately she felt her attire change from tight fitting jeans and a ribbed tank to an oversized black robe

"I think I'm death," she swallowed, disappearing in the same white starbursts in which she came.


	42. The Walls have Scarabs

A/N: Title is from the movie, the Hills have Eyes

**Angelically Charmed: The Walls have Scarabs**

"Prue, all I'm saying is there has to be another way!" Paige followed the oldest charmed one into the nursery, gazing heatedly at Prue's back.

"There is no other way" Prue ground through a clenched jaw. Bending over the side of the toddler bed, Prue gently lifted Austin in her arms, sweeping a kiss across the babie's forehead.

"How can you be so sure?" Paige reached out, lightly grazing, Prue's arm prompting the charmed High Priestess to whirl around

"The Angel of Destiny told me I have to accept the things I can't change and Austin being Death is one of them"

"But we've already lost Phoebe!" Paige laminated, "She wouldn't want you to make the sacrifice!"

Prue closed her eyes pressing Austin close to her cheek as the room illuminated with Death. "Yeah, well making sacrifices for my sisters is what I do best"

The Angel stood with hands behind his back, his facial expressions unreadable. "I trust you have a decision"

Prue glanced over her shoulder with tears welling to see Paige shaking her head, her chocolate colored eyes teary. "We have" Prue said stoically keeping Austin close to her chest, "And you're not getting my daughter"

Death's eyes narrowed slightly with the appearance of white glowing lights entering the room. Phoebe appeared, dressed in Death's back robes.

"You get me instead"

"Phoebe" Prue felt her chest tighten, "What-"

"What did you do?" Death demanded grim faced.

"I think I just became you" Phoebe said smartly rounding on the angel. "The terms of the deal just changed. "Instead of Austin you have a willing apprentice plus a charmed one to boot"

"Phoebe no" Prue shook her head watching her sister shrug.

"What difference, does it make, I was destined to die anyway and now I have a cool destiny just like you"

"My destiny is hardly cool" Prue sniped with a smile, "I have to deal with cretins like him" She tossed her eyes to Death.

With a big grin, Phoebe tugged on the lapels of her robes, just think Prue you won't have to deal with him anymore"

"You can't be Death! You aren't a neutral" The angel ground, clutching his fist, "Your power of empath will get in the way!"

Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest, "that's kind of hypocritical don't you think, considering that Austin's main power is telempathy" Austin was empathy capable of absorbing human emotions.

"That's because the child was to be made Neutral!" Death roared with the clap of thunder behind him.

"Oh that's low, even for you!" Paige wrapped her hands on her hips, "Stealing the emotions of an innocent baby!"

"She's not a baby!" Death hissed, "She's an angelic immortal being who was created for the sole purpose of claiming my legacy!"

"Angelic Immortal Charmed One" Phoebe corrected curtly gazing down at her watch, "Now if you'll excuse, I have to go watch my own death," Once again bright swirls engulfed the charmed medium sending her back to her own time.

Standing in the living room, both Phoebe and Death watched the hands of the old grandfather clock. Slowly Phoebe started to count backwards, "5.4,3,2, 1" The sound s hounds snarling from the attic echoed down the stairs. "That would be the demon dogs would it?" She glanced quickly at Death pointing a finger "And if I'm right, Paige and Prue are off at Darryl's trying to save Andy from being pulled into the movie world of Capone" The witch nodded, "Piper's in the kitchen" she added watching the kitchen door swing open giving weigh to a nervous looking Piper. Somehow her power of premonition and her new found powers of death had combined, heightening her clairvoyance. She could now see Spirits who were destined to cross over to the other side.

"Phoebe?"

"Time to go" Phoebe crinkled her nose at Death calling upon her enlarged white orbs. She and Death appeared in the attic. The dogs were already attacking her petite body shredding it.

"Phoebe!" Piper stood in the doorway, frantically flicking her wrists at the beasts causing their eyes to glow a demonic red at the sight of her firey blasts. Deflecting the blast, the dog snarled at Piper and then disappeared in a warlock's blink.

"Phoebe, Phoebe no!" Piper fell to the floor, cradling Phoebe's bloodied and dismembered body. "Leo! Leo!"

Phoebe tapped a finger to her lips glaring at Death, "And now instead of Austin and Paige here you come". As if on cue, Death watched himself appear, reaching out to the bloodied Phoebe.

"No..no…Phoebe you can't go" Piper choked, her face a fluster of messy tears.

And instead of becoming a spirit, waiting in limbo for her destiny, I become this" Phoebe held out her arms, waving Death's robes as her bloodied body meshed with the spiritual one, creating Death's new appearance.

"Pretty cool trick huh?"

"This changes nothing" Death fumed flaring his nostrils.

"We'll see about that" Phoebe smirked primly following Death in a white swirl.

Paige and Prue were still standing in the darkened nursery when Phoebe returned alone. "Well?" Paige asked with anticipation.

"It worked, I'm death's new apprentice" Phoebe crossed over Prue and gently laid her fingers into Austin's hair, "She's free, she's finally free"

"But you're not" Prue lifted her eyes from her daughter's face. "This isn't a destiny you're suppose to have"

"Who cares?" Phoebe's face was radiant, until a voice boomed from behind her. The Angel of Destiny stood with her arms crossed her chest. Death was beside her.

"I do, your sister is right this was not a destiny you were suppose to have"

Phoebe dipped her head slightly feeling _a but_ coming on. There was something about the Angels tone that told her they weren't about to undo the magic that Phoebe had unleashed.

"But in light of the sacrifice your own destiny, we have decided to let you live with the consequences. From now on you shall be an angel of death and given the fact that you are a Charmed one we have decided that you shall remain here on Earth living in the capacity of a mortal. You will be able to see and hear spirits which are about to cross over"

Phoebe's face crinkled slightly. "What? Like the ghost whisperer?"

"Precisely" Death cleared his throat, "Spirits will attached themselves to you needing assistance with their unfinished business"

"Oh so that's what you meant by consequences" Paige put in a mock chuckle, "hmph…It figures"

The angel flicked her dark eyes to Prue, "Your daughter is now free of her original destiny. From now on, she shall be simply angelic like her sisters."

"That means that Paige is free too" Prue looked over her shoulder to see the youngest Charmed clap a hand over her mouth, hiding a smile. No longer did she have to accompany Austin on the retrieval of lost souls.

The angel nodded lowering her head in departure. Slowly she and death faded into the background, allowing the three sisters to rejoice in Phoebe's altered destiny.

"Thank you" Prue whispered sandwiched in between her two sisters. The threesome held tight for a moment before Phoebe stepped back, swiping at her eyes. "You're my sister, it's the least I can do"

Paige's hands returned to her hip, disclosing her concern "Speaking of sisters where is Piper?"

The threesome found Leo in the attic. The whitelighter sat crossed legged, meditating in mid-air. "Any thing?" Prue questioned entering first.

Leo opened his eyes, shaking his head as his body slowly floated to the floor until he was low enough to stretch his legs to a standing position. "I can't sense Piper anywhere"

Paige's heart started to pound, it was like their middle sister had just vanished. "She has to be somewhere. She can't just disappear without us getting some sort of …something" her voice trailed as she crossed over to map of San Francisco that was layed out across an old oak table. Mechanically she picked up the scrying crystal, clutching it in her hand.

No one seemed to notice a small scarab appear in the corner of the attic and start to crawl towards the center of the room. On it's back was attached a small diamond shaped holograph. Visions of Piper cowering on a bed of white sheets reflected brightly against the moonlight shining through the stain glass window.

* * *

**3 Days later…**

Paige covered her mouth stifling a huge yawn. She was still standing over the scying table dressed in the same clothes she'd been wearing when Phoebe returned. "I can't believe we can't find Piper!" Angry she tossed the scrying the crystal across the room and watched it bounce off a set of boxes.

"That's no way to treat the only piece of equipment that might help you find your sister"

"In case you haven't noticed you now have a computer to help us with our scrying" The witch-guardian glanced over her shoulder and then raked a hand through her hair. Drake was standing in the doorway freshly showered, with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I did but Prue isn't having any luck with it" Crossing the room, Drake knelt down just missing the holographic scarab as it scurried under some boxes. Gingerly, Drake picked up the crystal before walking over to Paige where she stood with her hand extended. "Give it over, I have to keep to trying"

"No, not until you have rested." Drake shook his head, sliding the crystal into his pocket. A lover of learning the Demon had studied the Charmed one and her sisters observing that their powers fed off of their emotions. "If you really want to find Piper, you have to be at your best"

"I can't-" Paige covered her mouth, letting out another yawning. "I can't stop yawning"

"My point exactly" The reborn Demon placed his hands on her shoulders, steering her from the attic, guiding her downstairs towards the bathroom.

"What's all this?" Paige looked into the bathroom to see the tub filled with mound of bubbles and several flickering candles. She lifted his nose to smell the scent of lavender filling the air.

"You like it?" Drake smiled.

Paige smiled at him sympathetically, "Yes. but I can't. Piper is missing and Prue would go nuts, if she found me up here just fooling around with you"

Drake's hands again fell to white rainbow jacket, sliding from her shoulders. "Actually it was Prue's idea" he whispered, kissing her neck. Paige shuddered at the feel of his touch as Drake undressed her, making certain, he caressed all the right places.

"You know" she grinned sinking into the tub. "I've never been bathed by a guy before. This might be kind of sexy"

In the hallway an elderly woman with long stringy gray hair appeared. Her face was worn like leather and pale eyes clearly showed her age. In her hands she held a pocket watch which was carefully counting down the minutes.

Keeping a close eye on Drake the woman frowned as she watched him dip a large bath sponge into the water and then ring it out along Paige's back "Just remember, Mr. Drake your days are numbered" she whispered in a raspy voice before blinking out of sight.

* * *

Downstairs, another scarab sat underneath the computer table where Prue uselessly rolling the mouse over a huge map of the San Francisco underworld. "Where are you Piper?" she said staring at the screen until bright red letters started to flash. "No Match" 

Frustrated Prue slammed her finger into the button at the button of the monitor turning it off. If only Andy were here. He was magical expert at finding witches and demons. Andy could find Piper. She thought dismally raking a hand through her long raven hair before resting her back against the straight back of the chair.

A thought then occurred to her. She still had Andy's letter in the pocket of her jeans. Shifting, she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the rumpled scrap of paper. Carefully she unfolded it, until it was flat, spread out into it's five by seven shape.

Her eyes had just started to skim over the letters when Leo came up behind her "Hey, Prue? Did you find anything" he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"No…no…I haven't" A small frown fell to the witches face as she realized the letter would again have to wait. Folding it quickly, she slipped it back into her pocket.

At the penthouse, a small scarab sat on the wall watching as Phoebe propped herself up onto one elbow, facing Cole. The demon was laying on his back, sprawled out in the king size bed. "You know I feel just a little guilty about this" Phoebe admitted watching Cole lock his fingers behind his head. "I shouldn't be here with you, when Piper is still missing"

Cole turned his head slightly, facing the new Witch Whisperer, "Phoebe it's been three days, even Prue and Leo know that you have to sleep"

Prue and Leo. Phoebe bemused mentally. "Prue and Leo are partially immortal they don't need sleep."

"And now that you're death apprentice, so are you" Cole smiled with pride.

Rolling over, Phoebe sat up and tossed back the covers, reaching for her white robe. "That's my point. Now that I've been dead, I should have the stamina to keep up with them. What good is being partially immortal if I can't help find my sister?"

She stood tightening the sash. "I need to go home, can you shimmer me?" she asked watching Cole push up to his elbow. Smiling he looked past Phoebe to see Declan walking into the bedroom carrying a long stemmed rose.

"I think you are home" he smiled quietly.

Shyly the little boy handed the flower to Phoebe, speaking softly. "Will be my new Mommy?" Kneeling Phoebe felt her heart swell as she took the rose into her hand.

"I'd love to be your Mommy sweetie," She replied hugging the little demon tightly.

**

* * *

**

**Tomb of the Egyptians**

A sarcastic moan escaped Piper as she rolled her head to find that she'd been chained to a grid style wall covered with scarabs. Gold shackles encased her ankles and wrists, securing her in an almost spread-eagle position. "Isis have a thing for chains or something?" Piper shouted, her voice echoing through the near empty tomb.

"Sacrifice" Jeric appeared dressed in typical black, slacks and a black shirt. His long hair was slicked back and tied back neatly resting against his neck and shoulders. "Isis loved her people" he continued moving close enough so that Piper could feel his warm breath on her face.

Piper turned her head as he reached out and traced her jaw line with his index finger. "She loved them so much that we are going to offer you up as a possible sacrifice for her return"

"What you get tired of using my body for your own private pleasure?"

"Hardly" Clutching her jaw in his hands, Jeric kissed her harshly, so harshly in fact that the enamel of his teeth scrapped against Piper's in an awkward fit. "I'd take you right here, if I thought Isis would be able to join us, " he whispered watching with delight as Piper jumped back violently when his hand slid up against her thigh. "But projection makes her weak. So for now, we will have to wait."

Jeric turned one heel, vanishing into a whirl of sand, leaving Piper a the mercy of the scarabs who seemed to be multiplying on the grid. Uselessly she tugged at her bonds, screaming for all that it was worth."Wait you can't leave me!"

PRUE!  
PAIGE!

LEO!

YOU ALL CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE. YOU CAN'T!

The captive witch struggled for several seconds until she felt like her limbs were being pulled from their sockets Scarabs were all over her like she was some sort of prize to be had. Sobbing, she lowered her head in defeat, "Somebody has to help me, please" The captive wtich cried until her throat was raw, and her vision gone.

"There's no one here who will help you" A voice replied, instantly making Piper's head, perk up.

"Who said that?" she sniffled glancing about through teary-eyed vision.

From out of the shadows, stepped another version of Piper dressed in brown cords, and matching lighter brown tee. Her long hair was flowing free behind her. "I did" she replied calmly shoving her hands into her pockets.


	43. Scar of the Scarab

**Angelically Charmed: Scar of the Scarab**

"Who-who- are you?" Piper's voice quavered.

"Who am I?" The other Piper's eyes darted about. "I'm you or well part of you." The other Piper stepped further from the shadows walking straight up to the original version of herself. "I think the correct psychological term however is disassociation. At least that's the term Phoebe would use if she would have become a pyschologist like she was suppose too".

"Disa-whose-a-what?" The original Piper repeated.

"Disassociation," the second Piper repeated. "It's when part of your personality separates from the rest of your body"

The chained Piper thought about this for a moment, "Sort of like when my wedding was ruined by Prue's ID?"

"Exactly" the second Piper confirmed, "Only I'm not your inner desires. I'm your means to survival"

"My means to survival?" The first Piper repeated, confused. "I don't understand"

"Im a defense mechanism" the second one exclaimed, "And Magic had nothing to do with it. You sister's have deserted you, and I'm here to get you out of this"

The chained Piper shook her head, "No…no…my sisters wouldn't do that. They'll come for me, I know they will"

Second Piper lowered her head slightly, "Don't you think they would have been here by now if that was gonna happen? Look I know we've always counted on Prue to be there for us, but this time-" The second Piper shook her head. "No, we're in this all on our own. No Power of Three, no magical Whitelighter orbing to our rescue…nothing, Charmed magic has left the building!"

"You're wrong" Piper's nostrils flared making her new counterparts eyes go wide.

"Am I?" Second Piper pursed her lips. "Come on, look what Jeric did to us, how he made us feel? Don't you think our precious Leo would have felt that by now if he could?" Hearing the return of footsteps, the second Piper whirled her head. Jeric was coming back.

"He's coming back" Before she knew it, the other Piper disappeared in a blur.

"Wait- Please don't go!" Piper begged tugging on her chains as Jeric approached her with an elusive grin.

"I thought you'd change you mind about me," Reaching out he pulled a scarab from the grid and promptly ate it. He then moved towards Piper preparing to unlock her shackles. "You sisters should have received my little calling cards by now, so it's time that we called on Isis"

"Bite me!" Piper hissed spitting at the demon

Jeric wiped his left cheek, looking almost pleased "I don't have too" he grinned, plucking another scarab from the grid and setting on it Piper's left cheek. He then watched as the creature sank its tiny fangs into her flesh prompting the witch to howl in agony.

* * *

At the manor, Prue stomped her foot on the red Persian rug trying to stamp out the barrage of scarabs that had just appeared from out of nowhere, hundreds of them scrurry all 

"Paige!"

"Where did they come from?" Leo swallowed kicking at the one that was trying to scurry up his leg.

"I don't know" Prue ground, "but I think we are need of a supernatural exterminator!" The super witch drew back her arm telekinetically throwing several of the ancient bugs into the wall.

"Paige!" Prue shouted as orbs formed beside her depositing Paige wrapped in nothing but a fluffy white towel.

"Geez, you don't have to shout" The Witch-Guardian flinched at the sound of her older sister's voice ricocheting off of her ear drums.

"Oh..sorry" Prue frowned watching a scarab run over the top of Paige's bare toes. Instantly the Charmed-One jumped at the feel of the creatures hairy legs brushing up against her flesh.

"Eight legs and creepy"

"Mmm…tell me about it" Prue pulled back her foot giving kick with a telekinetic boost. "Is there anyway you can use your force field to contain them?" Prue was referring to the time, when she and Andy had been arguing on the beach and had come under attack from the Sand Demons.

"I'll try" Paige commented flicking her wrist like Prue. "Force Field" Much to her surprise a thin blue barrier fell over the top of the floor entrapping the majority of the remaining scarabs.

"Mmm…your getting better" Prue smiled with Pride. "Now to find out what these things are doing here" The super-witch knelt down and carefully plucked up one of the remaining scarabs from the floor" On it's back was a holographic image of Piper chained to the grid wall. Scarabs were all around her.

"Jeric has Piper" Prue breathed feeling a sick pit form in her stomach.

"I guess he didn't take to kindly to you putting your part of the deal on hold" Paige returned watching shimmers fill the air. Cole and Phoebe appeared, looking refreshed.

"What did I miss?" The original youngest asked leaving Cole's side.

"Jeric has Piper" Prue held out the scarab for Phoebe to inspect.

Jeric? Jeric the Egyptian demon?"

"Prue made a deal with him and then reneged" Cole offered in his usual, I hate Prue tone.

"Prue made a deal with Jeric?" Phoebe cocked her head in confusion, first looking and Cole and then Prue. "Why would you make a deal with a demon?"

"I did it to protect Andy" Prue said solemnly "and instead of protecting him like I wanted, I put Piper in danger"

"You can't blame yourself Sweetie" Paige replied adjusting her towel as Drake appeared at the top of the stairs donning a shower cap and a back scrubber. "Not now" Paige hissed softly, "Sister Business"

"You have lead on Piper?" Drake started down the stairs in a towel that matched Paige's securely wrapped about his washboard waist.

"Nice shower cap" Cole quipped earning a swat from Phoebe.

"Thank you, it's pure Egyptian linen" Drake fired back patting the top of his head.

Her mind whirling, Phoebe started to shake her hands in the air, enough towel business, let's just concentrate on finding Piper…if Jeric has her how do we get to her?

"I know exactly how to get to her" Prue replied crushing the scarab in her palm.

* * *

Glowing white bursts illuminating the tomb dropping the sisters, Cole and Drake into position. The air in the tomb had turned rank since their last visit, now smelling like rotting flesh. 

"What's that smell?" Phoebe coughed covering her nose as Cole looked up through the thick air. Tombs, which had previously been sealed, were now opened, exposing the corpses of several mummies

"Flesh, someone or something has just died"

Paige looked to Prue feeling her stomach flip-flop. "I hope its not Piper or Andy" Carefully she laced her fingers with her older sister, earning a look of glower.

"They aren't dead until we find their bodies" Prue walked swiftly through the tunnel leading to Jeric's lair shouting the demons name all of the way. They were nearly to the center of the room when Paige stopped short.

"Piper" she breathed seeing her middle sister hanging lifeless from the grid.

"Pipeeer" Prue started to run, with Phoebe and Paige fast on her heels. "Cole get her down!" Phoebe shouted positioning herself underneath Piper's left arm for support while Leo took the right

"Stand back" Cole motioned forming two tennis ball sized energy balls. Taking a pitcher's stance the demon took careful aim and flung the glowing ball at the shackle's on Piper's left side and then right.

Responding to gravity, Piper's body fell limp and lifeless against Leo. "Piper sweetie," Phoebe pleaded brushing long stands of hair from her fallen sister's face. "Oh God Leo" Phoebe's heart stopped at the sight of what appeared to be blackened bumpy growth on her left cheek. "Leo what is that?"

"It's the mark of the scarab" Drake put in before the white lighter could answer. "The ancient Egyptians used it as a way to brand tomb raiders. It's an equivalent to a moral being bitten by a brown recluse."

"The scar will never go away" Leo choked, knowing that it was beyond his method of healing.

"We'll worry about the scar later," Prue returning taking charge. "Leo, Drake you take Piper home, where she'll be safe." The oldest Halliwell had nothing but vengeance on her mind as she watched Leo and Drake orb out with Piper in their arms. Stealthily she then moved towards the area where Jeric had Andy's tomb stored. The oldest Charmed one felt her heart sink with anguish as they rounded the corner, and saw a pile of scarabs devouring the inside.

"It's empty" Paige dared to point out noting the absence of Andy's sarcophagus

"Looking for something?" Jeric stepped out from the shadows looking smug as Prue's face started to twitch. "Don't blame me". He added facetiously, stroking his chin. "Something with the power to open the tomb blew in while I was having my way with Isis, or should I say your sister?"

"You Bastard!" Prue's arms reared back unleashing a mammoth force. Ripples of telekinetic energy flew through the air like a tornado sending the demon through several layers of wall.

Prue kicked her way through the rubble tossing aside pieces of concrete and rock with a wave of her hand "Get up!" she demanded as Jeric lay in the aftermath rubbing his sore jaw.

"That was quite punch" he grinned. "To bad you're not ready to vanquish me"

"Don't tempt us," Phoebe growled pulling out a potion bottle of black liquid.

"You won't use that on me, I'm the only one with the knowledge of how to remove that hideous scar from your sister"

"Oh, I think we can find another way to obtain that information" Waving her fingers Prue picked a jagged piece of wood in shape of stake and flung it at Jeric, impaling his left leg.

"Get ready for a long painful death" Paige added using her power to orb in the scarabs she'd trapped inside of her force field. "Demon" she called, opening the force field just long enough to capture Jeric inside.

The demon screamed as the scarabs attacked his body inflicting a vanquishing poison with every nibble.

Phoebe wrapped her arm in the crook of Cole's elbow as they watched the scarabs pick Jeric's skin clean until nothing was left but a skeleton.

"Shield you eyes," Cole warned covering Phoebe's face with his hand as the bones explode d into a pile of dust.

"Ewe…what a way to go" Paige commented jerking up the left side of her lip.

"It's better than what he deserved," Prue returned distant, staring into Andy's empty tomb. The look on her face told everyone she felt hopelessly defeated. "C'mon, let's go home"

* * *

A small antique lamp provided the only light in Piper's room as Leo held his healing hands over the side of her face, desperately trying to rid her of the scar. Piper laid still and unresponsive under the sheets of her bed, looking pale against the hideous mark the sacarb had planted on the left side of her cheek. 

"It's no use," Leo told Prue who was standing in the corner near the door picking her cuticles.

"Gently, Leo leaned over and kissed Piper's forehead, "I'm going to go up there for while and see what else the Elders might know about supernatural scarabs" he told her before rising to his feet and exploding into a set of blue and white orbs.

Prue quietly moved towards the bed, pulling up the comforter as she went. There, she thought pulling the large fluffly down cover up to Piper's neck and tucking down the sides just like she had when Piper was little.

Lowering herself into the chair, Prue gently stroked Piper's forehead. It had always been her job to protect her sisters; therefore she would stay with Piper offering comfort until Leo could return.

Hot tears stung her eyes as she thought of what her younger sister had endured all in the name of Prue's attempt to save Andy. "I am so sorry" Prue swallowed, choking back emotion. "What he did to you…" Unable to say anymore, Prue clamped her hand over her mouth letting silent sobs flow.

From the shadows, Phoebe and Paige stepped up. Paige stood behind Prue, wrapping her arms around her neck while Phoebe climbed into the bed, winding her body around Piper, tears leaking from her eyes.

In the dark corner of the room a projection appeared; the projection of Piper's I.D.


	44. Paiges of Drake

A/N: Okay, here we are at the second to the last chapter. Pinky, I think you'll enjoy parts of this chapter. Thanks to all who read and to all who review.

**Angelically Charmed: Paiges of Drake**

Piper Halliwell stood in the kitchen with a can of comet sitting on the counter and a scouring pad in her right hand. For nearly an hour the placid witch had been trying to scrub out a grape juice stain, left behind as a result of her daughter trying to pour her own big girl glass filled with juice.

As she scrubbed, Piper's long hair hung over her cheeks, hiding her scar. Over the last couple of weeks the scar had changed from what had looked like a large moldy growth to a half-moon shaped crescent. The prominent scar now ran from her slim jaw line to just underneath her left eye.

"Hi"

"Hi" Piper replied not bothering to look up when Prue walked into the kitchen hugging the book of Shadows in her arms. The oldest witch carefully set the heavy book on the table on the table and started telekinetically leafing through the pages with a wave of her hand.

"I think I found a solution," Prue said slowly letting her eyes drift to her sister.

Again Piper refused to look up, instead she simply stopped scrubbing long enough to tuck a strand of hair behind one ear. "A solution to what?"

"Your face" Prue answered slowly, "I was up all night and I think if I reword the spell you used to switch our voice, I can get rid of the scar"

"And what give the scar to you?" Piper stopped scrubbing and blew a breath of air through the strands of hair hanging down in her face. "Prue that isn't a solution".

"It would be for you" Prue said quietly. The guilt the older witch was feeling over Jeric had done to Piper was overwhelming, so much so that it almost surpassed every other feeling in her life, including Andy's original death.

"No it wouldn't. It would only give it to you" Piper answered tightly moving towards the sink. The middle witch turned on the facet and started the ring out the scouring pad. She remained silent for several seconds as the hot water ran over her hands burning before she decided to whirl. "Don't you get it , Prue. You can't always save me!" or anyone else for that matter.

Without another word, Piper reached for a dishtowel, wiping her hands, before thumping towards the stairs.

"Piper…"

"Piper!"

* * *

A breeze flew through the open window of South Bay Service making Paige shiver. "Cold in here she thought" crossing the room towards the offensive window. Down on the street an old woman watched as the witch-guardian pushed down on the hapless pane. In her hands she held a gold-pocket watch. 

Time was limited the woman sighed disappearing in a single blink of an eye.

Back inside the office, Paige moved back to her desk and carefully lit the candle she kept on her desk. Pressing the lit match to the wick, the charmed-one watched as the flame quickly grew to small orange blaze on top of vanilla scented wax.

"Turner file where is it?" Paige groaned shifting through a mountain of files on her desk.

"It's the third from the bottom" Drake's voice spoke to an oblivious Paige. From the candle the outline of Demon's face glowed in it's flame, with smile perfectly focused on Paige.

"Thanks" she muttered incoherently retrieving the file before spinning around.

"Your welcome"

"Drake?" Paige's dark eyes widened as she whipped her head around in search of any sign of her co-workers. "What are you doing here?" she asked, barely above whisper.

"Lighting up your life" The flame danced, flickering as Drake spoke.

Touched, Paige's head tilted; in time with a soft smile "why Mr. De'mon, that is about the most romantic thing I have ever heard but you are taking a very big risk" Paige's voice lowered, "Do have any idea what would happen if anyone saw me with a talking candle?"

"Come now, Paige this is hardly Salem. It's not like anyone is going to burn you at the stake for talking to a demon?"

"Really?" Paige lifted her eyebrow, "Haven't you ever heard of what happened to Phoebe when She, Prue and Piper traveled into the future?" Phoebe had been burned at the stake for killing a man named Cal Greene.

"No, why don't you enlighten me?" Drake returned, purposefully annunciating his pun on the word _enlighten_.

"Maybe later, but right now I have to work so that it will look like everything is legal with Declan living with Cole and Phoebe" Gently she placed her hand behind the flame and blew on it softly until Drake's image flickered out, his voice echoing, "That is most definitely the best blow job, I've ever had"  
Paige felt her face grow red with embarrassment as a red pen with a calligraphy tip started to flow magically across a junior sized legal pad that was laying across her desk.

"Dinner Tonight the penthouse?"

"The Penthouse?" The witch bristled scooping the pen from mid-air as a group of her co-workers walked by. "What about Cole and Phoebe?"

A man close to Paige's desk shrugged giving her a discerning look.

"My sister and her husband, they just adopted a little boy"

Still clutching the pen in her hand, Paige picked up a box of files marched purposefully towards the storage closet where she entered and locked the door behind her. "Drake! Drake you need to leave now!" she hissed looking heavenward as a long stemmed rose came floating towards her.

"Flowers don't work on me" Paige said pretending to uninterested as the demon became corporeal, holding the rose in his teeth.

"Really?" Drake looked confused as he pulled the flower from his mouth, "Because some love it is a flower and that you are it's only seed"

"That's a song" Paige snapped grabbing the flower from his hand and holding it protectively as Drake reached over her shoulder and started to pluck the pedals.

"She loves me, she loves me not" he said in sing song voice before Paige tossed the flower over her shoulder and latched onto his shirt.

"She loves you, all right"

From the back of the room, the old woman with the watch appeared frowning as the flirtatious couple engaged themselves in a long passionate kiss.. "He'd actually live a little longer if you didn't my dear" Drake's purpose for wanting to become human was to find love.

* * *

Across town at the Penthouse, Phoebe Halliwell-Turner stood in her own kitchen spreading a dollop of Peanut butter of a slice of white bread. 

"Peanut butter and Jelly?" Cole asked coming into the kitchen with a briefcase in hand.

"It's for Declan's lunch" Phoebe announced proudly as she carefully dipped her knife into a jar of Grape Jelly and topped everything off with a second slice of bread.

Cole's large arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him, "Well where's my lunch?"

Slowly Phoebe turned in his arms, winding her arms around his neck, "Come home for lunch and I'll be happy to give it too you" she saucily, lifting her chin to his kisses. The couple kissed freely for several seconds until the sound of little tennis shoes roaming over the hardwood floor pulled them apart.

"I'm ready for school!" Declan announced proudly, grinning up at his surrogate parents.

Phoebe smiled back with admiration as she placed the sandwich she'd made in a superman lunch box and handed to Declan. "Be good my little Demon" she cooed, ruffling the top of the boy's head.

"You too" she told Cole, giving him another quick peck.

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything" Being an underworld and Afterlife attorney for those accused of breaking Supernatural laws, Cole Turner found it hard sometimes to remain the pillar of goodness he'd become since marrying a Charmed One.

An after thought struck, as Cole turned away, prompting him to set his briefcase on the counter, "Would you mind taking my watch in, I think it needs a new battery" Carefully the demon slid the Rolex time piece off of wrist and handed it to Phoebe.

"Sure" Gingerly she took the watch into her hands, and was instantly struck by a premonition. Black and White Images sucked the clairvoyant into an uncontrollable vision in which Phoebe was literally present in the future.

_Phoebe entered the penthouse to see an elderly woman holding a gold pocket watch Paige and Drake were sitting in the dining room enjoying a dinner in candlelight. "It is time," the old woman bellowed outstretching her hand towards Phoebe so that the witch could see the watch "The Demon has completed the purpose in which he set out to achieve! Finding true love would become Drake's downfall._

_The hands on the gold timepiece clicked loudly as Drake's lifeline began to count down. The sound was so deafening to Phoebe that the clairvoyant had to cover her ears._

_"Stop" The ticking of the watch hands became so loud that Phoebe could hardly bear it. She closed her eyes slamming them shut as the minute hand struck twelve, when she opened them; Paige was looking down at nothing but a pile of dust._

_"Drake no!" Paige screamed noting the woman with the watch._

_"Paige?" Phoebe swallowed back a lump in her throat, as the old woman turned to her and slowly disappeared, taking up Drake's ashes as she left the scene._

When the premonition ended, Phoebe found herself back at the penthouse, her heart pounding in fear. "Cole?" she called out whipping her head around, only to find Death standing in the shadows.

"They are gone. You're new heightened; sense of premonition allows time to continue on without you being the picture. I believe that Cole has taken the boy to school"

Phoebe looked over her shoulder; she was still visibly shaken by what she had seen. "What do you know about this premonition?" she asked pointing a finger as Death plucked a ripe apple from a fruit bowl sitting on the counter.

"Only that this is one you aren't suppose to stop" Death shrugged, sinking his teeth in the rich ripe skin. "The Demon is on my list"

"Don't you mean our list?" Phoebe returned with an arched eyebrow.

"Our list" Death said slowly as if the saying the words caused him pain.

* * *

Piper stood in her bedroom, gazing into her long floor length mirror. Her hair was held back by one hand; her eyes intently focused on the scar. "It's hideous" she breathed looking away. 

A red flash appeared depositing the I.D in the corner of the room. In her left hand, she held an athame. "Prue thinks she can help us you know"

"She can't" Piper whispered focused on her image in the mirror. "No one can"

* * *

The Flower Barrel- Drake whistled a melody of show tunes as he walked up to a local flower cart and ordered a bouquet of red roses. 

The man behind the check out, ripped off a piece of green tissue paper carefully wrapped the order with a mixture of babies' breath. "That'll be 49.99"

"Forty-nine ninety-nine, keep the change" Drake repeated handing the man a crisp fifty-dollar bill he'd borrowed from Cole, along with a rumpled looking five.. The converted demon then closed his eyes breathing in the scent of the fresh flowers. They smelled just like Paige he smiled, not noticing the old woman with watch standing on the sidewalk behind him.

"The love that bring desire, will burn your heart with fire" she hissed never taking her eyes off Drake.

Drake let out a shallow gasp as pressure began to build in his chest.

"Hey buddy you okay?" The man behind the counter asked.

Drake's eyes scanned the road until they met their target: the old woman. "It's not time" he sputtered finding it difficult to breath. According to his calculations he still had three months.

"Time for what?" The man behind the counter shifted his eyes. To him everything just seemed like everyday business. "You want me to call someone for you?"

Drake kept his eyes locked with the woman's until she disappeared. The ticking of watch was ringing loudly in his ears. The countdown to death had begun.

* * *

In a underworld, a blonde haired siren dressed in black stood before the old woman. In her hands she held a set of sparkling life chips, Drake's life chips to be exact. The siren had managed to acquire them when Drake had first become a humanized demon. The two had met on Drake's first day of life in a bar and oddly enough the demon had somehow been able to resist her Siren's call to mate infuriating the attractive Siren "This is for breaking your agreement with the demon" 

The old woman looked down at her boney and wrinkled and hand as the coins clinked together in her palms. "This is only half of what you promised, Sareena"

The blonde siren smiled flipping her long golden locks over one shoulder, "I know you'll get the rest when the demon is dead"

The old woman looked at the coins in her hands fingering them carefully. "He won't go down easily. The desire he feels for the witch is strong"

"Slow and painful is good enough for me" the siren shrugged seething as she burst in a set of firey flames. " Just as long as Drake rues the day he ever laid eyes on her"

"Hell hath no fury like a Siren's scourn"


	45. The Drake House: Conclusion

A/N: Okay, here are we at the end of this near year long epic. Thanks everyone who encouraged me to continue this series with another sequel. Spoilers for Destiny's a Charm at the bottom.

Title is from the movie: _The Lake House_

**Conclusion: The Drake House**

"Are you sure you saw Drake die?" Piper crossed over to the book of Shadows where Prue was aimlessly flipping through its rustic style pages.

"Sorry Pheebs, I don't see anything like the woman you described"

"Yes" Phoebe's gaze flicked from Piper to Prue before making her way to the sacred family heirloom "Well did you look for a creature with long stringy hair and a gold watch"

"Yes, three times and I'm telling you that particular demon isn't in here," Prue returned a bit more flippant than she needed to be. The only thing close to Phoebe's description was the Crone.

"Well maybe we aren't meant to find this demon. Did you ever stop to think that Drake is destine to die?" Piper commented as Phoebe made her way between them and anxiously started scanning the pages.

"Piper, how can you say that? This is man is the love of Paige's life. It's not like Drake's just any ol' innocent"

. "Maybe Paige is destine to lose Drake, like Prue lost Andy," Piper looked over Phoebe's head to Prue, making certain that her words were sinking in.

"Piper," Prue bit back sharply.

"It's true if you were meant to have Andy in your life, then Destiny wouldn't have taken him away"

"No", the clairvoyant shook her head still concentrating on the book, "That can't be right. At least not for Paige: She's already lost Glenn" Surely cruel destiny wouldn't strike twice.

"Somehow I doubt destiny cares," Piper sniffed stiffly before turning on one heel and marching out of the attic. "I'll be in my room"

Both Phoebe and Prue stared at the doorway, listening to Piper's hollow footsteps. "What's gotten into her?"

"Jeric, I think. He hurt her pretty badly" Prue comment refocusing her attention on the book. "Piper just needs some more time"

Phoebe nodded biting her lip. She hated to admit it but time was the one thing they didn't have at the moment. With an unknown demon on loose, they were going to need everyone pulling together. They would need the power of four.

* * *

**South Beach Social Services**

Paige had just slid into the driver's seat of her green bug when Drake appeared in front of her, looking like hell. Drake? Quickly she got out of the car and circled around the front to find sweat pouring down his forehead. She looked oddly at the bouquet of roses in his hand; somewhere between purchasing them at the Flower Barrel and shimmering to her they'd turned black.

"Drake? What happened to you?" The demon appeared to be almost feverish. Paige saw him sway and quickly wrapped an arm around his washboard waist.

"Here these are for you?" Drake grinned attempting to her hand the roses as his body gave weigh to gravity pulling Paige down to the warm asphalt.

"Drake!" The young witch's hand fell in is hair, her face tipping heavenward. "Leo!"

Drake's jaw started to quiver as he attempted to speak, "How about we change dinner and go to the Taj Mahal and then have desert at the Eiffel Tower?".

"Where ever you want," Paige murmured pressing her forehead to his. Again she called loudly for the whitelighter "LEO!"

* * *

**Afterlife**

Leo stood in the heavens surrounded by several Elders. "Paige is calling, I have to go"

"No" A female Elder answered, "Paige is calling for you to help a demon. We will not allow it"

"What?" Leo looked at his trusted counter parts confused.

"Drake Demon has a special destiny" another Elder answered "and if you try to interfere he may not earn his true calling"

Leo looked at the hooded figures even more confused than ever. "What calling?"

"We are not at liberty to say" a third answered.

A fourth looked upward and closed his eyes. "It is also time to call Prudence home"

Leo's head snapped upward, "What's Prue got to do with this?"

"Nothing directly" the first Elder answered as the fairy Thistle landed on his shoulder. "But we cannot risk the Power of Three foiling our plan". The champion of the greater good flicked his gaze to the fairy. "You know what to do"

Obediently, Thistle nodded and disappeared in a cloud of fairy dust.

* * *

Prue was still standing at the book with Phoebe when her trusted fairy appeared. 

"Hey Thistle" Phoebe greeted with a sunny expression as the fairy buzzed around them. "What's that you need to take Prue?"

Prue and Phoebe both looked at each other carefully. "Thistle I can't leave right now" Prue said slowly.

Thistle's fluttering became more urgent signifying her uses of fairy speak.

"What do you mean spirits in the Afterlife are being slaughtered?" Prue asked feeling her heart pound as the fairy started to flutter about anxiously relaying a silent message.

"Demons are attacking the realm of the Afterlife?" Phoebe deciphered again looking at Prue. "Maybe you should go and see what's up"

"Okay" Prue nodded tucking a strand of hair behind both ears "I'll be back as soon as I can" Thistle landed on Prue's shoulder forcing a set of bright swirling lights appeared around the Charmed High Priestess. Together they disappeared in the realm leaving Phoebe alone to defend against the demon who was threatening to take Drake.

As she continued to look through the book, Phoebe heard the thud of the front door followed by the echoing sound of Paige's voice. _Prue, Piper, Phoebe!" _

"Paige?" Phoebe called back, closing the book. The clairvoyant took one step forward and was struck with a powerful premonition.

_Outside the manor, Paige froze in her tracks as she heard the flag on mailbox creak. "This so isn't happening" she muttered watching at the flag went from the downward position to up. Curious she opened the box and found a letter-sized envelope with her name on it. _

The outside of the letter was written in the neatest handwriting she'd ever seen. "Okay, I'll bite" Tearing into the envelope Paige removed a three-sheet letter and began to read.

_Dearest Paige, _

If you are reading this then you know that I am gone. Please do not grieve for me. In fact it is literally impossible for grieve for someone who never had soul at least in my way of thinking. But then you are not a demon; you are a mortal and part of being a mortal means that you must feel pain in order to feel love. You taught me that. You allowed me to have a soul.

"Drake," Clamping, a hand over her mouth Paige continued to read feeling tears spring to her eyes.

_I cannot tell you how I know, but I will say that our time together will not go unrewarded at least not for you. A powerful loving soul lives within side of you, Paige; One that shall bring nothing but love and joy to your life and the world. And you shall call her, Bella…Bella Drake, a cupid after my own romantic heart. _

At that moment Paige felt an overwhelming sense of love and warmth radiating from her lower abdomen.

"_I'm pregnant?"_

"Phoebe Down here! Hurry!" Paige's voice echoed back, "I need help!" Keeping a supportive arm around Drake's waist, Paige led the demon to the couch where he collapsed with a hearty thud.

"You'll be okay. I'm going to find a way to fix this" Paige promised at the sound of Drake's labored breathing. Sliding next to him, Paige quickly started to work the buttons of his shirt, loosening the collar that surrounded his neck.

Flames appeared in the centered of the room, constituting the shape of the siren.

"Who the hell the are you?" Paige's head snapped up at the sight of the intruder. She and her sisters had encountered Siren's before making it easy for her to recognize the demoness.

"Why don't you ask Drake?" Sareena sauntered closer to the couch humming her hypnotic tune. "You remember this, don't you Drake?" Sareena pressed her hand to her lips, blowing him a smoky kiss.

Instinctively, Paige threw out her hand shouting for her protective blue hue. Instantly a blue barrier appeared, trapping the smoke in mid-air.

"Nice trick" Sareena snorted, "too bad it's not good enough to save his life" In her hands she held the sparkling gold life chips, tossing them in the air for Paige to see.

"What's this?"

"Life Chips," Sareena answered catching the chips in her palm. "Would you be interested in knowing how to get them back?" Sareena didn't wait for an answer; "I'll trade them if you'll give me something in return"

"What?" Paige growled through clenched teeth.

"Your unborn baby" The Siren took great pleasure in watching the expression on Paige's face change.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"Don't listen to her Paige" Phoebe retorted thundering down the stairs. Reaching into her pocket, the Charmed One pulled out a purple vile and hurled it towards the center of the room.

"Siren of lust, seeker of men, burn now, like you did back then!"

Anticipating the clairvoyant's move, Sareena smoked out in time with the vile hitting floor, escaping the fiery death.

Phoebe paused for a moment staring at the scorch mark that had been left behind from the potion. "Damn" she cursed resuming her steps. The Siren would be back, if not today then another time. A Charmed witch impregnated with a cupid would be an impressive trophy for any demon's wall.

But how did Drake Demon rank as the father for a future cupid? This the witch-whisperer didn't know. Quietly sliding next to her baby sister, Phoebe laid her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"Am I?" Paige choked blinking out a small stream of tears. Could she be? Was she pregnant?

"Yes, maybe, not yet. I don't know" Phoebe started to stammered, "From the vision I saw it looks a little complicated"

"How complicated?" Paige demanded, her dark eyes flashing before she came to a sudden realization. Drake's dying "Oh it is sort of complicated to have a baby if the father's not around"

Phoebe felt death's chill run of her spine and looked over her shoulder. The annoying Angel was standing in the middle of stairs nodding at the witch.

Paige quickly followed Phoebe's lead setting eyes upon the dark looking angel. "No…please"

"He's meant too, Sweetie. This is his time" Phoebe hid a small smile as she realized the meaning of her premonition. Drake's destiny after death was to become a cupid and Paige was destined to give birth to his love child.

"No, it's too early" Paige shook her head, angrily swiping at her tears. Drake was suppose to have three more months left according to the calendar she'd been keeping. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair!

"I don't think we'll be making that dinner," Drake panted before lifting his index finger to Paige's face.

Paige pursed her lips, tightening her face against the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Please…please don't leave me"

Phoebe shut her eyes tight feeling a tear run down her own face. Looking back at the stairs she saw Death gaze at the timepiece he kept in his pocket and then disappear.

* * *

**Turner Penthouse**

"Mmm...Piper, this smells delicious?" Phoebe lowered her nose to the large adorned casserole dish, taking in it's tantalizing smell. The dish was filled with stuffed pheasant and wild rice. "Thank you so much for doing this for Paige"

Reaching for a set of oven mitts Piper glanced over her shoulder letting her eyes drift to the dining room table where Paige and Drake were seated across from one another holding hands. "It's the least I could do. Paige is our sister. Besides even a demon deserves a last meal"

Phoebe reached for a chilled bottle of sparkling cider and followed Piper out the swinging door to the other room.

"Dinner is served" Piper set the casserole dish in the middle of the table and then whipped off her over mitts and proceeded to light to large white candles in the center of the table.

Phoebe delicately filled two fluted wine glasses and then set the bottle into a large ice bucket on the sidebar. As she walked away, she felt Paige reached for her hand and kiss it gently.

"Thank you guys for this" Piper and Phoebe had worked diligently to make her last moments with Drake special.

"You're our sister and we love you" Phoebe smiled planting a little kiss on Paige's cheek. She then looked up and nodded to Drake.

The youngest witch smiled sadly watching her two sisters leave the penthouse closing the large double doors behind them "Well I guess according to Phoebe's premonition this is it?" she said reaching for Drake's hand.

Drake took her hand and just wordlessly stared back from across the table. Fresh tears were slowly starting to drizzle down her cheeks, "Paige, I'm so sorry, I never meant to-"

"No..no…it's all right. I mean somehow we're suppose to get a child out this right?" Paige picked up the cloth napkin from lap and carefully dabbed at her eyes. "Besides it's not like this is the first time that something like this has happened to me"

Tears started to brim on Drake's lashes, "Paige maybe you should just go with your sisters"

"No…no…I want to be here" she protested reaching for the serving utensil Piper had placed in the dish and started to spoon the food onto her plate "Piper went to all of this trouble to cook us this great meal and Phoebe made sure that we could have the penthouse"

"Paige" Drake swallowed hard when she rose to her feet and circled around the table to serve him.

"Don't" she warned, "Just don't"

"I can't" Holding up his hand, he reached for hers pulling her down into his lap.

Paige's arms flung around him as she broke down into huge choking sobs.

* * *

**Afterlife**

Dressed in shimmering white, Prue walked through Melinda Warren's garden. Her Mother Patty was at her side. Thistle was fluttering nearby keeping her safe distance from the Charmed Witch.

"I still can't believe you trick me" Prue growled looking back at the devious fairy.

Thistle paused watching the witch and her mother take a seat on large marble bench that had been dedicated to Melinda Warren.

Smiling Patty took a hold of her oldest's hand, "Something very special is meant to happen to Paige, Prue. Thistle was just doing her job"

"Yeah something special" Prue sneered indignantly, 'whats so special about taking away the person she loves?" Prue whipped her head around to stream of water flowing just behind him.

Magically, Andy's face appeared.

"Need I saw more?" Patty quipped patting Prue's knee. "You surprise me Prue out of all my daughters I would have thought that you would realize that our world, death is something that is meant to be embraced".

"Forgive me if I just don't see the purpose right now"

"Prue" Patty scolded rising to her feet.

Prue watched the sway of her mother's hips until the effervescent spirit faded into a form of swirling lights.

Thistle then appeared behind her fluttering loudly.

"I told you I'm not speaking to you" Prue replied stubbornly earning a harsh nudge. "HEY!" It was then she noticed that the fairy had an envelope in her hand. It was the letter from Andy that Paige and Drake had retrieved from the past.

"How did you get this?" Prue snatched the letter from the fairies grasp.

Thistle continued to flutter over Prue's shoulder eagerly waiting for her to open the letter.

"Do you mind?" Prue hinted, "this is personal".

On cue the trusted fairy fluttered away into swarm of firefly like lights.

Prue looked at the letter for several moments before letting allowing her fingers to trace over the letters of her name that Andy had carefully written. "Here goes nothing" she sighed tearing the letter open.

"May 23, 1988" Prue read aloud recalling it was the same as their Prom.

_Dear Prue,_

_I know you must hate me right now for deciding to go to college in another state, but please listen. You know how I feel about you Prue. You've k known since you were five years old. We're meant to be together, it's destiny. I'll always be with you, Prue._

_Love Andy_

"I'll always be with you " Prue repeated finding renewed hope.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

Paige froze in her tracks as she heard the flag on mailbox creak. "This so isn't happening," she muttered watching at the flag went from the downward position to up. Curious she opened the box and found a letter-sized envelope with her name on it.

From window, Phoebe watched as Paige opened her letter. Prue came up behind her munching on a Twizzler.

"Hey what's going on?"

I think Paige just got the letter from that Drake, that I saw in my premonition.

"Good for her" Prue whispered wrapping her arms around Phoebe's shoulder as they watched Paige look down her taut stomach smiling at the heart shaped glow that was surrounding her abdomen and hips.

* * *

Destiny's A Charm:(Working Title)

When Paige gives up on love it endangers the life of her angelic cupid. One of Prue's daugthers will be abducted by a vengful demon; one that only Andy can defeat. Will Phoebe and Cole will be blessed with a child of their own (a sibling for Declan perhaps) Piper will continue to face her inner demon.


End file.
